Look At Me
by ita tita
Summary: Saat kau akan terjatuh, aku akan menangkapmu Saat kau menangis, aku akan menghiburmu Saat kau kesepian, aku akan menemanimu Lihatlah kebelakang, aku selalu disini untuknu
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 **Look At Me**

"Sasuke-kun?" seorang gadis kecil memanggil temannya yang sedang asik membaca buku disampingnya."Sasuke-kun?!" gadis kecil itu menaikkan nada suaranya ketika orang yang dipanggil tak merespon.

"Hn" Gumam anak laki-laki yang dipanggil tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. Dan itu membuat gadis kecil yang memanggil namanya menjadi kesal.

"SASUKE-KUN!" kini gadis kecil itu sedikit berteriak agar orang yang dipanggil melihatnya dan itu berhasil, anak laki-laki itu menoleh dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi kesalnya berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanyanya saat melihat gadis disampingnya terlihat seperti menahan tangis.

"Hiks..Suke-kun..hiks" gadis kecil itu terisak.

Anak laki-laki itu pun menghela nafas, kemudian ia meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya ke meja yang berada didepannya. Kini ia hanya fokus pada temannya yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap rambut gadis yang sekarang berada didepannya.

"Huaaaa.." Hinata-gadis yang ditanya-malah menangis semakin kencag dan itu membuat anak laki-laki didepannya menjadi panik.

"Ada apa Hinata? Katakan padaku? Jangan membuatku bingung" kini anak laki-laki itu mencoba membujuk teman baiknya ini.

"A..aku me..hiks.. menangis hiks.. ka..karena.."ucapan gadis itu terhenti, ia sedang mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Hmmm?" anak laki-laki itu mencoba sabar dan membiarkan temannya ini menenangkan diri.

"Karena… Hiks… kau..tak mau mendengarkanku lagi" gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau mendengarkanmu, hmm?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil menghapus air mata gadis didepannya.

"Tadi saat aku memanggilmu, kau bahkan tak merespon " ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Apa?" anak laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang didengarnya barusan. "Kau menangis hanya karena aku tak merespon?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu masih tak percaya. Tak ada respon dari gadis didepannya ini yang ada hanya suara isakan dan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi tembamnya itu.

"baiklah, aku minta maaf" anak laki-laki itu kembali mengusap rambut temannya sejak Taman Kanak-kanak ini.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf" ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi saat ia melihat gadis didepannya masih menangis.

Sudah satu jam, Hinata atau lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata menangis karena alasan yang menurut Uchiha Sasuke konyol. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak masih di Taman Kanak-Kanak, kini mereka bahkan sudah mau lulus dari Sekolah Dasar yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Karena sudah lama mengenal Hinata, Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Hinata yang sedikit kekanakkan. Contohnya saja seperti sekarang ini, Hinata akan menangis hanya karena masalah sepele dan parahnya, Hinata tidak pernah sekali pun menangis dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai lelah mendengar tangisan Hinata. "Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi" Sasuke menghela nafas saat mengatakannya, dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Sudah dari sejam yang lalu Sasuke mengatakan banyak hal untuk membujuk Hinata agar berhenti menangis, namun hasilnya nihil, Hinata tetap tak mau berhenti.

"Janji" Tanya Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya, itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja" balas Sasuke cepat sebelum Hinata berubah pikiran dan mulai menangis lagi. Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah tidak meresponmu lagi, aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu sampai kapanpun"ucap Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku juga tak akan menangis lagi" Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya.

5 Tahun Kemudian..

Konoha High School

"Sakura, kau sudah dengar berita terbaru?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang

"Berita apa?" Tanya siswi yang dipanggil Sakura tadi sedikit malas. Pasalnya , baru kemarin teman sebangkunya ini memberikan berita yang tak sesuai fakta kepadanya. Bayangkan saja, dia mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke, siswa yang paling populer seantero sekolah sebenarnya homo dan bodohnya lagi Sakura percaya dengan berita tersebut. Sampai-sampai ia bertanya pada Naruto, temannya sejak SMP sekaligus sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke tentang kebenaran berita tersebut, dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat dirinya menjadi bahan tertawaan pria rambut pirang tersebut, dan ini semua terjadi karena berita palsu dari teman sebangkunya ini.

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu Sakura, tenang saja kali ini bukan berita yang seperti kemarin" gadis berambut pirang itu mencoba meyakinkan.

"Baiklah Ino, berita apa itu?" Tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Aku mendengar gosip, katanya disekolah ini Sasuke mempunyai seorang teman perempuan yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil" ucap Ino dengan tampang serius. Sakura pun memasang wajah seriusnya , namun sedetik kemudian Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa barusan kau bilang? Teman sejak kecil? Perempuan?" Tanya Sakura di sela-sela tawanya. Sungguh berita ini lebih konyol dari kemarin.

Melihat itu, Ino jadi sedikit kesal "Kau tak percaya?" Tanya Ino

"Memangnya kau percaya?" Sakura balik bertanya sambil menahan tawanya. Ino hanya menatapnya kesal. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Ino langsung diam, kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Begini ya Ino,kalau memang perempuan itu kenal dengan Sasuke dari kecil, seharusnya mereka dekat kan? atau setidaknya mereka sering mengobrol, tapi selama hampir 2 tahun sekolah disini aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan manapun, jadi intinya itu tidak mungkin" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Benar juga sih" Ino sedikit berpikir juga, kalau Sasuke punya teman dari kecil seharusnya mereka dekat, apalagi kalau itu perempuan pasti perempuan itu sudah lama pamer kepada semua murid di KHS, kalau dia dekat dengan siswa paling populer di sekolah. Dan benar juga, selama dia sekolah disini, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan manapun, paling hanya mengobrol biasa dengan beberapa siswi itupun hanya obrolan yang menyangkut pelajaran dan itu juga hanya terjadi jika siswi tersebut kebetulan satu kelompok dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku benar" ucap Sakura bangga.

"Haiii TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak seseorang dari depan pintu kelas XI IPA 2, Sakura dan siswa-siswi lain yang termasuk murid kelas XI IPA 2 melayangkan tatapan kesal pada orang yang baru saja merusak suasana tenang di kelas.

"KENAPA KAU BERISIK SEKALI, BAKA" teriak Sakura tak kalah kencang, membuat seisi kelas harus menutup telinga mereka jika tak ingin gendang telinganya rusak.

"Naruto, kau tak bersama Sasuke?" Tanya Ino mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, karena Ino yakin jika ini dilanjutkan pasti Sakura dan Naruto akan bertengkar.

"Kau kan tau si pantat ayam itu pasti datang 1 menit sebelum bel masuk, dia itu memang pemalas tidak sepertiku yang selalu datang pagi" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Apa kau bilang?! Selalu datang pagi? Kau tidak punya jam? 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan kau bilang ini pagi?" Sakura memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau ini menyebalkan Sakura" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"kau yang menyebalkan, baka" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya tak mau kalah

"Dasar keras kepala" Naruto membalas

"Berisik!" batas kesabaran Sakura sudah mulai habis.

"sudahlah ka…" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang masuk kekelas dengan wajah tenang. Sakura dan Naruto pun melihat kearah yang sama dengan Ino.

Hyuuga Hinata masuk kekelas dan langsung berjalan ke bangku nomor dua di barisan kedua dari pintu. Hinata langsung duduk, kemudian dia mengambil buku fisika dan membukanya, sedetik kemudian dia sudah terlihat asik dengan bukunya. Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan iri dari siswi dikelas ini.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. Hinata menatap Naruto bingung "Memang aku kenapa?" Tanya Hinata datar.

"Tak apa, kemaren kan kau terjatuh" Naruto menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Naruto memang paling bingung jika berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya seperti itu pada sahabatmu kan?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah kembali membaca buku fisikanya.

"ah.. benar juga" Naruto jadi kikuk, dia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin.

 _Kemarin, karena Temari ulang tahun mereka sengaja menyiapkan ember yang berisi air yang sudah dicampur dengan tepung dan juga oli untuk mengerjai Temari. Hari itu kebetulan Temari piket jadi, Tenten yang juga piket di hari yang sama sengaja menyuruh Temari mencuci kain pel yang sengaja di buat kotor. Saat Temari pergi mencuci kain pel, semua siswa XI IPA 2 yang tadi pura-pura pulang, kembali ke kelas. Mereka mengikat ember itu di atas pintu agar saat Temari masuk dia akan kena air lengket itu, dan setelah itu mereka akan memberikan kue tar kepada Temari sambil menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun'. Seharusnya rencana itu sempurna kalau saja Naruto tidak ceroboh dengan mengatakan semua siswa XI IPA 2 sudah berada di kelas kecuali Temari. Nyatanya, saat pintu kelas di buka dari luar, wajah yang muncul bukanlah wajah Temari melainkan Hinata . Alhasil, Hinatalah yang kena air lengket itu, dan itu membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas terkejut. Bukan hanya itu saat Hinata mencoba keluar dari pintu, ia malah terpeleset dan hampir saja terjatuh, untungnya ada Sasuke yang muncul dari belakang Hinata dan segera menarik Hinata agar tidak jatuh. Namun sayangnya, karena lantai yang licin Sasuke malah ikut terpeleset dan malah ikut terjatuh. Akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Hinata yang menindih Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat semua siswi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iri. Tak lama kemudian, Temari sang target utama datang membawa kain pel yang sudah bersih, dia hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan bingung._

"Benar juga Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura pada naruto.

"Mana aku tahu" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Kau kan sahabatnya!" Sakura memang selalu merasa kesal tiap kali berbicara dengan Naruto. Mereka sekarang sudah mulai bertengkar lagi, sampai akhirnya Sakura berhenti membalas perkataan Naruto karena melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah Sakura yang tadi terlihat kesal mendadak berubah menjadi manis. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas, melewati bangku sakura yang berada didepan bangku Hinata. Kemudian Sasuke berhenti di bangku Hinata.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya melihat Sasuke sekilas kemudian pandangannya kembali beralih pada buku fisika yang dipegangnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian dia berjalan ke bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang dekat pintu.

TBC

Pertama-tama Ita mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang baca fict ini

Ita sadar di fict ini banyak kalimat yang belibet, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya

karena itu Ita minta kritik dan sarannya..

dan akhir kata 'sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya'


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Sasuke masuk ke kelas, melewati bangku sakura yang berada didepan bangku Hinata. Kemudian Sasuke berhenti di bangku Hinata._

" _kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya melihat Sasuke sekilas kemudian pandangannya kembali beralih pada buku fisika yang dipegangnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian dia berjalan ke bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang dekat pintu._

 **Look At Me**

Seluruh siswa XI IPA 2 memandang tak percaya pada reaksi Hinata, mereka semua tak menyangka Hinata akan bereaksi seperti itu, disaat hampir semua siswi di KHS berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke, Hinata yang hari ini mendapatkan perhatian itu, malah bereaksi seperti itu bukanlah hal yang spesial.

Kriiinnngg…

Suara bel masuk berbunyi, semua siswa yang tadi sibuk memandang dua tokoh utama hari ini, kembali tersadar dan segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Tak lama, guru fisika mereka datang dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap guru fisika.

"Selamat pagi sensei" balas murid-murid.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran, ibu akan menyebutkan hasil ujian kalian minggu kemarin"

"Baik sensei"

"Seperti biasa, nilai rata-rata kelas kalian paling tinggi di banding kelas-kelas yang lain" ucap guru fisika itu sambil tersenyum. Dan itu membuat murid di kelas bersorak gembira.

"Baiklah ibu hanya akan memberitahu 3 orang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi" ucap guru fisika itu melanjutkan.

"Yang ketiga.. Uchiha Sasuke dengan nilai 95" hampir semua siswi bersorak dan sisanya bertepuk tangan.

"Ah Sasuke-kun memang hebat" ucap Ino

"Benar, sudah tampan, pintar, kaya, ah dia memang sempurna"lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yang kedua.. Nara Shikamaru dengan nilai 97" ucap guru fisika melanjutkan, dan semua murid pun tepuk tangan.

"Dan yang pertama, seperti biasa.. Hyuuga Hinata" semua murid kembali bertepuk itu pelajaran pun dimulai, semua murid menyimak pelajaran yang di sampaikan.

Krrringg.. Kriiingg..

Suara bel istirahat telah berbunyi, semua siswa KHS bersorak senang karena sudah waktunya mereka melupakan sejenak pelajaran –pelajaran yang memuakkan itu. Di kelas XI IPA 2, semua siswa mulai membereskan buku dan satu-persatu pergi keluar dari kelas, kebanyakan dari mereka pergi kekantin. Hinata pun menutup bukunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas, melihat itu Sasuke pun segera berdiri dan ikut keluar.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ahh.. tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke yang sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas.

"Hah? Kau itu aneh, lebih baik ikut aku ke kantin" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jawab Sasuke sambil melihat keluar kelas untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata, dan ia melihat Hinata sedang berbelok di ujung koridor.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau tak pernah mau di ajak ke kantin?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

'Karena dia juga tak mau ke kantin' jawab Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar kelas untuk mencari Hinata. Sasuke berhenti tepat di ujung koridor, tempat dia terakhir melihat Hinata.

'Pasti ke perpustakaan' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata masuk ke perpustakaan, kemudian dia mulai mencari buku untuk menemaninya selama jam istirahat. Hinata mengelilingi rak-rak yang tertata rapi ini, sesekali ia berhenti ketika melihat buku yang membuatnya tertarik. Hinata kembali berhenti ketika melihat sebuah buku dengan cover berwarna hitam, di buku itu tertulis sebuah judul 'Cara Mengatasi Rasa Takut', Hinata memandang buku itu ragu, tapi kemudian ia mencoba mengambil buku yang berada di rak paling atas itu. Hinata menginjitkan kakinya, berusaha mennggapai buku yang membuatnya tertarik. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggapai buku tersebut dan mengambilnya, itu membuat Hinata sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengambilkannya buku, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerahkan buku itu pada Hinata, namun Hinata malah membalikkan badannya lagi dan mengambil asal salah satu buku di rak kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke menghela nafas melihat sikap Hinata padanya, dia pun memandang buku yang barusan di ambilnya dengan tatapan geram. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi sebelum memutuskan mencari Hinata, dia melihat Hinata sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku yang berada di perpustakaan ini. Sasuke pun menghampiri Hinata dan menarik buku yang diambil Hinata secara asal itu kemudian menggantinya dengan buku yang di ambil olehnya untuk Hinata, setelah melakukan itu Sasuke berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan menutup pintu perpustakaan denga kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang amat keras. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata terkejut, Hinata menunduk. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju pintu perpustakaan, dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas saja.

Diluar, Sasuke jatuh terduduk di depan pintu perpustakaan yang sudah tertutup, Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu itu, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hinata, kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke dari luar.

Didalam perpustakaan, Hinata yang baru saja memegang gagang pintu untuk membukanya, kembali terdiam karena mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, karena kejadian malam itu" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

'Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Kini Hinata menatap pintu didepannya ini dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku percaya padamu" Sasuke melanjutkan.

 _5 tahun yang lalu.._

 _Seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memegang selembar kertas. Sesekali dia tersenyum saat melihat tulisan yang tercetak di kertas tersebut._

" _Mau sampai kapan kau melihat kertas itu?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul._

" _Sampai puas" gadis itu tersenyum senang._

" _Ck dasar.. sepertinya kau bangga sekali dengan nilaimu itu" ucap anak laki-laki itu sedikit sinis._

" _Tentu saja, aku mendapat juara umum pertama saat ujian kelulusan" ucap gadis itu bangga._

" _Hanya menjadi juara umum pertama, itu sangat mudah" Anak laki-laki itu meremehkan._

" _Benarkah? Buktinya yang mendapatkan sertifikat terbaik ini adalah aku" gadis itu mengoyang-goyangkan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya._

" _Itu.." anak laki-laki itu mencoba memberi alasan._

" _Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, terimalah kenyataan kalau kau hanya di posisi kedua" gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Anak laki-laki itu pun memandang gadis didepannya dengan tatapan kesal._

" _Kau tahu, nilaiku lebih kecil darimu itu karena… ah lupakan" anak laki-laki itu beranjak pergi dari taman itu. Sang gadis menyusulnya dari belakang sambil tersenyum geli._

 _Hinata terus mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, hingga akhirnya ia merasa bosan karena berjalan sendirian dibelakang. Hinata pun menyusul Sasuke yang berada jauh didepannya, kemudian berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke._

" _Sasuke-kun, kau marah?" Tanya Hinata bingung._

" _Tidak"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _iya" Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan Hinata pun reflek menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Jangan bahas lagi masalah ini, Oke?" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada kesalnya. Hinata pun tersenyum geli, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya singkat._

" _Eumm.. Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius._

" _Apa?" Sasuke menatapnya bingung._

" _Tadi saat aku mengikutimu, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke sedikit terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa senang karena Hinata mengikutinya dan memastikan bahawa Sasuke tidah marah pada dirinya, lagipula siapa yang tidak senang jika orang yang kita sukai mengikuti kita karena dia takut kita akan marah padanya? Tapi mana mungkin Sasuke mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai itu kan?._

" _Biasa saja, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai kikuk._

" _Itu.. akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seperti diikuti oleh seseorang, dan itu membuatku sedikit takut" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan rambutnya._

" _Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung. Hinata mengangguk pelan._

" _Aku merasa orang itu mengikutiku dimanapun, disekolah, di taman, dijalan bahkan di rumah" Hinata masih sibuk memainkan rambutnya._

 _Tiba-tiba Sasuke memasang wajah serius " Benarkah? Memangnya ada orang yang mau mengikuti gadis jelek sepertimu" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Hinata kemudian lari meninggalkan Hinata yang berteriak kesal._

 _Keesokan malamnya Hinata menghubungi Sasuke._

" _Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya sasuke disebrang telpon._

" _Sasuke, Hari ini ayah dan ibu sedang pergi ke luar kota dan Neji-nii sedang ada acara disekolah" ucap Hinata lirih._

" _Lalu?" Sasuke tahu kalau hari ini Hinata sendirian dirumah karena tadi pagi Hinata juga sudah memberitahunya._

" _Sebenarnya, aku takut dirumah sendirian, tak bisakah kau datang kesini?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke memang sudah biasa menginap dirumah Hinata, apalagi saat Hinata sedang sendirian dirumah, biasanya tannte Hikari akan memintanya untuk menemani Hinata dirumah. Dan biasanya Sasuke dengan senang hati akan menerima permintaan tersebut. Namun, hari ini dia tidak bisa karena Itachi-nii sedang ulang tahun dan keluarganya punya tradisi, untuk makan malam bersama saat salah satu anggota keluarga ada yang ulang tahun. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah memberitahu Hinata tadi pagi dan Hinata pun bilang dia tidak apa-apa sendirian dirumah, bahkan Hinata menitipkan kado untuk kakaknya itu._

" _Sekarang aku sedang makan malam, bukankah dirumahmu banyak pelayan? Kau tidak perlu takut, mereka akan menemanimu kan?" Sasuke sedikit tak enak._

" _Tapi, aku merasa seperti ada orang yang memperhatikanku, aku benar-benar takut" Suara Hinata sedikit bergetar._

" _Emm.. atau kau saja yang menginap dirumahku, Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke._

" _Ah..tidak usah, kurasa aku sudah tak takut lagi" Hinata menjawab, kemudian mematikan telpon genggamnya._

 _Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mendengar Hinata hilang. Dari yang Sasuke dengar, Hinata kemungkinan diculik, dan hasil introgasi dari pelayan di rumah Hinata, rata-rata mereka bilang terakhir kali melihat Hinata sekitar jam 10-11 malam. Padahal Hinata menghubungi Sasuke sekitar pukul 9 malam._

 _Sasuke benar-benar menyesal, seandainya dia percaya kata-kata Hinata yang mengatakan dia merasa diikuti atau seandainya semalam dia datang kerumah Hinata. Akankah Hinata masih disini bersamanya?_

 _Hinata ditemukan 7 hari kemudian. Di hari ditemukannya Hinata, Hikari-ibu Hinata- meninggal dunia._

"Hinata, aku tahu kau membenciku semenjak hari itu" Sasuke mulai berkata lagi. "Tapi, semenjak hari itu juga aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian ia menghadap kearah pintu. "Jadi Hinata, aku akan selalu disampingmu, meskipun kau bersikap seperti ini aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri".

Didalam, Hinata sudah menggigit lengannya sendiri untuk menahan tangisnya yang mungkin pecah. 'aku tidak membencimu Sasuke' ucap Hinata dalam hati. 'jadi kumohon, tinggalkan saja aku' lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

"Keluarlah, sebentar lagi masuk" ucap Sasuke dari luar. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah lesu. Namun, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto ada di dalam kelas sendirian bersama HPnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sedang bermain game" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan HPnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar kemudian langsung duduk dibangkunya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke jadi teringat sesuatu. "Teme, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menjawab" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Aku serius teme" Naruto sedikit kesal dengan reaksi Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sasuke menatap Naruto kemudian menggerakan dagunya seolah berkata 'cepatlah tanyakan, jangan membuang wakuku'. Naruto yang mengerti isyarat itu mulai bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"tak ada" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"HEIII, kau pikir aku bodoh?!, saat SD kalian sangat dekat bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalian pacaran lalu tiba-tiba kalian seperti orang bermusuhan-" Naruto menarik nafas sebentar.

"Awalnya aku tak menyadari, karena saat kelas satu kita berdua tidak satu kelas dengan Hinata, jadi kukira aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan Hinata karena kau tak sekelas dengannya, jadi susah untukmu bertemu dengan dia karena jadwal yang berbeda-" Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Tapi saat kelas dua ini, kulihat kalian berdua juga tak pernah mengobrol apalagi setelah melihat kejadian tadi pagi. Aku semakin merasa memang ada yang tidak beres diantara kalian" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke singkat

TBC

Pojok review

 **Baby niz 137** **:** **Flahsback 5th kebelakang dong,Updet kilat,panjangin** iya ini udah flashback tapi belum semua di bahas hehehhe. Kalau update sih ita niatnya 2 hari sekali. Ini masih kurang panjang ya, lain Ita panjangin deh hehehe

 **keita uchiha** **:** **aish kenapa genre nya angst hikz,ini hinata knp sama sasuke sih, up kilat yah ditunggu** sebenernya sih Ita awalnya bingung mau genre apa, dan berhubung niat awalnya pengen sad ending jadi Ita masukin Angst deh…masalah Hina sama Sasuke dibahasnya pelan-pelan ya.. kayaknya up date bakal 2 hari sekali, oke ditunggu ya

 **Juni** **:** **Lanjutt author-san kayaknya bakal seru deh update kilat please *puppyeyes** makasih ya juni udah mau baca, update mungkin 2 hari sekali ditunggu ya..

 **NJ21** **:** **penasaran banget! apa yang menyebabkan sikap hinata-cchi berubah ke sasu-chan? ah! cepat update ya author-san, udah penasaran banget, pengen mbaca lanjutannya~** eum disini udah sedikit dibahas kan kenapa hina bersikap kayak gitu. Iya semoga bisa update cepet, ditunggu ya

 **aindri961 : Ceritanya kaya digantung thor. Tbc nya nanti aja pas udah jelas semua. #dilemparin panci...** kalo udah jelas semua udahan dong :D , tenang aja gak akan dilempar panci sayang pancinya Cuma satu hehehe, makasih ya udah baca

 **Nurul851** **:** **Genre nya Hurt/Comfort and Angst ya..  
Lanjut jgn lama2 ya, pengen tahu knp sikap Hinata jd berubah gitu ke Sasu, chap dpn Flashback 5tahun yg lalu ya :) ...Kan kasihan Sasu, apa Sasu mengingkari janji nya itu makanya Hinata bersikap dingin trhdp Sasu?  
oke nextttt.. yahh semoga Happy Ending (semogaa) **iya ini udah lanjut,eumm mungkin iya deh sasu ingkar janji tapi bukan karena itu hina dingin sama sasu. Iya Ita juga pengennya Happy ending hehehe…

 **Cahya Uchiha** **:** **Mereka sengaja jaga jarak ya?nextt** eumm bukan mereka tapi Hina nya aja yang jaga jarak.

 **SylverQueen** **:** **Hayy author-san salam kenal...  
Nah loh knapa Hinata sikapnya berubah from warm to cold? Apa ada sesuatu yg terjadi di msa lalu mreka? Lanjut ya thor ganbatte! :) **hai Sylver… salam kenal juga. Iya nih banyak yang terjadi di masa lalunya Hinata. makasih ya udah baca.

 **sasuhina lovers** **:** **Huwaaa...T.T, Update kilat donk author-san ,Ceritaa nya kereeeennnn .** makasih loh udah baca, diusahain deh up date kilat.

 **Re Na Ta** **:** **Fic nya cukup menarik. Aku penasaran kenapa Hime jadi cuek sama Sasuke. Next chap, update A.S.A.P yaaa** wahh makasih loh, penasaran ya.. hehehe kalo gitu ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya..

 **:** **Hai Ita-san salam kenal :)  
Aku suka ff kamu :) kayak.x disini gx pendiam amat ya :) (y) apalagi sasu yang perhatian sama Hinata :)  
Next chap up kilat ya... **hai cintya salam kenal juga waah makasih loh, eumm siapa nih yg gak pendiam, Hinatakah? Hinata tetep pendiam kok Cuma bedanya, klo dulu dia banyak diam karena malu-malu kalo sekarang dia pendiam karena terkesan sombong walaupun sebenarnya dia gak gitu. Eumm disini emang pusat permasalahnya Cuma di Hina jadi Ita pengen bikin Hina punya pasangan yang perhatian ke dia. Oke semoga bisa update kilat..

 **yui namikaze** **:** **Halo aku new reader di ffn, ceritanya bagus banget!  
Huh kenapa tuh hinata jadi stoic banget(?), si dobe sih emang baka banget  
Lanjut ya(?) updatenya jangan lama **halo juga, makasih ya. Eumm itu karena masalah-masalahnya dia yang bakal di bahas satu-satu entar. Dobe emang selalu gitu kan hehehehe. Semoga ini gak termasuk lama ya..

 **Yurika-chan** **:** **Apa yang terjadi dg Hinata kenapa sikapnya dinginn.? Btw ceritanya bagus dilanjutin ya Autor-san .** oke ini udah dilanjutin, tunggui terus ya chapter selanjutnya.

Ita mau ngucapin makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca dan review , ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

" _Awalnya aku tak menyadari, karena saat kelas satu kita berdua tidak satu kelas dengan Hinata, jadi kukira aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan Hinata karena kau tak sekelas dengannya, jadi susah untukmu bertemu dengan dia karena jadwal yang berbeda-" Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming._

" _Tapi saat kelas dua ini, kulihat kalian berdua juga tak pernah mengobrol apalagi setelah melihat kejadian tadi pagi. Aku semakin merasa memang ada yang tidak beres diantara kalian" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga._

" _Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke singkat_

 **Look At Me**

Saat SD Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata memang satu sekolah, sedikit banyak Naruto tahu hubungan mereka berdua dulu, apalagi saat SD dulu Naruto juga dekat dengan Sasuke. Namun saat SMP, Naruto tidak satu sekolah lagi dengan Hinata dan Sasuke, jadi semenjak itu Naruto benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, saat SMA ini Naruto kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Hinata, awalnya Naruto kira mereka mungkin sudah pacaran, nyatanya mereka berdua justru terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian, dia masih merasa ada yang salah diantara mereka berdua.

"..ruto"

"NARUTOO" teriak guru matematika didepan membuat Naruto reflek berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ada apa sensei?!" Tanya Naruto dengan suara lantang, membuat hampir semua siswa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar bodoh" ucap Sakura yang dari tadi sudah berada didepan pintu.

"Kamu ketua kelas kan? bapak meyuruhmu membantu wakil ketua kelas mu ini, untuk mengambil buku tulis yang kemarin di kumpulkan" guru itu menunjuk Sakura yang sudah berdiri duluan didepan pintu.

"Ba..baik sensei" Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dan mereka pun pergi bersama.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat dari 10 menit yang lalu, hampir semua murid KHS sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali siswa- siswi XI IPA 2. Mereka masih sibuk mendengarkan wali kelas mereka yang sedang mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, karena mulai besok wali kelas mereka ini akan dipindahkan kesekolah lain dan mulai dua hari kemudian mereka akan mendapatkan wali kelas baru. Karena itu, hari ini siswa-siswi XI IPA 2 masih duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing.

"-baiklah, terakhir bapak mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian karena selama ini tidak pernah membuat masalah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang" ucap wali kelas mereka yang kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

"Ah.. sayang sekali ya, padahal Asuma-sensei sangat baik" ucap Sakura sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Benar, sayang sekali" sahut Ino. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas disusul dengan murid-murid lainnya.

Hinata berjalan di trotoar dengan headset yang terpasang ditelinganya. Di belakang, Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dari jarak kurang lebih 5 meter. Hinata berhenti saat sampai di halte bus, dia berdiri di pinggir trotoar untuk menunggu bus datang. Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru sampai halte,memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di halte ini. Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata yang sekarang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk, kurasa busnya masih lama" ucap Sasuke dari belakang.

10 detik

30 detik

1 menit. Masih tak ada respon dari Hinata. Tak seperti biasanya, walaupun Hinata tak pernah ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke, setidaknya saat Sasuke menawarkan sesuatu Hinata akan menjawab 'Tidak perlu' , "Tak usah pedulikan aku' , atau 'aku tidak mau'.

"Hinata.." ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat dirinya sadar kalau Hinata menggunakan headset di telinganya. Tentu saja dia tak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Saat Sasuke mencoba mendekati Hinata, bus datang dan itu membuat Hinata maupun Sasuke melihat kearah bus. Hinata naik kedalam diikuti dengan Sasuke.

* * *

15 menit kemudian bus berhenti di sebuah Halte, Hinata dan Sasuke turun. Dari sini mereka harus berjalan lagi untuk sampai kerumah mereka masing-masing. Sasuke terus berjalan di belakang Hinata, hingga Hinata berhenti di sebuah gerbang yang besarnya hampir sama dengan gerbang sekolah. Penjaga gerbang itu, segera membukakan pintu saat Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang, kemudian penjaga itu menunduk memberi hormat kepada Hinata dan tak lama kemudian beberapa pelayan datang dan mengambil alih tas sekolah yang dibawa Hinata. Sasuke memperhatikan itu semua, terkadang Sasuke sedikit berpikir kenapa Hinata tidak mau naik mobil pribadi keluarganya saja? Kenapa dia malah memilih naik bus? Padahal dulu, sebelum kejadian penculikan Hinata, mereka berdua selalu berangkat menggunakan mobil dan supir pribadinya masing-masing, biasanya Sasuke akan sampai duluan di sekolah dan saat itu Sasuke akan menunggu Hinata di depan gerbang sampai Hinata datang, lalu mereka akan masuk ke kelas bersama. Tapi, semenjak kejadian itu Hinata tidak pernah mau naik mobil pribadinya lagi, dan semenjak itu juga sikap Hinata berubah padanya. Semenjak Hinata mulai menjauhinya, Sasuke sangat sulit untuk menemui Hinata bahkan di sekolah sekalipun, apalagi mereka tak pernah sekelas kecuali sekarang ini.

"Sasuke-sama anda ingin masuk dulu?" Tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang rumah Hinata. mendengar itu Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah..tidak usah pak, saya langsung pulang" jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Rumah Sasuke memang tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata karena itu, dulu sesekali mereka sering berangkat bersama.

Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu kemudian dia menaiki tangga, karena kamarnya memang berada di lantai dua.

"Hinata.." ucap seseorang dari bawah tangga. Hinata yang sudah hampir sampai di lantai dua menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"ayah, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ayah ada dirumah?" ayah Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan Hinata pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja.." Hinata tampak berpikir untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat.

"Tidak biasanya" ayah Hinata melanjutkan.

"Ya" Hinata mengagguk setuju dengan kata yang dipilih ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah memutuskan untuk pensiun, lagi pula sekarang sudah ada Neji yang menggantikan"

"Ohh.." Hinata mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku ingin istirahat dulu di kamar" Hinata melanjutkan kemudian dia langsung beranjak pergi kekamarnya. Hiashi-ayah Hinata- hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat anaknya yang banyak berubah. Dulu Hinatanya ini, adalah anak yang lembut, penurut, sopan sama seperti ibunya, tapi sekarang sepertinya Hinata berubah menjadi gadis yang tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi.

* * *

Di kamar Hinata langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

 _Hinata duduk sendirian sambil menangis di sebuah lorong yang gelap gulita, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat minim mendekatinya._

" _INI SEMUA KARENA KAU ANAK HIASHI DAN HIKARI!" suara teriakan seseorang terdengar keras ditelinga Hinata, dan itu membuat Hinata semakin kencang menangisnya. Tiba-tiba sesosok orang muncul dengan membawa pisau , orang itu hendak membunuh Hinata, namun Hinata lari sambil menangis kencang. Hinata berlari tak tentu arah. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan cahaya di ujung jalan yang dilalui, Hinata berlari kearah cahaya itu. Hinata masuk kedalam cahaya itu, namun ia malah terjatuh "ARGGHH!" hinata berteriak ketakutan, ia memejamkan matanya._

 _Duaghh, Hinata terjatuh di sebuah tempat. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar. Hinata melihat kesekeliling untuk memastikan dirinya memang sudah di kamar, namun tiba-tiba dari atas atap turun banyak kertas berwarna merah, Hinata mengambil salah satu kertas itu, karena kertasnya basah Hinata melepaskannya lagi. Kertas itu membuat tangan Hinata menjadi basah, Hinata melihat tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan berwarna merah, Hinata mencium aroma cairan itu 'darah'. "ARRGGHHH!" Hinata jatuh terduduk, semua kertas itu berwarna merah karena terkena darah. Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri, kemudian ia melihat kertas merah itu lagi, dan di kertas itu terdapat tulisan._

 _Hinata mengambil salah satu kertas kemudian membacanya 'INI SALAHMU'. Hinata masih berusaha membuat dirinya tetap tenang. Hinata kemudian mengambil kertas yang lainnya dan mulai membaca lagi 'AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU DAN ORANG TERDEKATMU'._

 _Duaaghh_

 _Sesuatu terjatuh dari atap, mata Hinata membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang terjatuh. Ibunya terjatuh tepat di depan Hinata dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya, Hinata menutup mulutnya dan mulai menangis lagi. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari mayat sang ibu, tak sengaja matanya melihat tulisan di salah satu kertas merah itu 'ORANG-ORANG YANG KAU SAYANGI AKAN MATI'._

 _Krieekkk_

 _Hinata mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan itu membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Hinata melihat Neji-kakaknya- masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan keadaan Neji benar-benar buruk, kepalanya sudah dilumuri banyak darah di tambah tangan dan kakinya dipenuhi dengan memar biru. Baru saja masuk, Neji sudah terjatuh dilantai. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, tiba-tiba sebuah kertas jatuh tepat didepan Hinata. Hinata membaca tulisan dikertas itu takut-takut. 'INI BARU DIMULAI!'_

"ARRRGGGGGGHHH!" HInata bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengatur pernapasannya.

'Mimpi itu lagi' ucap Hinata lirih. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Setelah sedikit tenang, Hinata melirik jam di HPnya 'pukul 21:00'.

Tok tok tok

Hinata melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" Tanya seseorang dari luar. Hinata tahu kalau itu ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata sambil medekati pintu, kemudian melihat ayahnya yang memasang ekspresi panik.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya ayahnya masih terlihat khawatir. Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Mungkin karena kau belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi,lebih baik sekarang kau turun dan makan" setelah mengatakan itu ayahnya langsung turun. Hinata pun ikut dari belakang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Dia berjalan menuju halte bus. Saat hampir sampai di halte, Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang duduk sendirian di halte bus itu. Hinata berhenti dan melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bus datang dan berhenti di halte itu, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak beranjak dari kursinya. Hinata pun melihatnya bingung, saat bus itu sudah mau berangkat kembali, Hinata segera berlari dan masuk kedalam bus. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata masuk kedalam bus sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia pun segera bangun dan masuk kedalam bus.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka turun di halte yang paling dekat dengan sekolah mereka, seperti biasa Hinata akan berjalan duluan didepan dan Sasuke akan berjalan 5 meter dibelakang Hinata. Mereka berjalan hingga sampai disekolah, Hinata langsung pergi menuju kelas sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke ruang basket.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, semua murid-murid membereskan buku mereka kemudian beranjak menuju keluar menuju kantin. Hinata pun membereska bukunya, beberapa buku yang sudah tidak akan di pakai, dimasukkan ke tas, tak sengaja matanya melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke. Hinata menatapnya Sasuke sebentar kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Sasuke, kau sekarang mau kemana? Lebih baik kau kekantin, kau pasti lapar kan?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, Hinata yang baru sampai di depan pintu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Hinata sedikit berpikir, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin.

Melihat Hinata sudah pergi Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar, baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah perpustakaan, matanya tak sengaja melihat Hinata sedang berjalan kearah lain. Sasuke pun melihatnya sedikit bingung, kemudian mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata sampai di kantin, kemudian dia mengambil makanan dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Sasuke yang baru saja sampai, membuka pintu masuk kantin, dia sedikit terkejut saat semua orang di kantin menatapnya kecuali satu gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela, bahkan beberapa siswi terlihat berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum pada teman kembali memasang wajah datarnya, kemudian masuk dan mengambil makanan. Sasuke melihat kesekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk, namun nihil tak ada satupun tempat yang kosong, kecuali di tempat gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan kesana.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau pindah dekat Hinata, biar Sasuke-kun duduk disampingku" ucap Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Ino.

"Enak saja, kau saja yang pindah biar Sasuke-kun duduk disampingku" ucap Ino yang tak mau kalah.

"SASUKE-KUN, duduk di sampingku saja, Ino mau pindah katanya!" Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang sudah berjalan melewati meja tempat dirinya makan.

"Salah! Yang mau pindah Sakura!" teriak Ino tak terima.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan itu, ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di tempat Hinata duduk. Sasuke meletakkan piringnya di depan Hinata, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tak ada tempat lagi" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanku"jawab Hinata singkat. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang yang rata-rata iri dengan Hinata.

"Uhh, kenapa Hinata selalu beruntung sih" Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin karena dia baik" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Baik apanya? Perempuan yang dingin sepertinya, apanya yang baik" Sakura masih terlihat kesal.

"Dulu, Hinata tidak seperti" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Dulu? Apa dulu kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"I..Itu.. aku satu SD dengannya"Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Bukannya kau Satu SD dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura seperti sedang introgasi.

"Yaa.. begitulah" Naruto langsung pergi menjauhi Sakura.

' _Aku mendengar gosip, katanya disekolah ini Sasuke mempunyai seorang teman perempuan yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil'_

Sakura teringat perkataan Ino kemarin. 'Apa orang itu Hinata?' Sakura berpikir sendiri. "Ah.. tidak mungkin" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Ino yang dari tadi memperhatikan obrolan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Emm, bukan apa-apa" Sakura melanjutkan makannya.

Di tempat Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka berdua masih makan dengan tenang sampai tiba-tiba HP Hinata bergetar. Hinata melirik HP nya singkat dan ternyata ada sms masuk dari nomor yang tak di kenal. Hinata membuka SMS itu.

To : Hinata

From: 08xxxxxxxxx

Halo, Hinata..

Apa kabar? Sudah setahun aku tak menghubungimu

Hidupmu pasti sangat tenang sekarang, benarkan?

Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu.

Semoga kau suka…

Hinata menjatuhkan HPnya kelantai, memang di HP nya tidak tertera siapa pengirimnya, namun hinata tahu jelas, siapa orang yang sudah setahun tak menghubunginya, dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menjatuhkan HPnya di tambah wajah Hinata yang terlihat pucat. Hinata tak merespon ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil berjongkok untuk mengmbil HP Hinata yang berada di kolong meja.

Saat melihat Sasuke yang mencoba mengambil HPnya, Hinata tersadar dan langsung mengambil HP itu dan pergi dari kantin. Sasuke terkejut melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

Pojok Review

 **NJ21** : wahh kalau itu bakal di bahas pelan-pelan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. masalah tinggi Hinata nanti di kasih tau di chapter selanjutnya deh heheheh, makasih ya udah baca

 **SylverQueen** : masa lalu nya bakal di ceritain pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya tuntas, iya semoga aja gak ada death chara hehehe, makasih loh udah baca.

 **Cahya Uchiha** : okee, ini udah lanjut. tungguin lagi ya chapter selanjutnya hehehe, makasih udah mampir

 **Nurul851** : soal yang nyulik Hinata ntar bakal di kasih tahu, tapi gak tau deh di chap berapa *dijitak* hehehe.. makasih ya udah baca

 **aindri961** : emang Sasukenya gak salah, dianya aja yang ngerasa bersalah tuh.

 **aa12** : oke, ini udah lanjut

 **jojo** : okee, makasih loh udah baca

Di episode ini banyak banget kata-kata yang belibet ya.. *padahal di chapter lain juga sama* hehehe

Maaf ya, gak tau kenapa lagi males banget nulis jadinya gini deh. absurd *curhat*

okee terakhir, makasih karena udah baca, ditunggu yaa chap selanjutnya


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

 _To : Hinata_

 _From: 08xxxxxxxxx_

 _Halo, Hinata.._

 _Apa kabar? Sudah setahun aku tak menghubungimu_

 _Hidupmu pasti sangat tenang sekarang, benarkan?_

 _Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu._

 _Semoga kau suka…_

 _Hinata menjatuhkan HPnya kelantai, memang di HP nya tidak tertera siapa pengirimnya, namun hinata tahu jelas, siapa orang yang sudah setahun tak menghubunginya, dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan._

" _Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menjatuhkan HPnya di tambah wajah Hinata yang terlihat pucat. Hinata tak merespon ucapan Sasuke._

" _Kau tak apa" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil berjongkok untuk mengmbil HP Hinata yang berada di kolong meja._

 _Saat melihat Sasuke yang mencoba mengambil HPnya, Hinata tersadar dan langsung mengambil HP itu dan pergi dari kantin. Sasuke terkejut melihat reaksi Hinata._

" _Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri._

 **Look At Me**

Seperti biasa Hinata dan Sasuke akan pulang dengan bus, didalam bus Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata. semenjak kejadian di kantin tadi sikap Hinata jadi tambah aneh, Hinata seperti tidak fokus pada apapun yang di kerjakannya. Contohnya saja saat pelajaran Kurinai-sensei tadi, Hinata bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan termudah yang diberikan oleh guru tersebut, dan itu sukses membuat satu kelas tercengang. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata adalah orang yang mendapatkan rangking satu di kelas tapi dia bahkan tak bisa menjawab soal yang hampir semua siswa di kelas bisa menjawabnya.

' _Hinata, kau sakit?'_

Sasuke masih ingat jelas bagaimana khawatirnya Kurinai-sensei saat Hinata tak bisa menjawab.

Bus berhenti di halte, Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk turun. Namun di urungkan saat melihat Hinata masih duduk di kursinya, Sasuke mendekati kursi Hinata.

"Kau tidak turun?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung. Hinata tak merespon, matanya masih fokus melihat keluar jendela.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menyentuh bahu Hinata pelan, Hinata menoleh dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut. Melihat itu Sasuke sedikit kikuk.

"Kau..tidak turun?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk halte diluar. Hinata bangun dari duduknya kemudian turun dari bus, Sasuke pun mengikutinya dengan pandangan bingung.

Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan menuju rumah hanya saja kali ini Sasuke tidak berjalan terlalu jauh dari Hinata dia mengikuti dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter. Sasuke masih khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. mobil itu membunyikan klaksonnya dari kejauhan, otomatis Sasuke bergeser sedikit dari jalan agar mobil itu tak mengenainya, namun ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang tak bergeser sedikitpun, saat mobil itu hampir mendekati Hinata, dengan gerakan reflek Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata, kemudian mobil itu melewati mereka berdua begitu saja. Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat keadaan Hinata. Hinata masih diam, sepertinya dia masih terkejut. Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kesal "Apa kau Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak.. Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Sasuke tak percaya, Hinata menarik tangannya yang masih di pegang oleh Sasuke kemudian ia lari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mengehela nafas ketika melihat itu.

Hinata sampai dirumahnya, kemudian ia langsung menuju kamar. Hinata duduk di meja belajarnya, kemudian dia mengambil HP dari tasnya dan membuka pesan yang didapat saat di kantin.

To : Hinata

From: 08xxxxxxxxx

Halo, Hinata..

Apa kabar? Sudah setahun aku tak menghubungimu

Hidupmu pasti sangat tenang sekarang, benarkan?

Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu.

Semoga kau suka…

Hinata meletakkan HPnya di atas meja belajar, kemudian ia membuka laci yang berada di mejanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam sana. Hinata membuka kotak itu perlahan, beberapa kertas berwarna merah terlihat. Hinata mengambil salah satu kertas itu kemudian membaca tulisan yang tercetak di kertas itu. 'Apa kau pikir setelah lolos dari penculikkan itu, hidupmu akan tenang? Jangan Harap!' Hinata membaca tulisan itu dalam hati, masih terekam jelas di ingatan Hinata, saat pertama kali ia mendapatkan teror ini.

 _Sudah sebulan sejak Hinata lolos dari penculikan itu, dan tahun ajaran baru pun telah dimulai, namun Hinata tetap tidak mau pergi ke sekolah barunya, Hinata masih trauma dengan kejadian yang baginya baru saja terjadi. Melihat putrinya yang masih sering ketakutan, Hiashi pun mengizinkan Hinata untuk tidak bersekolah dulu bahkan Hiashi secara langsung meminta izin kepada kepala sekolahnya._

 _Setelah minggu pertama terlewat, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk berangkat kesekolah. Namun, Hinata menolak diantar oleh supir pribadinya, ia lebih memilih naik angkutan umum. Hiashi sudah mencoba meyakinkan Hinata, tapi Hinata menolak. Hinata masih trauma dengan supir pribadinya dulu, yang ternyata adalah kaki tangan sang penculik, akhirnya Hiashi hanya bisa memaklumi. Sekarang, bagi Hinata berada di tempat umum bersama dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya malah terasa lebih aman._

 _Saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba muncul anak kecil yang menghalangi jalannya._

" _Kak, ini untuk kakak" ucap anak kecil itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop merah. Kemudian anak kecil itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata pun membuka amplop itu dan ia melihat kertas dengan warna yang sama dengan amplop, sebuah tulisan tercetak jelas, Hinata membacanya dalam hati 'Apa kau pikir setelah lolos dari penculikkan itu, hidupmu akan tenang? Jangan Harap!' Reflek Hinata membuang kertas itu asal hingga jatuh di selokan dekat gerbang, kemudian dia berlari masuk kedalam sekolah._

 _Saat pulang sekolah Hinata segera membereskan bukunya dan berlari, perasaan takut masih menyelimutinya. Di depan gerbang langkah Hinata terhenti saat ia melihat amplop merah itu masih berada di samping gerbang dalam keadaan rapi, padahal Hinata sangat yakin tadi pagi amplop itu sudah berada di dalam selokan. Hinata mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, ia menemukan tulisan yang sama seperti tadi pagi, bahkan kertas merahnya pun masih terlipat rapi, seingat Hinata, tadi ia sedikit meremas kertas merah itu. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menyimpan kertas itu._

 _3 hari kemudian_

 _Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, seperti biasa Hinata memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan, ia lebih suka duduk sendirian disana sambil membaca buku dengan tenang. Saat sedang memilih buku untuk di bacanya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah buku jatuh tepat didepan Hinata, Hinata melihat buku itu kemudian matanya beralih melihat rak didepannya yang sekarang menyisakan sebuah lubang, akibat salah satu bukunya terjatuh. Hinata mengambil buku itu, kemudian ia mengitari rak tadi untuk melihat apakah ada orang disana. Namun nihil, Hinata tak menemukan siapapun. Hinata menatap buku yang dipegangnya kemudian ia membuka buku itu. Sebuah kertas merah terjatuh dari buku yang dipegang Hinata, Hinata memungutnya dan melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu 'AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU DAN ORANG TERDEKATMU' Hinata mebelalakan matanya kemudian meremas kertas itu. "Sebenarnya siapa kau?!" Hinata sedikit kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Hinata, Hinata menoleh untu melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang Hinata kenal sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Hinata mengangguk singkat kemudian pergi dari perpustakaan._

 _Dirumah Hinata menceritakan semuanya pada Neji-kakaknya. Neji mendengarkan cerita Hinata dengan seksama._

" _Aku takut Neji-nii" ucap Hinata setelah bercerita. Neji pun memeluk adik kesayangannya itu._

" _Aku akan mencari tahu siapa orang itu" Ucap Neji meyakinkan._

 _Keesokan harinya Hinata berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan sedikit tenang._

" _Hinata" Seseorang memanggil namanya dari depan pintu kelas, Hinata yang sudah berada didalam kelas pun melihat ke arah pintu, dan ia menemukan Sasuke sedang tersenyum padanya, Hinata pun balas tersenyum._

" _Sejak kapan kau masuk sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata yang duduk sendirian di kelas._

" _Eumm sejak hari senin" ucap Hinata singkat._

" _Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" Sasuke sedikit bingung._

" _Ahh. i…itu.." Hinata sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa._

" _Ah sudah lupakan saja yang penting kau sudah disini" Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata pelan kemudian berlari keluar kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi._

 _Saat istirahat, Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan. Hinata membaca buku di salah satu bangku yang disediakan._

 _Drrrtt Drrttt_

 _HP Hinata berbunyi, Hinata mengambil HP dari saku nya. Sebuah SMS dari nomor yang tidak di kenal muncul di layar HPnya, Hinata pun membuka SMS itu._

 _To : Hinata_

 _From : 08xxxxxxxx_

 _Jadi kau menceritakan semuanya pada Neji?_

 _Kenapa hanya Neji?_

 _Apakah karena kau dekat dengannya?_

 _Pasti iyakan?_

 _Kau ingat, aku pernah bilang akan menghancurkanmu dan orang-orang terdekatmu._

 _Bagaimana kalau Neji yang pertama?_

 _Kau pasti setuju._

 _Hinata melihat SMS itu dengan wajah ketakutan, tiba-tiba sebuah ringtone yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari HP Hinata berbunyi. Hinata langsung mengangkatnya._

" _Hinata, Neji kecelakaan" Ucap seseorang dari sebrang telpon yang ia yakini adalah ayahnya. Hinata menjatuhkan HPnya ke lantai, tangannya gemetar ketakutan._

 _Drrrrt Drrrtt_

 _HP Hinata kembali bergetar dan menampakan sebuah SMS. Hinata berjongkok dan membuka SMS itu._

 _To : Hinata_

 _From : 08xxxxxxxxx_

 _INI BARU DI MULAI !_

" _Arrrrggghh" Hinata melempar HPnya ke salah satu rak buku, ia terduduk di depan HPnya yang sudah hancur, kemudian menangis sendirian._

 _Saat jam istirahat sudah berakhir Hinata keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa HPnya yang sudah hancur itu. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kelas Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke._

" _Hinata, kau kemana saja?" ucap Sasuke yang berdiri di depan Hinata. Hinata melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan sikap Hinata, Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian memegang bahu Hinata untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi._

" _Aku mencarimu" Ucap Sasuke._

" _Jangan sentuh aku" Ucap Hinata sambil menepis tangan Sasuke dari bahunya. Kemudian Hinata lari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan bingung._

 _Semenjak hari itu Hinata memutuskan untuk tak menceritakan apapun pada siapapun lagi, dia tak mau orang-orang yang disayangnya tersakiti lagi,dan semenjak itu juga ia selalu mendapatkan teror-teror lainnya dan ia menghadapi itu sendirian._

Hinata menutup kotak itu kembali dan meletakannya lagi kedalam laci. Hinata manatap HPnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya Hinata pergi ke halte, dan seperti biasa ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menunggu bus di halte itu. Saat bus datang, Hinata langsung masuk dan Sasuke pun masuk. Sesampainya di sekolah, Sasuke yang biasa pergi ke ruang basket kali ini memutuskan mengikuti Hinata sampai kelas. Saat beberapa langkah lagi sampi kekelas, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa HP yang di genggamnya bergetar, Hinata pun melihat HPnya dan melihat satu pesan masuk,ia pun membukanya.

To : Hinata

From : 08xxxxxxxx

Datanglah ke gudang yang berada di belakang perpustakaan

Hinata membaca pesan singkat itu di dalam hati, Hinata menarik nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan pergi menuju gudang. Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke memegang tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari tangannya, setelah lepas Hinata langsung berlarimenuju gudang.

"Kenapa kau selalu lari dariku?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, emudian ia masuk kelas.

Hinata berlari untuk sampai ke gudang, saat sampai di Kamar Mandi tak sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ah maaf kan aku, kau tak apa?" Tanya orang yang di tabrak Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata bangun. Hinata melihat uluran tangan itu, kemudian ia melihat siapa orang yang di tabraknya. Seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah sedang berdiri di depan Hinata, Hinata menatapnya bingung tapi orang itu menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata berdiri tanpa menerima uluran itu, kemudian Hinata membersihkan roknya.

"Maaf kan aku, aku ti.." perkataan Orang itu terhenti saat dia melihat Hinata menatapnya bingung. Hinata menatap anak yang seumuran dengannya ini sedikit aneh, 'Kenapa ia tak menggunakan seragam?' Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Heii, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata. Hinata yang tersadar kembali teringat tujuannya berada disini, ia pun kembali berlari menuju gudang.

Hinata sampai di gudang sekolah, disana terdapat dua pintu karena memang gudang ini mempunyai dua ruangan. Hinata mencoba membuka pintu yang letaknya paling ujung namun tak bisa, pintu itu di kunci. Hinata pun beralih ke pintu yang satunya, kali ini pintu itu terbuka. Hinata mencoba masuk kedalam, didalam sangat gelap ditambah lagi banyak sarang laba-laba dan juga banyak tumpukan buku yang sudah tak terpakai, Hinata menatap buku-buku itu wajar karena gudang ini memang gudang untuk perpustakaan bahkan gudang ini berada tepat di belakang perpustakaan.

"Apa ada orang?" Tanya Hinata yang semakin masuk kedalam.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, semua murid sudah berkumpul di kelas masing-masing. Di kelas XI IPA 2 pun semua murid sudah duduk dibangkunya kecuali Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke menatap bangku Hinata khawatir.

"Kau kemana sebenarnya?" Sasuke bertanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah masuk ke kelas XI IPA 2 dengan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Hai anak-anak" Sapa kepala sekolah kepada semua murid.

"Ini adalah guru baru yang akan menggantikan Asuma-sensei menjadi wali kelas kalian" ucap kepala sekolah lagi sambil menunjuk orang yang berada di sampingnya. Semua murid menatap orang yang ditunjuk oleh kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, bapak akan meninggalkan kalian bersama guru ini" lanjut kepala sekolah lagi sebelum pergi dari kelas, setelah kepala sekolah pergi, Guru itu tersenyum kepada semua siswa, senyum yang menurut hampir semua siswa menyeramkan.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Orochimaru saya adalah guru biologi dan mulai hari ini saya adalah wali kelas kalian" Ucap guru itu sambil melihat kesekeliling kelas.

"Tunggu, Siapa orang yang duduk disana?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil menunjuk kursi nomor dua dari barisan kedua.

"Namanya Hinata, sensei" Jawab Naruto.

"Kemana dia, apa tidak masuk?" Tanya Guru itu lagi.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Naruto bingung.

"Dia masuk sensei, tadi aku sempat melihatnya" tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap.

"Benarkah? Karena kau yang melihat, bisakah kau mencarinya?" hari ini aku ingin tidak akan mulaipembelajaran dulu, aku ingin mengenal kalian satu-satu sebagai wali kelas" Ucap guru itu.

"Baiklah sensei" balas Sasuke kemdian keluar mencari Hinata.

Didalam gudang, Hinata masih sibuk mencari orang yang memberikannya pesan.

Buaagghh

Suara pintu di banting terdengar, Hinata menoleh kebelakang ternyata pintu itu sudah ditutup. Hinata panik, kemudian dia berusaha membuk pintu itu, tapi tak bisa pintu itu sudah di kunci dari luar. Tiba-tiba dari dalam ruangan keluar asap, dan itu membuat Hinata kesulitan bernafas, Hinata menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Kumohon, bukakan pintu ini" ucap Hinata dari dalam.

"Aku tak bisa bernafas" lanjut Hinata sambil sesekali terbatuk.

Sasuke mencari Hinata ke semua tempat. "Hinata, kau dimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti, "Ah perpustakaan" pikir Sasuke kemudian ia berlari kearah perpustakaan. Sasuke membuka pintu perpustakaan, namun ia tak melihat siapapun disana, Sasuke mencoba mengelilingi rak, siapa tahu Hinata sedang mencari buku, tapi tetap taka da bahkan Sasuke sudah berada di ujung perpusatakaan ini, tapi Hinata tetap tidak ada. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hinata, walaupun ia sedikit yakin Hinata tak akan menjawabnya.

Tuutt Tuutt Tuutt

Sasuke menunggu lama, karena orang yang ditelpon tak kunjung mengangkat, sampai akhirnya suara operator yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke pun menutup telponnya kemudian ia sedikit menghela nafas. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencari di tempat lain, "Apa mungkin di toilet?"pikir Sasuke sendiri.

TBC

Pojok Review

 **NJ21** : nanti di panjangin deh kalo nulisnya lagi mood hehehehe, oke ditunggu ya..

 **Nurul851** : iya Hinata bersikap kayak giu emang kesemuanya, biar adl hehehehe *digetok*. Kalo yang nulis ntar di kasih taunya, makasih loh udah baca.

 **Baby niz 137** : oke diusahain bakal up kilat :D

 **Yukka.k** : iya mereka emang sama-sama kasihan, suatu saat Hinata pasti bakal terbuka tapi gak tau kapan hehehe

 **jojo** : okee, makasih loh udak baca

 **aindri961** : iya nih genrenya jadi ke misteri ehh mungkin nanti bisa jadi crime, duh labil banget ya Ita hehehe…

: okee, makasih udah baca

 **oormiwa** : siapa yang neror bakal di baha ntar, dan alasannya juga ntar hehehe. Makasih loh udah baca

okee, Ita ucapin makasih buat semua yang udah baca, di tunggu ya chap berikutnya...


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

* * *

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Sasuke mencari Hinata ke semua tempat. "Hinata, kau dimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti, "Ah perpustakaan" pikir Sasuke kemudian ia berlari kearah perpustakaan. Sasuke membuka pintu perpustakaan, namun ia tak melihat siapapun disana, Sasuke mencoba mengelilingi rak, siapa tahu Hinata sedang mencari buku, tapi tetap taka da bahkan Sasuke sudah berada di ujung perpusatakaan ini, tapi Hinata tetap tidak ada. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hinata, walaupun ia sedikit yakin Hinata tak akan menjawabnya._

 _Tuutt Tuutt Tuutt_

 _Sasuke menunggu lama, karena orang yang ditelpon tak kunjung mengangkat, sampai akhirnya suara operator yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke pun menutup telponnya kemudian ia sedikit menghela nafas. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencari di tempat lain, "Apa mungkin di toilet?"pikir Sasuke sendiri._

 **Look At Me**

5 menit sebelumnya…

Hinata menggedor-gedor pintu sekuat tenaga, nafasnya sedikit tersenggal akibat kurangnya oksigen, karena satu-satunya oksigen yang bisa masuk kegudang ini, hanya melalui pintu yang sekarang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Tolong…Bukakan pintunya" ucap Hinata semakin lirih, tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas hingga akhirnya Hinata jatuh terduduk di samping pintu, tangannya sesekali masih sempat mengetuk pintu.

Drrtt Drrrtt

HP Hinata bergetar, Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan HPnya dari saku, sebuah SMS masuk, Hinata pun membukanya.

To : Hinata

From : 08xxxxxxxx

Bagaimana dengan kejutanku? Kau suka?

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, Hinata merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas, sekarang ia sudah jatuh tertidur, matanya semakin lama semakin buram. HP nya pun jatuh tepat di depan matanya, SMS dari peneror itu masih tercetak di layar. Tiba-tiba suara ringtone HP Hinata berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Ketika itu juga, layar yang tadinya menunjukkan SMS dari peneror berubah menjadi tulisan 'Sasuke'.

"Sasuke.. aku disini.." ucap Hinata lirik sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Apa mungkin di toilet?" Pikir Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam perpustakaan. Baru saja Sasuke ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat tembok pembatas antara perpustakaan dengan gudang, disana ada sebuah jendela kecil, Sasuke mendekati jendela itu dan melihat apa yang ada dibalik jendela. Gelap, tak ada satupun yang bisa dilihat disana, karena memang yang berada di balik jendela ini adalah gudang yang tak punya lampu penerangan, tentu saja didalam sana gelap. Tapi Sasuke sangat yakin, tadi saat ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata, didalam sana muncul cahaya. Sasuke diam sebentar, kemudian ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata lagi, dan tak lama kemudian dari balik jendela itu muncul cahaya, Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan itu dan cahaya itu pun hilang. Karena kurang yakin Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Hinata sekali lagi dan cahaya itu pun muncul lagi.

"Hinata.." ucap Sasuke yang masih menghubungi Hinata sambil berlari menuju gudang. Sesampainya didepan gudang, Sasuke mendengar jelas Suara ringtone HP Hinata. Sasuke mengetuk pintu gudang.

"Hinata, kau didalam?" Tanya Sasuke. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

Bruaaghhh

Pintu itu terbuka, Sasuke melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat Hinata jatuh pingsan di samping pintu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersadar dan segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata beserta HP Hinata yang tergeletak dihadapan Hinata. Sasuke membawa Hinata ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS Sasuke yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu itu, dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang membuka pintu itu duluan dari dalam. Shizune-guru biologi untuk siswa kelas sepuluh sekaligus Pembina ekskul PMR-muncul dari balik pintu, matanya sedikit membelalak ketika melihat Hinata pingsan di gendongan Sasuke, tubuh Hinata terlihat sangat lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Tanya Shizune yang mendadak jadi panik.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menemukannya pingsan di gudang" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, bawa masuk" Shizune mempersilahkan Sasuke membawa Hinata masuk kedalam UKS. Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuh Hinata di salah satu kasur, kemudian Shizune mendekati Hinata dan mulai memeriksa denyut nadi Hinata.

"Denyut nadinya sangat lemah.." Ucap Shizune menggantung, ia terlihat seperti berpikir "Tadi kau bilang menemukannya di gudang kan?" Tanya Shizune pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. "Sepertinya ia kekurangan oksigen" ucap Shizune sambil berdiri mendekati lemari putih yang berada di ujung UKS, kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa tabung oksigen berukuran kecil. Shizune memasangkan masker yang berada di tabung oksigen itu di hidung Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku harus mengajar sekarang, bisakah kau memegangi tabung ini?" Tanya Shizune pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk singkat kemudian mengambil alih tabung itu dari Shizune.

"Baiklah, tolong ya.. kau bisa melepaskan oksigen itu setelah 5 menit" Shizune sedikit menjelaskan.

"Baiklah sensei" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku di kelas X IPA 5 , itu sangat dekat dengan UKS ini" Ucap Shizune sebelum benar-benar pergi dari UKS.

5 menit kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan tabung oksigen itu dari Hinata dan meletakannya di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang masih pucat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih pingsan. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu tak mendapatkan jawaban. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melihat Hinata menggerakan kepalanya namun matanya masih tertutup rapat, Sasuke baru sadar kalau ada cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela di samping kasur yang Hinata tempati dan cahaya itu mengarah tepat di mata Hinata. Sasuke pun mendekati jendela itu untuk menutup gordennya, agar cahaya itu tak masuk, saat Sasuke baru menyentuh gorden, dia melihat seseorang berambut merah yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, namun orang itu tak menggunakan seragam sekolah. Orang berambut merah yang dilihat Sasuke itu berjalan melewati jendela yang ingin ditutupi Sasuke dengan gorden. Saat melewati jendela, Sasuke melihat dia sedikit menoleh menatap Sasuke, sekilas Sasuke melihat orang itu tersenyum aneh padanya. Sasuke merasa sedikit bingung, namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah terlihat tak peduli lagi. Sasuke pun membuka gorden itu hingga menutupi jendela.

* * *

Hinata sadar saat jam isirahat kedua, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Setelah penglihatannya sudah kembali normal, Hinata menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di dekat pintu sambil membaca buku. Hinata menatapnya lama kemudian ia mencoba untuk bangun.

Mendengar suara pergerakan dari seseorang, Sasuke langsung menutup bukunya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk. Sasuke pun mendekati ranjang Hinata dan membantu Hinata untuk duduk.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, aku sudah minta izin dengan guru yang mengajar hari ini" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik sebuah bangku dan dia pun duduk tepat di hadapan Hinata. Hinata yang masih lemas hanya bisa menganggukan kepala.

"Oh iya.. tadi Shizune-sensei menyuruhku memberimu obat setelah kau sadar" Sasuke berdiri untuk mengambil obat yang di maksud. Sasuke berjalan menuju meja tempat tadi dia membaca, ia terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, sepertinya Sasuke kehilangan obatnya itu. Hinata melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aku meletakannya dimana ya?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

"Oh iya.." Sasuke mengambil buku yang tadi di bacanya. Kemudian ia membuka halaman terakhir,ia terlihat seperti mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Ini dia.." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Tanpa sadar, Hinata tersenyum melihat itu, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi orang yang pelupa? Itu yang Hinata pikirkan.

Karena merasa di perhatikan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, reflek Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang, Hinata pun merasa pipinya memanas.

"Hinata.. wajahmu memerah, kau demam?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata bertingkah aneh, Sasuke pun mendekati Hinata kemudian ia meletakan tangannya di dahi Hinata untuk memastikan.

Hinata yang merasa jantungnya makin berdebar kencang saat Sasuke menyentuhnya pun reflek menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke.

"Ahh maafkan aku, Ini obatmu" Sasuke menyerahkan obat itu pada Hinata lalu menuangkan air putih yang berada di dalam teko ke gelas, kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata. Hinata meminum obatnya.

"Lebih baik kau berbaring lagi" Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat Hinata meminum obatnya.

"Oh iya, hari ini jangan pulang naik bus.." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Hinata, namun orang yang dilihat malah balik menatapnya seolah menunggu apa yang selanjutnya ingin ia katakan.

"Kau akan pulang denganku, aku sudah menyuruh supirku menjemput" Sasuke melanjutkan. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali menolak, tapi tubuhnya yang masih lemas membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar berbicara. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung berbaring, Sasuke yang melihat itu menganggap Hinata sudah setuju.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku harus kekelas, kau tak apa kan sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Hinata mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Sasuke pun berjalan keluar, sebelum benar-benar keluar Sasuke kembali melihat Hinata "Aku akan menjemputmu disini sepulang sekolah" Ucap Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu dari luar.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata saat Sasuke sudah pergi, kemudian ia kembali tetidur.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian, Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Kini ia merasa sudah lebih baik, tubuhnya memang masih lemas tapi kepalanya sudah tak merasakan pusing lagi, mungkin itu efek obat yang di berikan Sasuke tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hinata menatapnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Sudah Shizune-sensei" Ucap Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucap Shizune sambil menulis sesuatu di meja tempat tadi Sasuke membaca.

"Kau dan Sasuke..Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Shizune penasaran.

"Ahh tidak sensei" Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Benarkah? Padahal tadi Sasuke kelihatan sangat khawatir" ucap Shizune bingung.

"Ya..aku tahu…" Hinata menjawab lirih.

"Kau tahu? Hmm biar kutebak, Sasuke itu menyukaimu tapi kau tidak menyukainya, iya kan?" Tanya Shizune yang tambah penasaran.

"Ahh i..itu.." Hinata jadi kikuk sendiri. Shizune pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja" ucap Shizune sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba bel pulang berbunyi, Shizune pun langsung membereskan kertas-keras yang tadi sibuk ia tuliskan sesuatu, Hinata menduga mungkin ia sedang memeriksa hasil ulangan murid-muridnya.

"Tadi Sasuke bilang dia akan membawamu pulang" Shizune mengatakannya sambil membereskan kertas-kertas itu.

"Jadi, tak apa kan kalau aku meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Shizune sedikit khawatir. Hinata mengangguk singkat. Kemudian Shizune pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Tak lama, Sasuke datang sambil membawa tas Hinata.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk.

"Bisa berjalan sendiri? Atau perlu kubantu?"Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri" Hinata langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian mengambil tasnya yang di pegang oleh Sasuke. Hinata berjalan keluar duluan sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Didepan gerbang, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam sudah terpakir. Saat Hinata hampir sampai di gerbang, seseorang turun dari dalam mobil itu, kemudian membukakan pintu belakang. Hinata berhenti melangkah kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Sasuke, Sasuke yang sedang di lihat oleh Hinata pun mempercepat langkahnya kemudian menarik lengan Hinata untuk mendekati mobil.

"Masuklah!" pinta Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Hinata yang sedang malas berdebat pun masuk diikuti oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling diam selama perjalanan. Hinata sibuk melihat keluar kaca sedangkan Sasuke sibuk memandangi Hinata.

20 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Hinata, Hinata langsung turun dan masuk kedalam rumah. Sasuke pun pergi setelah memastikan Hinata masuk kerumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung masuk kamar kemudian bersiap untuk mandi. Saat sedang mengambil pakaian, Sasuke teringat sesuatu, Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke saku celana kemudian ia mengambil benda kotak yang berada di dalam saku celananya itu, HP Hinata sekarang berada di genggamannya.

"Aku lupa memberikan ini" ucap Sasuke pelan. Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya untuk keluar kamar, ia berniat mengembalikan HP Hinata, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Besok saja" Ucap Sasuke kemudian meletakan HP Hinata di meja belajarnya.

Dirumah, Hinata sama sekali tak sadar kalau HPnya menghilang, sesampainya dirumah ia langsung istirahat.

Malam harinya, Sasuke tidur dikamarnya sambil memikirkan kejadian di sekolah, Sasuke belum sempat bertanya pada Hinata, kenapa Hinata bisa berada di gudang itu sendirian? kenapa Hinata bisa terkunci didalam gudang itu? apakah ada murid yang mengerjai Hinata?. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Sasuke ajukan pada Hinata.

Drrtt Drrtt

Suara HP bergetar sedikit mengejutkan Sasuke, ia melihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata HP Hinata yang berbunyi, Sasuke mendekati HP itu, ia mengira mungkin Hinata mencoba menghubungi HPnya dari rumah karena merasa kehilangan.

'08xxxxxxxx'

Sebuah nomor tertera di layar HP Hinata, nomor itu mengirimkan sebuah SMS.

"Kurasa ini bukan dari Hinata" ucap Sasuke sendiri saat melihat nomor tak dikenal yang muncul. Sasuke mengambil HP Hinata untuk melihat isi pesan itu, siapa tahu itu nomor baru di salah satu keluarga Hinata. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka SMS itu…

"Sasuke! Cepat turun makannya sudah siap!"Teriak seseorang dari bawah yang Sasuke yakini adalah Ibunya. Sasuke pun tidak jadi membuka SMS itu, dia meletakan lagi HP Hinata di meja belajar kemudian turun ke bawah untuk makan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hinata bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia membereskan buku-buku yang berada di dalam tasnya yang kemarin belum sempat dilakukan. Hinata mengeluarkan buku yang tidak diperlukan untuk hari ini, ketika sedang sibuk mengeluarkan buku dari tas, tak sengaja Hinata menyentuh headsetnya yang selalu ia letakkan didalam tas, karena headset itu Hinata jadi teringat HPnya. Seingatnya kemarin saat di gudang, Hinata menjatuhkan HPnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Hinata jadi bingung sendiri. Hinata tahu yang menyelamatkannya di gudang adalah Sasuke tapi apa Sasuke menyelamatkan HPnya juga?

Hinata pergi ke halte dengan harapan HPnya berada di tangan Sasuke. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk di halte dari kejauhan. Seperti biasa Hinata akan menunggu bus dari sini, saat bus datang Hinata berlari memasuki bus, Sasuke pun seperti biasa akan mengikuti Hinata.

Didalam bus Sasuke mendekati Hinata, kemudian memberikan HP Hinata kepada pemiliknya itu, kemudian dia kembali kebelakang, Hinata sedikit tersenyum melihat HPnya.

Hinata masuk kelas seperti biasa, tapi anak-anak kelas malah melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tak biasa. Hampir semua siswa berbisik-bisik saat melihat Hinata masuk kekelas. Hinata duduk dibangkunya tanpa mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan itu.

"Hinata.. kenapa kau selalu beruntung sih" rengek Ino didepan Hinata. Hinata menatap Ino datar, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di kelasnya ini.

"Ino, kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?" ucap seseorang menghentikan tingkah kekanakkan Ino.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya seperti ini, Hinata kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap orang itu lagi.

"Memang aku kenapa?" Tanya Hinata datar. Seisi kelas langsung memandangnya tak percaya.

'Seperti biasa, Hinata memang bukanlah orang yang harus di khawatirkan' itulah yang dipikirkan hampir semua murid XI IPA 2.

"Kemarin, Sasuke datang kekelas untuk meminta izin, katanya kau pingsan jadi dia harus menemanimu di UKS" jelas Naruto.

"Ohh.." Hinata hanya menyahut dengan ekspresi datar, dan itu membuat Ino yang masih berada didepannya sedikit geram.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hanya berkata 'ohh', Hinata kau ini habis dirawat oleh Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!.." ucap Ino dengan ekspresi yng berlebihan.

"Aku juga ingin, apa sebaiknya aku pura-pura pingsan didepan Sasuke ya"ucap Ino lagi.

"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir Sasuke akan merawatmu juga, aku yakin Sasuke malah meninggalkanmu di tempat kau pingsan" balas Naruto, dan itu membuat hampir satu kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek tertawaan, memandang Naruto kesal. Tiba-tiba seisi kelas menjadi hening, ketika melihat Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas. Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam, kini melihat Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian, Sakura memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan curiga.

Tak lama kemudian Kurinai-sensei masuk kekelas mereka dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak sebelum memulai pelajaran, kalian kedatangan teman baru" Ucap kurinai sambil melihat ke arah orang yang mengikutinya dari tadi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" pinta Kurinai.

Orang itu memandang seisi kelas, kemudian pandangannya terhenti saat melihat gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di barisan kedua nomor dua, orang itu tersenyum singkat.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, aku pindahan dari suna" Ucapnya singkat

Sasuke yang tadi melihat Gaara tersenyum kepada Hinata pun kini memandang Hinata dengan tatapan curiga. 'Kau mengenalnya?'

Sedangkan Hinata, dia sedang sibuk membaca buku biologinya tanpa melihat anak baru itu.

TBC

Pojok review

 **hiru nesaan** : gimana udah kejawabkan siapa yang nabrak hime? Hehehehe oke makasih loh udah baca. Tungguin yan chap-chap selanjutnya

 **NJ21** : iya bener banget, dulu waktu Hinata diculik memang ada orang dalem yg terlibat, yg rambut merah udh tau kan siapa? Hehehe.. oke tungguin terus ya chap-chap selanjutnya

 **Jojo** : oke, makasih loh udah baca

 **mizuki Nanahara** : nanti juga alasannya ada kok, kenapa Cuma hinata. lagian disini kayaknya Ita gak bakal munculin hanabi deh, jadi hinata itu anak bungsu hehehe. Umm kapan ya hinata jadi orang terbuka? Ita juga gak tau nih, yang pasti nanti, tapi gak tau di chap berapa heheheh *dilempar panci

 **oormiwa** : wahh tebakan kamu bener nih, yg di tabrak Hinata yaa gaara dan gaara juga anak baru, tapi kalau yg neror liat entar aja ya.. okee tungguin terus ya chap selanjutnya

 **Nurul851** : iya gitu, makanya Hinata gak mau cerita kesiapa-siapa. Tenang aja entar juga ketahuan kok siapa yg neror.

 **Baby niz 137** : Pasti dong.. kalo Sasuke tahu Hinatanya diteror pasti dia bakal nolongin

 **Nara-chan** : ini udah next, makasih loh udah baca tungguin terus ya chap-chap selanjutnya

Di Chap ini, Ita banyakin adegan Sasuke sama Hinatanya dulu yaa, mungkin di Chap depan baru mulai masalah teror-meneror lagi hehehe

Makasih semua yang udah baca dan review, tungguin terus ya chap-chap selanjutnya :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

" _Baiklah, anak-anak sebelum memulai pelajaran, kalian kedatangan teman baru" Ucap kurinai sambil melihat ke arah orang yang mengikutinya dari tadi._

" _Perkenalkan dirimu" pinta Kurinai._

 _Orang itu memandang seisi kelas, kemudian pandangannya terhenti saat melihat gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di barisan kedua nomor dua, orang itu tersenyum singkat._

" _Namaku Sabaku Gaara, aku pindahan dari suna" Ucapnya singkat_

 _Sasuke yang tadi melihat Gaara tersenyum kepada Hinata pun kini memandang Hinata dengan tatapan curiga. 'Kau mengenalnya?'_

 _Sedangkan Hinata, dia sedang sibuk membaca buku biologinya tanpa melihat anak baru itu._

 **Look At Me**

"Baiklah Gaara, kau boleh duduk disana" Kurinai menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di depan Sasuke. Gaara berjalan menuju bangkunya, saat melewati bangku Hinata ia sedikit melirik Hinata dan tersenyum, walaupun Hinata tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Sasuke yang melihat itu jadi sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, buka buku Matematika kalian"Ucap Kurinai yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan spidol hitamnya. Hinata langsung menutup buku Biologinya dan mengambil buku Matematika.

2 Jam pelajaran sudah berlalu, Kurinai-sensei pun sudah keluar dari kelas sejak 10 menit yang lalu setelah memberi Pekerjaan Rumah pada siswa XI IPA 2. 5 menit kemudian, Orochimaru masuk kekelas dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Orochimaru melihat kesekeliling kelas sebelum memulai perlajaran.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai materi selanjutnya, bapak akan menanyakan soal materi kemarin pada kalian.." Ucap guru itu yang langsung mendapat protes dari beberapa siswa.

"Yang bisa menjawab, akan mendapatkan nilai tambahan" lanjut guru biologi itu.

"Kemarin kita telah belajar mngenai tulang-tulang di sekitar kepala. Pertanyaanya, sebutkan bagian tulang telinga dalam?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil melihat kesekeliling kelas. Beberapa murid terlihat sedang mencari-cari di buku catatannya seperti tenten, temari, chouji dan beberapa murid lainnya. Ada juga yang sibuk bertanya pada temannya seperti Naruto,Kiba, Sakura. Ada yang diam saja di bangkunya seperti Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara. Bahkan ada yang sedang tidur di mejanya seperti Shikamaru.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, akhirnya Hinata mengangkat tangannya.

"Maleus, Incus, dan Stapes"Jawab Hinata singkat, membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas sedikit tercengang, 'Bukankah kemarin dia tidak hadir di kelas?' itulah yang dipikirkan siswa lainnnya.

"iya benar sekali" Orochimaru melihat Hinata sedikit kagum. "Namamu Hinata kan?" Tanya Orochimaru, Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu Orochimaru melanjutkan materinya hingga jam pelajarannya berakhir. Sebelum mengakhiri pelajaran Orochimaru memberikan kertas yang isinya pembagian kelompok untuk membuat tugas yang akan di kumpulkan seminggu kedepan.

"Hinata, nanti temui bapak di kantor ya" Ucap Orochimaru sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kelas. Setelah Orochimaru pergi, hampir semua murid mengerubungi kertas yang di tinggalkan Orochimaru di meja guru tadi. Tiba-tiba Ino berteriak senang saat melihat namanya di kertas itu

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak bisa melihat kertas itu karena tertutupi oleh beberapa murid di depannya.

"Aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke-kun" ucap Ino senang.

"Benarkah?" Sakura sedikit tak percaya, kemudian iya menggeser beberapa murid dari hadapannya, untuk melihat kertas itu.

Kelompok 1

Uchiha Sasuke

Yamanaka Ino

Sabaku Gaara

Shion

Membuat materi mengenai SEL

Sakura sedikit tak percaya saat membaca apa yang kini dilihatnya, matanya pun beralih untuk memandang Ino yang terlihat berbunga-bunga, Sakura sedikit kesal melihat itu. kemudian ia kembali melihat kertas itu untuk melihat dirinya sendiri berada di kelompok mana.

Kelompok 2

Haruno Sakura

Akimichi Chouji

Hyuuga Hinata

Uzumaki Naruto

Membuat materi mengenai SISTEM PENCERNAAN

"AAARGGHH kenapa harus dengan si BAKA itu sih!?" Sakura mengerang frustasi. Sedangkan orang yang di panggil 'BAKA' itu sudah sejak tadi meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Hinata yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya pun pergi ke kantor guru untuk menemui Orochimaru-sensei. Hinata masuk kekantor guru, kemudian melihat kesekeliling untuk mencari guru biologinya itu.

"Ahh, Hinata kemarilah" panggil seseorang. Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Orochimaru-sensei yang memanggilnya. Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Orochimaru.

"Duduklah" Orochimaru mempersilahkan Hinata duduk. Hinata duduk di hadapan Orochimaru.

"Ada apa sensei?" Tanya Hinata yang sedikit penasaran.

"Begini, bapak ingin memberitahumu kalau sekarang bapak adalah wali kelas di XI IPA 2.." Orochimaru berhenti sebentar. Hinata menatap gurunya semakin penasaran dengan maksud sebenarnya.

"Bapak tidak ingin murid-mrid di XI IPA 2 memiliki masalah" Lanjut guru itu lagi. Hinata mengangguk, dia sudah mulai bisa menebak-nebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Soal kemarin, bapak dengar dari Sasuke, kau pingsan didalam gudang yang terkunci" Orochimaru menjelaskan. Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disana?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"A..aku hanya sedang lewat, lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari dalam gudang karena penasaran aku masuk, tak sengaja kakiku menginjak kayu kemudian aku jatuh dengan menabrak pintu, karena terdorong oleh tubuhku, pintu itu jadi tertutup. Saat aku mencoba membuka pintu itu, ternyata tidak bisa, aku pikir karena pintu itu sudah sangat tua jadi mudah macet" Hinata terpaksa berbohong, tak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Orochimaru tak yakin. Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Begini Hinata, bapak hanya takut di sekolah ini terjadi pembullyan, kau yakin itu bukan karena ada yang mengerjaimu kan?" Tanya Orochimaru lagi masih tak percaya.

"Benar pak, tidak ada siapapun disana jadi tak mungkin ada orang yang mengerjaiku" ucap Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah kalau memang bukan, tapi kalau kau punya masalah dengan teman-temanmu, bilang pada bapak ya" ucap Orochimaru. Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah pak, saya permisi dulu"ucap Hinata kemudian pergi dari kantor.

* * *

Di koridor, Hinata melihat jam tangannya, istirahat masih ada lima belas menit lagi, sebenarnya Hinata ingin ke perpustakaan tapi mendadak kakinya malas berjalan kesana, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan kembali kekelas.

"Tumben sekali kau mau ku ajak kekantin" ucap Naruto sambil duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam sambil memakan makanannya malas.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Kemarin kau yang merawatnya kan? Kalian sudah baikan?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa mood Sasuke sedang buruk memilih diam.

Hinata sampai di kelasnya yang sudah hampir kosong, hanya ada seseorang berambut merah yang sedang bermain HP di bangku keempat barisan pertama dari pintu. Hinata merasa asing dengan orang itu tapi Hinata tahu pasti, orang itu adalah anak baru dikelasnya.

Hinata duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang, tapi sepertinya itu tetap membuat si rambut merah merasa terganggu, terbukti dengan dia yang langsung menyimpan HPnya disaku celananya.

Drrrtt Drrtttt

HP Hinata bergetar, ia pun membuka HP yang sejak kemarin belum dilihatnya itu. Dua buah pesan dari nomor yang sama tertera di layar ponsel.

To : Hinata

From : 08xxxxxxxx

Ternyata ada orang yang menyelamatkanmu

Selamat yaa.. _(kemarin,pukul 20:03)_

Hari ini kupastikan tak akan ada orang yang membantumu lagi

Bersiaplah.. _(Hari ini, pukul 09:19)_

Tangan Hinata sedikit bergetar ketika membacanya, tapi ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin mengingat ada orang lain di kelas ini.

"Pesan macam apa itu?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Hinata, Hinata terkejut reflek ia menyimpan HPnya di kolong meja.

"K..kau.. kau membaca SMS itu!?" Hinata menatap anak baru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya ini dengan tatapan kesal.

"Maafkan aku, tadinya aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, tapi tak sengaja aku melihat pesan aneh itu" Anak baru itu memandang Hinata bingung.

"Berani sekali kau!?" Hinata sudah menatap orang itu dengan penuh amarah, namun yang ditatap terlihat tak peduli dengan itu, dia lebih penasaran dengan hal yang barusan dibacanya.

"Tunggu dulu, kudengar kemarin kau terkurung di gudang. Apa orang yang mengurungmu itu yang barusan mengirim pesan ?" Tanya anak baru itu, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat pergi dari kelas, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kurasa tebakanku benar" anak baru itu masih menatap Hinata curiga. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Dengar baik-baik, ini bukan urusanmu.." ucap Hinata sambil menepis tangan anak baru itu.

"Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah berbicara denganku lagi mulai sekarang" lanjut Hinata sebelum pergi dari kelas.

Gaara tersenyum memandang kepergian Hinata, "Kurasa aku menyukaimu" .

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu, semua siswa pun sudah sejak tadi fokus dengan pelajaran di kelas mereka masing-masing. Namun di kelas XI IPA 2, masih ada satu siswa yang belum hadir, kursinya kosong sejak jam istirahat tadi.

"Menurutmu, kenapa Hinata sekarang tidak ada di kelas?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan agar guru yang mengajar tidak merasa terganggu. Sasukeyang berada disamping Sasuke hanya mengindikkan bahu seolah tak peduli, padahal matanya dari tadi tak pernah lepas dari bangku Hinata, sangat jelas sebenarnya Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku takut Hinata mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan pulpennya. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia mencoba untuk bersikap sedikit tenang.

Jam pulang sudah lewat dari 5 menit yang lalu, tapi Sasuke masih betah duduk di bangku kelas seorang diri. Matanya masih menatap tas sekolah Hinata yang berada di bangku gadis itu. Semenjak istirahat tadi Hinata sama sekali tak kembali kekelas bahkan saat istirahat kedua sekalipun.

"Apa dia sakit dan pulang duluan" Sasuke berpikir sendiri.

* * *

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, Gaara sibuk berkeliling sekolah sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika ia sampai di ujung koridor, diujung sana terdapat tangga yang entah menuju kemana. Karena penasaran Gaara menaiki tangga itu, hingga ia sampai pada sebuah pintu. Gaara mencoba membuka pintu itu, namun tak bisa. Ternyata ada sebuah kunci yang tergantung di pintu itu, Gaara pun memutar kunci itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Cklik', kemudian Gaara mencoba membuka pintu itu sekali lagi, dan ya.. pintu itu terbuka.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Gaara, Gaara melihat apa yang berada di balik pintu ini sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam sana.

"Ini.. atap sekolah" Gaara sedikit bergumam. Gaara sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang tertidur di bangku panjang yang berada di atap ini. Gaara mendekati gadis yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Heii, kau ?!" Gaara menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh gadis itu.

Hinata membuka matanya ketika meraskan gerakan ditubuhnya. Hinata mengerja-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang masuk ke matanya. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak ketika melihat seseorang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?!" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi dikelas hampir semua guru mencarimu?" lanjut Gaara.

"Aku terkunci dari dalam sana, kau sendiri mengapa bisa sampai disini?" Hinata menatapnya curiga.

"Supirku bilang mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan, jadi aku disuruh menunggu selama 30 menit, karena itu aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar, lagipla kemarin aku belum sempat berkeliling kesemua tempat yang ada di sekolah ini" jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Tapi Hinata terlihat tak peduli sama sekali dengan penjelasan Gaara.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" Hinata langsung bertanya ke point utamanya.

"Di pintunya ada kunci yang menggantung, jadi aku tinggal membukanya dan bingo! Aku masuk" ucap Gaara sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah, aku mau kekelas" Hinata langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

"Hanya begitu saja 'baiklah,aku mau kekelas' " Gaara meniru ucapan Hinata tadi.

Hinata berlari kekelasnya untuk mengambil tas, ia takut ketinggalan bus karena kalau dia ketinggalan bus yang akan datang 15 menit dari sekarang berarti dia harus menunggu 1 jam lagi. Hinata masuk kekelas, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke masih duduk dibangkunya, Hinata Dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tak lama, Gaara datang dari belakang Hinata.

"Heii seharusnya kan kau mengucapkan terimaka.." Ucapan Gaara terhenti ketika melihat Hinata diam di tempat sambil melihat sesuatu, Gaara pun menolehkan kepalanya untu melihat apa yang dilihat Hinata, ternyata ada Sasuke di bangkunya yang sekarang sedang melihat Gaara bingung.

TBC

Pojok review

 **onyx dark blue** : hei juga… gak papa kok tebak-tbak aja dulu, bisa aja kamu bener Hehehehe , oke diusahain ya..

 **JojoAyuni** : okee jojo

 **Nurul851** : iya nih untung Sasu datang. hmm mungkin aja heheheh. Okee

 **Baby niz 137** : okee

 **TanTan Hime-chan** : Kayaknya kalo siapa yang neror bakal diungap di chap-chap mau terakhiran, tapi gak tau juga sih.. hehehehe

 **mikyu chan** : heheheh coba aja dulu tebak-tebak, kalo soal siapa yg neror Ita sih niatnya diungkapin pas chap-chap terakhir. Oke ini udah lanjut.

 **yui namikaze** : iya yui, aku juga udah niat munculin narusaku dan gaahina, makasih loh udah baca hehehhe

Maap ya.. kali ini Ita rada lama up nya, soalnya Ita lagi sibuk banget hehehe *sok sibuk padahal mah*

Dan mungkin chap depan juga rada lama, maap lagi ya…

Dan terakhir Ita mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak sama yang udah baca dan review, tetep tunggu chap-chap selanjutnya ya…


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Hinata berlari kekelasnya untuk mengambil tas, ia takut ketinggalan bus karena kalau dia ketinggalan bus yang akan datang 15 menit dari sekarang berarti dia harus menunggu 1 jam lagi. Hinata masuk kekelas, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke masih duduk dibangkunya, Hinata Dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tak lama, Gaara datang dari belakang Hinata._

" _Heii seharusnya kan kau mengucapkan terimaka.." Ucapan Gaara terhenti ketika melihat Hinata diam di tempat sambil melihat sesuatu, Gaara pun menolehkan kepalanya untu melihat apa yang dilihat Hinata, ternyata ada Sasuke di bangkunya yang sekarang sedang melihat Gaara bingung._

 **Look At Me**

"Heii.. Kau? Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan? kenapa masih dikelas?" Gaara memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke menatap Gaara dan Hinata bergantian.

"Kalian berdua.. Kenapa masih disini?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil menatap Gaara dan Hinata tajam.

"Hyuuga Hinata, tadi saat jam pelajaran kau membolos tapi saat waktunya pulang kau malah di kelas" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan meremehkan. Mendengar kalimat sindiran Sasuke, Hinata menjadi sedikit kesal, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan itu. Hinata pun berjalan ke bangkunya dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih ada di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebegitu penyendirinya, sampai-sampai kau tak suka belajar bersama teman-teman sekelasmu" lanjut Sasuke yang merasa tak direspon oleh Hinata.

"Heii Uchiha kau salah pa.."

"Sudah lupakan, aku kembali ke kelas karena ingin mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal" ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Gaara. Kemudian Sasuke melangkah pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara berdua.

"Dia itu kenapa?" Gaara masih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke barusan, ia pun memandang Hinata seolah meminta penjelasan, tapi Hinata masih terlihat tak peduli ia malah sudah bersiap untuk melangkah pergi dari kelas juga. Saat langkah Hinata melewati Gaara, tangannya ditahan oleh Gaara.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucap Gaara sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. mendengar itu, Hinata pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertanya apapun?" Tanya Hinata sambil menepis tangan Gaara dari tangannya. Gaara memasukkan tangan yang barusan ditepis oleh Hinata ke saku celananya, kemudian ia menatap Hinata penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa terkunci disana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Biar kutebak, orang yang tadi mengirim pesan padamu yang melakukannya, benarkan?" Gaara melihat Hinata yang memandangnya kesal.

Tak tahu kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba merasa benci dengan orang didepannya, karena dalam waktu setengah hari, orang didepannya ini bisa tahu rahasia yang sudah dia sembunyikan lebih dari empat tahun. Bahkan dalam kurun waktu empat tahun, orang-orang terdekatnya pun tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai teror ini.

'Kenapa tebakannya selalu benar sih' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau salah, lagipula itu bukan urusanmu" Hinata menatap Gaara sengit.

"Hmm kurasa aku benar" Gaara masih merasa yakin. Hinata yang sudah kesal pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas, Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi, tiba-tiba perasaan takut menghampirinya. Perasaan takut ini sudah sangat familiar untuknya. Hinata sangat tahu, perasaan takut seperti ini hanya dirasakannya saat dia sedang berurusan dengan peneror itu. Tapi disaat seperti ini, kenapa dia merasakan hal yang sama? Hinata bahkan tak mendapatkan SMS ancaman, tapi kenapa dirinya merasa seperti sedang diteror?

Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya, saat sampai dilapangan Hinata bahkan berlari untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah.

Hinata berhenti ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat si pemilik tangan. Gaara berdiri dihadapan Hinata sammbil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Gaara yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Saat melihat Gaara, Hinata merasa sedikit tenang.

"Eumm..i..itu..aku hanya takut ketinggalan bus, aku pergi dulu" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk pergi, kali ini dia tidak berlari tapi tetap saja langkahnya sedikit ia percepat.

Hinata berjalan menuju halte, karena merasa bosan Hinata memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari HPnya. Hinata berhenti, untuk mengambil tasnya yang berada dipunggung, ia merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari HP dan headset. Saat sedang sibuk mencari, sekilas Hinata melihat sebuah mobil melaju sangat kencang dari arah kanannya. Hinata pun menoleh untuk melihat, mata Hinata sedikit terbelalak saat mobil itu hampir sampai untuk mengenainya, reflek ia pun mendur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari mobil ugal-ugalan itu.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

Dari dalam tas Hinata, terasa sebuah getaran yang Hinata yakin berasal dari HP miliknya, ia pun melanjutkan mencari HPnya itu. Saat menemukannya, Hinata langsung membuka SMS yang masuk tanpa melihat pengirimnya.

To : Hinata

From : 08xxxxxxx

Kau sangat beruntung karena tidak tertabrak

Selamat !

Hinata menghela nafas saat membaca pesan itu. "Hampir saja aku mati" Hinata berkata sangat pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Hinata mencoba untuk tenang, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya menuju halte.

Sesampainya di halte, Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang duduk sendirian di bangku panjang yang ada di halte itu. Hinata tidak duduk, ia lebih memilh berdiri di trotoar untuk menunggu bus. Tak lama Hinata harus menunggu, karena lima menit setelah ia sampai di halte, bus itu datang. Hinata pun masuk kedalam, dan duduk di bangku yang kosong, ia pun memasang headset ditelinganya. Hinata sedikit kaget saat menoleh ke jendela bus, karena ia melihat Sasuke masih duduk di bangku halte itu. Hinata sedang melihat Sasuke sibuk memainkan HP. 'Apa dia tidak sadar busnya sudah datang?'pikir Hinata.

Drrrtt Drrrtt

HP Hinata bergetar, ia pun membuka layarnya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari Sasuke, Hinata sedikit bingung, kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya karena memang busnya sudah jalan. Hinata pun membuka isi pesan itu.

To : Hinata

From : Sasuke

Maafkan aku soal tadi, hari ini aku harus ke perusahaan ayah. Hati-hati di jalan..

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu pada Sasuke, Hinata merindukan saat-saat ia bisa menangis dihadapan Sasuke karena hal-hal sepele, Hinata merindukan Sasuke yang dengan paniknya akan mencari seribu cara agar Hinata mau berhenti menangis, Hinata sangat-sangat merindukan Sasuke yang akan memegang tangannya saat dirinya ketakutan setengah mati setelah menonton film horror. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat ingin memberitahu Sasuke tentang hal ini, Hinata ingin bisa menghadapi semua masalah ini bersama Sasuke, ia ingin Sasuke bisa memegang tangannya saat ia ketakutan. Tapi masalahnya, apa yang membuat Hinata takut sekarang, bukanlah ketakutan seperti pada film horror yang dulu sering ia tonton bersama Sasuke. Masalah ini adalah masalah dimana Sasuke akan lebih dahulu terluka bahkan sebelum sempat memegang tangan Hinata, Hinata jelas tak ingin Sasuke terluka hanya karena mencoba memegang tangannya, daripada itu terjadi, Hinata lebih memilih untuk mendorong Sasuke sejauh mungkin, dari masalahnya sekarang agar Sasuke tetap baik-baik saja.

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata menetes, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi matanya yang sudah mulai berlinang air mata.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat. Seperti biasa hampir semua murid di kelas XI IPA 2 pergi kekantin, dan seperti biasa juga, Hinata lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan. Sasuke pun bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar kelas, saat baru sampai didepan pintu, Sasuke berhenti untuk mencari Hinata tapi pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat Gaara pergi ke arah kantin. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

Didalam kantin, Sasuke mengantri untuk mengambil makanan, sesekali ia mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan tentang dirinya dari beberapa gadis. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak peduli, toh..ia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. Saat Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan makanannya, ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah itu. _Ketemu_ , Gaara sedang duduk di salah satu bangku dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan mendekati Gaara, dan duduk di hadapannya. Gaara menatap Sasuke sekilas, lalu ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau bisa bersama Hinata, kalian berdua tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh disekolah kan?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Gaara yang tak siap mendapat pertanyaan aneh itu langsung terbatuk.

"Kau gila?!" Ucap Gaara di tengah-tengah batuknya kemudian ia mengambil minum di meja dan meneguknya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya seolah tak percaya, padahal Sasuke sangat tahu hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi apalagi pelakunya Hinata, itu tak mungkin.

"Tentu saja, kemarin aku tak sengaja bertemu Hinata di atap" Gaara sedikit menjelaskan.

"Di atap? Sedang apa dia di atap?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia bilang di terkunci disana" jawab Gaara sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Terkunci?" Sasuke masih terlihat bingung.

"Ya begitulah" Gaara menjawab singkat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Hinata pingsan di gudang, bukankan waktu itu Hinata juga terkunci disana? Hinata memang mengatakan kalau dia hanya tak sengaja menabrak pintu gudang, kemudian pintu itu tetutup lalu tak bisa di buka lagi. Kalau hanya terjadi sekali mungkin Sasuke percaya, tapi kalau sudah dua kali seperti ini, Sasuke merasa memang ada yang salah dengan Hinata. Mungkinkah ada orang di sekolah ini, yang diam-diam membenci Hinata? itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang.

"Heii Uchiha.." Gaara melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, itu membuat Sasuke tersadar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan bilang kau masih mencurigai aku dan Hinata melakukan hal-hal aneh" Gaara sedikit parno.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke kemudian ia bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara memadang kepergian Sasuke sedikit bingung, kemudian ia beralih ke piring Sasuke yang masih berada di hadapannya.

"Bahkan dia tak menyentuh makanannya" ucap Gaara bingung.

Saat jam pelajaran, Sasuke terus menatap Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatapnya Teme?" Tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Haruskah aku memanggilnya untukmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Berisik, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Naruto yang mendengar respon Sasuke hanya bisa mengidikkan bahunya.

* * *

Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi, kali ini mereka tidak pergi kekantin. Beberapa orang akan pergi ke lapangan, yang pria biasa akan tanding bola dan yang perempuan akan ikut meramaikan suasana. Ada juga yang lebih memilih di kelas untuk mengobrol bersama temannya, dan sisanya akan berpencar sesuai urusan masing-masing. Hinata yang tidak terlau suka keramaian memilih pergi ke perpustakaan seperti biasa, dan Sasuke pun pergi mengikutinya. Tanpa di sadari, seseorang mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan.

Sasuke sedikit memperlebar langkahnya untuk bisa mengejar Hinata didepan, mereka berdua berjalan melewati beberapa kelas, kemudian melewati sebuah lorong. Di lorong itu Sasuke berhasil mengejar Hinata, Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya kesuatu tempat. Hinata terkejut saat melihat Sasuke manarik tangannya, awalnya ia membiarkan begitu saja, tapi saat kesadarannya kembali Hinata mulai memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang memegangnya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti di taman belakang sekolah, kemudian ia melonggarkan pegangannya dari Hinata. Menyadari pegangan Sasuke melonggar, Hinata segera menyingirkan tangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata to the point.

"Kemarin, kau terjebak di atap?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Hinata sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya seolah tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Jawab aku?!" kali ini Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Iya?!" Hinata pun membalas dengan nada membentak, kini Hinata memandang Sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" Sasuke sedikit melembut.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Hinata malah balik bertanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak.

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku kemarin?" Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk megkhawatirkan aku"

"Hinata, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau masih membenciku karena hal itu? Aku sudah minta maaf kan, lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membiarkanmu sendiri seperti waktu itu" Ucap Sasuke, ia sedikit menunduk ketika mengatakannya.

Sedangkan Hinata memilih untuk tak menjawab, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat hal lain, pohon,bunga, daun, atau apapun asalkan bukan melihat Sasuke yang seperti sekarang. Hinata takut pertahanannya selama 4 tahun runtuh hanya karena melihat Sasuke seperti sekarang.

"Hinata, apa ada orang yang membullymu? Tak bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku" Kini Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada memohon. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke, mata Hinata sekarang sudah ditutupi kabut tipis yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan keluar menjadi air mata.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertanya apapun?! Bisakah kau tidak mengkhawatirkan aku, hah?!.." ucap Hinata sedikit membentak, Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Banyak hal yang tidak ingin aku ceritakan padamu! Aku benar-benar tidak mau memberitahunya padamu! Jadi jangan tanya apapun lagi dan jangan khawatirkan aku lagi! AKU MEMBENCI MU, JADI JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU!" lanjut Hinata, kali ini Hinata berteriak didepan Sasuke.

Mendengar kalimat panjang Hinata, reflek Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Hinata. ia berhenti beberapa langkah didepan Hinata.

"Segitu bencinya kah kau padaku?" Sasuke memandang Hinata tak percaya, didepan Sasuke Hinata sedang menundukkan wajahnya, Hinata menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

"Apa aku sangat mengganggumu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, namun Hinata tak merespon, bukan karena Hinata tak mau hanya saja ia sudah tak punya banyak tenaga untuk melakukan itu.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun lagi, dan aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa itu membuatmu senang?" Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Tentu saja kau senang" Sasuke tersenyum miris, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata di taman. Saat Sasuke pergi, Hinata langsung jatuh terduduk, kemudian ia menangis.

"Ma..Hiks..maafkan aku" Ucap Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, karena itu jangan dekat-dekat denganku"Ucap Hinata lagi saat dirinya sudah sedikit tenang.

Sakura-orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke dan Hinata- hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Sakura masih bersembunyi di salah satu gedung, ia melihat Hinata yang menangis tersedu di tengah taman. Sakura memang tidak bisa mendengar semua percakapan, tapi dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat gerak-gerik Hinata dan Sasuke, Sakura sangat yakin mereka bertengkar, apalagi ia bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata dengan jelas. 'AKU MEMBENCI MU, JADI JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU'. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Hinata berteriak seperti itu pada Sasuke.

'Kenapa Hinata bisa semarah itu pada Sasuke?' Sakura bertanya dalam hati.

TBC

Pojok review

 **TanTan Hime-chan** : mungkin aja lebih dari 10 chap.. ditunggu ya..hehehe

 **Nurul851** : mungkin aja,, maap ya chap SH disini Cuma dikit belum lagi mereka berdua Cuma berantem *dijitak*

 **Ella9601** : hmmm mungkin aja sih.. oke ini udah next

 **JojoAyuni** : okee, makasih udah baca dan mereview

 **yui namikaze** : mungkin chap depan malah lebih banyak tuh gaahina nya :) . mungkin aja.. oke ini udah next.

: oke oke. Makasih loh udah baca

 **oormiwa** : kayaknya kalau cowok lebih seru deh, hehehe. Oke tungguin ya..

 **HyugaRara** : okee, makasih loh udah baca dan review

Makasih semua yang udah baca dan review *bungkuk 90 derajat* baca terus ya chap-chap selanjutnya.

Ita mau ngasih tahu, karena SasuHina lagi berantem, kemungkinan di chap depan bakal banyak GaaHina. Jadi maap nih yang ngepens sama SH hehehe

Oke sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaaaaaa


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Sakura-orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke dan Hinata- hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Sakura masih bersembunyi di salah satu gedung, ia melihat Hinata yang menangis tersedu di tengah taman. Sakura memang tidak bisa mendengar semua percakapan, tapi dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat gerak-gerik Hinata dan Sasuke, Sakura sangat yakin mereka bertengkar, apalagi ia bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata dengan jelas. 'AKU MEMBENCI MU, JADI JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU'. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Hinata berteriak seperti itu pada Sasuke._

' _Kenapa Hinata bisa semarah itu pada Sasuke?' Sakura bertanya dalam hati._

 **Look At Me**

Hinata masuk ke kelas saat bel sudah semua murid sudah duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing, Hinata yang muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Hinata tidak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Hinata langsung duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan buku fisikanya.

Sakura yang dari tadi melihat gerak-gerik Hinata, kini membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk melihat Hinata.

"Hinata.." Sakura memanggil Hinata pelan. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura yang duduk didepannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Eumm i..itu..emm tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja" Sakura langsung membalikkan lagi tubuhnya untuk mengahadap papan tulis, Hinata melihat itu sedikit bingung tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Hinata pun kembali fokus pada bukunya. Tak lama setelah itu, Guru fisika mereka datang.

* * *

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata segera mengikuti Gaara yang langsung keluar dari kelas. Hinata merasa harus berbicara dengan Gaara soal kejadian kemarin, sebelum Gaara memberitahu orang lain tentang hal itu. Menurut Hinata, cukup Sasuke saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Gaara!" Hinata sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil Gaara yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Gaara yang merasa di panggil segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Hinata?" Gaara sedikit bingung melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara saat Hinata sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku mau bicara berdua denganmu"ucap Hinata

"Kau tinggal bicara saja" Gaara melihat kesekeliling, banyak sekali siswa yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka berdua.

"BERDUA" ucap Hinata yang sengaja ia tekankan. Awalnya Gaara tak mengerti maksud Hinata, tapi saat melihat dua orang siswi melewati mereka sambil mengobrol, Gaara baru paham.

"Bagaimana kalau di atap?" Tawar Gaara. Hinata mengangguk.

Di kelas XI IPA 2, siswa yang belum keluar kelas bersorak kencang saat tiba-tiba Sakura menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas.

"HEEEII kalian pacaran ya!" teriak salah satu murid di kelas XI IPA 2 yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura, meskipun Sakura sudah berada beberapa meter dari kelas.

"Sakura.. ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih di seret oleh Sakura. Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang basket.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan"Ucap Sakura

"Kau kan bisa menanyakannya di kelas" Naruto sedikit meringis ketika melihat pergelangan tangannya memerah, ternyata Sakura kuat juga.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara BERDUA denganmu" Sakura sengaja menekankan kata 'berdua' agar Naruto paham maksudnya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Baiklah ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hinata?" tanya Gaara setelah sampai di atas atap.

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu" ucap Hinata.

"Tolong? Kau meminta tolong padaku?" Gaara sedikit heran. Hinata hanya memandang Gaara malas. Melihat itu Gaara langsung tahu kalau Hinata tipe orang yang lebih suka To The Point.

"Kau mau meminta tolong apa?" tanya Gaara langsung.

"Soal kemarin, soal aku terkunci dan soal teror itu. Bisakah kau tak memberitahu siapapun?" Hinata menatap Gaara yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok pembatas.

"Jadi soal teror itu benar? Kau benar-benar sedang di teror?" Gaara menatap Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya atau tidak?" Hinata benar-benar tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Kenapa… Kenapa aku tak boleh menceritakan soat teror itu?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Bukankan kalau banyak yang tahu berarti banyak juga yang akan melindungimu dari peneror itu" lanjut Gaara.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Gaara menatap Hinata lama, ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah.." ucap Gaara setelah sekian lama diam.

"Tapi… soal kau terkunci di atap, aku sudah memberitahu pada dua orang" Gaara melanjutkan. Hinata kini memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Gaara, Hinata jelas tahu siapa salah satu orang yang mengetahuinya, _Sasuke._ Tapi, satu orang lagi siapa?

"Siapa saja?" Hinata bertanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Gaara sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya untuk melihat reaksi Hinata, dan orang yang dilihat malah menatapnya seolah menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Gaara selanjutnya.

"…Dan Orochimaru-sensei" Gaara melanjutkannya.

"Kapan kau memberitahu Orochimaru-sensei?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi, saat istirahat pertama"

 _Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Gaara keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke kantin, untuk pergi ke kantin Gaara harus melewati kantor guru. Tak sengaja dirinya menabrak Orochimaru yang baru saja keluar dari kantor._

" _Maaf pak, saya tidak sengaja" Ucap Gaara._

" _Ahh tidak apa-apa" Orochimaru melihat muridnya yang sekarang sedang menunduk._

" _Bukankah kau murid pindahan di kelasku?" tanya Orochimaru ketika ia merasa kenal dengan sosok dihadapannya sekarang._

" _Iya pak, saya Gaara murid pindahan dari Suna" Ucap Gaara lagi._

" _Eumm, oh iya.. apa kau kenal dengan Hyuuga Hinata? dia sekelas denganmu" Orochimaru bertanya._

" _Ya aku kenal" Kini Gaara menatap Gurunya bingung._

" _Kalau kau dekat dengannya, bisakah kau tanyakan, kenapa kemarin dia membolos? Setahuku dia murid yang rajin dan pintar"_

" _Eumm sebenarnya aku tidak dekat dengannya, tap sepertinya aku tahu kemarin dia kemana" jawab Gaara._

" _Oh ya? Kemana dia?"_

" _Kemarin dia terjebak di atap, ada orang yang menguncinya disana sehingga dia tidak bisa kembali kekelas setelah istirahat" Gaara menjelaskan._

" _Darimana kau tahu?" Orochimaru sedikit penasaran_

" _Kemarin saat pulang sekolah aku pergi keatap dan bertemu dengannya disana"_

Gaara menceritakan kejadian saat istirahat pertama tadi pada Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar cerita Gaara.

"Tak apa lagipula sudah terlanjur, tapi kumohon jangan ceritakan pada siapapun lagi" Hinata sedikit memohon.

"Tentu saja" Gaara mengangguk yakin.

* * *

"Naruto.. Kau, Sasuke dan Hinata satu SD kan?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk, ia kurang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tahu, disekolah ada rumor, disekolah ini Sasuke punya teman perempuan yang dekat dengannya sejak kecil" Sakura mulai menjelaskan. Naruto mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Perempuan itu Hinata kan?" Tanya Sakura, ia memandang Naruto penasaran. Naruto yang sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan Sakura hanya mengehela nafasnya.

"Memangnya kalau orang itu Hinata, kenapa?" tanya Naruto.,Sakura terdiam mendengar itu.

"A..ak..aku hanya.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan marah pada Hinata, karena ia dekat dengan Sasuke? Atau malah kau akan memusuhinya?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Mendengar pertanyaan sinis Naruto, Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Heeiii, bukan seperti itu BAKA!?" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Awww" Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Aku hanya penasaran" ucap Sakura.

"Penasaran?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"I..iya, maksudku kalau mereka memang dekat, kenapa di sekolah mereka terlihat tak dekat?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kau benar" Naruto menjawab sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataan 'Kau benar', jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu?" Sakura menatap Naruto curiga. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Saat SD mereka sangat dekat.." Naruto mengingat saat mereka SD dulu.

"Dan kau tahu kan, saat SMP aku tak satu sekolah dengan mereka berdua, lalu tiba-tiba di SMA mereka sudah bersikap seperti itu" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Menurutmu, mereka kenapa?" Sakura semain penasaran.

"Aku tida.." Naruto mengentikan perkataannya, saat ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tunggu..tunggu.. ada yang aneh" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang aneh?" Sakura menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau penasaran dengan mereka, lagipula seharusnya kan kau senang karena mereka sudah tidak dekat lagi, jadi sainganmu berkurang" ucap Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu, sampai kapanpun Sasuke tak akan melihatku, jadi untuk apa aku terlalu terobsesi padanya" Sakura menjelaskan.

' _AKU MEMBENCI MU, JADI JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU'_

Suara Hinata yang berteriak di depan Sasuke terngiang di telinga Sakura.

"Lagipula sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan mereka" Sakura melanjutkan. Naruto menatap Sakura curiga.

"Benarkah?" Naruto masih memandang Sakura curiga.

"Tentu saja benar, BAKA!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto lagi.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sasuke yang biasanya menunggu Hinata kini keluar duluan dari kelas. Hinata hanya menunduk ketika Sasuke melewati bangkunya, Hinata merasa bersalah tapi Hinata juga tahu kalau dia tidak boleh meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Hinata keluar dari kelas setelah selesai membereskan bukunya, ia berjalan melewati koridor kelas XI kemudian berbelok di ujung koridor, ketika sampai di lapangan langkah Hinata terhenti, dari jarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari gerbang, Hinata melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil sedan yang terparkir tepat di depan gerbang. Hinata melihat kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu, mulai sekarang tidak ada Sasuke yang menemaninya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hinata menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Memang ini yang aku inginkan" ucap Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya dirumah, Hinata langsung pergi kekamarnya.

"Haii, sudah lama tidak bertemu" ucap seseorang dari sebelah kanan Hinata.

Hinata yang baru saja ingin memutar gagang pintu kamarnya, reflek melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu dan ia pun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang memiliki suara tak asing itu.

Neji bersender di tembok sambil mengunyah permen karet, matanya menatap Hinata yang berada di hadapannya, dan wajah Neji terlihat sangat bahagia sekaligus tersirat perasaan rindu didalamnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya melihat Neji datar, sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan kakaknya yang selama ini berada di New york, namun Hinata menutupinya dengan wajah tak acuh.

"Kita sudah tidak bertemu hampir 3 tahun, tapi begini caramu menyambutku?" Neji terlihat sedikit kesal saat melihat Hinata diam saja.

"Aku lelah kak, aku ingin istirahat" Hinata kembali memutar gagang pintunya, namun tanganya ditahan oleh Neji.

"Sikapmu sangat-sangat berubah semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau tahu kan, kau itu tidak pandai berbohong.." ucapan Neji terhenti sebentar.

"Ayah bilang, selama 3 tahun ini kau semakin jauh darinya bahkan saat dirumah kau hampir tidak pernah bicara" lanjut Neji.

"Kak, hari ini aku ada test fisik dan itu membuat aku lelah, bisakah sekarang aku istirahat" ucap Hinata sedikit memohon. Neji sangat tahu kalau Hinata sedang berbohong, tapi melihat Hinata yang sedang tidak mood, Neji langsung menyerah.

"Baiklah, kita akan bicara saat makan malam"ucap Neji kemudian dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Saat makan malam, Neji menghapiri Hinata dikamarnya untuk mengajaknya makan, tapi Hinata sedang tidur.

"Hinata, ayo makan" Neji menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata pelan. Hinata sedikit menggeliat.

"Aku mengantuk" ucap Hinata yang lebih terdengar seperti mengigau kemudian ia kembali tetidur nyenyak. Neji yang jadi tak tega untuk membangunkan Hinata lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk makan malam sendiri.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Neji bangun dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Bi, panggil Hinata untuk sarapan" pinta Neji pada salah satu pelayannya.

"Nona Hinata sudah berangkat dari 10 menit yang lalu" ucap pelayan itu. Neji langsung melirik jam tangannya, setahunya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah.

"Sepertinya kau mencoba menghindar dariku,Hinata" ucap Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat Hinata yang mencoba menghidar darinya, Neji jadi semakin yakin kalau Hinata memang bermasalah. Dari dulu Hinata paling tidak bisa berbohong padanya, karena itu Neji selalu tahu masalah apa saja yang sedang di hadapi Hinata. Dan jika ada masalah yang tidak ingin Hinata ceritakan pada Neji, pasti Hinata akan mencoba menghindari Neji sebisa mungkin dan kalau itu terjadi, biasanya Neji akan berusaha mencari tahu sendiri.

Hinata sampai di halte, karena ia berangkat dari rumah terlalu cepat, dirinya harus menunggu bus di halte sedikit lebih lama.

Beberapa menit sudah terlewat, Hinata masih duduk sendirian di halte. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada yang kurang.

"Kenapa Sasuke belum datang?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, Hinata jadi teringat kejadian kemarin saat Sasuke pulang dengan supirnya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan naik bus lagi" Hinata melanjutkan.

Hinata sampai di kelas 5 menit sebelum masuk, di dalam kelas semua siswa sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tahu. Seperti biasa Hinata tak peduli dan tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu, dia duduk di bangkunya kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas dan mulai membacanya. Samar-samar Hinata mendengar percakapan teman-temannya yang topiknya mengarah ke satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku melihat langsung Sasuke turun dari mobilnya. Sungguh dia sangat tampan" ucap salah satu siswi di kelas ini.

"Aku bahkan melihat saat ia memarkirkan mobilnya" balas seseorang, kali ini Hinata tahu kalau itu suara milik Ino.

'Jadi sekarang dia berangkat menggunakan mobil' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Hinata tak tahu, kenapa perasaannya sedikit sakit saat mendengar itu, bukankah ini yang dia mau? Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk mengenyahkan perasaan sakitnya.

'Ini akan baik-baik saja Hinata' Hinata mencoba meyakinkan hatinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang, Hinata sedikit terkejut saat mendengar itu, ia pun mendongakkan kepalannya untuk melihat orang yang barusan bertanya. Hinata melihat Gaara yang berdiri disamping mejanya, dari tatapan Gaara Hinata tahu pria berambut merah itu sedang menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"A..aku hanya tidak bisa menjawab soal ini" Hinata menjawab asal sambil menunjuk salah satu soal yang ada di buku kimianya.

"Ohh,tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, nanti juga kita akan di ajari" ucap Gaara kemudian ia berjalan melewati bangku Hinata.

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah, seharusnya Hinata sudah pulang sejak lima menit yang lalu. Namun diurungkannya setelah ia membaca pesan masuk dari Neji, Hinata masih ingat jelas isi pesan itu..

 _To : Hinata_

 _From : Neji_

 _Hinata, hari ini aku akan menjemputmu  
aku akan sampai dalam setengah jam  
dan jangan coba-coba kabur, mengerti!  
aku tahu kau sedang mencoba menghindar dariku_

Isi pesan itu sangat-sangat menjelaskan, bahwa Neji sudah mengetahui kalau selama ini Hinata berusaha menghidarinya. _Tidak_ , seharusnya Hinata tahu, kakaknya itu memang bukan orang yang bisa di bodohi, Neji pasti dengan mudah menyadari keanehan Hinata.

 _To : Neji_

 _From : Hinata_

 _Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di kelas. Kalau sudah sampai SMS aku.._

Hinata membalas pesan itu dengan berat hati.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, Hinata merasa bosan. Hinata mulai mengetuk-ngetuk HP nya ke meja.

' _Supirku bilang mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan, jadi aku disuruh menunggu selama 30 menit, karena itu aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar, lagipla kemarin aku belum sempat berkeliling kesemua tempat yang ada di sekolah ini'_

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat perkataan Gaara, saat pria berambut merah itu menemukannya di atap.

"Kenapa aku tidak keliling sekolah saja?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata berjalan keluar kelas, kemudian ia berjalan di koridor.

"Atau aku ke atap saja" pikir Hinata lagi, kemudian ia mengangguk sendiri, menandakan ia stuju dengan pemikirannya.

"Baiklah ke atap" Hinata memutuskan. Kini Hinata menaiki tangga yang ada di ujung koridor kemudian ia berjalan melewati deretan kelas dua belas, setelah sampai di ujung koridor kelas dua belas, Hinata baru sampai di tangga yang menuju atap sekolah. Hinata membuka pintu menuju ke atap, kemudian ia menutup matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angina yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Hinata tersenyum sebentar, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tembok pembatas. Dari atas sini, Hinata bisa melihat lapangan bola yang berada tepat dibawahnya kemudian ada gerbang sekolah di arah utara, ada gedung khusus untuk lab di sebelah barat, dan gedung untuk ekskul di sebelah timur.

Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok pembatas, matanya melihat ke arah gerbang, siapa tahu kakaknya muncul. Membicarakan kakaknya, Hinata jadi ingat kalau dirinya tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan -tiba Hinata menatap gerbangdengan pandangan sendu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ekspresi senangmu berubah?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebenarnya bukan karena pertanyaan nya, tapi karena suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping kanannya. Hinata menoleh kekanan dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"Apa?" orang itu bertanya lagi saat Hinata menatapnya seakan tak percaya.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata saat ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, lagipula dari sebelum kau datang, aku sudah duduk di situ" ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk kursi panjang yang berada empat meter dari samping kanan Hinata. Hinata membelalakan matanya, 'Gaara dari tadi disana?tapi aku bahkan tak menyadarinya?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati. Melihat Hinata yang masih asik dengan pikirannya, Gaara melambaikan tangannya didepan Hinata.

"Haii Hinata, Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gaara yang masih melambaikan tangannya di depan Hinata. Hinata tersadar kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat gerbang lagi.

"Menunggu di jemput" jawab Hinata singkat, sekarang Hinata sudah memasang wajah dinginnya kembali.

"Aku juga" ucap Gaara sambil mendekat ke tembok pembatas, Gaara menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok, sama seperti yang dilakukan Hinata tadi. Hinata pun kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok pembatas. Mereka saling diam selama beberapa menit.

"Kau pernah bertanya, kenapa aku tidak mau orang lain tahu soal peneror itu" Hinata yang pertama memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Gaara yang belum terlalu mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata, hanya bisa diam menunggu ucapan Hinata selanjutnya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jawabannya" Hinata melanjutkan, kemudian ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah Gaara. Gaara juga ikut menolehkan wajahnya, kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

Hinata diam sebentar, "Itu karena, peneror itu akan melukai siapapun yang mengetahui tentang hal ini.."Hinata kembali terdiam. "Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi" Hinata melanjutkan.

"Hmm..Jadi itu alasanmu.." Gaara mengangguk paham. "Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau memberitahuku soal ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Itu karena kau sudah terlanjur mengetahui soal peneror itu, karena itu aku memberitahumu" ucap Hinata. mendengar jawaban Hinata, Gaara malah semakin tak mengerti. Hinata menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresi tak mengerti Gaara.

"Jadi mulai dari sekarang, sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku dan sebaiknya kau pura-pura tak tahu apapun soal peneror itu, agar kau tidak terluka" Hinata menjelaskan. Gaara jadi sedikit mengerti dengan maksud Hinata.

"Tapi aku tidak takut" Gaara tersenyum, senyum yang menurut Hinata aneh.

"Yang jelas aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu, jadi nanti kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, jangan salahkan aku" ucap Hinata kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi, kini ia melihat gedung lab.

"Aku tidak akan menyalah.." ucapan Gaara terhenti ketika mendengar suara HP bergetar. Hinata membuka HPnya dan membaca pesan masuk yang muncul dilayar.

To : Hinata

From : Neji

Aku sudah sampai, cepat ke gerbang

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke gerbang, _dan benar_ , Hinata melihat Neji sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya sambil memegang HP.

"Aku sudah di jemput, aku pergi dulu" ucap Hinata pada Gaara kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Gaara di atap sendirian.

Neji tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata berlari unuk sampai di gerbang.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu berlari" ucap Neji ketika Hinata sampai di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang" balas Hinata.

"Baiklah masuk" Neji membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. kemudian Neji pun masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang melihat adegan mereka kakak beradik itu sambil menyeringai

"Setelah 3 tahun, akhirnya kau kembali, kurasa ini akan semakin seru"

TBC

Pojok review

 **hikarisyfaa** : tenang kok Hinata tetep sama Sasuke hehehe

 **HyugaRara** : eumm gak tau deh siapa yang bakal bantu Hinata *Digetok* oke

 **NaruDEmi** : eumm iya tuh, sasuke nya jadi gak peduli

 **Guest** : Oke tungguin ya.. chap selanjutnya

 **aindri961** : Sakuranya gak punya waktu buat neror Hinata, mending waktunya buat kepo in Sasuke hehehe *dilempar panci*

 **JojoAyumi** : okeee, tunggu ya chap selanjutnya

 **Herocyn Akko** : okee akko, tunggu ya chap selanjutnya

 **yui namikaze** : eummm *mikir* entar aja deh kasih tau siapa yang nerornya hehehe

 **Nurul851** : iya nih, semoga sasuhina bisa cepet baikan. Nanti juga bakal banyak SasuHina lagi, tenang aja hehehe

 **onyx dark blue** : okee ini udah lanjut, tunggu next chapnya yaaa

 **NJ21** : great,,, setuju banget, belum tentu mereka bukan pelakunya. Tapi bisa aja emang bukan mereka hehehehe, kita liat aja ntar. Ita emang bikin Hinata menderita disini. Oke gak pa-pa kok di tunggu ya next chapnya

 **Riyusa** : oke,, tunggu next chapnya yaa

 **oormiwa** : iya nih cowok. Kita liat aja nati, apa Sasu beneran gak peduli lagi sama Hinata. soal pelakunya sih kayaknya ntar pas mau tamat aja.

Maap ya karena Ita up nya kelamaan, biasalah habis sibuk persiapan buat lebaran hehee *Alesan aja*

Ngomongin lebaran, Ita mau ngucapin 'Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin'

Maaf yaa kalo Ita punya salah yang disengaja ataupun gak disengaja, mungkin Ita pernah bales review2 kalian dengan kata-kata yang gak enak dibaca hehehe maafffffffffffff semua..

Dan terakhir, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan udah sempetin review, tungguin next chapnya yaaa


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Neji tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata berlari unuk sampai di gerbang._

" _Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu berlari" ucap Neji ketika Hinata sampai di depannya._

" _Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang" balas Hinata._

" _Baiklah masuk" Neji membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. kemudian Neji pun masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi._

 _Dari kejauhan, seseorang melihat adegan mereka kakak beradik itu sambil menyeringai_

" _Setelah 3 tahun, akhirnya kau kembali, kurasa ini akan semakin seru"_

 **Look At Me**

Sudah seminggu, semenjak Hinata dan Sasuke bersikap seolah tak saling mengenal. Selama Sasuke dan Hinata semakin menjauh, Hinata dan Gaara justru semakin dekat. Selama seminggu ini banyak hal yang berubah dalam kebiasaan Hinata. Seperti, Hinata yang biasanya setiap istirahat akan pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang malah pergi ke atap. Bukan karena ia merasa harus berubah, hanya saja perpustakaan mengingatkannya pada Sasuke, dulu meskipun Hinata bersikap dingin atau bersikap seolah tak butuh Sasuke, Sasuke tetap akan menemani Hinata di perpustakaan. Karena itu, sekarang Hinata lebih memilih pergi ke atap sekolah, lagipula di atap sekolah Hinata memiliki teman bicara, _Gaara_.

Selama seminggu ini, setiap istirahat Hinata dan Gaara akan pergi ke atap. Dan disana, Hinata sering bercerita tentang si peneror, Hinata menceritakan tentang bagaimana awal mulanya peneror itu muncul, bahkan Hinata bercerita tentang tragedi penculikannya saat kecil. Dan selama Hinata bercerita, mengerti atau tidak, Gaara akan mendengarkan tanpa bertanya apapun, Gaara juga jarang sekali memberi komentar tentang peneror itu atau tentang cara Hinata menyikapi peneror itu. Meskipun bercerita pada Gaara tak membuat Hinata mendapat solusi, Hinata tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya, Hinata tak harus berpura-pura jadi orang yang dingin saat di depan Gaara.

Awalnya Hinata merasa takut menceritakan semua ini pada Gaara, Hinata takut Gaara akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Neji. Tapi anehnya selama seminggu ini, peneror itu sama sekali tak menyentuh Gaara. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Hinata juga merasa dirinya tak di ganggu oleh peneror itu, tak ada SMS ancaman dan tak ada kejadian bahaya lagi yang menimpanya di sekolah. 'Apa mungkin peneror itu kembali menghilang seperti tahun lalu?' Atau 'Apa mungkin peneror itu sedang menyiapkan sesuatu lagi untuk Hinata?' itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata, Tapi apapun itu, Hinata merasa dirinya tetap harus waspada.

"Apa mungkin orang yang menerormu adalah orang yang menyulikmu" Ini pertama kalinya Gaara memberi kesimpulan pada cerita Hinata. Hinata menggeleng.

"Kurasa bukan" Hinata menjawab singkat.

"Kau yakin?" Gaara bertanya lagi. Kali ini Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku sangat yakin, karena penculik itu meninggal dunia di hari aku di selamatkan" Hinata menjawab tanpa melihat Gaara.

"Meninggal?" Gaara memastikan pendengarannya, ia melihat Hinata yang sedang sibuk memandangi siswa yang sedang bermain bola di bawah.

"Ya…" Hinata menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

 _5 tahun yang lalu.._

 _Hinata menangis sendirian di sebuah ruangan yang luas, sebenarnya tempat ini cukup bagus kalau saja tempat ini bukan milik dari orang yang menculik Hinata. Sudah seminggu Hinata di sekap disini, Hinata bahkan tidak tahu ini berada di mana. Hinata hanya ingat tempat terakhir sebelum dia sampai di tempat aneh ini._

 _Seminggu yang lalu saat dirinya ditinggal sendirian di rumah, tak tahu kenapa ia merasa sangat takut. Saat didalam rumah, Hinata merasa gerak-geriknya selalu di perhatikan oleh seseorang, karena itu Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Tiba-tiba supir pribadinya datang dan menawari Hinata untuk berjalan-jalan di luar rumah, Hinata yang sedang bosan pun merasa senang atas tawaran itu dan akhirnya ia setuju untuk ikut._

" _Pak, kita mau kemana?" Hinata masih ingat pertanyaan yang di ajukannya seminggu lalu itu._

" _Bagaimana kalau kita mencari es krim" Tawar supir pribadinya saat itu, dan tawaran itu membuat Hiinata sangat senang._

 _Dan Toko es krim adalah tempat terakhir yang Hinata ingat, karena setelah makan es krim disana Hinata langsung tak sadarkan diri, saat tersadar Hinata sudah berada di sini._

 _Kriieeekkkk_

 _Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tangisan Hinata langsung berhenti. Kini Hinata memasang ekspresi siaga, Hinata jelas tahu siapa orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini. yaa, orang itu adalah orang yang menculik Hinata, selama seminggu ini orang itu selalu datang pada jam-jam seperti sekarang untuk membawakan Hinata makanan._

" _Waktunya makan, Hinata" ucap orang itu dengan ekspresi senangnya. Hinata tentu menatapnya dengan pandangan benci. Orang itu meletakkan piring di atas meja yang berada tepat di depan Hinata._

" _Kenapa? kau tidak mau makan lagi? Baiklah kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu" ucap orang itu._

 _Pranggkkk_

 _Hinata terkejut, ketika melihat piring dihadapannya kini hancur berkeping-keping dan makanannya pun berhamburan kemana-mana. Mata Hinata beralih untuk melihat orang yang baru saja melempar piring itu ketembok._

" _Kau tahu kenapa kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu?" tanya orang itu lagi sambil mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya. Hinata hanya diam, ia sudah sangat ketakutan._

" _Karena hari ini kau akan mati" Ucap orang itu lagi sambil memainkan benda tajam yang barusan ia ambil dari saku celananya. Hinata sudah mulai terisak._

" _Kau tahu kenapa selama ini aku membiarkanmu hidup?" tanya orang itu lagi, Hinata memundurkan duduknya saat orang itu mendekatkan pisau tajamnya ke wajah Hinata._

" _Itu karena aku ingin melihat semua keluarga kalian menderita, keluargamu akan menderita karena anaknya hilang, dan kau akan menderita karena melihat keluargamu menderita dan itu semua karena mereka kehilanganmu" ucap orang itu lagi._

 _Benar, Hinata memang sangat sedih saat melihat keluarganya selama seminggu ini. Melihat yang dimaksud disini bukanlah makna kiasan, karena Hinata benar-benar melihat bagaimana ibunya menangis di ruang tamu selama berhari-hari, melihat Neji yang keadaannya hampir sama seperti sang ibu, bahkan ia melihat ayahnya sempat hampir memukul polisi yang bertugas mencari Hinata. Hinata melihat semua itu dari beberapa TV yang terpasang di tembok-tembok ruangan ini. Dan semua TV itu menanyangkan semua kejadian yang terjadi dirumahnya selama seminggu ini. Hinata jadi teringat, orang itu pernah bilang, kalau selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan keluarga mereka dari TV ini, pantas saja dulu Hinata selalu merasa di perhatikan. Tapi semenjak kapan semua CCTV itu terpasang di rumah Hinata?_

" _Tapi sayang sekali ya, kau tidak bisa melihat keluargamu disaat terakhirmu, lagipula kemana semua keluargamu? Kenapa rumahnya kosong?" orang itu bertanya seolah Hinata tahu jawabannya. Kemudian sedetik kemudian orang itu tertawa kencang._

" _Ja-jangan bu-bunuh ak-aku" Hinata tergagap, Hinata terus memundurkan posisi duduknya._

" _Jangan bunuh aku" Orang itu mengulang perkataan Hinata dengan nada dibuat-buat._

" _Ke-kenapa kau la-lakukan ini padaku?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut._

" _INI SEMUA KARENA KAU ANAK HIASHI DAN HIKARI!" Orang itu berteriak dihadapan Hinata, reflek Hinata menutup telinganya._

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa keluargamu melakukan ini padaku?! HAH!" Orang itu memegang dagu Hinata dan mengangkat kepala Hinata yang sedang menunduk. Hinata hanya menangis saat melihat pisau itu mendekati wajahnya._

 _Bruaakkk_

 _Suara pintu didobrak terdengar dari arah belakang mereka berdua, reflek penculik itu dan Hinata menoleh kesumber suara. Hinata terlihat senang ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya lah yang berada di balik pintu itu. Reflek Hinata berlari ke arah ayah dan ibunya, namun tangannya di tahan oleh si penculik._

" _Hai Hiashi, apa kabar?" ucap penculik itu sambil memegang tangan Hinata kuat, Hinata mencoba memberontak._

" _KAU!" ayah Hinata sedikit berteriak ketika melihat wajah penculik._

" _Jangan sakiti Hinata-chan" ucap ibu Hinata ketika melihat Hinata kesakitan._

" _Lepaskan anakku!" Hiashi mendekati penculik itu._

" _Berhenti disitu, atau anakmu akan ma..Aww!" Hinata menggigit tangan penculik itu, setelah penculik itu melepaskan tangan Hinata, Hinata berlari kepelukan ibunya._

" _Beraninya kau menculik putriku!" Hiashi memukul wajah penculik itu, hingga penculik itu jatuh tersungkur. Penculik itu bangun kemudian balas memukul wajah Hiashi._

 _Hinata sedikit ketakutan saat melihat petengkaran ayahnya dan penculik itu, Hikari yang menyadari ketakutan anaknya langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata. Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang ibu. Kini Hinata hanya mendengar suara yang di timbulkan dari pertengkaran ayahnya tanpa melihat kejadian langsung._

 _Penculik itu kembali terjatuh, saat Hiashi menendang perutnya. Kini keadaan si penculik sudah berantakan, darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya pun terus mengalir. Hiashi mendekati penculik yang sudah terjatuh itu, kemudian ia mulai memukul wajah si penculik hingga babak belur. Melihat wajah penculik yang sudah tidak karuan, Hiashi menghentikan aksinya._

" _Kau! Aku akan memastikan kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal!" ucap Hiashi geram, mendengar ucapan Hiashi, si penculik malah tertawa. Hiashi mencengkram kerah baju si penculik, ia bersiap untuk menghajarnya lagi, tapi tindakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara sirine polisi di luar._

" _Kau akan di urus oleh polisi!" ucap Hiashi lagi kemudian ia berdiri dan meninggalkan penculik itu. Hiashi berjalan mendekati Hikari dan Hinata, kemudian mengajak mereka berdua untuk pergi. Baru saja mereka ingin melewati pintu, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka. Hiashi melihat dua buah peluru tertancap di daun pintu, tentu saja itu membuatnya terkejut, tapi ia juga sedikit bersyukur karena peluru itu tak mengenai meraka bertiga._

 _Hiashi membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sumber dari peluru-peluru Hiashi melihat si penculik yang sudah berubah posisi, kini ia duduk di depan sebuah lemari yang berisi banyak pistol dan peluru, tangan kirinya memegang pistol yang diarahkan ke Hiashi_

 _Dooorr_

 _Satu tembakan lagi di arahkan untuk Hiashi, namun gagal, lagi-lagi peluru itu mengenai pintu. Saat itu Hiashi sadar kalau si penculik sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena itu Hiashi memutuskan untuk mendekati si penculik._

 _Doorrr Dooorr Dooorr_

 _Kali ini penculik itu menembak asal, namun tak satupun yang megenai Hiashi. Saat Hiash sampai di depan si penculik, ia mendengar suara teriakan dari Hinata._

" _IBUUU!" Hinata berteriak ketika melihat ibunya yang terjatuh di lantai, banyak darah yang keluar dari perut dan dadanya. Hinata menangis didepan ibunya. Hiashi yang mendengar suara Hinata reflek membalikkan tubuuhnya, dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat keadaan istrinya. Tiba-tiba si penculik tertawa dengan keras, Hiashi yang sedang di selimuti amarah langsung mengambil alih pistol dari tangan si penculik, lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan kepala si penculik. Bukannya takut penculik itu malah memasang ekspresi menantang, Hiashi tambah geram kemudian.._

 _Dooorr_

" _Argghhhh!"_

"Ahhh .. jadi.. ayahmu yang membunuh penculik itu" ucap Gaara ketika Hinata selesai menceritakan kejadian lima tahun lalu. Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara, namun karena Gaara sedang melihat siswa yang sedang bermain bola di bawah, Hinata jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Gaara sekarang. Tapi, dari kesimpulan yang didapat Gaara, Hinata merasa teman sekelasnya ini sedikit salah paham.

"Aku menceritakan ini padamu, bukan untuk mengatakan kalau ayahku yang membunuh penculik itu.." Hinata masih menatap Gaara.

"Tapi, aku ingin memperjelas kalau penculik itu bukan orang yang menerorku" lanjut Hinata lagi. Hinata mendengar Gaara menghela nafas. Gaara kini menoleh untuk melihat Hinata, kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Benar, lalu menurutmu siapa peneror itu?" tanya Gaara. Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Menurutku, mungkin orang itu masih ada hubungannya dengan kasus penculikanmu" Gaara melanjutkan, kali ini Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Mungkin saja" ucap Hinata mulai lelah.

"Tapi apapun itu, aku ingin dia cepat menghentikan ini, aku sudah lelah" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Aku yakin, dia akan berhenti kalau tujuanya tercapai" ucap Gaara, kemudian ia kembali melihat siswa yang bermain sepak bola.

"Menurutmu apa tujuannya?" Tanya Hinata kemudian ikut melihat ke bawah.

"Membunuhmu" ucap Gaara singkat. Mendengar itu, Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri apalagi Gaara mengucapkannya dengan nada yang dingin. Hinata melirik Gaara yang masih asik menonton per tanding bola di bawah.

"Kau membuatku merinding Gaara" ucap Hinata kemudian ia kembali melihat ke bawah.

* * *

Saat istirahat kedua, Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam selama ini. Ketika Hinata sampai di kamar mandi, Hinata menabrak seseorang hingga dirinya terjatuh, buku-buku yang dibawanya pun jatuh berserakan di lantai. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah orang yang di tabraknya. Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke lah orang yang ia tabrak. Sasuke melihat Hinata sebentar kemudian ia pergi begitu saja tanpa membantu atau meminta maaf pada Hinata. Melihat sikap Sasuke padanya, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Tanya seseorang. Hinata melihat orang itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara" jawab Hinata. Kemudian Hinata membereskan bukunya, Gaara pun ikut membantu Hinata.

"Jangan bilang kau menabrak orang lagi disini" ucap Gaara, sekarang mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

"Lagi?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Gaara mengangguk.

"Iya lagi, memangnya kau tidak ingat?" Gaara bertanya.

"Ingat apa?" Hinata masih belum paham maksud Gaara.

"Dulu, kau pernah menabrakku juga disini" Gaara menjawab kebingungan Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Hinata terlihat sedikit terkejut. Gaara mengangguk.

"Iya, waktu itu aku belum masuk sekolah, aku disini untuk melihat-lihat kemudian kau menabrakku" Gaara menceritakan garis besarnya.

" _Ah maaf kan aku, kau tak apa?". Hinata melihat pria berambut merah sedang berdiri didepannya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu dirinya_

Hinata mengingat kejadian sekitar dua minggu yang lalu itu, hari itu dirinya terjebak di gudang perpustakaan. Tentu saja Hinata ingat.

"Jadi orang berambut merah itu kau?" Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari orang yang di tabrak waktu itu adalah Gaara.

"Orang berambut merah?" Gaara sedikit bergidik ketika mendengar Hinata mengingatnya sebagai 'orang berambut merah', sebenarnya Hinata memang tidak salah, toh memang rambutnya berwarna merah, hanya saja segitu lemahkah ingatan Hinata sampai-sampai yang dia ingat hanya warna rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya mengingat warna rambutmu, karena warnanya mirip sekali dengan pe.."

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka, reflek mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang. Sakura sedikit berlari untuk sampai ketempat Gaara dan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketika Sakura sampai di depannya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau juga ada disini Gaara" Sakura tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata

"Memang ada apa?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaan Hinata tadi yang belum sempat mendapat jawaban.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mengerjakan tugas kelompok biologi kita?" tanya Sakura. Hinata menghela nafas, ia baru teringat tugas itu, tugas yang seharusnya sudah selesai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi karena ada beberapa kelompok yang belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, akhirnya Orochimaru-sensei memberi tambahan waktu kepada kami tapi ia juga memberikan tugas tambahan untuk di kerjakan. Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Oke, nah Gaara, bagaimana kalau kelompokmu juga ikut? Kita kerja kelompok bersama" Tawar Sakura.

"Aku sih terserah kelompokku yang lain" ucap Gaara.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mengajak Ino, dan aku juga sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk mengajak Sasuke, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Hinata jadi teringat kalau kelompok Gaara ikut berarti ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Eummm.." Gaara tampak berpikir. Sebelum Gaara sempat menjawab, Hinata memberi kode pada Gaara untuk mengatakan tidak mau, namun sepertinya Gaara sekarang sedang tidak berada dipihaknya.

"Baiklah aku mau" ucap Gaara.

"Yeeeyyy" Sakura berteriak senang. Hinata menatap Gaara tajam, tapi orang yang dilihat malah terlihat tak acuh.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah kita akan membahas tempatnya" ucap Sakura senang.

"Eumm Sakura, kenapa kita harus kerja kelompok bersama?" Hinata masih berusaha untuk membatalkannya.

"Menurutku kalau terlalu ramai nanti kita tidak bisa konsentrasi, lagipula memangnya Ino benar-benar mau?" Tanya Hinata lagi, sebenarnya dari awal Hinata sedikit penasaran kenapa Ino setuju. Bukankah kalau Ino dan Sakura bekerja bersama berarti saingan Ino untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke jadi bertambah. 'Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sakura sehingga Ino setuju?' pikir Hinata.

"Kau tenang saja Hinata, ini tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasi kok, dan soal Ino tentu saja dia mau bahkan dia sangat senang" jawab Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Hinata lirih sehingga tak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Tepat sesuai rencana Sakura, Kelompoknya dan kelompok Sasuke berkumpul saat pulang sekolah. Kini mereka semua duduk di kantin. Shion duduk berhadapan dengan Ino, kemudian disebelah kirinya Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara, Chouji dengan Hinata, dan terakhir Naruto dengan Sakura.

"Enaknya kita kerja kelompok dimana?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau dirumah Sasuke-kun?" usul Sakura.

"Jangan!" Hinata menolak mentah-mentah, tentu saja ia tak mau ke rumah Sasuke apalagi kalau bersama teman-teman yang lain, bagaimana kalau mereka tahu ia dan Sasuke sudah kenal sejak kecil, pasti keesokannya satu sekolah akan gempar.

Mendengar penolakan Hinata yang terkesan berlebihan, semua orang-kecuali Sasuke- kini menatap Hinata aneh.

"Ma-maksudku le-lebih baik kita kerja kelompok diluar saja seperti di.. cafe" ucap Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau di rumah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino.

"em..nanti kita akan merepotkan tante Mikoto" Hinata memberi alasan. Namun, alasan itu justru membuatnya semakin menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tante Mikoto itu siapa, Hinata?" tanya Ino lagi.

Hinata yang baru sadar dengan ucapannya barusan langsung menutup mulutnya.

'Shit! Kenapa aku bisa keceplosan?' batin Hinata.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan HP miliknya, Sasuke tampak tak peduli dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Itu ibunya Sasuke" Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata ingin memukul Naruto.

"Kau mengenal ibunya Sasuke?" Kali ini Ino bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"I..Itu.."

"Dirumahku saja, dirumahku tidak ada siapapun" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Ucapan Gaara membuat semua mata yang tadinya melihat Hinata kini beralih ke Gaara. Hinata langsung menghela nafas lega , sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Gaara.

"Baiklah, dirumah Gaara saja" Ino memutuskan.

TBC

Pojok review

 **NJ21** : tenang di chap depan juga mereka baikan kok

 **hiru neesan** : tujuan si peneror sebenarnya ntar deh di bahasnya hehehe, yahh mungkin SakuNru ntar bakal ngebantuin hinata juga,

 **lavender** : terlalu lambat ya hehehe, mungkin chap ini juga masih lambat tapi di chap depan ntar di cepetin deh.. makasih loh atas kritiknya dan makasih juga udah baca, ditunggu ya chap selanjutnya.

 **Baby niz 137** : eumm tebak aja dulu hehehe

 **hyuga putri hima** : makasih loh, eumm kalau kapan Sasu tahu sih Ita gak tau ya *Dijitak* hehehe… eumm kalo siapa penerornya tebak aja dulu, ini Ita udah up, di tunggu ya chap selanjutnya..

 **TanTan Hime-chan** : eumm Oro sensei kemunculannya emang mencurigakan sihh, bisa aja sihdia , tapi liat ntar aja deh hehehe, oke ditunggu ya

 **Herocyn Akko** : Oke ini terlalu lamayaa, lain kali Ita bakal lebih cepetin deh up nya, tapi gak janji *dilempar panci*

 **oormiwa** : sebenarnya sih untuk berapa chapnya Ita gak punya rencana, tapi mngkin masih bisa sekitar 5 chap lagi.. kalo Neji Ita gak tau deh, tapi kalo Gaara di Chap ini sih dia gak di teror tuh kayaknya.. oke tunggu ya chap selanjutnya.

 **aindri961** : hahahaha mungkin aja nih mantannya Neji :D

 **cintya** : Iya nih, di chap ini juga gak ada , tapi di chap depan mungkin bakal banyak banget..

 **Aihi** : Hehehe makasih loh karena udah mau baca ff gaje ini, okee tungguin ya next chapnya

 **Nurul851** : sebenernya sih peneror itu dendam sama sekua keluarga Hinata, maaf ya di chap ini juga gak ada SasuHinanya tapi di chap depan banyak kok :)

 **Riyusa** : okeee ini udah up, tunggu next chapnya yaa

 **HyugaRara** : Urusannya sih sama semua keluarga Hina

 **yui namikaze** : aku nulisnya yui namikaze aja ya… :)eumm mungkin 2 chap atau 3 chap lagi pelakunya bakal terungkap tapi sebelum bener-bener terungkap setiap Chapnya mulai sekarang bakal Ita kasih petunjuk deh..

Untuk Chap ini mungkin penulisannya bener-bener absurd, Ita sendiri aja bingung bacanya hehehe, maaf yaa habisnya di chap ini Ita rada gak mood gitu *Alesan*

Maap nih untuk SasuHina disini belum ada, tapi di chap depan mungkin bakal banyak deh. Soalnya Ita pengen di Chap depan mereka baikan hehehe..

Oke terakhir makasih buanyakk semuanya yang udah baca dan review..

See you next chap(?) minna! *Apasih* :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

" _Kau mengenal ibunya Sasuke?" Kali ini Ino bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

" _I..Itu.."_

" _Dirumahku saja, dirumahku tidak ada siapapun" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Ucapan Gaara membuat semua mata yang tadinya melihat Hinata kini beralih ke Gaara. Hinata langsung menghela nafas lega , sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Gaara._

" _Baiklah, dirumah Gaara saja" Ino memutuskan._

 **Look At Me**

"Sekarang bagaimana cara kita berangkat kesana?" tanya Sakura

"Aku bawa mobil"ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Sasuke-kun juga bawa mobil kan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Berarti kita naik mobil Gaara dan Sasuke" Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Aku dan Naruto akan ikut mobil Gaara" ucap Sakura. Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh gadis berambut pink itu langsung menoleh , Naruto memandang Sakura bingung sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum, senyum yang menurut Naruto mencurigakan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga.."

"Ino kau juga ikut mobil Gaara ya" Sakura memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Hah?" Ino menunjuk memandang Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah berkata 'kenapa aku?'. Hinata yang ucapannya tadi terpotong sekarang melihat Ino, ia berharap Ino menolak ajakan Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ucap Sakura cepat-cepat sebelum Ino sempat menolak.

"Kenapa tidak bicara sekarang saja?" tanya Ino kesal. Tentu saja Ino kesal, bagaimana tidak, tadi pagi tiba-tiba Sakura minta padanya agar kelompok mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama, awalnya Ino mengira Sakura juga ingin dekat dengan Sasuke, jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik Ino menyetujuinya. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba Sakura mengajaknya ikut mobil Gaara, sebenarnya apa mau Sakura? Jangan-jangan dia mau menjauhkannya dari Sasuke-kun nya.

"Ini penting, lagipula kita harus cepat sebelum kemalaman, jadi kita bicara di mobil saja" setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan Ino menuju parkiran. Di belakang mereka bertiga, Gaara mengikuti.

Sekarang mereka semua berada di perjalanan menuju rumah Gaara. Di mobil Sasuke, Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke terlihat sedikit gelisah, perasaan canggung, perasaan bersalah, sedih, bahkan rindu bercampur menjadi satu saat dirinya duduk di samping Sasuke seperti ini. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak usah menuruti permintaan Sakura. Hinata jadi teringat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, saat dirinya tiba di parkiran, Hinata langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil Sasuke, namun sebelum pintu itu terbuka Sakura tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Hinata dan membuka pintu belakang itu kemudian memaksa Shion dan Chouji masuk kedalam.

"Sakura, aku ingin duduk di situ" Hinata masih ingat dengan ucapannya saat itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata kau di depan saja, lagipula kau kan tahu di kelas Chouji hanya dekat dengan Shion jadi kasihan kan dia kalau dia harus duduk denganmu atau Sasuke, dia pasti sangat canggung" Sakura memberi alasan yang sebenarnya tak masuk akal, dan Hinata yang sedang tidak mau berdebat pun memilih untuk menuruti kemauan Sakura yang sangat mencurigakan itu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sakura?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata sedikit gelisah hanya tersenyum miris, segitu merasa terganggunya kah Hinata sampai-sampai ia harus merasa tak nyaman seperti sekarang ini. Seharusnya tadi siang Sasuke tak usah menerima ajakan Naruto. Sasuke menerima ajakan ini hanya karena Naruto mengatakan, kelompoknya ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama kelompok Sasuke, saat mendengar itu Sasuke mengira Hinata juga setuju untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama dan itu berarti Hinata sudah tak marah lagi kan dengannya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

" _Jangan!"_

Sasuke ingat saat Hinata menolak usulan Sakura, untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di rumahnya. Saat itu memang Sasuke sedang bermain game, tapi pendengarannya fokus kepada pembicaraan teman-temannya. Saat mendengar penolakan Hinata, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit sakit.

Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko es krim. Melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti, semua yang berada di mobil memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Pindah! Aku tidak mau duduk disampingmu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Hinata yang mendengar itu, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Cepat pindah!" ucap Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Hinata sedikit tersentak kemudian ia membuka pintu dan keluar. Hinata bertukar tempat duduk dengan Chouji.

Mata Hinata langsung memerah, ia menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar sekarang. Hinata mengalihkannya dengan menatap keluar, ia membaca tulisan apapun yang ada di jalan sehingga dirinya bisa lupa dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. 'Sweet' Hinata membaca nama toko es krim yang berada di sampingnya.

 _Deg_

" _Pak, kita mau kemana?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita mencari es krim"_

Ingatan 5 tahun lalu kembali menganggu Hinata, ia ingat toko es krim itu. Toko es krim itu adalah tempat yang Hinata ingat untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia hilang kesadaran saat penculikannya dulu. Hinata terus menatap toko yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu, Hinata sangat yakin itu tempatnya.

5 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Gaara, Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasuke yang di parkir di depan garasi. Hinata berjalan ketempat Gaara, Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto yang berada di depan pintu masuk. Hinata memandangi rumah Gaara yang sangat besar, yaah memang rumah keluarga Hyuuga jauh lebih besar dari ini, tapi mengingat Gaara pernah mengatakan padanya kalau dia tinggal sendirian di Konoha, 'bukankah rumah ini terlalu besar' batin Hinata.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo masuk" Ajak Gaara ketika semua sudah berkumpul, Gaara membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian mempersilahkan semua orang masuk.

"Hinata kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Gaara saat melihat Hinata masih sibuk memandangi rumahnya.

"Eh?" Hinata baru sadar kalau semua teman-temannya sudah masuk, kemudian ia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara tadi. Hinata berjalan melewati pintu rumah Gaara.

 _Deg_

" _Waktunya makan, Hinata"_

" _Kau tahu kenapa kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu?"_

" _Karena hari ini kau akan mati"_

" _Ke-kenapa kau la-lakukan ini padaku?"_

" _INI SEMUA KARENA KAU ANAK HIASHI DAN HIKARI!"_

Hinata memegang dadanya, kenapa tiba-tiba ingatannya tentang penculikan itu kembali memanggunya. Apakah ini karena ia melihat toko es krim itu?. Tangan Hinata bergetar, ia merasa kepalanya sedikit sakit sekarang.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara ketika melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang aneh. Mendengar suara Gaara, Hinata kembali tersadar. Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat tidak sehat" ucap Gaara lagi, kini wajah Gaara sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu" Hinata langsung masuk kedalam dan menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Melihat Hinata yang sudah masuk, Gaara pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu, sambil menunggu Gaara yang sedang mengambil laptop.

"Karena laptopnya cuma satu, kita akan mengerjakannya bergantian" ucap Ino.

"Pertama, kelompok 1 dulu yang mengerjakan, dan kelompok 2 yang akan membantu, nanti kita gantian" Sakura menjelaskan. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, kita bagi tugas" sekarang Naruto yang berucap. Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dari belakang sambil membawa laptop, kemudian ia duduk di samping Naruto.

"Okee, kita buat tim.." ucap Sakura

"Tim pertama, Sasuke dan Hinata, karena mereka berdua pintar jadi mereka yang mencari materi" lanjut Sakura. Semua orang mengangguk setuju kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Tim kedua isinya Gaara, Naruto, Chouji tugas kalian mengetik apa yang di beritahu tim pertama" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Lalu kita bertiga?" tanya Shion sambil menunjuk Sakura, Ino, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita akan membuat makanan untuk mereka.." jawab Sakura.

"Kau bilang bahan makanannya banyak kan?" Sakura bertanya pada Gaara. Gaara mengangguk

"Eumm.. kau pergi saja ke dapur disana ada kulkas, buka saja" Gaara menunjuk arah menuju dapur.

"Baiklah" Sakura menarik Ino dan Shion menuju dapur, sedangkan yang lain mulai mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Eumm bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari sejarah penemuan sel" ucap Hinata sambil melihat buku biologinya.

"Tidak usah, lebih bagus kalau langsung ke pengertian sel" Sasuke menolak usul Hinata.

"Tapi menurutku, kita harus tahu dulu bagaimana sejarah awalnya sel di temukan" Hinata berpendapat lagi.

"Siswa-siswa lain tidak akan peduli dengan sejarahnya, karena itu tidak penting, yang penting itu materi mengenai selnya" Sasuke tak mau kalah. Melihat perdebatan Sasuke dan Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, dan Chouji hanya bisa memandang bingung. Menurut mereka, mau sejarah atau langsung pengertiannya terserah yang penting tugas ini cepat beres, bukankah dengan berdebat seperti ini malah akan membuang banyak waktu.

"Tapi…"

"Ini tugas kelompokku kan? biar aku yang memutuskan, kau tidak perlu ikut campur" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata, mendengar nada sinis Sasuke, Hinata jadi kesal.

"Baiklah, kau kerjakan tugas kelompokmu, aku tidak akan membantu dan kau juga tak perlu membantu tugas kelompokku nanti"ucap Hinata, kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi menuju dapur untuk membantu pekerjaan Sakura, Ino dan Shion.

Melihat kejadian Naruto dan Chouji ternganga, sedangkan Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Temperamen Hinata memang sangat buruk" ucap Gaara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang Hinata" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak suka, tapi sepertinya Gaara bukan orang yang peka.

"Yaah lumayanlah" ucap Gaara dengan tampang polosnya, Gaara sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

* * *

Mereka baru selesai saat jarum jam menunjuk pukul 7 malam, Naruto, Sakura, dan Chouji pulang bersama menggunakan taksi, Ino dan Shion dijemput, sedangkan Hinata sekarang sedang sibuk menghubungi kakaknya yang dari tadi tak diangkat.

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Gaara

"Tidak usah, rumahku sangat jauh dari sini" tolak Hinata. Hinata sedikit tak enak jika merepotkan Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau bersama Sasuke?" tawar Gaara lagi.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan bilang padanya" lanjut Gaara. Hinata menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengambil mobilnya dari garasi.

"Sasuke!" Gaara berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang baru saja melewati dirinya dan Hinata, dan itu membuat Sasuke mendadak menginjak rem karena kaget. Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Gaara, melihat itu Gaara langsung berlari mendekati mobil Sasuke dan Hinata pun mengkuti Gaara dari belakang. Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya saat Gaara sampai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau mengantar Hinata pulang?" Gaara balik bertanya. Saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Sasuke langsung melihat Hinata yang berada di belakang Gaara.

Hinata yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Sasuke, malah membuang muka. Sasuke tersenyum miris saat melihat reaksi Hinata, kemudian ia kembali melihat Gaara.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tau banyak tentang dia" Sasuke menunjuk Hinata menggunakan dagunya. Gaara melihat Hinata yang berada di belakangnya sebentar, kemudian ia kembali melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, kali ini Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke padanya barusan.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, kalau gadis di belakangmu itu membenciku, dia tidak mungkin mau pulang bersamaku" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia menancap gas mobilnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara. Hinata menunduk, saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa matanya memanas.

Gaara menggaruk kepalanya "Ada apa dengannya?" ucap Gaara bingung. Kemudian Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Hinata, "Biar kuantar sa.." ucapan Gaara terhenti ketika ia melihat Hinata terisak."Kau kenapa?" Gaara mengangkat wajah Hinata yang menunduk, air mata sudah membanjiri pipi Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Tapi jawaban yang di berikan dengan tangisan Hinata yang makin terdengar jelas, tentu saja membuat Gaara tak percaya dengan jawaban itu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara lagi sambil mengusap rambut Hinata pelan.

"A.. ..aku hanya kesal..karena ..ka..hiks..karena kakakku sulit di hubungi" ucap Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Hey, jadi kau menangis hanya karena hal itu?" Sekarang Gaara sedikit kesal dengan Hinata.

" _Kau menangis hanya karena aku tak merespon?"_

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat ucapan Sasuke dulu, Hinata juga ingat bagaimana ekspresi kesal Sasuke setiap kali dirinya menangis karena hal-hal sepele.

"Hey..Hey.. aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak perlu menunggu kakakmu, biar aku yang antar" Gaara menarik tangan Hinata menuju garasi.

Baru saja Gaara ingin membuka garasi, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Hinata yang sadar kalau itu suara dari HPnya langsung mengambil HP dari dalam tas.

'Neji-nii'

Nama kakaknya muncul di layar HP yang masih berbunyi itu, Hinata mengangkat panggilan masuk dari kakaknya itu.

"Halo"

"…"

"Bisa jemput aku di rumah teman"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan sms alamatnya"

Hinata memutuskan panggilan itu setelah beberapa detik berbicara dengan kakaknya.

"Kakakmu?" tebak Gaara. Hinata mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, jika soal menebak sesuatu Gaara memang paling hebat.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia akan menjemputku" jawab Hinata.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Hinata mendapat telpon dari Neji, kini Hinata menunggu di teras rumah Gaara.

"Seharusnya kau pulang denganku saja" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" balas Hinata.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan" kini Gaara melihat Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja kakakku melakukan tugasnya sebagai kakak" ucap Hinata enteng. Gaara mendengus ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Apa kau dekat dengan kakakmu?" tanya Gaara. Kini Hinata yang menoleh untuk melihat Gaara.

"Kau langsung menangis saat kakakmu tak mengangkat, pasti kau dekat dengannya" Gaara melanjutkan. Mendengar penjelasan Gaara, Hinata kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat gerbang, sebenarnya ia menangis bukan karena itu, tapi karena Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku hanya kesal, lagipula kau kan tahu, semenjak peneror itu melukai kakakku aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun termasuk keluargaku sendiri" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Gaara sedikit malas. Membicarakan tentang kedekatan, Hinata jadi teringat Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm Gaara?" Hinata memanggil nama Gaara ragu.

"Ada apa?" Gaara masih masih melihat Hinata.

"Kalau ada orang yang menyuruhmu memilih antara dua hal.." Hinata diam sebentar. "Pilihan pertama, orang itu akan menyakitimu, pilihan kedua orang itu akan menyakiti orang yang kau sayang.." Hinata berhenti lagi untuk menarik nafas. "Jika itu pilihannya, apa yang akan kau pilih?" Hinata kembali melihat Gaara yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eumm kalau seperti itu.." Gaara menatap langit untuk berpikir kemudian ia kembali melihat wajah Hinata."Aku tak akan memilih keduanya" jawab Gaara.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata masih tak mengerti.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang itu menyakitiku atau menyakiti orang yang ku sayang" Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, kemudian ia tersenyum. Hinata mentap mata Gaara untuk mencari keraguan dari mata itu , namun nihil, sepertinya Gaara sangat yakin dengan jawabannya. Hinata mengehela nafasnya ketika menyadari itu.

"Kenapa? jawabanku salah?" tanya Gaara saat melihat Hinata menghela nafas. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak, jawabanmu terlalu sempurna dan itu membuatku kesal" Hinata memalingkan lagi wajahanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Gaara jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Ada orang yang ku suka"jawab Hinata.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Sekarang orang itu membenci ku dan menjauhiku" Hinata menjawab sambil memandang langit.

"Kenapa?" Gaara masih bingung.

"Karena aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauhiku"

Gaara mengernyit ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata yang terakhir.

"Wajar kan kalau dia menjauhimu, bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh?"

"Hmm.." Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi sekarang aku merasa kehilangan dia" lanjut Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu" Gaara sedikit berkomentar

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti aku, Gaara.. kau hanya cukup tahu saja mengenaiku" ucap Hinata. Mendengar itu Gaara mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian dia ikut menatap langit. Mereka berdua kini sama-sama memandang langit yang sedang dipenuhi bintang.

"Kalau akau jadi orang itu, aku pasti ingin kau menceritakan masalahmu denganku, walaupun itu nantinya akan melukaiku tapi setidaknya aku akan merasa senang bisa membantu orang yang aku suka" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau orang itu menyukaiku? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau orang itu juga menyukaiku" Hinata mengernyit bingung.

" 'Orang itu' yang kau maksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke kan? Aku rasa Sasuke juga menyukaimu"

'Shitt!' Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, seharusnya dia tak menceritakan masalah ini dengan Gaara, seharusnya Hinata tahu kalau Gaara akan mudah menebak siapa orang yang Hinata bicarakan.

"Kau itu punya indra keenam atau bagaimana sih!" Hinata sedikit kesal dengan Gaara. Melihat reaksi Hinata, Gaara langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sekilas Hinata melihat air mata keluar dari mata Gaara.

"Kau itu sangat mudah di tebak, Hinata" Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hinata pergi kesekolah seperti biasa, dia menggunakan bus kemudian turun di halte yang paling dekat dengan sekolah. Ketika Hinata masuk ke dalam sekolah, ia melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari gedung ekskul. Sepertinya Sasuke baru dari ruang basket, yahh.. Sasuke memang anggota dari club basket jadi wajar saja kalau dirinya sering pergi ke ruang basket, dari dulu Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk latihan di sana setiap pagi, kemudian dia akan pergi kekelas saat bel akan berbunyi. Melihat Sasuke, Hinata jadi teringat perkataan Gaara semalam.

Saat jam istirahat, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya untuk memberitahu semua masalahnya pada Sasuke. Hinata mau mengatakan masalahnya bukan karena ia berharap Sasuke akan membantunya, seperti yang dikatakan Gaara semalam, tapi ia hanya ingin Sasuke tahu alasan kenapa dirinya harus menjauhi Sasuke, dengan begitu setidaknya Sasuke akan menjauhinya tanpa membenci dirinya. Hinata mendekati meja Sasuke saat sebagian siswa di kelas sudah pergi ke kantin.

" " Hinata memanggil Sasuke yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto. Mendengar namanya di panggil Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saata melihat Hinatalah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah kembali bersikap dingin.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Bicara saja disini" Sasuke menatap Hinata datar.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua saja" pinta Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganmu" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan meja Sasuke. Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

'Ini memang salahku, wajar kalau Sasuke marah' Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengejar Sasuke yang sudah keluar kelas. Hinata berhasil mengejar Sasuke, saat mereka sampai di depan ruang basket, Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke dari belakang.

Merasa tangannya di sentuh dari belakang, reflek Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke,tolong.. ini sangat penting" Hinata sedikit memelas. Sedangkan Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, kemudian ia menepis tangan Hinata dan masuk ke dalam ruang baket. Hinata sedikit terkejut denga sikap Sasuke barusan.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?!" Hinata berteriak dari depan pintu ruang basket, dan itu membuat Sasuke kemabali menoleh unuk melihat Hinata.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa?!" Sasuke membentak Hinata. Hinata menunduk ketika Sasuke bertanya seperti itu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu, sekarang aku sudah menjauh. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin berbicara denganku? Apa sekarang kau masih merasa aku mengganggumu? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau masih merasa terganggu olehku kan? Baiklah mulai sekarang aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi, kau puas?" kali ini Sasuke tidak membentak hanya saja perkataannya sekarang lebih terasa menyakitkan dibanding saat Sasuke membentaknya tadi.

Hinata menunduk dalam dan memikirkan setiap perkataan Sasuke, yah benar memang Hinatalah yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjauhinya, lalu sekarang tiba-tiba Hinata memintan Sasuke untuk mendengarkannya, tentu saja Sasuke marah. Tapi sekarang Hinata bukan mau menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjauhinya lagi.

"Hiks..ma..maaf..hiks" Hinata terisak. Sasuke yang mendengar suara isakan Hinata langsung mendekati gads itu. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata agar ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Hinata yang tadi mennduk.

"A..ada apa Hinata?" Sasuke sedikit panik saat melihat air mata sudah membanjiri pipi Hinata. Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang memegang dagunya kemudian ia mundur selangkah.

"Kau pembohong!" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Sasuke tidak mengerti, tadi Hinata tiba-tiba meminta maaf sekarang dia mengatainya pembohong, dan Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti saat melihat Hinata sekarang sudah berjongkok kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lutut, Hinata menangis semakin kencang sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Sasuke ikut berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Hinata ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Hinata pelan. Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata terus saja menangis. Melihat itu Sasuke, menarik tubuh Hinata agar mendekat ke tubuhnya kemudian Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan menenggelamkan kepala Hinata di dadanya.

"Hinata jangan menangis, maafkan aku" Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata pelan. Sebenarnya Sasuke bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, dan dia juga tak tahu harus mengatakan apa agar Hinata berhenti menangis. Tapi apapun masalah Hinata sekarang, Sasuke tahu dirinya harus meminta maaf, mengingat tadi Hinata mengatainya pembohong, itu berarti Sasuke juga sudah melakukan kesalahan, walaupun ia belum tahu apa kesalahannya tetap saja ia meerasa harus meminta maaf sekarang.

"Hinata apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jangan menangis, kumohon" Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Sudah lima belas menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, Hinata yang menangis di dada bidang Sasuke dan Sasuke yang terus mengelus punggung Hinata sambil meminta maaf.

"Aku membencimu, kau pembohong" Hinata tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya , kemudian ia mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Aku berbohong tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu mendengarkanku, tapi saat aku ingin bicara padamu kau malah tak mengacuhkanku" jawab Hinata yang sudah berhenti menangis. Sasuke mengernyit bingung, kapan dirinya pernah mengatakan itu? itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang.

"Kau bahkan sudah lupa" Hinata mendesah kecewa. "Dulu saat kita masih SD kau pernah berjanji padaku" Hinata memberi sedikit petunjuk agar Sasuke mengingatnya.

" _Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah tidak meresponmu lagi, aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu sampai kapanpun"ucap Sasuke meyakinkan._

" _Baiklah, aku juga tak akan menangis lagi" Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya._

Sekarang Sasuke sudah mengingatnya, dulu Hinata pernah tiba-tiba menangis seperti sekarang juga, alasannya pun sama seperti sekarang, dan untuk menghentikan tangisan Hinata dulu, Sasuke membuat janji itu. Tapi kalau gara-gara Sasuke tak mendengarkan Hinata lagi, membuat Sasuke dituduh pembohong oleh Hinata, bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan? lagipula dia melakukan itu karena Hinata sendiri yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjauhi Hinata.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu, kalau aku terus mendengarkanmu, bagaimana aku bisa menjauhimu?" Sekarang Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Hinata.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji APAPUN YANG TERJADI kau akan selalu mendengarkanku" Hinata sengaja menekankan beberapa kata di ucapannya barusan.

Sasuke menghela nafas " Baiklah ini memang salahku, jadi jangan menangis lagi, mengerti" ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintahnya. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya, Sasuke jadi merasa Hinata sudah tidak berusaha menjauhinya lagi, dan perasaan itu membuat Sasuke senang.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku tadi?" Sasuke mengembalikan topic awal mereka.

"Eumm i..itu."

TBC

 **Nurul851** : Eumm disini udah mulai ada lagi kan SasuHinanya, ia mereka mau baikan.

 **Baby niz 137** : okeee

 **sabrina** : mungkin aja, oke tunggu ya chap nextnya lagi

 **onyxlavender23** : mungkin hehehe, oke tunggu ya chap nextnya

 **onyx dark blue** : oke oke ini mereka udah baikan kok, ditunggu ya next chapnya

 **aindri961** : oh yaa? hehehehe mungkin emang Gaara pelakunya.

 **Juni** : mungkin aja juni..

 **TanTan Hime-chan** : mungkin aja tebakan kamu bener.. hehehe

 **Herocyn Akko** : Kiddnapper(?) hahaha Ita suka sama julukan itu, eumm mungkin aja sih kita liat aja ntar

 **tsukiko** : mungkin aja..

 **HyugaRara** : eumm mungkin aja kamu bener, tunggu next chapnya ya..

 **Aihi** : mungkin aja.. kalo motifnya ntar di kasih tau deh

 **oormiwa** : iya nih Gaara gak di teror, kalau Sasuke sih dia cuma berusaha untuk gak peduli sama Hinata, kalau Gaara suka sama Hinata sih Ita belum tahu nih mau digimanain *Watados*

 **hinatauchiha69** : mungkin aja, eumm Sasuke maafin Hinata kok hehehe

Maaf ya Ita ngaret lagi up-nya, makasi semua yang udah baca dan review...

Dan yang besok udah masuk sekolah semangat yaa :)

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya….


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas " Baiklah ini memang salahku, jadi jangan menangis lagi, mengerti" ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintahnya. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

 _Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya, Sasuke jadi merasa Hinata sudah tidak berusaha menjauhinya lagi, dan perasaan itu membuat Sasuke senang._

" _Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku tadi?" Sasuke mengembalikan topic awal mereka._

" _Eumm i..itu."_

 **Look At Me**

10 menit sebelumnya..

Didalam kelas Naruto terus melihat gerak-gerik Sakura, saat sedang tertawa, sedang berbicara dengan Ino bahkan saat Sakura menggebrak meja gara-gara Kiba tak sengaja menumpahkan air di mejanya, Naruto terus melihat itu dengan tatapan curiga.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari orang yang memperhatikannya, pandangan Sakura terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sakura menggerakan mulutnya, membuat kata 'Kenapa kau melihatku?' tanpa suara.

Naruto yang baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah kepergok oleh orang yang sedang ditatap, langsung memalingkan wajahnya kemudian ia mengambil buku di atas mejanya dan membuka buku itu asal, sekarang Naruto terlihat seolah sedang fokus membaca buku padahal jangankan membaca, buku apa yang sedang dipeganya saja dia tidak tahu.

Sakura mendekati meja Naruto, kemudian ia duduk di atas meja Sasuke yang berada di sebelah meja Naruto. "Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan sikap seolah-olah ia seorang senior yang sedang memalak juniornya.

Naruto sedikit bergidik melihat Sakura duduk di meja Sasuke. "Memangnya ada apa?" Naruto pura-pura menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus?" Sakura kini to the point.

"Aku tidak melihatmu, kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang membaca buku" Naruto masih tak mau mengaku.

Sakura tersenyum manis, tapi Naruto jelas tahu senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang dibuat-buat oleh Sakura. Sakura mengambilbuku yang di pegang Naruto kemudian memutarnya 180 derajat. "Sejak kapan kau bisa membaca terbalik seperti tadi?" ucap Sakura masih dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, kemudian ia menggarukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal pertanda ia sedang mencoba mencari-cari alasan.

"Eummm.." Naruto masih berpikir.

Masih dengan senyumnya, Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya kemudian meniup-niup kepalan tangan itu "Sebaiknya kau katakan, alasan kenapa kau terus melihatku, sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran" ucap Sakura dengan manisnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar itu, nada manis Sakura menandakan dia benar-benar akan berubah menjadi iblis jika apa yang diinginkannya tidak terwujud, dan itu cukup membuat Naruto menyerah.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku mencurigaimu" ucap Naruto singkat.

Pletaakk

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan."Bicara yang jelas BAKA!" Sakura sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Untung saja sekarang sedang jam istirahat, jadi tidak banyak orang yang melihat kejadian ini di kelas. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja semua orang sekarang sedang terdiam sambil memandang Sakura dengan pandangan ngeri, atau mungkin bisa saja Sakura akan dilaporkan sudah melakukan kekerasan didalam kelas.

Sakura bersyukur karena di kelas hanya ada Ino yang justru malah senang ketika melihat Naruto disiksa, ada Shikamaru yang bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisi tidurnya, ada Shion dan Chouji yang menatap dia dan Naruo sebentar kemudian kembali mengobrol, dan terakhir ada Kiba, satu-satunya orang yang menatap Sakura ngeri.

"Baiklah-baiklah" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Aku curiga dengan sikapmu kemarin, kenapa tiba-tiba kau terlihat seperti membuat Hinata dan Sasuke jadi dekat?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang pelan, mengingat di kelas ini belum ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke dan Hinata pernah dekat, kecuali mereka berdua tentunya.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku hanya penasaran" jawab Sakura.

"Penasaran?" Naruto menatap Sakura bingung.

"Ya, aku sangat penasaran dengan mereka berdua" ucap Sakura. "Kupikir kalau mereka didekatkan lagi, mungkin saja mereka akan seperti dulu" Sakura melanjutkan.

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura kemudian ia kembali terdiam saat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan Hinata?" Naruto menatap Sakura curiga.

"Semenjak aku melihat dia dan Sasuke bertengkar, puas?!" Sakura sangat kesal saat melihat tatapan curiga yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Kapan mereka bertengkar?" sekarang Naruto juga ikut penasaran.

"Kapannya itu tidak penting, kau kan sudah mengenal mereka berdua sejak SD, memangnya kau tidak penasaran, kenapa mereka bisa seperti sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku penasaran, aku sudah sering bertanya pada Sasuke tapi dia tidak pernah menjawab" Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat sudah berapa kali ia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Karena itu, aku ingin mencari tahu sendiri, kupikir kalau mereka kembali dekat, mungkin saja penyebab mereka bertengkar akan terungkap" Sakura berkata seolah-olah dia seorang detektif, sedangkan Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat reaksi Sakura yang berlebihan.

"Apa untungnya untukmu kalau kau tahu penyebabnya?" Naruto masih tak yakin dengan tujuan Sakura.

"Setidaknya rasa penasaranku akan hilang" Jawab Sakura kemudian ia kembali ke bangkunya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino saat Sakura sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Bukan masalah penting" Jawab Sakura singkat.

* * *

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku tadi?" Sasuke mengembalikan topic awal mereka.

"Eumm i..itu." Hinata kembali berfikir, apa dia harus menceritakannya pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Sasuke semakin penasaran.

Kringgg… Kringg..

Suara bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar itu, sedangkan Sasuke langsung menatap keluar ruang basket, ia bisa melihat dari jendela ada beberapa anak yang berlarian, sepertinya mereka ingin cepat-cepat masuk kekeas.

"Aku akan mengatakannya saat pulang sekolah, sebaiknya sekarang kita masuk" Hinata berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruang basket. Saat mereka baru keluar, beberapa siswi yang tidak sengaja melewati ruang basket melihat mereka dengan tatapan curiga, apalagi saat melihat Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke, jelas saja itu membuat mereka semakin curiga sekaligus iri dengan Hinata.

Menyadari tatapan iri dari beberapa siswi, Hinata langsung menepis tangan Sasuke kemudian dia berjalan duluan didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Setidaknya kau sudah mau bicara padaku lagi" ucap Sasuke pelan kemudian ia mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat kedua, hampir semua murid di KHS pergi kelapangan bola, karena hari ini ada pertandingan antara siswa kelas XII dengan siswa kelas X, kabarnya ada salah satu siswa kelas X yang menantang siswa kelas XII untuk tanding bola, dan siswa kelas XII pun menerima tantangan itu. Berita itu menyebar sangat cepat, sehingga membuat hampir semua siswa berbondong-bondong pergi ke lapangan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan itu.

Di dalam kelas XI IPA 2, hanya Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih berada di kelas. Kalau Hinata memang tidak terlalu suka keramaian makanya dia tidak mau melihat hal-hal seperti itu sedangkan Sasuke lebih tertarik menemani Hinata di kelas. Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya sampai tiba-tiba Hinata bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau mau menonton pertandingan?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau masih ada dikelas?" Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Kukira semua orang sudah keluar" lanjut Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas ketika mendengar reaksi Hinata, jadi dari tadi Hinata tak menyadari keberadaannya?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Eumm.. aku ingin menemui Gaara" jawab Hinata.

"Gaara?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya ketika mendengar nama Gaara disebut. Hinata mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Gaara" Nada bicara Sasuke sekarang sedikit tak enak didengar, dan Hinata menyadari itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu.. nanti akan kujelaskan. Aku pergi dulu" Hinata berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Hinata berhenti saat dirinya sampai didepan pintu menuju atap, Hinata tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu itu. Hinata merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya, kemudian Hinata mengitari pandangannya untuk mecari seseorang. _Ketemu_ , Hinata melihat orang itu sedang duduk menyender di tembok pembatas sambil memejamkan mata, di telinganya terpasang earphone warna merah hitam, orang yang sedang dicari Hinata itu terlihat sangat tenang. Hinata mendekatinya kemudian berjongkok didepannya. Hinata mengamati wajah teman sekelasnya, angin sesekali menerpa wajahnya hingga membuat beberapa helai rambut merahnya bergerak kesamping. Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat itu.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Deg..

Hinata terkejut saat mendengar orang didepannya ini berbicara, Hinata pikir orang didepannya ini bahkan tak sadar kalau Hinata ada disini. Gaara membuka matanya, mata jadenya bertemu dengan mata lavender Hinata. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu beberpa detik sampai akhirnya Gaara memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Ada apa dengan wajah senangmu itu?" tanya Gaara saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tidak kaku seperti biasanya. Hinata tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Coba tebak" ucap Hinata dengan nada menantang. Gaara mengehela nafas sebentar.

"Hmm.. bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Beri aku petunjuk" ucap Gaara.

"Ahh.. kukira kau bisa membaca pikiran orang ternyata selama ini kau benar-benar hanya menebak" Hinata menunduk, ia terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Berarti benar, aku ini memang orang yang mudah di tebak" Hinata melanjutkan lagi, wajahnya sekarang terlihat sedih. Gaara yang pertama kali melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti ini hanya menatapnya aneh.

"Kau terlihat aneh Hinata" ucap Gaara jujur. Hinata tertawa mendengar komentar Gaara.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya sedang senang saja" Hinata mengingat saat dirinya berbaikan dengan Sasuke tadi. Gaara menangguk mengerti.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kita semalam…" ucapan Hinata terhenti sebentar. "Itu petunjuknya, sekarang tebak apa yang membuatku senang?" lanjut Hinata.

Gaara tampak berpikir, tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang di balik pintu masuk menuju atap yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Hinata, dari rambutnya yang terlihat, Gaara tahu siapa orang itu, _Uchiha Sasuke_. Gaara tersenyum kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. "Kau baikan dengan si Uchiha itu" Gaara mengucapkannya sangat pelan, tapi cukup untuk sampai di telinga Hinata.

"Waaahhh.. kau memang hebat" Hinata menepuk tangannya untuk memberi apresiasi atas bakat alami Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara, dirinya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah berlebihan Hinata, kemudian ia kembali melihat kearah pintu masuk, Gaara melihat Sasuke pergi dari sana.

"Jadi, kau mau pamer karena kau sudah berbaikan dengan dia?" kini Gaara sudah kembali ke posisi semula.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih padamu" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, katakan" Gaara mempersilahkan. Hinata mengernyit ketika mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Kau tidak tanya 'untuk apa?' padaku" Hinata memandang Gaara tak percaya.

"Tidak" Gaara menjawab singkat. Hinata menatap Gaara kesal kemudian ia berdiri.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata tak kalah singkat kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara menyeringai saat melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Kau bahkan terlihat cantik saat marah"

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Hinata sengaja menunggu semua siswa kelasnya keluar kemudian ia dan Sasuke akan bicara berdua di kelas, itulah rencana Hinata. Namun tak semua rencana akan berjalan lancar kan?. Saat sedang asik menunggu semua siswa keluar, tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke berjalan melewati mejanya begitu saja. Hinata melihat Sasuke bingung, 'apa Sasuke lupa kalau mereka ada janji sepulang sekolah? seharusnya ia menungguku kan?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

Ketika Sasuke sudah menjauh dari kelas, Hinata baru sadar kalau Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya. Hinata bangkit dari kursinya kemudian ia berlari keluar kelas, beberapa anak yang masih didalam kelas pun mengernyit melihat tingkah Hinata, tak biasanya gadis dengan julukan 'putri es' itu terlihat begitu terburu-buru. Hinata kehilangan Sasuke, tempat terakhir kali Hinata melihat Sasuke adalah belokan menuju kantin, Hinata sudah berbelok ke arah yang sama, tapi Sasuke sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa dia benar-benar lupa?" Hinata bertanya entah pada siapa. "Ah.. aku akan menunggu di mobilnya saja" ucap Hinata kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata sampai di parkiran, Hinata berdiri di samping mobil Sasuke. Sesekali Hinata mengelilingi mobil Sasuke untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam…

"Sasuke kau kemana?" Hinata sudah merasa lelah menunggu Sasuke disini, bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk pulang saja. "Kutunggu 10 menit lagi, kalau tidak datang, aku akan pulang" Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum sepuluh menit itu habis, Sasuke muncul dari gedung ekskul dan ia berjalan menuju parkiran. Hinata mendesah lega ketika melihat Sasuke tapi melihat arah Sasuke muncul sepertinya ia baru saja keluar dari gedung ekskul. "Kenapa aku tak berpikir Sasuke ada di sana ya.." Hinata merasa bodoh.

"Sasuke kau kemana saja?" Hinata bertanya ketika Sasuke sudah sampai didepannya.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin bicara padamu sepulang sekolah" ucap Hinata lagi saat melihat Sasuke tak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara dengan Gaara saja?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang aneh, Hinata langsung terdiam sambil memandang Sasuke, ia mulai menebak-nebak maksud pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Maksudmu?" Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah ia tak berhasil menebak maksud Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya?" lagi-lagi Sasuke membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan dan itu membuat Hinata semakin bingung. 'Menyukainya? Memangnya aku menyukai apa?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" ucap Hinata.

"Kau menyukai Gaara?" kini Sasuke sedikit memperjelas pertanyaannya. Hinata diam sebentar untuk memproses pertanyaan Sasuke kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja Hinata menyukai Gaara kalau tidak mana mungkin Hinata mau berteman dengannya. Tidak mungkin kan Hinata berteman dengan orang yang dia benci, bukan hanya dia, semua orang juga tak akan berteman dengan orang yang mereka benci, mereka pasti berteman dengan orang yang mereka suka kan?

Melihat anggukan kepala Hinata, Sasuke jadi tambah kesal. "Kalau kau menyukainya, kau bicara saja dengan dia, jangan bicara denganku!" Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Hinata jadi mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba marah, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sasuke, aku menyukai Gaara sama seperti aku menyukai teman-teman yang lain, jadi kau tak perlu cemburu" Hinata tersenyum jahil ketika mengatakan itu apalagi setelah ia melihat ekspresi lega Sasuke. Tapi Cuma sebentar saja Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi itu, karena setelahnya Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak cemburu" ucap Sasuke. Hinata tertawa ketika mendengar itu.

"Benarkah Sasuke-kun tidak cemburu?" Hinata mendekti Sasuke dan bergelayut di lengan Sasuke untuk menggodanya.

Sasuke berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Setelah berhasil mengendalikannya, Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat Hinata yang masih bergelayut manja di lengannya kemudian ia mengangkat dagu Hinata agar Hinata juga bisa mentapnya.

Hinata menghentikan aksinya saat ia merasa tangan Sasuke menyentuh dagunya, kini ia menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hinata, aku bukan tipe orang yang tahan dengan godaan, jadi… kalau kau masih melakukan ini, aku akan memakanmu" Sasuke mengedipkan matanya sebelah dan itu membuat Hinata merasa pipinya memanas. Reflek Hinata menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah memerah.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Hinata dengan nada ketakutan. Melihat reaksi Hinata, ingin sekali Sasuke tertawa tapi ia mencoba menahannya.

* * *

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi taman belakang sekolah ini, kemudian ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Setelah mendengar cerita Hinata selama lima tahun ini, Sasuke malah semakin merasa bersalah terhadap Hinata, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu apapun soal apa yang dialami Hinata. Diteror? Sasuke menghela nafasnya ketika Hinata mengatakan sudah hampir lima tahun ia diteror.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, peneror itu akan melukaimu kalau kau mengetahui hal ini" Hinata memberi alasan.

"Karena kau takut orang itu akan melukaiku, makanya kau tak memberitahuku? Kau itu bodoh ya" Sasuke tak habis pikir. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan Hinata jadi sedikit kesal.

"aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja" Hinata berkata dengan nada ketus.

"Kenapa kau memikirkanku? Seharusnya kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri, kalau kau memberitahuku setidak.."

"Karena kau juga selalu memikirkanku.." Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Aku pikir lebih baik aku sendiri yang terluka, aku tidak mau orang-orang yang kusayangi ikut terluka" Hinata melanjutkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, seharusnya dia tahu kalau Hinata memang orang yang seperti ini. Hinata selalu memikirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke suka dengan sifat Hinata itu, tapi tekadang Sasuke juga kesal dan kali ini adalah salah satu saat dimana Sasuke kesal dengan sifat Hinata yang terlalu baik itu.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menceritakan padaku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku tak mau kau membenciku, aku juga tak mau kau mengira kalau aku benci padamu" jawab Hinata. "Karena itu..aku memberitahumu" Hinata menunduk ketika mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita hadapi ini bersama" ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Hinata.\

"Sasuke, aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk membiarkanmu terluka bersamaku, aku hanya ingin kau tak membenciku.." Hinata masih menunduk. "Jadi setelah ini aku ingin kau tetap menjauhiku, bersikaplah seperti biasanya" Hinata melanjutkan. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Hinata, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menghadapi ini sendirian"

* * *

30 menit sebelumnya..

Naruto keluar dari ruang basket sepuluh menit setelah Sasuke keluar, mereka berdua memang habis latihan bersama. Naruto berjalan melewati koridor utama untuk menuju gerbang sekolah, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang berada di parkiran. Naruto mengernyit saat melihat Hinata yang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melihat Hinata dan Sasuke pergi dan kembali masuk kedalam kelas, awalnya Naruto tak peduli. Tapi karena rasa penasaran, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

Naruto berhenti saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti di taman belakan sekolah, kemudian mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sedangkan Naruto bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon. Mungkin karena sudah tidak ada siswa lain di sekolah, Naruto jadi bisa mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata dengan jelas. Naruto sedikit membelalak ketika mendengar Hinata selama ini diteror dan itu yang menyebabkan sikap Hinata berubah kepada semua orang terutama kepada Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke dan Hinata ingin pergi, Naruto pun langsung beranjak dan pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

* * *

"Hinata kau tidak pulang denganku?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata tak mengikutinya ke parkiran. Hinata menggeleng.

"Neji-nii akan menjemputku" ucap Hinata.

"Neji sudah pulang dari New York? Kapan?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Hinata dijemput oleh kakaknya.

"Sudah lumayan lama" Hinata menjawab.

Tiinnn tinnn

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sasuke dan hinata terkejut, kemudian mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka berdua melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan gerbang, tak lama turun seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata berlari mendekati Neji, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berjalan.

"Kalian berdua masih pacaran?" Neji bertanya dengan nada menggoda saat Sasuke dan Hinata sampai didepannya. Hinata hanya diam kemudian masuk ke mobil.

"Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang aneh, kau jadi mirip Itachi" ucap Sasuke dengan nada ketus kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Melihat itu Neji tersenyum.

Didalam mobil, Hinata dan Neji saling diam. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara, sebenarnya Hinata sedikit merasa aneh. Selama ini, Neji tak pernah bertanya apapun lagi soal sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Terakhir kali Neji bertanya, saat dirinya baru pulang dari New York kemudian besoknya Hinata mencoba mati-matian untuk menghindari Neji. Tapi gagal, Neji menyadari kalau dirinya mencoba menghindar. Hinata pikir saat itu dia harus mencari-cari alasan lagi untuk menghindari Neji, tapi nyatanya Neji tak pernah menanyakan apapun lagi sampai sekarang.

Neji yang diam membuat Hinata malah semakin curiga, Hinata tahu, biasanya kalau ada masalah yang tak ingin di ceritakan Hinata pada Neji, Neji pasti akan berusaha mencari tahu sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata khawatir, Hinata takut Neji sudah mulai mencari tahu masalahnya.

Keesokannya, Hinata berangkat seperti biasa, ia menaiki bus dan turun di halte yang paling dekat dengan Sekolah. Baru saja turun, Hinata mendapat sebuah SMS, ia pun membukanya.

To : Hinata

From : 08xxxxxxxx

Kau ingin menyelamatkan DIA

Larilah…

Kalau kau tak bisa sampai di sekolah dalam waktu lima menit, DIA akan mati.

#Semangat :)

TBC

Pojok review

TanTan Hime-chan : bisa aja sih hehehe, oke ditunggu ya..

rosixian : makasih lohhh :) nanti dipanjangon lagi deh. Gak papa kok, makasih loh udah baca. Okeeee..

cintya : makasihhhh lohh, baca terus ya hehehe

Nurul851 : enggak kok, gaara gak bisa baca pikiran. Eumm..emang Hinanya aja tuh yang gampang ditebak. Mungkin Sakura nanti bakal bantuin Hina deh. Ditunggu ya next chap nya

HyugaRara : oke ditunggu yaa

pinky lav145 : makasih loh karena suka, oke ditunggu ya chap nextnya

levi's gf : hmmm mungkin aja. Author juga berharap Sasu gak celaka :D

keitha uchiha : makasih loh udah baca, ditunggu ya next chapnya

permatadian : soalnya si Sakura penasaran sama hubungan SasuHina makanya dia pengen negbantuin. Okee ditunggu ya..

Alicia Uchiha : eumm soal peneror mungkin chap depan bakal terungkap.

Aihi : mungkin aja, oke ditunggu yaa

Herocyn Akko : Looppyuuu juga hehehe. Maap yaa ini rada telat. Tunggu terus ya chap nextnya

hyuga putri hime : makasih lohh, eumm nati juga baal banyak hehehe. Kalau itu mungkin aja sih. Ini udah up tapi kalo next chapnya Ita gak tau deh *dijitak

Hana Yuki no Hime : mungkin aja Hana :) makasih loh udah baca, oke ditunggu ya next chapnya

Aheleza kawai : hahaha kalau beneran Gaara gimana nih..

NJ21 : hmmm mungkin kamu bener.. oke ditunggu ya next chapnya.

aindri961 : hehehe bingung yaaa… Ita juga bingung sih *dijitak*

oormiwa : Ini dia mulai neror lagi. Oke tunggu terus ya..

makasih banyak semuanya yang udah baca dan review… tunggu ya next chapnya …..


	12. Chapter 12

_Sebelumnya_

 _To : Hinata_

 _From : 08xxxxxxxx_

 _Kau ingin menyelamatkan DIA_

 _Larilah…_

 _Kalau kau tak bisa sampai di sekolah dalam waktu lima menit, DIA akan mati._

 _#Semangat :)_

 **Look At Me**

Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika membaca SMS itu, Hinata tidak tahu siapa 'Dia' yang dimaksud oleh si peneror. Tapi ada satu hal yang Hinata yakin 'DIA' itu adalah orang yang mengetahui masalah teror ini dan itu berarti hanya ada dua orang yang mungkin menjadi target si peneror, Gaara atau Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung berlari secepatnya untuk sampai sekolah, Hinata tak peduli siapa 'DIA' itu yang Hinata peduli hanya satu, ia tak ingin siapapun terluka karenanya, baik Gaara maupun Sasuke.

Di menit keempat, Hinata sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, matanya menyipit untuk melihat kesekeliling sekolah, beberapa siswa sudah berada di sekolah. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan disini, lalu dimana sipeneror akan melukai 'DIA'.

Waktu terus berjalan, Hinata masih menatap kesekeliling sekolah dengan tatapan panik, ia hanya disuruh pergi kesekolah, lalu sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan? Mencarinya kah? Atau tetap disini?.

Drrrrtt Drrrttt

Tepat di menit kelima, Hinata merasa HPnya bergetar, dengan perasaan takut Hinata membuka isi pesan yang masuk, ia yakin peneror itu pasti mengirim kabar mengenai kondisi 'DIA'

To : Hinata

From : 08xxxxxxx

Kurang dari 5 menit! Hebat!

Setelah ini carilah keberadaan DIA dalam waktu lima menit

Aku akan menunggumu disini bersama DIA

#Semangat :)

Hinata merasa sedikit kesal sekaligus lega setelah membaca SMS itu. kesal karena si peneror mempermainkannya dan lega karena setidaknya belum ada orang yang terluka.

Hinata kembali berlari menuju kelas untuk memastikan siapa di antara Sasuke dan Gaara yang sudah sampai disekolah. Hinata sampai dikelas dalam waktu 1 menit, beberapa siswa yang sudah berada di kelas memandang Hinata bingung karena Hinata datang dengan keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan. Rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, ditambah ekspresinya yang terlihat lelah, keadaan itu cukup untuk membuat semua siswa yang sudah datang memandang dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Hinata tak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan itu, matanya langsung terfokus pada bangku Sasuke dan Gaara. Hinata menghela nafas lelah ketika melihat tas Gaara dan tas Sasuke sudah berada di bangku mereka masing-masing, itu berarti Hinata harus mencari keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang dari tadi melihat gerak-gerik Hinata.

"Kau lihat Sasuke atau Gaara?" tanya Hinata cepat. Sakura sedikit kaget ketika mendengar nama Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke didalam kelas, yah walaupun hanya ada beberapa orang saja.

"Kau melihatnya?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Sakura tersentak.

"Ahh iya" Sakura cepat-cepat mengangguk ketika melihat ekspresi khawatir Hinata, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang terjadinya, pikirnya.

"Mereka tadi di suruh Orochimaru-sensei untuk mengambil alat peraga di lab biologi" lanjut Sakura.

"Berdua?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Sakura mengangguk ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"I-iya mereka berdua. Memang ada apa Hina.." belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Hinata sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Hinata berlari menuju lab biologi, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya untuk melihat sisa waktunya, terakhir kali dia melihat, waktunya tinggal 2 menit 15 detik.

Hinata sampai di lab biologi, tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Lab itu kosong, Hinata jadi panik apalagi setelah ia melihat waktunya hanya tinggal 1 menit 30 detik. Hinata menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Mereka kemana?" Hinata jatuh terduduk di depan lab, matanya sembab karena menahan tangis.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke dan Gaara?" Hinata bertanya lirih.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, kalau memang si peneror berniat mencelakai Sasuke dan Gaara sekaligus seharusnya bukan 'DIA' yang di tulis si peneror tapi 'Mereka'. Bukankah 'DIA' hanya merujuk ke satu orang? Hinata mengerang frustasi, kenapa dia jadi berpikir sesuatu yang tak penting, seharusnya dia berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Gaara? Hinata melihat jam tangannya lagi, sisa waktunya hanya 30 detik.

"Jangan-jangan di ruang basket atau di atap?" Hinata jadi teringat tempat kemana dua orang itu sering pergi setiap pagi, kalau Sasuke biasa akan pergi ke ruang basket sedangkan Gaara akan pergi ke atap. Bisa saja kan, setelah mereka memberikan alat peraga ke Orochimaru-sensei, mereka langsung pergi ketempat kesukaan mereka masing-masing.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang basket, tapi kali ini dia tidak pergi melewati koridor. Hinata memilih untuk melewati lapangan bola, selain karena lebih cepat, Hinata juga bisa sekalian melihat ke arah atap sekolah, siapa tahu ia melihat keberadaan Gaara di sana.

Waktunya sudah habis, tapi Hinata tak peduli. Ia tetap berlari menuju ruang basket. Seperti rencana, ketika sampai di lapangan, Hinata berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke arah atap. Nihil, Hinata tak menemukan siapapun, sebelum Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu, matanya menangkap sosok orang yang dia kenal menabrak tembok pembatas atap, matanya memcing untuk memastikan orang itu benar-benar orang yang di kenalnya.

'Sasuke?'

Yaaa, Hinata yakin orang yang berada di atap itu Sasuke, lalu siapa orang yang mendorong Sasuke sehingga Sasuke menabrak tembok pembatas? Dari tempat ini, yang bisa dilihat Hinata hanya kepala Hinata melihat Sasuke berjalan maju, dan kemudian menghilang. Hinata sudah tak bisa melihat lagi keberadaan Sasuke.

Hinata berlari menuju atap, napasnya memburu, entah sudah berapa menit ia berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya yang jelas ia sudah lelah, tapi Hinata tetap tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Hinata sampai di depan pintu menuju atap, kemudian ia membukanya sedikit. Disana ia melihat Sasuke sedang mencengkram kerah baju seseorang. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang 'sipeneror kah?' Hinata bertanya dalam hati. Hinata membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi, untuk melihat seseorang yang sedang bersama Sasuke.

Deg

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat siapa orangnya.

"Gaara?"

Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh bersamaan ketika mendengar suara orang lain selain mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama menatap orang yang bersuara tadi dengan tatapan khawatir. Yahh, sekarang Hinata sedang berdiri didepan pintu menuju atap sambil memandang Sasuke dan Gaara dengan tatapan lelah.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Gaara setelah melihat keadaan Hinata yang mengkhawatirkan. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang hanya bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir, Sasuke malah langsung berjalan mendekati Hinata kemudian ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Hinata.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasuke bertanya. Hinata mengangguk singkat, kemudian ia menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah lelah.

"Ah..i..i..tu.." Sasuke gelagapan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

Brukk

Hinata jatuh pingsan di depan Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke dan Gaara langsung panik, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya menuju UKS sedangkan Gaara mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

* * *

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang masuk.

'UKS' batin Hinata ketika ia melihat semua yang ada di ruangan ini, dominan berwarna putih kecuali dirinya dan seseorang lagi yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang berada disini. Hinata melihat jam dinding yang berada di depannya. 'jam 08:30', sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak dirinya kehilangan kesadaran.

Hinata berusaha bangkit, kemudian ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ujung matanya dapat melihat, seseorang yang tadi duduk di salah satu meja mendekatinya.

"Hinata, kau sudah baikan?" tanya orang itu. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau kenapa?" Orang itu bertanya lagi. Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa berada di atap bersama Gaara?" kini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Ahhh.." Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

 _Seperti biasa, Sasuke bangun setiap jam 5 pagi. Setelah bangun ia langsung mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah, hari ini Sasuke berniat untu pergi kesekolah menggunakan bus seperti dulu, tapi niat itu diurungkan ketika ia mendapat sebuah pesan._

 _To : Sasuke_

 _From : 08xxxxxxx_

 _Aku adalah orang yang selama ini meneror Hinata_

 _Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?_

 _Datanglah kesekolah sekarang, aku akan menunggumu di Perpustakaan._

 _Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendapat SMS itu, benarkah orang ini adalah orang yang meneror Hinata? lalu kenapa tiba-tiba orang ini ingin menunjukkan dirinya? tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan alasannya yang ia pedulikan sekarang ia harus segera mengetahui siapa orang ini. Akhirnya Sasuke membatalkan niatnya unuk pergi menggunakan bus, ia memutuskan pergi menggunakan mobil._

 _Sasuke sampai di sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit, ia memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian pergi menuju kelas. Tak ada siapapun di kelas kecuali dirinya, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya 'pukul 06:00'. Tentu saja belum ada orang disini, karena jam 6 masih terlalu pagi untuk sampai disekolah, bahkan untuk anak terajin sekalipun. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sedikit kesal karena harus datang sepagi ini, tapi ia harus tahu siapa orang yang meneror Hinata. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di bangku, kemudian ia keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke perpustakaan sesuai isi pesan yang diterimanya tadi pagi._

 _Sudah sepuluh menit, Sasuke duduk sendirian didalam perpustakaan, tapi tak ada siapapun yang datang, Sasuke mulai merasa kalau si peneror itu hanya mengerjainya saja. Dari awal Sasuke datang kesini, memang tak ada siapapun, Sasuke bahkan sudah mengelilingi perpustakaan yang merupakan ruangan paling luas disekolah selain kantor guru._

 _Jam setengah tujuh tepat Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas ia melewati koridor yang sudah mulai ramai, tak seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Saat sampai di koridor menuju kelasnya, dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat Gaara dan Orochimaru-sensei sedang berbincang didepan kelas XI IPA 2, awalnya Sasuke tak peduli tapi setelah melihat Gaara yang menunjuk dirinya sambil berbincang dengan Orochimaru-sensei barulah Sasuke penasaran._

" _Sasuke, bisa kau bantu Gaara?" Tanya Orochimaru saat Sasuke sampai di depannya._

" _Bantu apa sensei?" tanya Sasuke sopan._

" _Tolong ambilkan alat peraga organ tubuh manusia di lab biologi" jawab Orochimaru. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia dan Gaara pergi ke lab, selama perjalanan menuju lab, Sasuke terus memandang Gaara, dan itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Hinata dan Gaara berdua di atap sekolah. 'Apa yang merekabicarakan kemarin?' batin Sasuke._

 _Sasuke dan Gaara pergi mengambil alat peraga itu kemudian mengantarkannya ke kantor guru seperti permintaan Orochimaru-sensei. Setelah mereka meletakkan semua alat di depan meja Orochimaru mereka berdua pergi dari kantor guru._

" _Bisa aku bicara denganmu?"_

 _Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. Gaara menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya pada Sasuke 'Apa barusan kau berbicara padaku'._

" _Ikut aku" Sasuke tak peduli dengan reaksi Gaara tadi, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi ke suatu tempat, Gaara tak peduli dengan apa yang mau dibicarakan Sasuke, bahkan ia mengikuti Sasuke sambil memainkan HP, sesekali Gaara tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat HPnya, sepertinya Gaara memang sedang melakukan hal yang menyenangkan._

 _Mereka sampai di atap sekolah, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Gaara, kini mereka saling berhadapan. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, bahkan suara angin yang berhembus pun dapat didengar dengan jelas, Sasuke dan Gaara masih saling diam. Sasuke belum mau bicara, sedangkan Gaara, ia masih terlihat tak peduli. Bukankah yang mau bicara Sasuke, jadi untuk apa dia yang memulai? Itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara sekarang._

 _Sasuke teringat kejadian kemarin saat ia melihat Gaara dan Hinata di atap berdua, bahkan mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat. Saat itu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa takut kehilangan Hinata, tapi bukankah dia juga harus bahagia jika Hinata bahagia?_

" _Kau menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke._

" _Bukan urusanmu" Gaara menjawab singkat._

" _Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya" Sasuke memperingatkan. Gaara tertawa ketika mendengar itu._

" _Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan Hinata? apa karena kau temannya sejak kecil?" Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan. Mata Sasuke membelalak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Gaara._

" _Darimana kau tahu kalau aku teman Hinata sejak kecil?" ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bertanya dengan tampang bodoh. Kali ini Gaara tertawa meremehkan._

" _Hinata sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku, aku tahu semuanya tentang Hinata termasuk soal teror itu" ucap Gaara._

 _Terlihat jelas guratan kecewa di wajah Sasuke, segitu mudahkah Hinata menceritakan hal yang selama ini selalu dirahasiakan Hinata pada orang lain? Sebegitu percayakah Hinata pada Gaara, sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah bicara pada Gaara? Bahkan butuh waktu lima tahun untuk Hinata supaya mau menceritakan masalah ini padanya, tapi dengan Gaara, Hinata hanya butuh beberapa minggu._

 _Sasuke hanya tidak tahu, justru karena Hinata sangat menyukai Sasuke makanya Hinata tak mau meceritakannya. Hinata tidak mau Sasuke terluka, tidak, tidak akan pernah. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, Sasuke adalah orang terakhir selain ayah dan kakaknya yang Hinata ingin lihat terluka._

 _Sasuke mengepal tangannya kuat untuk menahan amarah yang mungkin akan keluar. Kecewa, kesal, cemburu bercampur menjadi satu dan menciptakan amarah yang seharusnya tak terjadi, karena itu sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahannya._

" _Kalau kau tahu mengenai itu, aku harap kau bisa melindunginya dari peneror itu" Sasuke mencoba untuk berucap normal, namun gagal, jelas sekali nada cemburu keluar saat ia mengatakannya. Gaara mmenyeringai ketika dengan jelas telinganya menangkap nada bicara Sasuke._

" _Kalau aku tidak mau?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada main-main dan itu sukses membuat amarah Sasuke keluar._

 _Buukk.._

 _Satu pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Gaara, karena tak siap dengan pukulan itu, Gaara terjatuh._

" _Kau! Jangan main-main dengan Hinata" Sasuke masih terlihat marah. Mendengar itu Gaara terkekeh, kemudian ia mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan satu jari kemudian ia melihat darah itu sambil tertawa._

" _Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu menunjukannya padaku" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba._

" _Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tak mengerti. Gaara diam sebentar sebelum menjawab._

" _Kalau kau sangat menyukainya, seharusnya kau jangan terlalu memperlihatkannya padaku, itu…." Gaara diam sebentar. "membuatku cemburu" tiba-tiba ekspresi Gaara berubah menjadi lebih serius. Gaara bangkit kemudian balas memukul Sasuke, Sasuke menabrak tembok pembatas._

" _Jadi kau juga menyukai Hinata?" Sasuke berjalan maju mendekati Gaara. Gaara menyeringai._

" _Kenapa? Apa kau pikir hanya dirimu yang boleh menyukainya?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia terus mendekati Gaara._

" _Kalau ku masih main-main dengan Hinata, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkannya!" ucap Sasuke sambil mencengkram kerah baju Gaara._

" _hei hei.. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, bukannya malah bersikap seperti ini" ucap Gaara tak terima. Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanya._

" _Kau bisa berbaikan dengan Hinata itu karena aku, apa Hinata tak memberitahukannya padamu?" Gaara yang mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke langsung menjelaskan._

 _Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengendurkan cengkramannya._

' _Benarkah? Hinata mau berbaikan dengannya karena Gaara?'_

" _Gaara?"_

 _Suara seseorang membuat Gaara dan Sasuke sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Sasuke jelas tahu suara ini milik siapa, tapi kenapa harus nama Gaara yang disebut? Kenapa bukan namanya? Sasuke kembali merasa sesak, tapi setelah melihat keadaan Hinata perasaan sesak itu langsung berganti menjadi perasaan Khawatir._

Sasuke mengehela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia tak mungkin memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya kepada Hinata kan?. "Hanya urusan pribadi, lalu apa yang terjadi padamu tadi pagi?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, kau dan Gaara bertengkar?" Hinatamalah balik bertanya sambil menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang lebam, Sasuke sedikit meringis ketika tangan Hinata menyentuh tepat di luka lebamnya.

"Ehh.. ma..maafkan aku" Hinata segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasuke, tapi gerakan itu di hentikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap tangan Hinata, kemudian menariknya dan meletakan tangan itu di pipinya.

"Kurasa kalau sepeti ini aku akan sembuh" ucap Sasuke sambil terus memegang tangan Hinata yang sekarang berada di pipinya.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Hinata, sekarang Hinata merasa detak jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat dan entah kenapa itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemas apalagi ia merasa wajahnya yang semakin memanas. Hinata jadi ingin pingsan lagi saja.

* * *

Jam istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi, seperti biasa semua siswa akan pergi kekantin. Didalam kelas XI IPA 2, Orochimaru masih duduk di meja guru. Memang hampir semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas, tapi entah kenapa Orochimaru masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Orochimaru terus memikirkan dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, muridnya yang sudah beberapa kali terkena masalah yang membuat Hinata beberapa kali tak bisa masuk kekelas. Orochimaru sedikit curiga dengan Hinata, ia takut kalau di sekolah ini terjadi pembullyan atau sejenisnya.

Sekarang semua siswa XI IPA 2 sudah keluar, Orochimaru juga bersiap untuk pergi tapi diurungkannya ketika melihat Kiba masuk kedalam kelas.

"Kiba?" Orochimaru memanggil muridnya yang terkenal sangat menyukai anjing itu.

"Ada apa pak?" Kiba bertanya sopan.

"Apa kau dekat dengan Hinata? Apa Hinata sering di bully atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Orochimaru, siapa tahu ia bisa mendapat jawaban.

"Kalau dekat sih tidak, tapi kalau soal Hinata di bully sepertinya itu tak mungkin" Ucap Kiba, kemudian ia menceritakan kejadian satu tahu yang lalu mengenai Hinata.

 _Saat itu kami masih kelas sepuluh, dari awal masuk sekolah, Hinata memang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian selain karena cantik sifat dinginnya sangat terkenal. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menjulukinya 'Putri es'. Seingatku, waktu itu baru 3 bulan kami sekolah, Hinata ditembak oleh senior kami yang terkenal paling tampan apalagi senior itu menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Tentu saja itu membuat hampir semua siswa menonton adegan romantis itu. Tapi saat itu Hinata menolaknya dengan jawaban singkat 'tidak' hanya itu jawaban yang di berikan Hinata, dan itu sukses membuat para fans si senior marah besar pada Hinata._

 _Besoknya, Hinata didatangi oleh 3 orang dari geng senior cewek di sekolah. 3 orang cewek itu melabrak Hinata di depan kelas, saat itu tak ada orang yang berani membantu Hinata, karena salah satu cewek dari 3 cewek itu merupakan anak dari orang yang memberi sumbangan paling besar di sekolah ini, tentu saja mereka tak mau ambil resiko._

 _Semua orang mengira, mungkin saja hari itu Hinata tak akan selamat. Tapi dugaan mereka semua salah, nyatanya orang yang berakhir menyedihkan adalah 3 cewek itu. otomatis itu membuat anak dari pemberi sumbangan terbesar itu marah, kemudian ia mengancam Hinata kalau Hinata tak mau meminta maaf maka dia akan menyuruh ayahnya untuk mengeluarkan Hinata dari sekolah._

 _Benar saja, siangnya Hinata dipanggil kepala sekolah. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang kepala sekolah itu. Tapi yang jelas, besoknya sebuah rumor menyebar, katanya orang tua dari Karin-salah satu orang dari geng cewek yang melabrak Hinata- malah mohon-mohon untuk mendapatkan kata maaf dari Hinata. Dan tak lama setelah kejadian itu, banyak murid yang di nasihati orang tua mereka masing-masing agar tak berurusan dengan orang yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Satu sekolah kecuali teman sekelas Hinata tercengang saat tahu Hinata berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga yang termasuk paling kaya di Konoha, dan paling di hormati selain Uchiha._

 _Setelah hari itu, Hinata jadi salah satu orang yang ditakuti, tak ada orang yang berani menyentuh Hinata atau berbicara sembarangan didepannya._

"Karena itu, kurasa tak mungkin ada orang yang membully Hinata" ucap Kiba mengakhiri cerita.

"Hmm.." Orochimaru tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" tanya Hinata yang sedang menggunakan sepatunya, bersiap untuk kembali kekelas.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan keadaan Gaara?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Lalu aku harus bertanya keadaan siapa? Kau? Bukankah sudah jelas kau baik-baik saja"

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke jadi merasa kesal. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja Hinata". Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

"Menurutku, kau baik-baik saja" Hinata kembali berkutat pada sepatunya. Sasuke mendecih mendengar itu sedangkan Hinata tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kenapa kau bisa sampai disekolah dengan keadaan seperti tadi pagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku berlari kesekolah"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin saja"

Setelah itu Hinata bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan UKS, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalanya. 'Hanya ingin saja' jawaban macam apa itu.

Karena tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke, Hinata merasa tak perlu menceritakan soal SMS itu. Hinata takut, kalau Sasuke mengetahuinya, Sasuke malah semakin ingin melindunginya dan itu akan membuat si peneror semakin ingin menyakiti Sasuke.

* * *

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun sedang sibuk memainkan game di HPnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamarnya. Anak laki-laki itu pun langsung menyingkirkan HP nya dan mengintip keluar kamar melalu celah pintu, ia melihat banyak orang masuk kedalam rumahnya menggunakan pakaian polisi._

 _Anak-laki-laki itu merasa takut, saat beberapa orang yang menggunakan pakaian polisi itu mendekati kamarnya. Ia melangkah mundur, saat dirinya menabrak rak buku barulah dirinya membalikkan tubuh._

 _Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu mengingat perintah ayahnya, yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu rahasia yang ada di balik rak ini jika sesuatu terjadi, waktu itu dia tak mengerti sesuatu seperti apa yang akan membuatnya membuka pintu rahasia itu. Tapi sekarang dia tahu, kalau ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membukanya._

 _Anak itu mengambil salah satu buku, kemudian rak buku itu bergeser ke samping kanan, setelah bergeser sejauh satu meter barulah pintu rahasianya terlihat. Anak itu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya, kemudian dari dalam ia kembali menutup pintu dan memencet tombol untuk mengembalika rak bukunya ke posisi semula._

 _Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya dia masuk kesini, jadi dia sama sekali tak tahu akan sampai dimana dia setelah dirinya masuk. Dan sekarang, ia hanya melihat sebuah lorong yang panjang dan gelap, terpaksa ia berjalan mengikuti lorong di depannya._

 _Dia terus berjalan hingga dirinya melihat sebuah cahaya di ujungnya, ia semakin cepat melangkahkah kakinya untuk melihat ada apa di ujung lorong itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya, ayahnya. Anak itu, mendengar suara ayahnya yang merintih kesakitan._

 _Untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya ia mengintip dari balik tembok dan ia mendapati sebuah ruangan yang berdominan warna putih di balik tembok ini. matanya membelalak ketika melihat ayahnya sedang tersungkur di lantai da nada tiga orang lainnya yang berada di sana. Satu orang wanita yang sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa, kemudian ada satu gadis kecil yang sibuk menangis didepan anita tadi dan terakhir ada satupria yang sedang menodongkan pistol tepat di kepala ayahnya._

 _Dooorrr_

 _Satu tembakan yang di arahkan tepat dikepala ayahnya, cukup untuk membuat anak laki-laki itu ketakutan setengah mati, sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar dirinya tak berteriak, ia bahkan sudah menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menahan tangis yang mungkin pecah._

 _Kemudian ia berlari dari tempat itu, berlari sejauh yang ia bisa._

TBC

Pojok review

Herocyn Akko : hmm iya nih Ita jadi suka ngaret, dan maap nih kali ini juga ngaret. Ita rasa mungkin Akko udah bisa nebak nih siapa penerornya hehehe see youuuu Akko *peluuk*

Cintya : ummm, disni Ita udah kasih masa lalu dari si peneror mungkin kamu juga udah bisa nebak orangnya.

Yurika-chan : hmmmm, mungkin di chap ini kamu udah bisa yakin siapa yg neror.

TanTan Hime-chan : yaahhh disini Ita gak masukin romancenya Gaahina, ntar deh kapan-kapan Ita masukin hehehe

: ahhh makasih lohhhhh

hyacinth uchiha : eumm mungkin di chap ini kamu udah bisa nebak siapa orangnya, hmm atau masih terlalu banyak misteri?

Nurul851 : Oke oke ,, hehehe Ita bakal banyak-banyakin scene SasuHina deh…

arisankjm : hehehe okee, tapi Ita gak yakin ini greget, maap yaa..

Sabaku no Aira : okeeeeee, tunggu terus ya.. hehehe

HyugaRara : eumm di chap ini Cuma ada sedikit masa lalu si peneror nih..

Aheleza kawai : Hahahaha, Ita sih gak mau Gaara kepincut cinta, tapi gak tau deh entar *Ita emang labil* hehehe

NurmalaPrieska : eummm iya mungkin aja, oke tunggu terus ya

nadiazain : makasihhhhh lohh udah mau baca dan review map ya kali ini ngaret.

yui namikaze : hmmm gak pa-pa kok, Ita juga lagi sibuk makanya sering ngaret sekarang hehehe. Mungkin disini kamu udah bisa tahu siapa.

Hana Yuki no Hime : Hai Hana… eumm gak pa-pa kok hehehe okeeee

reza Juliana desu : okeeee ini udah lanjut kan..

kawaiihinata : Ita sih niatnya emang happy ending untuk SasuHina, eumm kali ini Ita ngaret maap yaaa

oormiwa : eumm gak tau tuh hehehe

Makasih semuanya yang udah baca dan review

Maaf yaaa, lagi-lagi Ita ngaret.

Abisnya sekarang di sekolah Ita ada peraturan baru, pulang sekolahnya tuh jam set 5 dan Ita sampe rumah jam 5an trus Ita mandi, makan dll sampe magrib, trus malemnya Ita ngerjain PR dan tidur. Jadinya gak punya waktu deh *curhat*

Hehehe oke abaikan aja curhatan Ita, mungkin mulai sekarang Ita Cuma bisa Up setiap hari libur aja…

Maappp yaa semuaa..

Di chap kali ini, banyak adegan Flashbacknya kan hehe mungkin di chap depan juga.

Di chap depan, Ita bakal ngungkapin si peneror dan semua tentang si peneror selama ini, gimana cara dia ngawasin Hinata, kenapa dia ngilang setahun, dan gimana dia bisa ngerjain Hinata di sekolah selama ini.

Jadi ditunggu yang chap depan yang mungkin bakal Up minggu depan.

See you next Chap minna…..


	13. Chapter 13

_Sebelumnya_

 _Dooorrr_

 _Satu tembakan yang di arahkan tepat dikepala ayahnya, cukup untuk membuat anak laki-laki itu ketakutan setengah mati, sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar dirinya tak berteriak, ia bahkan sudah menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menahan tangis yang mungkin pecah._

 _Kemudian ia berlari dari tempat itu, berlari sejauh yang ia bisa._

 **Look At Me**

"Arrgghhh" Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya. Selalu seperti ini, hampir setiap malam Gaara selalu mengalami ini, memimpikan sesuatu yang selalu berhasil membuat dadanya sesak sampai rasanya ia ingin mati. Ketakutan akan kejadian hari itu masih terekam jelas diingatannya, saat ia melihat langsung bagaimana kepala ayahnya hancur. Nafas Gaara tersenggal-senggal, ia menjambak rambutnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya.

Perlahan, Gaara mulai merasa tenang, nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, tubuh yang sedari tadi bergetar hebat pun sudah mulai bisa dikendalikannya.

Gaara diam sebentar, kemudian ia menyeringai. Gaara sedang membayangkan, apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap orang 'itu' sekarang. Yaa, setiap Gaara mengalami hal seperti ini, Gaara akan melampiaskannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dianggapnya paling pantas mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialaminya. Gaara tak akan membiarkan dirinya berada didalam ketakutan sendirian, setidaknya orang yang membuatnya mengalami hal ini, harus mengalami hal serupa juga. Mengalami bagaimana rasanya diliputi perasaan takut setiap hari, mengalami bagaimana rasanya sendirian, dan terakhir, Gaara ingin orang itu mengalami bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang di sayang mati tepat didepan matanya. Mungkin hanya hal yang terakhir ini yang belum di wujudkan, tapi Gaara janji pada dirinya sendiri dan ayahnya, kalau dia pasti akan mewujudkan itu.

Gaara sangat ingat, hari dimana ia pertama kali bertatapan langsung dengan orang 'itu'. Orang yang selama ini selalu mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Bedanya hanya orang 'itu' merasakan di teror secara nyata, sedangkan Gaara, dia harus mengalami teror secara fiktif. Teror yang muncul hanya dari kenangan yang akhirnya menimbulkan halusinasi tapi, memiliki dampak yang sama besarnya bahkan lebih.

Lagi-lagi Gaara menyeringai, ketika ia mengingat sorot ketakutan dari orang yang memiliki mata Lavender itu.

" _Ah maaf kan aku, kau tak apa?"_

Gaara masih ingat jelas apa yang di katakannya saat itu, saat ia menabrak atau lebih tepatnya ia menabrakkan diri pada gadis bermata lavender itu.

 _Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata-gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna lavender- tapi Hinata malah menatapnya bingung. Gaara tahu kalau itu wajar, mengingat dirinya yang tak memakai seragam ditambah lagi wajahnya yang pasti terlihat asing bagi Hinata. Gaara masih mengulurkan tangannya tapi kini ia tersenyum untuk memberi kesan baik pada perjumpaan pertama mereka. Tapi Hinata malah bangun tanpa menerima uluran tangannya. Gaara menyeringai ketika melihat Hinata membersihkan roknya 'Gadis yang sangat dingin' batin Gaara._

" _Maaf kan aku, aku ti.." ucap Gaara setelah melihat Hinata selesai membersihkan rok tapi ia mengehntikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat Hinata sedang menatapnya bingung._

" _Heii, kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara bertanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan Hinata, sebenarnya Gaara tak peduli dengan keadaan Hinata, ia hanya tak suka cara Hinata memandangnya. Mungkin pertanyaannya berhasil membuat kesadaran Hinata kembali, terbukti dari Hinata yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya. Gaara tahu kemana tujuan gadis itu, karena dirinyalah yang memerintahkan Hinata pergi ketempat itu, tempat di mana Gaara akan memulai berbagi penderitaan lagi bersama Hinata setelah membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat selama setahun._

 _Gaara mengikuti Hinata dari belakang,sampai akhirnya Hinata sampai didepan gudang sekolah. Gaara menyeringai 'Kenapa dia bodoh? Mudah sekali untuk menjebaknya' batin Gaara._

 _Hinata masuk ke gudang tanpa pikir panjang, melihat itu ingin sekali Gaara tak habis pikir, kenapa Hinata bisa seceroboh itu? seharusnya sejak menerima pesannya kemarin, Hinata sudah bersiap, seharusnya dia tidak semudah itu menuruti perintah Gaara, atau setidaknya Hinata lebih berhati-hati. Gaara tak tahu ini disebut bodoh, naïf atau terlalu percaya diri yang jelas ia tahu Hinata sudah masuk kedalam jebakannya sekarang._

 _Gaara mendekati gudang dengan langkah pelan, sebisa mungkin ia tak boleh menimbulkan suara. Saat hampir sampai didepan pintu, Gaara mengambil sebuah benda didalam saku celananya,kemudian ia membuka penutup benda yang berbentuk seperti kaleng pilok itu. setelah penutupnya terbuka, Gaara menekan sebuah tombol yang mengakibatkan asap keluar dari dalam kaleng itu. Gaara menggelindingkan kaleng itu kedalam gudang kemudian ia menutup pintu gudang dan menguncinya._

 _Setelah melakukan itu Gaara pergi ke atap sekolah, kemudian ia mengambil HP nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Hinata sambil tersenyum senang. Beberapa menit setelah pesan itu terkirim Gaara melihat seseorang melewati lapangan yang ada di bawahnya sekarang sambil menggendong Hinata yang sudah terlihat lemah. Gaara mengernyit tak suka 'Secepat itu kah dia lolos? Ahh itu tidak seru' Gaara bergumam sendiri._

Setelah merasa tenang, Gaara bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Gaara sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Hinata dan Sasuke. Seperti biasa sebelum dia melaksanakan rencananya, dia akan memberi peringatan kepada Hinata. Gaara mengambil HP nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan kemudian mengirimnya kepada Hinata. Gaara mengirim Hinata peringatan sebelum mencelakai Hinata, bukan karena ia ingin Hinata berhati-hati tapi Gaara ingin Hinata merasakan takut. Bukankah orang akan lebih merasa takut jika orang itu tahu kalau dirinya akan segera terkena bahaya? Gaara tersenyum memikirkan reaksi Hinata nanti.

* * *

Drrttt Drrttt

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat HP nya bergetar, dia membuka HP nya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

To : Hinata

From : 08xxxxxx

Kemarin aku hanya bercanda :D

Tapi tidak untuk lain kali..

Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian

Hinata menatap isi pesan itu jengkel, ingin sekali rasanya ia menemukan si peneror dan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi apa maksudnya 'kalian' di SMS itu? apakah maksudnya dia, Sasuke dan Gaara? Hinata semakin kesal ketika memikirkan kemungkinan itu, kenapa peneror itu selalu melibatkan orang lain?

Hinata terus mengumpat selama perjalanannya menuju halte, sampai dirinya tak menyadari kalau seseorang sudah menunggu di kursi panjang yang di sediakan di halte ini. Hinata duduk di kursi, tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya bingung.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" tanya orang itu. Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tak asing baginya, Hinata menoleh ke samping untuk memastikan orang yag memanggilnya adalah orang yang dia kenal.

"Sasuke?" Hinata membelalak ketika melihat Sasuke duduk disampingnya. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Hinata yang masih diliputi perasaan kaget.

"Aku sudah dari tadi disini" Sasuke menjawab sekenanya kemudian ia kembali bermain dengan game di HP nya, Hinata melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya HInata saat dirinya merasa di abaikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari HP untuk melihat Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Wah..wah.. sejak kapan nona Hinata peduli dengan orang sepertiku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menyindir.

Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang menyindirnya tapi Hinata tak tahu itu karena apa, baiklah Hinata mengakui memang dulu dirinya selalu pura-pura tak peduli dengan Sasuke, tapi bukankah Sasuke sudah mengetahui alasannya? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke seperti ini? Hinata menatap Sasuke seolah mencari jawabannya disana.

Hinata menghela nafas "Ada apa Sasuke?" kali ini Hinata menyerah, dia sedang tidak mau berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Beritahu aku, sebenarnya kemarin kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafas.

"Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengatakannya" jawab Hinata.

" 'hanya karena ingin' kau pikir aku percaya dengan jawaban seperti itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, memang bukan itu alasannya tapi aku tak mau memberitahukannya padamu"

"Kenapa kau tak ma.." pertanyaan Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar suara bus yang berhenti, Sasuke menoleh kearah bus sedangkan Hinata berdiri dan masuk kedalam bus, melihat itu Sasuke ikut masuk.

Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata, dan itu membuat Hinata kaget.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Hinata sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela bus untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan pindah sebelum mengetahui alasanmu kemarin" Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?! Sejak kapan kau jadi kekanakkan seperti ini?" Hinata tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke, sudah lama Hinata tak bermain bersama Sasuke, jadi dia baru tahu kalau ternyata otak Sasuke sekarang sedikit bergeser. Hinata bergidik ngeri ketika memikirkan kemungkinan otak Sasuke bergeser.

"Makanya Hinata, kau harus sering-sering memperhatikanku" Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu kan, kalau kemarin peneror itu mengirim pesan padaku" masih dengan mata terpejam Sasuke berucap, nadanya terdengar sangat santai seolah itu bukan masalah yang besar. Sasuke tahu, Hinata pasti sedang menatapnya khawatir, dan sebentar lagi pasti Hinata akan bertanya tentang isi pesan itu.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hinata dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau juga memberitahuku alasanmu" Sasuke membuat sebuah kesepakatan.

"Sasuke aku serius, cepat beri tahu aku!" Hinata sedikit kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Aku juga serius Hinata, aku hanya akan memberitahumu kalau kau juga memberitahuku" ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah. Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi kau dulu yang memberitahuku" pinta Hinata.

"Tidak, kau dulu, kalau akau dulu nanti kau akan mengingkari janjimu" Sasuke menolak permintaan Hinata.

"Sasuke!" Hinata mendesis tajam sebenarnya dia ingin membentak Sasuke, tapi mengingat dirinya sekarang berada di tempat umum, dia jadi menahan keinginannya itu.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa" ucap Sasuke tak peduli, kemudian ia kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Hinata hanya mentap Sasuke kesal.

* * *

Seperti biasa saat jam istirahat Gaara akan pergi ke atap, ia berdiri di atap sambil melihat beberapa siswa yang berkeliaran di lapangan.

"Kak, apa benar kau akan melakukan ini kepada Hinata?"

Gaara tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gaara menatap orang itu sinis.

"I.. ma..maksudku..i..ini sedikit keterlaluan" jawab orang itu dengan tatapan takut.

"Ini tidak keterlaluan, kau menganggap ini keterlaluan karena kau tidak melihat langsung bagaimana ayah di bunuh.." rahang Gaara mengeras ketika mengucapkannya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau merasa ini keterlaluan karena ayah bukanlah ayah kandungmu"

"Bu..bukan seperti i..itu kak.. Aku sangat menyayangi ayah, tapi.." orang itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shion, setelah ini aku yang akan mengurus semuanya, kau boleh pergi kemanapun kau suka aku sudah menyiapkan identitas baru untukmu" ucap Gaara meyakinkan.

Shion mengangguk paham, kemudian ia pergi dari atap.

Hinata berlari menuju atap sekolah, hampir saja dirinya menabrak Shion saat didepan pintu menuju atap, untung saja Hinata masih sempat mengerem, kalau tidak mungkin dia dan Shion akan berakhir di UKS.

"Hi..Hinata" ucap Shion terbata, Shion sangat kaget saat melihat Hinata ada disini, ia takut Hinata mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Gaara barusan.

"Shion, apa di atap ada Gaara?" tanya Hinata tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi gugup Shion, Hinata tak peduli bukan karena dia dingin atau cuek, tapi karena Hinata tahu, Shion selalu bersikap seperti ini. Hinata sudah mengenal Shion sejak SMP, dan setiap kali Hinata berhadapan dengan Shion, pasti Shion akan memasang ekspresi gugup. Sifat Shion yang selalu terlihat canggung, mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu, sebelum kejadian penculikkan itu. Kalau waktu itu Hinata tak diculik dan di teror, mungkin saja sifatnya sama seperti Shion sekarang.

"I..iya, dia di atap" Shion sedikit merasa lega saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, karena itu berarti Hinata tak mendengar apapun. Hinata langsung pergi kea tap saat mendengar jawaban Shion.

Shion menatap punggung Hinata dari belakang, tatapan matanya terlihat sendu. Shion ingat hari pertama ia bertemu Hinata, saat itu dia masih duduk di tahun pertama SMP.

 _Bruuukk_

 _Shion terjatuh saat diriya menabrak seseorang, buku yang dibawanya berserakan di lantai._

" _Ahh maaf.." ucap Shion sambil membereskan bukunya._

" _Heh, kalau jalan lihat-lihat"bentak orang yang di tabrak Shion. Shion mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang di tabrak. Shion langsung memasang wajah takut saat dia tahu siapa orang yang baru saja di tabrak, Tayuya. Tayuya adalah senior yang terkenal paling galak di sekolah, kabarnya orang-orang yang pernah mencari masalah dengannya, akan di bully sampai orang-orang itu lebih memilih untuk pindah sekolah. Shion meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah._

" _Hei, kau tak apa?"_

 _Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Shion dan langsung membantu Shion membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Shion mengangguk tanpa melihat orang yang membantunya, sedangkan Tayuya mendecih saat tahu siapa orang yang membantu Shion, dia tahu orang yang membantu Shion adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya dan Tayuya juga cukup tahu diri kalau dirinya lebih baik tak mencari masalah dengan anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya ini, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Shion dan orang itu._

" _Terima kas.." ucapan Shion terhenti saat dirinya melihat orang yang membantunya, mata lavender dan rambut indigonya cukup membuat Shion tahu siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang._

" _Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" orang itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Shion. Shion yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mengangguk._

" _Namaku Hyuuga Hinata" orang itu memperkenalkan diri._

' _Aku tahu' batin Shion._

" _Eum, a..aku Shion" Shion juga memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _Tahun ajarang baru sudah dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi ini hari pertama Hinata pergi kesekolah. Sebenarnya Shion tahu hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata kesekolah bahkan dirinya tahu alasan mengapa Hinata baru mau datang kesekolah sekarang , Gaara yang sudah memberitahunya, tapi ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Hinata secepat ini._

 _Sekolah ini cukup terkenal, karena murid-muridnya yang pintar. Mungkin kalau Gaara, dia akan mudah masuk kesekolah. Tapi Shion berbeda, dia bukanlah anak yang pintar, walaupun dia juga tak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori bodoh, Shion cukup tahu kemampuannya tidak bisa membuatnya masuk kesekolah bertaraf internasional ini. Karena itu, sebelum ujian masuk sekolah, Shion mati-matian belajar agar bisa lulus. Dan usaha kerasnya membuahkan hasil, Shion lulus walaupun dengan nilai pas standar. Semua ini dilakukan hanya untuk mengawasi dan membuat hidup Hyuuga Hinata menderita,orang yang menyebabkan ayah angkatnya meninggal._

 _Saat ayahnya meninggal, Shion sedang tak ada di rumah, ia sedang pergi bersama sepupunya untuk mengikuti lomba fotografi di luar kota. Sejak kecil Shion sangat menyukai dunia fotografer, dia memang tidak pandai dalam hal pelajaran tapi dia cukup bisa diandalkan saat sedang memotret. Saat mengetahui berita tentang ayahnya, Shion langsung pulang tanpa mempedulikan perlombaan yang sedang di jalani._

' _Ini semua gara-gara gadis bermata lavender itu'_

 _Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Gaara pertama kali, setelah ayahnya meninggal._

Shion menghela nafas kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Gaara!" Hinata sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil Gaara.

Gaara menoleh kebelakang, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?" ucap Gaara dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan bercanda, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

Gaara menaikkan kedua alisnya kemudian menggerakan kepalanya seolah menyuruh Hinata untuk cepat bertanya.

"Kemarin, apa.. kau mendapat SMS dari peneror?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati, ia takut mendengar jawaban yang tak ingin didengar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Sasuke mendapatkannya, apa kau..juga?" Hinata menatap Gaara penuh harap. Sedangkan Gaara balik menatapnya tak percaya kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?" lagi-lagi Gaara membalas dengan pertanyaan. Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata berubah jadi panik.

"Jadi kau juga dapat? Jangan-jangan selama ini kau sering di teror juga, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi, dari ekspresinya jelas sekali Hinata sangat khawatir.

Gaara kembali memandang Hinata, tatapan khawatir Hinata membuatnya kesal, tapi ia menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kalau ada apa-apa aku akan mengatakannya padamu" ucap Gaara kemudian ia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di atap.

Hinata mendesah lega ketika mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. Setidaknya sekarang dia tahu, selama ini Gaara belum di celakai.

* * *

jam istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, hampir semua siswa sekarang sedang berada di kantin. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, kali ini ia sibuk membongkar tasnya, ia sedang mencari HPnya. Seingat Naruto tadi pagi ia memasukkan HPnya ke tas, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada.

"sedang apa kau?"

Deg

Hampir saja Naruto merasa jantungnya ingin melompat keluar, kalau saja ia tak langsung melihat orang yang tiba-tiba berbicara di sampingnya.

"Gaara, kau menganggetkanku!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hahaha maaf..maaf.. memang kau sedang apa?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku kehilangan HP ku" Naruto masih sibuk mencari, sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum senang, sepertinya ia mendapat ide yang bagus.

"Boleh aku pinjam HP mu?"tanya Naruto.

"Untuk?" Gaara menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Aku mau menghubungi nomorku atau supirku siapa tahu HPku ketinggalan di mobil" Naruto menjelaskan.

Gaara mengangguk kemudian memberikan HPnya.

"Aku harus menggunakan Sim yang mana?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya selesai mengetik nomornya.

"Sim 1" jawab Gaara singkat. Naruto mengangguk paham kemudian ia menyentuh tulisan Sim 1 yang ada di layar, namun tak sengaja ia malah menyentuh Sim 2. Awalnya Naruto ingin segera mengakhiri panggilan, tapi setelah ia mendengar suara dari operator yang mengatakan nomornya sedang tidak aktif, Naruto segera mnegurungkan niatnya lagipula itu tidak akan mengahbiskan pulsa, pikir Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto kembali mengetik nomor supirnya, kali ini Naruto menggunakan Sim 1.

"Halo"

Naruto bisa menengar suara sopirnya dari sebrang telpon. "Pak, ini aku Naruto. Apa HP ku ada di mobil?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebentar.."

Naruto menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ia mendengar jawaban yang membuatnya bisa bernafas lega. Supirnya menemukan HP naruto terjatuh di bawah jok mobil.

Naruto langsung berlari keluar kelas saat bel pulang berbunyi, bahkan ia tak mempedulikan guru yang masih berada di kelasnya. Naruto langsung menuju gerbang sekolah, tempat supirnya selalu menjemput, Naruto ingin cepat-cepat melihat HPnya yang sudah hampir seharian tak ada di genggamannya.

"Waahhh HP ku" Naruto langsung mencium HPnya saat ia mendapatkan barang itu dari supirnya. Tentu saja tingkah absurd itu mengundang perhatian dari banyak siswa yang lewat, bahkan supir Naruto sendiri sedikit merasa malu akan tingkah majikannya ini. Naruto memang sangat menyayangi HPnya, bukan karena ia sudah kecanduan barang itu atau sebagainya, tapi karena HP ini adalah pemberian dari mendiang Ibunya, hadiah terakhir yang dia terima sebelum Ibunya meninggal dunia.

Didalam mobil, Naruto mengaktifkan HPnya.

Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba HPnya bergetar, Naruto menatap layar HPnya, ia melihat sebuah pemberitahuan panggilan tak terjawab muncul di layar HP.

'08xxxxxxxx' batin Naruto, kemudian ia mengernyit.

"Ahh nomor Gaara" ucap Naruto saat ia mengingat kejadian saat istirahat tadi, ia menelpon nomornya menggunakan HP Gaara, jadi ini pasti nomor Gaara kan? Naruto langsung menyimpan nomor itu di kontaknya, siapa tahu suatu saat dia membutuhkannya.

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

Seseorang pria melangkah di sebuah lorong, kemudian berhenti tepat didepan pintu berwarna silver. Pria yang memiliki mata seperti ular itu membuka pintu yang ada didepannya kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya seorang pria berambut panjang yang berada didalam ruangan.

"Maaf tuan, saya terlambat" pria bermata ular itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, jadi apa kau sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?"

"Seperti dugaanmu, ini memang bukan pembullyan atau sejenisnya, mungkin kecurigaanmu benar, Hinata masih diteror" jawab pria bermata ular itu.

"Kalau itu benar, berarti Hinata sudah diteror selama lima tahun.." pria berambut panjang itu sedikit menggeram. "Semenjak aku kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu, Hinata tak pernah membahas soal teror itu lagi, jadi kupikir memang orang yang meneror Hinata cuma main-main saja saat itu" pria berambut panjang itu tampak berpikir. "Berani sekali dia membuat adikku yang imut menjadi dingin seperti sekarang!" ucap Pria itu lagi dengan nada kesal. "Cepat cari tahu siapa peneror itu!" perintah pria berambut panjang itu kepada lawan bicaranya.

Pria bermata ular itu langsung mengangguk kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

TBC

Pojok review

Herocyn Akko : mmm, disini udah Ita tegasin siapa yang neror hehehe. Maaf Ita ngaret lagi, Huaaaa Ita gak sengaja ngaretnya *bungkuk 90 derajat* beneran deh *puppy eyes* tunggu lagi ya next chapnya :)

Ella9601 : iya kamu bener banget emang Gaara tuh pelakunya hehehe

Yurika-chan : Iya nih emang Gaara anak laki-laki itu.

NurmalaPrieska : makasih loh,, sesuai dugaan gak nih penerornya hehehe

No name : Iya bener,emang Gaara pelakunya. Sip tebakan kamu bener nih.

NJ21 : eumm tebakan kamu bener, emang Gaara pelakunya.

Nurul851 : iya, Hinata masih takut tuh.

HyugaRara :iyahh kamu bener nih

agathalin : *ngangguk* kamu bener banget.

Hana Yuki no Hime :eumm kamu bener hehehe, hahaha maap ya gakbisa UP GELEDEK :D

Cintya : eumm belum bisa ya, gak pa-pa kok lagian di chap ini Ita udah negasin siapa pelakunya jadiiiii gak perlu tebak-tebakan lagi :D

oormiwa : yoshhh tebakan kamu bener banget

Aheleza kawai : hahaha kamu bener ancil(?) itu emang Gaara :D

yui namikaze : kamu bener kok, emang Gaara pelakunya

R : salken juga, hahaha enggak kok Ita emang udah niat gak bikin sad ending

Maap maap maap maaaapppppp karena Ita ngaret lagi, duh kali ini bukan karena Ita sibuk doang tapi di chap ini, gak tau kenapa Ita emang rada lama nulisnya, mungkin efek banyak tugas jadi Ia gak fokus buat nulis *lagi lagi ngasih alesan* :D

Nahh di chap ini, Ita udah negbongkar semua posisi karakter-karakternya, contohnya Gaara, Shion, dan Orochimaru. Kalian pasti udah tau siapa tokoh-tokoh antagonisnya, dan okoh-tokoh baik yang ada di pihak Hinata.

Okeee sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaaaaaaa..


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

" _Seperti dugaanmu, ini memang bukan pembullyan atau sejenisnya, mungkin kecurigaanmu benar, Hinata masih diteror" jawab pria bermata ular itu._

" _Kalau itu benar, berarti Hinata sudah diteror selama lima tahun.." pria berambut panjang itu sedikit menggeram. "Semenjak aku kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu, Hinata tak pernah membahas soal teror itu lagi, jadi kupikir memang orang yang meneror Hinata cuma main-main saja saat itu" pria berambut panjang itu tampak berpikir. "Berani sekali dia membuat adikku yang imut menjadi dingin seperti sekarang!" ucap Pria itu lagi dengan nada kesal. "Cepat cari tahu siapa peneror itu!" perintah pria berambut panjang itu kepada lawan bicaranya._

 _Pria bermata ular itu langsung mengangguk kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu._

 **Look At Me**

Hinata mengaduk-ngaduk makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya, matanya jelas sedang memandang makanan di depannya tapi tidak dengan pikiran Hinata. Sejak tadi Hinata memikirkan soal Sasuke dan Gaara yang sekarang sudah ikut terlibat. Masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, dan itu masih terasa menjanggal dipikiran Hinata. Sebenarnya SMS apa yang di terima Sasuke dari peneror? Waktu itu kenapa Sasuke dan Gaara bisa di atap bersama? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Lalu kenapa peneror itu bisa tahu Sasuke dan Gaara sedang bersama? Kenapa disaat peneror itu mengancam Hinata, kebetulan Sasuke dan Gaara sedang bersama?

Deg

Hinata membelalakan matanya ketika dia menemukan kemungkinan dari semua pertanyaannya.

'Apa mungkin selama ini peneror itu ada di sekolah?' batin Hinata. Hinata benar-benar merasa bodoh, kenapa dia bisa tak menyadari kemungkinan itu selama ini? padahal jelas-jelas, selama ini peneror itu selalu mengerjai Hinata di sekolah, itu berarti peneror itu adalah orang-orang yang bisa dengan mudah berkeliaran di sekolah.

Hinata menghela nafas, berarti kemungkinan besar peneror itu adalah orang yang tahu kalau Sasuke dan Gaara sedang bersama. Mungkin saja saat melihat Sasuke dan Gaara sedang bersama, peneror itu baru mengirim SMS ancaman pada Hinata. Atau malah mungkin, Sasuke dan Gaara berada disana karena ulah si peneror, mengingat Sasuke sebelumnya mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari peneror itu, dan kalau kemungkinan ini benar berarti peneror itu adalah orang yang membuat Sasuke dan Gaara bisa bersama. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata sekarang.

Hinata meremas sendok yang dia pegang, walaupun Hinata sudah berusaha mengumpulkan semua puzzle dan sudah menyusunnya dengan sangat rapi, tetap saja Hinata merasa belum bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

Entah kenapa perkataan Gaara saat mereka kerja kelompok beberapa minggu lalu muncul di pikiran Hinata.

" _Aku tak akan membiarkan orang itu menyakitiku atau menyakiti orang yang ku sayang"_

Sebenarnya perkataan Gaara saat itu menyadarkan Hinata akan satu hal, selama ini Hinata hanya terfokus untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayangnya, tanpa peduli dengan identitas peneror itu, dan apa alasan peneror itu meneror dirinya. Hari itu Hinata sadar, seharusnya dia mencari tahu identitas peneror itu, dengan begitu setidaknya Hinata tidak perlu merasakan hal seperti ini dan Hinata tak perlu menjauhi orang-orang yang di sayangnya. Seharusnya Hinata menceritakan masalah ini dengan orang-orang terdekatnya dengan begitu Hinata bisa menyuruh mereka menjauhinya tanpa perlu melukai perasaan mereka, dan hal inilah yang akhirnya membuat Hinata mau menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tulus, sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Gaara. Karena perkataanya, Hinata merasa lebih baik.

'Pertama-tama aku harus tahu, SMS yang diterima Sasuke dari si peneror' batin Hinata lagi sambil memukul-mukul sendoknya dengan piring.

"Hinata, tak bisakah kau makan dengan normal ?!" Neji memandang Hinata kesal karena dari tadi Hinata terus melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggu acara makan malamnya.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara itu, dia baru ingat kalau dirinya tidak sedang sendirian di meja makan ini.

"Maaf.." ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika ia melihat makanannya sudah berserakan dan tak berbentuk lagi, padahal ia belum mencicipinya sama sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, kenapa dari tadi kau hanya memainkan makanannya?" Neji kembali membuka suara ketika ia melihat Hinata sedang menatap piring di hadapannya sendiri dengan tatapan ngeri. Dari tatapan Hinata, Neji tahu kalau Hinata melakukan itu secara tak sadar, dan itu berarti memang ada hal yang sedang dipikirkan oleh adiknya ini.

"Hinata, tidak semua masalah bisa di selesaikan sendiri.. kalau kau menceritakannya, pasti aku akan membantumu, tidak, aku yakin semua temanmu pasti akan membantumu juga"

 **Look At Me**

Perkataan Neji semalam selalu terngiang di telinga Hinata, benar, Hinata tahu tak semua masalah bisa diselesaikan sendiri contohnya adalah masalahnya yang sekarang, tapi untuk meminta bantuan kepada yang lain Hinata tak bisa, terlalu beresiko.

"Hinata, kau tidak masuk"

Suara Sasuke menyadarkan lamunan Hinata, gadis itu kini melihat bus yang berhenti di depannya.

"Hinata" Sasuke melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hinata saat dia melihat Hinata kembali melamun.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersadar kemudian ia menatap Sasuke.

'Bolehkah untuk kali ini aku bersikap egois' sebuah suara muncul di pikiran Hinata.

"Sasuke, mau temani aku bolos" ucap Hinata, dari nada suaranya Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang putus asa, lagipula tiba-tiba Hinata mengajaknya bolos, itu cukup membuktikan Hinata sedang dalam masalah.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata kemudian membawanya pergi dari halte itu, mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari sekolah mereka. Di dalam perjalanan Hinata terus menunduk, dia membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya.

"Hei, yang mengajakku membolos itu kau, tapi kenapa sekarang kau diam saja?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke, lagi-lagi tatapan Hinata menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang dalam masalah. Sasuke yang tak kuat melihat itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Sebutkan satu tempat yang ingin kau datangi" perintah Sasuke. Hinata diam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman dekat SD kita dulu" ucap Hinata pelan. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sudah kembali menunduk, kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, ia pikir Sasuke tak mau pergi ketempat itu. Tanpa diketahui Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menautkan jarinya ke jari-jari mungil Hinata.

"Ayo" Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata. Hinata merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan kecepatan maksimal, dan itu membuat pipinya terasa memanas. Dengan telapak tangan yang tak di genggam Sasuke, Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah.

 **Look At Me**

Disekolah, semua murid sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing karena bel memang sudah bunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Naruto melihat ke bangku sebelahnya yang kosong, tatapan Naruto jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran bukan karena teman sebangkunya ini tidak masuk tapi justru karena Hinata juga tak masuk dan kemungkinan besar mereka bolos bersama, dan Naruto tahu, saat istirahat nanti semua siswi pasti akan bertanya padanya, mengingat dulu saat kelas sepuluh, Naruto pernah di jadikan pusat informasi oleh hampir semua siswi karena Sasuke tak masuk sekolah tanpa kabar seperti sekarang. Bedanya, kalau dulu hanya Sasuke yang tak masuk tanpa kabar sedangkan sekarang ada Hinata yang juga tak masuk sekolah tanpa kabar, padahal beberapa hari ini Hinata dan Sasuke sedang dijadikan bahan gosip dikarenakan ada seorang siswi yang tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua keluar bersama dari gedung basket beberapa minggu yang lalu. Naruto yakin beberapa siswi akan menghubung-hubungkan bolosnya Sasuke dengan Hinata, atau setidaknya ada satu gadis yang pasti menyadarinya, Haruno Sakura.

 **Look At Me**

Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di taman dekat SD mereka dulu.

Hinata sangat merindukan tempat ini, dulu saat SD dia dan Sasuke selalu ketempat ini setelah pulang sekolah. Bunga-bunga, bangku-bangku yang di buat mirip seperti batang pohon yang ditebang dan pohon-pohon rindangnya membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

Walau sesaat, Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke tahu tempat ini adalah tempat kesukaan Hinata. Dulu saat SD, Hinata pasti menariknya kesini setelah pulang sekolah. Biasanya Hinata akan bercerita banyak kepadanya sambil memainkan bunga-bunga disini, sedangkan Sasuke akan mendengarkan sambil membaca buku. Sasuke mendesah ketika mengingat Hinata yang selalu menangis setiap kali Sasuke mendengar ceritanya sambil membaca buku. Dulu setiap Sasuke melakukan itu, sambil menangis Hinata selalu bilang 'Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku lagi' atau 'Kau tidak peduli padaku lagi'

Hinata memetik sebuah bunga kemudian ia duduk di salah satu bangku . Sasuke pun ikut di hadapan samping Hinata.

"Umurmu sudah 17 tahun, tapi kau masih suka tempat seperti ini?" Sasuke jelas menyindir sifat kekanakan Hinata yang ternyata belum berubah. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata sedikit jengkel tapi ditahannya mengingat mulai hari ini dia akan menyusahkan Sasuke.

"Biasanya aku akan marah, tapi kali ini aku akan pura-pura tak mendengarnya" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus dadanya. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat itu, sejak penculikan, temperamen Hinata memang sangat buruk.

"Aku tahu kau mengajakku kesini bukan untuk bernostalgia, jadi sekarang katakan padaku, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata tak menjawab. "Ahh, jangan-jangan kau memang ingin mengenang masa lalu bersamaku?" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Kalau ini komik, mungkin sekarang di dahi Hinata terdapat empat siku-siku ditambah asap keluar dari kepalanya pertanda ia sedang menahan kekesalannya. Hinata yakin, jika semua siswa di sekolahnya mendengar Sasuke berbicara seperti sekarang ini, pasti image Sasuke yang dingin, irit bicara, dan keren akan musnah. Seharusnya tadi Hinata merekam kalimat Sasuke setelah itu menyebarkannya ke satu sekolah, kalau itu benar-benar terjadi pasti akan ada dua reaksi yang mungkin terjadi, pertama semua fans-fans Sasuke akan menghilang satu per satu, kedua fans-fansnya justru semakin banyak karena ternyata Sasuke tak sedingin yang mereka kira. Hinata meringis ketika memikirkan kemungkinan fans Sasuke justru semakin banyak, tapi kemudian ia tersadar tujuannya kesini.

"Sasuke, beritahu aku SMS yang kau dapat dari peneror itu" Pinta Hinata.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau juga memberitahuku" balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu, tapi kau dulu" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Kau du.."

"Sasuke aku serius, aku akan menceritakan semunya padamu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, jadi aku harus tahu dulu tentang isi pesan yang kau terima" Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas "Peneror itu hanya mengajakku bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah" ucap Sasuke.

'Lagi-lagi di sekolah' batin Hinata. sekarang dia semakin yakin kalau peneror itu memang ada di sekolah.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau dan Gaara bersama?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, itu.. Orochimaru-sensei menyuruhku dan Gaara mengambil alat peraga untuk praktek" jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian bisa di atap?" tanya Hinata lagi. Hinata sadar ini jadi terdengar seperti introgasi, tapi ia tak peduli, dia butuh kesimpulan yang pasti sekarang.

"Eumm, setelah aku dan Gaara membawa alat peraga itu ke ruang Orochimaru-sensei, aku mengajak Gaara berbicara berdua di atap" Sasuke mencoba mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu seperti bukan rencana dari si peneror. Seolah-olah peneror itu hanya menyuruh Sasuke ke sekolah, dan setelahnya hanya berjalan tanpa rencana kemudian secara kebetulan Sasuke dan Gaara bisa bersama.

"Tunggu, setelah dari perpustakaan, kau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Yahh, karena peneror itu tak muncul, aku langsung kembali kekelas, saat itu aku melihat Orochimaru dan Gaara berdiri di depan kelas lalu Orochimaru menyuruhku dan Gaara mengambil alat peraga" Sasuke menceritakan kejadian yang diingatnya saja.

"Kau yakin saat pergi dari perpustakaan, kau tak diikuti?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Mungkin ini memang terjadi secara kebetulan, tapi kalau ini ternyata sudah di rencanakan berarti orang yang membuat Sasuke dan Gaara bisa bersama adalah si peneror dan orang itu adalah, Orochimaru-sensei. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin Orochimaru yang melakukannya. Jadi kemungkinan besar, ini memang kebetulan. Ada satu hal yang bisa Hinata pastikan, kebetulan atau bukan, yang jelas orang yang meneror itu adalah orang yang tahu Sasuke dan Gaara sedang bersama, mungkin saja orang itu mengikuti Sasuke dan Gaara sampai mereka di atap.

 **Look At Me**

"Naruto, kemana Sasuke dan Hinata?"

Naruto tersedak saat mendengar suara dari belakangnya, buru-buru ia mengambil minuman dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Sakura, kau mau membunuhku?!" Naruto membentak Sakura yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah baikan ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan antusias. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah memprediksi pertanyaan ini, tapi tetap saja Naruto belum mendapatkan jawaban yang bisa membuat Sakura percaya dengan mudah. Naruto diam sebentar sambil memikirkan sebuah jawaban.

"Mana aku tahu" akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk tak memberitahu apapun pada Sakura.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu" Sakura tak terima dengan jawaban Naruto barusan.

"Kau kan tahu, Sasuke tak pernah memberitahu apapun mengenai dirinya dan Hinata" ucap Naruto berusaha memberi alasan paling logis.

Sakura menghela nafas setelah membenarkan ucapan Naruto barusan dalam hati. "Tapi, menurutku mereka sudah baikan, tapi kenapa mereka bolos bersama ya?" Sakura tampak berpikr.

"Kenapa kau kira mereka bolos bersama?" tanya Naruto.

"Lalu, apalagi alasan mereka bisa kebetulan absen disaat yang sama tanpa kabar? Mereka pasti pergi bersama, pasti mereka ingin membicarakan masalah mereka berdua" Sakura yakin akan kesimpulannya.

"Yaaah kau benar, kurasa masih banyak yang ingin Hinata ceritakan pada Sasuke tentang tero.." Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri saat ia sadar apa yang barusan ingin di katakannya, ia berharap Sakura tak mendengar ucapannya tadi. Dan tentu saja, itu hanyalah sebuah Harapan yang tak mungkin terwujud, mengingat Naruto sedang duduk tepat di hadapan Sakura ditambah lagi Sakura memang sedang memusatkan fokusnya pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau sudah tahu alasan mereka bertengkar? Kenapa tak memberitahuku?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya Naruto memang harus memberitahukannya pada Sakura. Lagipula, Naruto tahu Sakura bisa di percaya. Naruto mengenal Sakura sejak kecil, jadi Naruto sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Sakura, meskipun dia orang yang cerewet , kasar, dan terkadang menyebalkan, Naruto yakin Sakura dapat dipercaya.

 **Look At Me**

"Kau sudah puas, Sekarang giliranku?" Sasuke menatap Hinata. Hinata mengangguk, untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia sudah siap untuk memberikan semua jawaban yang jujur.

"Waktu itu, kenapa kau berlari kesekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Peneror itu mengirim pesan kepadaku, dia menyuruhku untuk sampai di sekolah dalam waktu lima menit, kalau tidak peneror itu akan mencelakai kalian" jawab Hinata.

" Kalian?"Tanya Sasuke yang tak mengerti.

"Yah, kau dan Gaara" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam, dari ekspresinya Hinata bisa menebak kalau Sasuke juga sudah mencurigai sesuatu.

"Apa mungkin peneror itu ada di sekolah?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata menghela nafas, karena pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke adalah pertanyaan yang dirinya sendiri juga belum bisa menjawab. Walaupun kemungkinan peneror itu ada di sekolah sangat besar, tapi Hinata tetap belum bisa memastikan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, tapi bagi Sasuke itu cukup menjelaskan semua keadaannya, Hinata tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan" ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Karena kita sudah terlanjur bolos, ayo kita jalan-jalan" Sasuke berdiri dari kursi kemudian ia menarik tangan Hinata, namun Hinata menolak. Hinata malah menarik tangan Sasuke agar kembali duduk.

"Sasuke, aku…" Hinata berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas.

'Aku pasti akan menyesali ini' batin Hinata.

"Sasuke, maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Hinata. Lagi-lagi Sasuke teridiam, Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa, hari ini Hinata bersikap sedikit aneh, bolos sekolah, lalu tiba-tiba mau menjawab pertanyaannya, dan sekarang Hinata meminta tolong. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai hal ini, tapi tetap saja, Sasuke belum bisa menebak apa yang membuat Hinata berubah pikiran.

"Tentu saja Hinata, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, ia berusaha melupakan alasan mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba berubah yang terpenting sekarang Hinata sudah mulai terbuka lagi dengannya.

"Aku ingin mencari tahu identitas peneror itu, maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke. Bukannya Sasuke tak ingin tahu siapa peneror itu, malahan semenjak Hinata menceritakan kalau dirinya sedang diteror, Sasuke langsung berniat mencari tahu identitas si peneror tapi ia tak pernah berharap Hinata mau melakukannya juga, Sasuke tak mau Peneror itu malah semakin ingin melukai Hinata nantinya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau membantuku, kau juga akan diincar oleh sipeneror tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu identitasnya, dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa tahu apa kesalahanku sehingga dia menerorku dan mungkin aku bisa minta maaf padanya" jelas Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas saat mendengar alasan Hinata, Ia tak menyangka ternyata Hinata masih bisa berpikir untuk meminta maaf, padahal jelas-jelas Hinatalah yang dirugikan disini.

Mendengar helaan nafas Sasuke, membuat Hinata berpikir Sasuke tak mau membantunya, sebenarnya dari awal Hinata ragu akan keputusannya ini, lagipula akan jadi aneh bila Sasuke mau membantunya mengingat Sasuke juga akan jadi incaran si peneror. Mungkin kalau Hinata jadi Sasuke, Hinata juga tak akan mau melakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta banyak bantuanmu, aku hanya ingin kau selalu memberitahuku kalau sipeneror itu mengirim SMS padamu lagi, aku akan mencari cara agar peneror itu tidak tahu kalau kau membantuku jadi kau tidak akan diin.."

CUP

Hinata membelalakan matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, tak lama memang tapi itu cukup membuat Hinata terpaku.

"Diamlah Hinata, sejak kapan kau jadi secerewet ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata jadi tersadar apa yang baru saja terjadi dan itu membuat jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat.

"Kau tak perlu meminta padaku, aku pasti akan menolongmu" ucap Sasuke berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke juga merasa jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, sebenarnya Sasuke tak sengaja mencium Hinata, itu terjadi karena ia tak suka mendengar Hinata yang masih ragu untuk meminta bantuannya, seharusnya Hinata tahu tanpa perlu meminta pun Sasuke pasti akan membantunya bahkan jika itu akan mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun, ditambah lagi ucapan Hinata yang terakhir, yang terdengar seolah Hinata tak ingin Sasuke ikut terlibat, itu membuatnya kesal.

 **Look At Me**

Dikantornya, Neji masih memikirkan tentang Hinata. Semalam, Hinata bersikap sedikit aneh, Neji takut peneror itu menyakiti Hinata dan Hinata tak bisa melawan. Setelah mendengar dari Orochimaru soal Hinata masih diteror, Neji jadi merasa bersalah.

Hinata menceritakan kepada Neji bahwa dirinya sedang di teror, tapi saat itu Neji kira Hinata hanya sedang dijahili oleh teman-temannya, karena itu Neji tak terlalu mempedulikan masalah itu.

Keesokannya, setelah Hinata menceritakan masalah teror, Neji kecelakaan mobil. Dan saat sadar dari koma, Neji tak pernah mendengar masalah teror itu lagi dari Hinata, jadi Neji berpikir Hinata memang sedang dijahili pada saat itu. Dan setelah kecelakaan itu juga, sikap Hinata berubah, dulu Neji berpikir Hinata berubah karena adiknya itu sudah mulai beranjak remaja tapi sekarang Neji tahu ini semua karena ulah si peneror dan tentu saja hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

 **Look At Me**

Naruto terus menggerutu semenjak 30 menit yang lalu, bagaimana tidak, sekarang ia sedang dihukum oleh Orochimaru sensei, ia disuruh membersihkan lab Biologi yang amat sangat berantakan mengingat sudah ada 3 kelas yang melakukan praktikum hari ini, ditambah lagi partner yang seharusnya membantu dirinya malah menghilang entah kemana.

 _Kejadian 3 jam yang lalu.._

 _Naruto sebagai ketua kelas XI IPA 2 disuruh mengumpulkan bahan-bahan praktikum dari semua siswa di kelasnya lalu membawanya ke lab, Naruto sadar ia tak mungkin bisa mengumpulkannya sendiri karena tangannya Cuma ada dua, akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk meminta bantuan Gaara yang duduk di depannya. Gaara mengiyakan ketika Naruto meminta bantuannya._

 _Dan saat semua bahan sudah terkumpul, entah Gaara yang tak melihat atau karena Gaara terlalu fokus dengan semua bahan praktikum yang ada di tangannya, akhirnya kejadian naas yang mengorbankan seluruh bahan praktikum pun terjadi. Gaara menabrak Naruto yang sedang membawa bahan praktikum, dan itu sukses membuat semua bahan jatuh berserakan dilantai, baik yang dibawa Gaara ataupun yang di bawa Naruto. Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa terdiam melihat itu, sedangkan semua siswa yang berada di dalam kelas bersorak senang karena itu berarti mereka tak perlu melakukan praktikum, bukannya mereka tak suka melakukan praktek, sungguh mereka lebih suka praktek dibanding teori, hanya saja mereka tak suka dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yaitu membuat laporan penelitian._

 _Tak lama, Orochimaru datang dari arah lab biologi, awalnya ia berniat untuk menyuruh siswa-siswa lebih cepat datang ke lab karena jam pelajarannya hanya sebentar, tetapi setelah sampai di kelas XI IPA 2 Orochimaru justru hanya bisa terdiam, Orochimaru bisa melihat Naruto dan Gaara berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan raut wajah terkejut sambil menatap sesuatu yang berserakan di lantai di tambah suara sorakan gembira dari dalam kelas XI IPA 2. Dari pemandangan buruk yang dilihatnya sekarang, Orochimaru sangat yakin ia harus mengundurkan waktu praktikum untuk kelas XII IPA 2, dan ini semua karena kedua murid yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas, Naruto dan Gaara._

" _Naruto! Gaara! Sepulang sekolah kalian harus membereskan lab biologi, aku akan menyuruh OB sekolah untuk mengawasi kalian" ucap Orochimaru, dari nada bicaranya, ucapan Orochimaru terdengar seperti meminta tolong apalagi ditambah senyum polos yang tercetak di wajah Orochimaru. Tapi tidak dengan isi ucapannya, dari isinya jelas sekali ia memberi Naruto dan Gaara hukuman_.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati ketika mengingat kejadian 3 jam yang lalu, menurut Naruto masalah tadi siang itu bukan salahnya, itu hanyalah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja, tapi kenapa Orochimaru-sensei dengan kejamnya menghukum dirinya dan Gaara.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Gaara, Naruto jadi ingat kenapa ia mengerutu selama 20 menit ini, bukan karena hukuman tapi karena Gaara menghilang, setengah jam yang lalu Gaara pergi untuk membeli minuman, setahunya jarak dari lab ke kantin hanya butuh waktu 3 menit paling lama 5 menit, tapi sudah hampir setengah jam ini Gaara belum kembali, Naruto hanya bisa berharap Gaara tidak kabur dari hukuman ini, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, Naruto akan memastikan besok Gaara harus menerima hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini.

Naruto mengambil HPnya, ia berusaha menghubungi Gaara, entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mencoba menghubungi Gaara tapi tidak ada hasilnya, dan kali ini Naruto berjanji kalau Gaara masih tidak mengangkat telponnya, ia akan mengadukan masalah ini kepada Orochimaru-sensei.

Naruto menunggu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara operator dari HPnya lagi-lagi Naruto mengumpat.

30 menit yang lalu..

Gaara pergi untuk membeli minuman, ia pergi kekantin namun sayangnya kantin sekolah sudah sepi, tak ada siapapun dan jajanan apapun lagi disana, karena tenggorokannya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk membeli diluar sekolah, awalnya Gaara ingin memberitahu Naruto kalau ia akan pergi keluar sekolah, tapi mengingat jarak kantin ke parkiran lebih dekat di banding jarak lab ke parkiran, jadi Gaara yang memang sudah berada di kantin memilih untuk langsung keparkiran dan melesat pergi untuk membeli minuman di toko terdekat.

Gaara memutuskan berhenti di supermarket yang berada 1 kilometer dari sekolah, supermarket ini adalah satu-satunya toko yang berada paling dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara pergi ke kasir untuk membayar beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan yang di belinya. Saat sedang mengantri, HP Gaara berbunyi, menandakan ada telpon masuk. Gaara mengambil HPnya dari saku celana, kemudian menatap nomor tak dikenal yang muncul dilayar, Gaara terkejut, bukan karena nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya tapi karena nomor itu menghubungi nomor Gaara yang dikhususkan untuk meneroror Hinata. Gaara menatap layar HPnya lama.

"Tuan, banyak yang masih mengantri"

Suara penjaga kasir menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya, kemudian ia menatap kesekeliling, ia baru sadar kalau orang yang tadi berdiri didepannya sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan yang jelas sekarang sudah gilirannya untuk membayar. Gaara menyerahkan seluruh belanjaannya ke kasir. HP Gaara kembali berbunyi, masih dari nomor yang sama, Gaara mengernyit, mungkinkah Hinata yang menghubunginya, ini pertama kalinya Hinata menghubungi nomor untuk menerornya, Gaara sedikit ragu dengan pemikiran itu, pasalnya selama ini Hinata tidak pernah menghubungi nomor ini bahkan saat Gaara mengirim teror pun Hinata tak pernah membalas pesannya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang Hinata menelponnya.

"Tuan.."

Gaara kembali tersentak, kali ini ia melihat kasir itu sudah menyodorkan plastik belanjaannya, kemudian kasir itu menyeutkan harga yang harus dibayar. Gaara langsung kembali sekolah, sesekali ia melirik jam tangan, ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di lab, sebenarnya tadi ia sudah berniat menghubungi Naruto namun ia ingat kalau dirinya tak punya nomor Naruto. Gaara pergi ke lab, melewati koridor kelas XI, tepat di kelas XI IPA 4, Gaara merasa HPnya kembali berbunyi, lagi-lagi dari nomor yang sama.

'Apa Hinata sudah mulai mencari tahu tentang orang yang menerornya?' tanya Gaara dalam hati.

Naruto hampir saja melompat karena terkejut, bagaimana tidak, Gaara tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu tanpa permisi atau setidaknya mengucapkan sesuatu agar Naruto mengetahui kehadirannya. Tapi keterkejutan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena tiba-tiba Naruto ingat sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dibahas sekarang.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku hampir saja mengerjakan ini semua sendiri" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keluhannya.

"Maaf, tadi kantin tutup jadi aku beli diluar" ucap Gaara sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman, melihat itu Naruto jadi tergiur, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, bukankan ia sudah berniat memarahi Gaara habis-habisan jadi ia tak boleh tergoda dengan makanan itu.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau menghubungiku!"Naruto kembali memarahi Gaara.

"Aku tidk punya nomormu" jawab Gaara enteng.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengangat telpon dariku" Naruto maih tak terima. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Gaara terdiam.

"Kau..menghubungiku?" tanya Gaara ragu. Naruto mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

'Jangan-jangan..'

"Coba kulihat nomorku yang kau hubungi" pinta Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah..itu..aku hanya takut kau salah nomor" jawab Gaara.

"Tak mungkin salah, aku dapat nomor ini saat aku meminjam HPmu untuk mencari HPku, kau ingat kan?" Naruto mengingatkan kejadian kemarin.

"Coba kulihat" Gaara tak peduli dengan perkataan Naruto yang dipedulikannya sekarang nomor HPnya yang ada di Naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil HP di saku celananya, kemudian mengetik sesuatu disana,tak lama, ia memberikan HPnya pada Gaara.

Gaara mengambil HP yang disodorkan Naruto kemudian melihat nomor yang tertera di layar, Gaara membelalak ketika melihat nomor yang digunakannya untuk meneror Hinatalah yang ada di layar itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat reaksi Gaara yang berlebihan.

" ..tidak, kenapa nomor ini yang ada di HPmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Oh, waktu itu kau bilang gunakan SIM 1, tapi aku tak sengaja menyentuh SIM 2, maaf .." Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. "Lagipula, saat itu nomorku tidak aktif jadi tidak akan mengabiskan pulsamu" tambah Naruto memberi alasan.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, hanya saja nomor ini sudah hilang, pantas saja aku tak menerima telponmu" ucap Gaara.

"Oh ya, kapan?" tanya Naruto, setahunyabaru kemarin dia menggunakan nomor itu untuk menghubungi HPnya.

"Kemarin.." jawab Gaara singkat. "Itu tidak penting, lebih baik sekarang kau simpan nomorku yang sekarang saja" lanjut Gaara sambil mengutak-atik HP Naruto, dia segera menghapus nomor itu dan juga panggilan masuk atau panggilan keluar yang berhubungan dengan nomor itu. Gaara harus memastikan nomor itu tak meninggalkan jejak di HP Naruto. Setelah itu Gaara memasukkan nomor yang digunakannya untuk umum.

"Ini.." Gaara mengembalikan HP Naruto.

TBC

Pojok review

sabrina : eumm bener ya, oke terus baca ya… :)

HyugaRara : iya bentar lagi juga ketahuan kok, paling 3 chap lagi juga udah selesai nih.. baca terus ya.. :)

hyacinth uchiha : iya nih, bentar lagi juga pada tahu kok.. baca terus yaa.. :)

Herocyn Akko : huaaa… Ita di tabok *Hiks* maapin Ita…. Semenjak masuk sekolah emang jadi susah buat fokus kesini, maap ya, sekali lagi maappppp

Nurul851 : yaampunn lama banget ya.. maapin Ita, iya Ita gak bakal discontinue kok tenang aja. Iya emang Gaara pelakunya, yap mungkin emang Naruto yang bakal jadi orang pertama tahu.

Hana Yuki no Hime : tebakannya bener ya hehehe, oke baca terus ya..

hiru nesaan ; iya nih bener, yap kamu bener lagi,, eum kalau masalah itu disini Ita udah nyinggung dikit ya, jadi dulu tuh Neji belum sempet nyelidikin, eh udah dicelakain..

NJ21 :hehehe gak nyangka ya? :D , yup kamu bener banget Orochi ada di sekolah ini buat nyelidikin masalah Hinata.

Al : makasih Al, baca terus ya..

Cintya :eumm mungkin kamu bener, Naruto bakal jadi pahlawannya :D tapi soal nomor Naruto udah kehilangannya tuh hehehe..

Mey : iya disini Ita udah banyakin kan, tapi kurang banyak ya… emm kalo masalah adegan romantis Ita sih udah berusaha nyelipin tapi gak tau deh itu romantic atau enggak :D maap ya.. tapi nanti pas masalahnya udah selesai, Ita janji bakal banyak adegan romantisnya SasuHina

NurmalaPrieska : emang tampang Orochi nyeremin sih jadinya pantes di curigai :D

Kuroyuki-hime : hahaha serius nih, oke baca terus ya…

oormiwa : yup orang yang ngobrol ma Neji emang Orochi, iya bener bangettt gaara bakal neror Hinata sampe Hinata ngerasain hal yang sama. Eumm masalah jatuh cinta sih liat entar deh, niatnya sih enggak tapi Ita kan rada labil :D

yui namikaze : iya . iya . okeee baca terus ya dan semangat juga…

fiuhh akhirnya Ita bisa selesain chap ini, kayak biasa Ita mau minta maap karena ngaret *masang muka watados*

Di chap ini, Neji, Sasuke, sama Hinata udah siap-siap buat nyari tahu si peneror, jadi udah pasti sebentar lagi Gaara bakal ketahuan dan itu berarti ff ini bakal tamat, jadi sebelum ff ini tamat Ita sekali lagi mau minta maaf karena sering nguaret..

Terakhir, see you next chap(?) minna….


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya…_

" _Kemarin.." jawab Gaara singkat. "Itu tidak penting, lebih baik sekarang kau simpan nomorku yang sekarang saja" lanjut Gaara sambil mengutak-atik HP Naruto, dia segera menghapus nomor itu dan juga panggilan masuk atau panggilan keluar yang berhubungan dengan nomor itu. Gaara harus memastikan nomor itu tak meninggalkan jejak di HP Naruto. Setelah itu Gaara memasukkan nomor yang digunakannya untuk umum._

" _Ini.." Gaara mengembalikan HP Naruto._

 **Look At Me**

Gaara berdiri di tembok pembatas yang berada di atap sekolah, matanya sibuk memperhatikan siswa-siswa yang sedang bermain bola dibawah, sesekali ia menghirup udara yang berhembus kencang di atap ini. Gaara memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati suasana nyaman disekitarnya. Saat matanya terpejam, entah kenapa ingatan mengenai kejadian kemarin muncul dibenaknya.

 _Seperti biasa setiap jam istirahat Gaara akan pergi ke atap, dulu Gaara dan Hinata sering datang kesini bersama, tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini Hinata tak pernah kesini lagi, sebenarnya Gaara juga tak terlalu peduli , toh dia memang lebih menikmati saat dirinya tak bersama Hinata dan yang lainnya. Tapi hari ini kenikmatan itu harus diganggu dengan kedatangan Hinata, Gaara hanya menatap Hinata datar saat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya bahkan saat Hinata sudah berdiri disampingnya. Gaara masih memandang Hinata, menunggu gadis itu berbicara sesuatu, namun nihil, Hinata hanya diam sambil terus memandangi beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain dibawah._

" _Biar kutebak…" ucap Gaara membuka pembicaraan. "Kau pasti punya masalah" lanjut Gaara, kali ini Gaara ikut memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang berkeliaran di bawah._

 _Hinata menoleh saat mendengar pernyataan Gaara, kemudian ia merenggut kesal. "Biasanya kau selalu benar, tapi kali ini salah!" ucap Hinata kesal. Mendengar nada bicara Hinata yang kekanakkan, Gaara tersenyum geli kemudian ia menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata yang pasti lebih lucu._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Gaara masih dengan senyum geli yang tersungging di wajahnya. Pertanyaan Gaara barusan hanya untuk menggoda Hinata, tapi dilihat dari reaksi Hinata yang langsung terdiam, Gaara mengira Hinata tidak menganggap itu godaan atau sejenisnya._

" _Aku hanya bercanda" ucap Gaara berusaha mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula._

" _Tidak, kau benar, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ini masalah atau bukan.." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. "Tapi kuharap bukan" lanjut Hinata._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata._

 _Hinata terdiam sesaat, "Aku ingin mencari tahu identitas peneror itu, menurutmu apa hal itu akan menjadi masalah?" Hinata bertanya hati-hati, berharap jawaban yang diberikan Gaara nantinya bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaannya._

 _Gaara menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Hinata, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kurasa tidak.." jawab Gaara._

'… _tidak akan jadi baik-baik saja' lanjut Gaara dalam hati._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk._

" _Yahh, menurutku ada baiknya kalau kau mencari tahu identitas peneror itu" ucap Gaara._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Hinata lagi, ia masih kurang yakin dengan keputusannya._

 _Gaara tersenyum kemudian ia mengusap rambut Hinata pelan "Kau tenang saja, lagipula akan ada orang yang membantumu kan?" tanya Gaara masih dengan senyumnya._

 _Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Gaara "Yaa, Sasuke akan membantuku" ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk._

" _Sasuke?" tanya Gaara memastikan pendengarannya._

" _Yaa, Sasuke, memang kenapa?"_

" _Tidak, kukira kau akan meminta bantuan kakakmu"_

" _Kakakku pernah celaka karena peneror itu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan meminta bantuannya" jelas Hinata._

" _Lalu Sasuke? Kau tidak takut dia akan dicelakai sipeneror?" tanya Gaara._

" _Bukan begitu, hanya saja.." Hinata diam sebentar. "..sebenarnya..Saseke pernah mendapat SMS dari sipeneror jadi kupikir peneror itu akan terus mengganggu Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga tak akan bilang padaku jika aku tak melibatkannya dalam hal ini,karena itu aku meminta bantuannya, dengan begitu setidaknya aku bisa memantau Sasuke, tapi.. aku tak berniat melibatkan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi, aku tak ingin Sasuke dicelakai juga" Hinata menceritakan semua alasannya pada Gaara. Entah kenapa, untuk masalah teror ini, Hinata lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Gaara, bahkan saat Hinata membongkar semua yang di alaminya akibat ulah sipeneror pun Hinata tak merasa takut. Biasanya, jangankan untuk bercerita, untuk memulai sebuah hubungan dengan orang lain saja Hinata takut, ia tak mau nantinya orang-orang itu akan ikut di teror._

" _Kau.. menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Gaara._

 _Hinata terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara " .. ..ten..tentu saja tidak" Hinata jadi gelagapan, bahkan pipinya sudah terasa memanas._

" _Seberapa penting Sasuke bagimu?" tanya Gaara lagi._

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara yang kedua, Hinata langsung menunduk. "Sangat penting, bagiku Sasuke sama pentingnya dengan Neji-nii" ucap Hinata pelan._

 _Gaara menghela nafas pelan 'Sasuke yaa..'_

" _Aku juga akan membantumu" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum._

"Uchiha Sasuke, sepertinya kau bukan orang yang beruntung" ucap Gaara. "Padahal, aku berharap orang yang paling berharga untuk Hinata adalah saudaranya tapi ternyata dia memilihmu, sayang sekali.." Gaara melanjutkan. "Kalau orang itu kakaknya, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan, iyakan Shion?" tanya Gaara.

Shion yang baru muncul langsung membelalak, seingatnya dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, tapi bagaimana Gaara tahu kalau dirinya ada disini. Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, sekarang dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Shion.

"Kak, apa tidak apa-apa kau sendirian disini?" tanya Shion ragu, Gaara mengangkat alisnya, ia bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Shion barusan. "A..aku bisa membantumu" tawar Shion. Mendengar penawaran Shion, Gaara baru mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, kau tidak perlu terlibat lebih dari ini" ucap Gaara. "Lagipula, kau bukan anak kandung ayah, jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur" lanjut Gaara lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar sangat tajam.

Shion menunduk ketika mendengar kalimat Gaara yang terakhir, Shion tahu, Gaara mengatakan hal itu bukan karena dia tak menganggap Shion sebagai adik atau sejenisnya, kakaknya itu hanya ingin ia tak memaksa untuk membantu, Gaara hanya ingin shion hidup tenang tanpa memikirkan dendam.

"Baiklah.." ucap Shion pelan. "Besok aku akan berangkat ke London.. kuharap kakak akan menyusulku suatu saat" lanjut Shion.

Gaara memandang Shion dengan tatapan nanar, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali hidup bahagia bersama adiknya ini, tapi ia tak bisa begitu saja melupakan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, perasaan takut, marah dan sedih yang di tinggalkan lima tahun lalu belum bisa dihilangkannya, perasaan itu masih terus menghantui Gaara setiap malamnya. Satu-satunya cara menghilangkan perasaan itu, hanya dengan membuat Hinata merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji" ucap Gaara.

"Aku akan menunggu kakak, berhati-hatilah" ucap Shion, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di atap.

 **Look At Me**

To : Sasuke

From : 08xxxxxxx

Aku adalah orang yang selama ini meneror Hinata

Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?

Datanglah kesekolah sekarang, aku akan menunggumu di Perpustakaan.

Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Sasuke memandangi layar HPnya. Berkali-kali ia membaca isi pesan yang didapatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, dari isi pesannya, Sasuke yakin orang yang mengirim ini adalah orang yang bisa berada di sekolah dengan leluasa, apalagi semenjak ia tahu kejadian-kejadian aneh yang dialami Hinata di sekolah adalah ulah orang yang mengirimi Sasuke pesan ini.

Sejak Hinata menceritakan semua masalah teror itu, Sasuke berjanji akan mencari pelakunya. Sasuke tak akan membiarkan orang itu mengganggu Hinata, apalagi sampai menyakiti gadis itu. Sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk Sasuke mencari tahu siapa pelakunya, mengingat sang kakak adalah anggota kepolisian. Tapi setelah tahu kalau peneror itu bisa dengan mudah mengetahui gerak-gerik mereka, Sasuke jadi khawatir, ia takut sebelum kakaknya berhasil mendapatkan identitas pelaku, Hinata justru sudah menjadi korban.

Sasuke menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama yang jelas hal itu tetap tak membuatnya mendapat ide untuk membongkar identitas pelaku.

"Sasuke kau itu sangat mengganggu" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang makan dikantin sekolah, Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke, jadi sedikit merasa terganggu, bukan karena khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke tapi justru karena akibat ulah aneh Sasuke, sekarang banyak sekali siswi yang berkumpul untuk menonton acara makan siang Naruto yang seharusnya tenang. Semua siswi ini sibuk menganggumi wajah Sasuke yang sedang terlihat frustasi ini, bagi Naruto semua siswi-siswi itu memang sudah terkena penyakit mental, bagaimana bisa orang yang bahkan sedang frustasi dibilang tampan? Apa mereka tidak lihat, wajah Sasuke sekarang sudah seperti orang yang ingin melempar HP yang digenggamnya?

Drrrtttt Drrrrtt

HP Sasuke bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, melihat nomor yang tertera di layar, Sasuke langsung membuka isi pesan itu.

To : Sasuke

From : 08xxxxxxx

Kalian berdua tidak perlu mencari tahu identitasku, lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu.

Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat dan tempat yang nyaman untuk kita bertiga.

Sampai ketemu nanti :)

Sasuke mendengus ketika membaca pesan itu, kesal, marah, dan muak bercampur menjadi satu dan membentuk perasaan benci, ingin rasanya Sasuke membunuh orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Sasuke membalas pesan itu.

To : 08xxxxxxx

From : Sasuke

Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang di sekolah?

Mau bertemu?

Sasuke tak yakin pesan itu akan sampai kepeneror, mengingat Hinata pernah bilang nomor itu tak pernah aktif jika Hinata balik menghubungi, dan tidak pernah terkirim jika Hinata membalas pesan dari sipeneror. Baru saja Sasuke meletakkan HPnya di meja kantin, benda kecil itu bergetar. Sasuke sedikit terkejut, dengan ragu dia mengambil HPnya.

To : Sasuke

From : 08xxxxxxx

Kau benar, aku sedang bersama Hinata di perpustakaan.

Aku sudah bilang sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru.

Sasuke membelalak ketika membaca pesan itu, reflek ia berdiri dan pergi dari kantin, ia tak mungkin membiarkan peneror itu bersama Hinata.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?!" Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang mencurigakan iku berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Semakin lama langkah Sasuke semakin cepat, Naruto yang sudah ketinggalan jauh terpaksa sedikit berlari agar tak kehilangan jejak Sasuke.

Sasuke sampai di perpustakaan, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Hinata, ketemu, gadis itu duduk di pojok ruangan dengan buku setebal lima centi meter di genggamannya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sasuke mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata hingga gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya.

Hinata terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menariknya seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang masih dilanda keingungan.

"Apa tadi ada orang yang mencurigakan disini? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi sambil melihat keadaan Hinata, Sasuke takut Hinata terluka.

Hinata menggeleng, meskipun sebenarnya Hinata tak tahu apa maksud Sasuke, tapi melihat Sasuke yang panik Hinata piker setidaknya ia harus menenangkan Sasuke dulu baru bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih ragu. Kali ini Hinata mengangguk samil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya lagi setelah melihat Sasuke lebih tenang.

"Peneror itu bilang dia disini bersamamu" jawab Sasuke. Kali ini Hinata yang jadi panik.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari peneror.

"Ehh? Naruto?" Hinata terkejut saat melihat Naruto berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Sasuke. Reflek Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang disebut Hinata tadi.

Naruto langsung merutuki kebodohannya, seharusnya tadi dia langsung pergi saat melihat Sasuke menemui Hinata, bukannya malah berdiri disini dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tadi saat dikantin kau bertingkah aneh, jadi aku ingin memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi" Naruto menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalanya, pertanda dirinya canggung dan gugup. "Eumm.. sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa, jadi aku pergi dulu" Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap pergi, ia takut Sasuke dan Hinata sadar kalau dirinya mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang peneror., dari pada mecari masalah lebih baik Naruto mengambil langkah seribu.

"Tunggu.." ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, pasti Sasuke sudah sadar kalau dirinya kemungkinan besar sudah mendengar percakapan mereka. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini ia berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu masalah ini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto bingung, pertanyaan Sasuke tak sesuai dengan dugaannya, ia mengira Sasuke akan bertanya 'Apakah kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Hinata?' atau 'Kau tidak mendengar paapun kan?' jika pertanyaannnya seperti itu, Naruto pasti dengan tegas menjawab 'Tidak' tapi pertanyaan Sasuke sekarang tidak bisa dijawab dengan satu kata itu, untuk memberi jawaban lain pun Naruto kurag yakin, karena dirinya bahkan tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Maksudmu?" akhirnya Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Kalau kau baru pertama kali mendengar 'masalah' ini seharusnya kau memasang ekspresi terkejut, tapi ekspresimu sekarang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu, malah kau trlihat seperti orang yang sudah tahu sejak lama" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan menekankan kata 'masalah'.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, sepertinya ia harus mengutuk kepintaran dan ketelitian Sasuke suatu saat.

"Eumm..apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum kikuk, ia masih berharap Sasuke akan percaya kalau dirinya tak mengetahui apapun.

"Kau ini bicara apa Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti" kali ini Hinata ikut bersuara setelah mengamati pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melibatkanmu jadi, bisakan kau tetap pura-pura tidak tahu" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk "A..aku memang tidak ta..tahu a..apapun" jawa Naruto setelah itu ia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

Hening, setelah Naruto pergi dengan cara seperti itu, tiba-tiba suasana di perpustakaan menjadi sepi. Sasuke dan Hinata pun saling diam, masih sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke" Hinata membuka pemicaraan.

"Intinya, selama ini Naruto sudah mengetahui soal peneror itu" jawab Sasuke kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi.

Hinata membelalak. "Darimana ia tahu? Sejak kapan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas kita tidak boleh melibatkan Naruto" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, ia tak mau ada orang lain lagi yang terlibat dalam masalah ini, cukup dirinya, Sasuke dan..Gaara. menyebut nama Gaara, Hinata jadi teringat percakapan antara dirinya dan Gaara kemarin di atap, saat Gaara tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan dan dengan senang hati ia menerima. Hinata bingung, kenapa ia tak merasa takut Gaara dicelakai sipeneror.

 **Look At Me**

Keesokannya, Naruto berangkat lebih pagi, hari ini ia harus bertemu dengan guru Guy, guru Guy adalah Pembina ekskul basket. Kemarin, guru yang terkenal paling bersemangat ini menyuruh dirinya dan Sasuke datang kesekolah lebih pagi untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan perlombaan yang diadakan lusa di sekolah mereka, perlombaan antar sekolah ini memang selalu diadakan setiap tahun, dan tempat pelaksanaannya selalu bergilir, tahun ini sekolah mereka yang jadi tuan rumah. Karena itu, semua anggota tim basket harus ikut mepersiapkan kebutuhan perlombaan, sebenarnya semuanya sudah beres sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi mengingat tak lama lagi perlombaan itu dimulai, guru Guy ingin memastikan semuanya sudah lengkap jadi ia menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto selaku kapten dan wakil kapten untuk memeriksa lagi kelengkapannya, takut-takut ada yang kurang atau ketinggalan.

Tapi semenjak kejadian kemarin, Naruto jadi sedikit canggung berbicara dengan Sasuke makanya sekarang ia berada di ruangan basket ini sendirian, meskipun ini seharusnya ini adalah tugasnya dan Sasuke.

"Beres" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, semuanya sudah selesai di periksa, dan dia masih punya dua puluh menit sebelum bel masuk, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu disini. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai ruang basket yang dingin, kemudian ia menutup mata mencoba menikmati suasana nyaman.

"Ya, aku akan mengawasi Hinata"

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari luar ruangan basket ini, bukan karena suara itu tiba-tiba muncul tapi karena nama Hinata disebut-sebut, akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang sedikit sensitive jika ada yang menyebut-nyebut nama gadis itu, apalagi kalau kalimatnya mencurigakan seperti sekarang.

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya, suara orang itu terdengar tak asing di telinga Naruto. Suaranya seperti….

"Tenang saja, aku akan membunuhnya"

'Orochimaru-sensei!' Naruto memekik didalam hati. 'Siapa yang akkan dibunuh? Jangan-jangan…Hi..ah tidak mungkin' Naruto meyakinkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" ucap Orochimaru lagi.

Setelah mendengar itu, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, sepertinya Orochimaru sudah pergi. Naruto langsung berdiri kemudian ia mengintip keluar melalui lubang kunci pintu. Tidak ada siapapun, yah Naruto yakin Orochimaru benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Dengan siapa Orochimaru-sensei bicara tadi?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

 **Look At Me**

Jam istirahat, tak seperti biasa, Naruto masih duduk di bangkunya meskipun semua murid dikelasnya sudah tidak ada di kelas. Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan perkataan Orochimaru tadi pagi, kata-kata Orochimaru itu terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ahhh!" Naruto menggeram kesal, seandainya hari itu dia tidak mendengar cerita Hinata pasti perasaan mengganggu ini tidak akan dirasakannya sekarang.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bersalah pada Hinata jika tidak memberitahu apa yang didengarnya tadi pagi, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata dan itu benar-benar karena ulah Orochimaru, Naruto yakin dirinya akan menyesal seumur hidup, tapi Naruto juga sudah berjanji kalau dirinya tak akan terlibat masalah ini.

"Ahh, bagaimana ini?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Beritahu..tidak…beritahu…tidak..beritahu..." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kancing bajunya satu-persatu.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memberitahu!" ucap Naruto lagi sambil menggebrak meja.

"Apanya yang akan kau beritahu?" Tanya seseorang yang muncul entah darimana, dari suaranya Naruto sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul ini.

"Sakura, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan kelasku juga" Sakura langsung mengernyit tak suka pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Benar juga" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Sakura Naruto bingung, tak biasanya pria berambut kuning mengiyakan perkataannnya semudah itu, biasanya dia pasti akan beradu argument dulu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ti.."

"Jangan katakan 'tidak ada apa-apa' aku tahu kau pasti sedang punya masalah" Sakura langsung menebak apa yang ingin diucapkan Naruto, dan tak mungkin Sakura percaya itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas, seperti biasa, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Sakura. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, dari masalah di perpustakaan sampai masalah tadi pagi bahkan perasaan dilemanya pun ia beritahukan pada Sakura.

"Yasudah, beritahu saja" ucap Sakura enteng.

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya" balas Naruto.

"Memang itu mudah kan? Lagipula apa alasannya kau tidak mau memberitahunya? Kau takut dengan si peneror?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut" dari semua pertanyaan hanya pertanyaan terakhir yang dijawab Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Yahh, Sasuke bilang aku tak boleh terlibat, jadi yaa.."

"Sasuke mengatakan itu, karena dia tak ingin kau terluka, lalu kau sendiri? Apa kau akan membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata terluka karena kau tak mau meberitahukannya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah," Naruto langsung berdiri, "Aku akan mencari Sasuke dan Hinata dulu"

"Tadi aku melihat Hinata pergi ke atap tapi aku tidak tahu ia bersama Sasuke atau tidak" ucap Sakura sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi.

 **Look At Me**

Naruto sampai di depan pintu atap, dengan ragu ia membuka pintu itu, semilir angin langsung menerpa wajahnya ketika pintu itu terbuka. Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Hinata. Pandangan Naruto berhenti ketika ia menemukan objek yang sedang dicarinya, Hinata berdiri membelakangi dirinya bersama dengan seseorang berambut merah..

"Gaara?" ucap Naruto bingung, kenapa Gaara bisa bersama Hinata.

Naruto mendekati mereka berdua dengan langkah pelan. Tapi sepertinya, Gaara dan Hinata tetap bisa merasakan kehadirannya, terbukti dari mereka yang langsung membalikkan tubuh mereka padahal Naruto masih berada kurang lebih tiga meter dari mereka berdua.

"Naruto?" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Pinta Naruto saat sudah sampai didepan Hinata.

"Bicara? Soal?" Hinata masih merasa bingung, setahunya ia tak pernah punya urusan dengan Naruto kecuali saat..

"Soal yang diperpustakaan" jawab Naruto.

"Ada masalah apa? Bicara saja disini, Gaara juga tahu kok masalah terror itu" ucap Hinata.

Naruto membelalak ketika tahu kalau Gaara juga mengetahui masalah ini. Sedangkan Gaara mengernyit memandang Naruto seolah tak percaya, Naruto juga mengetahuinya.

"B..benarkah?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Eum, tapi bisakan kita bicara berdua saja?" pinta Naruto lagi. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kurang yakin untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Gaara.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Gaara kemudian melangkah pergi dari atap.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto, saat melihat Gaara sudah menutup pintu masuk atap.

"Aku.." Naruto mulai menceritakan masalah tadi pagi pada Hinata, kemudian ia mengatakan soal kecurigaannya pada Orochimaru dan terakhir ia meminta Hinata untuk berhati-hati.

"Benarkah? Orochimaru?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak yakin Hinata, aku juga takut salah dengar, tapi lebih baik kau tetap berhati-hati" jawab Naruto.

Hinata diam sebentar, sekarang mereka memang belum mengetahui apapun soal si peneror itu, yang mereka semua yakini hanya si peneror berada di sekolah jadi siapapun bisa jadi tersangka. Dari apa yang dikatakan Naruto, mungkin saja orang itu Orochimaru, tapi hal itu juga tak bisa dipastikan karena mereka tak punya bukti apalagi yang Naruto dengar belum pasti. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu, jika Naruto mengetahui ini, apakah mungkin sipeneror nantinya akan tahu juga kalau Naruto tahu, sebenarnya Hinata tak ingin Naruto terlibat, tapi kenapa justru malah Naruto yang mendengar itu.

"Naruto, jika kau mendapat pesan dari nomor ini, bisakah kau memberitahuku" ucap Hinata sambil menunjukan sebuah nomor. Hinata takut Naruto juga akan di terror jadi untuk berjaga-jaga Hinata meminta Naruto untuk segera memberitahunya jika mendapatkan pesan apapun dari sipeneror.

'08xxxxxxx' Naruto menyebutkan nomor itu dalam hati, kemudian ia mengeryit.

"Hinata, sepertinya nomor ini tak asing"

Dikoridor kelas sebelas, Gaara berjalan melewati setiap kelas dengan ekspresi datar, setelah sampai di depan kelasnya, Gaara menyeringai.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkan kau dulu, supaya tidak mengganggu'

TBC

Pojok review

Akko : okeee Akko, makasih ya masih mau baca :D padahal Ita sering ngaret.

Cha : okeee makasih cha, udah mau mampir disini

Nurul851 : iya tuh, Hina mula minta bantuan. Semoga aja inget, kalau Naru gak inget ya dia pasti bakal berusaha untuk inget deh. Enggak kok… tanang aja, Gaara gak akan jatuh cinta sama Hinata.

HyugaRara : semoga aja Naru inget.

NurmalaPrieska : hahaha iya nih bentar lagi tamat, jadi tunggu aja ya..

CallistaLia : iya gaara penerornya, oke ini udah update tapi lama yaa, maap yaaa

oormiwa : wahh makin tegang yaa, Ita kira ini makin Gaje :D oke ditunggu lagi ya UPnya yang ngaret mulu..

Cahya Uchiha : hahaha iya tuh...

Sabrina : iyaaa Orochi tuh mata-matanya Neji.. naruto bakal ngebantu kok tenang aja..

Hana Yuki no Hime : okee makasi Hana..

dyahtrimeylani : waahh maap ya mey, hahaha Ita nyiapin adegan romantisnya di chap terakhir aja yaa.. eumm tenang aja, adegan-adegan berantem ada kok nanti, tapi tetep aja bukan Sasu yang tahu duluan..

huga hime chan RJN : iyaaa gitu deh Gaara emang jahat disini :D

kaiLa wu: okee makasih kaila karena udah mampir disini :)

cintya : okeee ditunggu terus ya..

clarin : okeee pasti..

fitoriajung :okeee makasih loh udah mampir disini

hinahime : iya ini udah update tapi lama hehehe maap ya..

ChintyaRosita : okee ini udah lanjut

Fiuhhh fiuhhh akhirnya Ita bisa selesaiin chap ini..

Kayak biasa Ita mau minta maap karena ngaret *Puppy eyes*

Dan makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review

Samapai ketemu di chap selanjutnya *lambai-lambai tangan*


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya.._

' _08xxxxxxx' Naruto menyebutkan nomor itu dalam hati, kemudian ia mengeryit._

" _Hinata, sepertinya nomor ini tak asing"_

 **Look At Me**

Hening, suasana hening dan tegang menyelimuti Hinata dan Naruto, keduanya masih saling diam namun sama-sama sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Naruto sibuk mengingat nomor-nomor yang mungkin mirip atau malah memang sama dengan yang barusan dilihatnya dari HP Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan peneror itu adalah seseorang yang mengenal Naruto, jika itu benar, mungkinkah sebenarnya Hinata juga mengenal orang itu?

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk ragu.

"Sepertinya… tapi.." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Sebentar.." ucap Naruto lagi, kali ini ia mengambil HP dari saku celananya.

Naruto mengecek kontak di HPnya, entah kenapa Naruto merasa punya nomor itu dikontaknya, ia memeriksa satu persatu nomor-nomor yang tersimpan di HPnya ini, menyamakan dengan nomor yang barusan dilihatnya dari HP Hinata.

Lima menit sudah berlalu, Naruto bahkan sudah memeriksanya sampai tiga kali, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menemukannya.

"Tak ada" tebak Hinata saat melihat gerak-gerik Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi sungguh aku pernah melihatnya" Naruto masih yakin.

"Mungkin hanya mirip" ucap Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit merasa lega karena nomor itu tak ada di salah satu kontak yang disimpan Naruto. Padahal jika Naruto benar-benar tahu nomor itu milik siapa, bukankah Hinata jadi tahu siapa pelakunya? Tapi entah kenapa, Hinata justru tak mau jika Naruto punya nomor itu, karena kalau iya, itu berarti kemungkinan besar Hinata juga mengenal orang itu, Hinata hanya tak ingin jika orang yang menerornya selama ini adalah orang yang dikenalnya, karena pasti rasanya lebih sakit saat dirinya harus melapor pada polisi.

Bel masuk berbunyi..

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas" ucap Hinata kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan nomor itu, tapi saat Naruto ingat sekarang pelajaran Orochimaru, Naruto langsung melesat pergi, ia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan guru bermata ular itu, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

 **Look At Me**

"Sasuke, biarkan aku membantumu dan Hinata"

"Kenapa?"

"Perasaanku selalu tak tenang jika aku pura-pura tak tahu, aku hanya takut kalau suatu saat terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian berdua, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup"

"Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan salahkan Hinata kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu"

"Tentu saja"

Naruto memandang HPnya yakin,baru saja ia menghubungi Sasuke untuk meminta izin agar dirinya bisa membantu, Naruto tak bisa terus-terusan diam dan melihat kedua temannya itu tersiksa karena ulah sipeneror.

Naruto sekarang sedang berdiri di kantor polisi, tempat ayahnya bekerja. Teror itu sudah termasuk tindak kejahatan, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika hal itu diurus oleh orang yang lebih pantas bukannya diurus oleh anak remaja seperti Hinata.

Ditempat lain..

Sasuke yang baru saja memutus pembicaraan dirinya dan Naruto melalui telpon kembali memandang kakaknya.

"Jadi…?" Tanya Itachi-kakak Sasuke- dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Sasuke sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk menangkap peneror itu tanpa melukai Hinata. Tapi nyatanya setip cara yang Sasuke pikirkan pasti akan menyakiti Hinata, karena itu kali ini Sasuke memilih cara yang paling cepat untuk menangkap peneror itu, Sasuke akan membuat peneror itu tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyakiti Hinata.

 **Look At Me**

Sasuke menunggu Hinata di halte sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Tak lama, Hinata datang dengan headset di telinga dan buku di genggamannya, Hinata berjalan menuju halte dengan wajah datar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedatangan Hinata.

Hinata berhenti tepat didepan halte, kemudian ia melirik Sasuke sebentar sebelum duduk di bangku halte dan membaca buku yang dibawanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa musik yang sedari tadi menemaninya dalam perjalanan menuju halte menghilang, sekarang hanya suara kendaraan berlalu lalang yang terdengar ditelinganya. Hinata mencari penyebabnya, dan yang ditemukannya adalah HPnya sekarang berada di tangan Sasuke, Hinata langsung mengerti kenapa musik di telinganya menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata bertanya seolah ia sedang memergoki seorang pencuri.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan berada terlalu jauh dariku tapi, jika kau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku setidaknya aku harus tahu kau ada dimana" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan layar HPnya dan layar HP Hinata.

Hinata mengernyit, ia masih tak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Tapi setelah melihat sebuah peta dan titik merah bertuliskan 'Hinata' pada layar Hp Sasuke, Hinata baru mengerti.

"Kau memasang aplikasi pelacak di HP ku? Sekarang kau mau jadi seorang penguntit?" Tanya Hinata seolah tak percaya dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa pelan "Ya, mulai sekarang aku harus tahu dimanapun kau berada" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan HP Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menerima HP yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya.

"Untuk jaga-jaga" jawab Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam bus yang baru saja datang. Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku dan seperti biasa Sasuke duduk di belakangnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di kelas, mereka berdua langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Entah kenapa hari ini Hinata merasa semua orang dikelas sedang menyebut-nyebut namanya dengan nada suara yang amat rendah tapi cukup untuk sampai ditelinga Hinata.

"Kalian berdua datang bersama?" Tanya Kiba terang-terangan pada Sasuke. Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata langsung mengerti kenapa namanya sedari tadi disebut-sebut. Ini semua pasti karena Sasuke dan Hinata masuk kekelas di bersama, mungkin kalau dulu hal itu tidak akan jadi terlalu spesial, tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak gosip tentang mereka berdua jadi, datang kekelas bersama pasti akan menimbulkan kehebohan tersendiri.

Hinata memasang headset ditelinganya dan mengambil buku untuk dibaca, ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan Kiba dengan mengedikkan bahu kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangan yang ia lipat di meja.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kalian berdua sangat mirip" sindir Kiba sebelum keluar dari kelas.

 **Look At Me**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, hampir semua siswa keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan berbagai makanan yang berada di kantin. Dikelas XI IPA 2, hanya tinggal Hinata yang sedang membereskan bukunya dan Sasuke yang sedang mengamati gadis berambut indigo itu dari belakang.

Saat melihat Hinata selesai membereskan bukunya, Sasuke mendekati Hinata.

"Kau mau perpustakaan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke seolah pertanyaan Sasuke adalah pertanyaan yang paling tidak penting. "Iya" akhirnya Hinata menjawab dengan satu kata yang seharusnya sudah bisa ditebak oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa yang harus kutakutkan?" Hinata membalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lagi. Bukan karena dia tak ingin menjawab, tapi karena ia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Menurutku, peneror itu sering mengamatimu saat diperpustakaan, seperti kemarin" jawab Sasuke.

"Ohh.." Hinata mengangguk seakan baru paham arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Oh?" Sasuke sedikit tak percaya dengan reaksi Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Kau tenang saja, sudah lima tahun aku mengalami hal itu, jadi aku sudah terbiasa" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

Didalam kelas Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh, selama ini ia selalu berpikir Hinata menjauhinya karena gadis itu membencinya, tapi ternyata Hinata menjauhinya karena ingin melindunginya. Sasuke merasa menyesal karena baru tahu hal itu sekarang, seandainya dia tahu masalah ini sejak dulu, mungkin Hinata tidak akan merasa sendirian seperti sekarang.

Tak lama setelah Hinata pergi, Naruto masuk kekelas.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan denganmu" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Katakan saja" balas Sasuke, sambil mendudukan dirinya dibangku Hinata. Melihat itu Naruto pun ikut duduk di bangku Sakura yang berada tepat didepan bangku Hinata.

"Kemarin aku kekantor ayahku.."Naruto diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tahu apa pekerjaan ayah Naruto, mulai menanggapi Naruto dengan serius. Mengingat apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto berhubungan dengan ayahnya kemungkinan besar ini masalah Hinata.

"Aku meminta bantuan ayah untuk mencari tahu tentang suatu hal" Naruto melanjutkan.

"Ini soal Hinata kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya.. kemarin aku sudah meminta ijin darimu, untuk membantu kalian berdua? Kupikir masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh anak-anak seperti kita, masalah terror ini sudah bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori kejahatan, lebih baik kalau masalah ini ditangani oleh orang yang lebih dewasa kan?" Tanya Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Sasuke atau Hinata dulu, kalau dirinya meminta bantuan dari sang ayah. Ini semua ia lakukan karena rasa penasarannya, apalagi setelah mendengar pembicaraan Orochimaru ditelpon kemarin.

"Yah menurutku juga begitu, lagipula aku juga sudah meminta bantuan Itachi-nii" jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Lalu?"Tanya Naruto. Mendengar Sasuke yang juga meminta bantuan dari sang kakak yang seorang detektif terkenal, Naruto jadi penasaran hal apa yang sudah didapat Sasuke.

"Aku meminta Itachi untuk melacak nomor peneror itu, tapi dia bilang kita hanya bisa melacak sipeneror jika peneror itu sedang menghubungi kita, jadi aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga sipeneror mulai menghubungiku atau Hinata" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu apa kau hanya akan menunggu? Bagaimana jika dia menghubungi Hinata? Kau kan tidak akan tahu kapan peneror itu akan menghubungi Hinata?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Aku sudah memasang aplikasi detektif di HP Hinata yang kuhubungkan dengan HPku dan Itachi-nii, jadi siapapun yang menghubungi Hinata, aku dan Itachi-nii akan tahu juga" Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Wahh, memang ada hal seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya seolah tak percaya, baru kali ini ia mendengar aplikasi seperti itu.

"Yah.. aku juga baru tahu saat Itachi-nii menjelaskannya padaku" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau dapat?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itachi-nii bilang nomor itu mulai digunakan sejak lima tahun lalu, tapi satu tahu yang lalu nomor itu sempat tidak aktif dan mulai digunakan lagi saat kita kelas sebelas ini.." Sasuke diam sebentar sambil mengingat apa saja yang Itachi katakan kemarin malam.

"Hal itu cocok dengan cerita Hinata, yang mengatakan sipeneror tidak menghubunginya saat dikelas sepuluh..tapi, tahun lalu nomor itu pernah diaktifkan sekali, dan Itachi bilang nomor itu berada di London"

"Apa itu berarti tahun lalu sipeneror ada di London?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu" jawab Sasuke.

"Untuk apa dia pergi menghilang setahun? Lalu kenapa peneror itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi? Kenapa dia bersikap seolah meneror Hinata hanyalah permainan?" Naruto penasaran dengan semua cerita ini, semakin ia mencaritahu masalah ini justru makin aneh menurutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang tidak ada habisnya "Aku tidak tahu.." Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto dengan satu jawaban. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau cari dengan ayahmu?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Ohh.. aku mencaritahu tentang Orochimaru" jawab Naruto sedikit kikuk.

"Orochimaru? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ohh ituu.." Naruto menceritakan soal kejadian kemarin pada Sasuke, soal pembicaraan Orochimaru ditelpon yang tak sengaja ia dengar. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Hinata sudah tahu masalah ini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya.. aku sudah memberitahu ini pada Hinata dan Saku.." Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia mrutuki kebodohannya yang tidak pernah bisa menjaga ucapannya yang selalu sembrono.

"Saku? Sakura? Jadi Sakura juga tahu masalah ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung bisa menebak nama yang batal disebutkan Naruto tadi.

"Itu…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya panic. "Kau tenang saja, Sakura tak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang masalah ini"

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah?"

"Sejak kapan Sakura tahu?" Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Sejak aku tahu, Sakura juga tahu"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia penasaran sejak kapan dia berteman dengan orang yang sangat ceroboh seperti Naruto.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai Sakura terlibat"

"tenang saja, Sakura sudah berjanji"

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke masalah tadi, kau yakin dengan apa yang kau dengar?"

"Justru itu, aku tidak yakin karena itu aku minta ayahku mencaritahu tentang Orochimaru-sensei"

"Lalu?" Sasuke mulai penasaran.

"Ada yang aneh mengenai Orochimaru-sensei"

"Apa itu?"

"Bukankah dulu, Asuma-sensei bilang dia akan pindah ke Suna High School dan salah satu guru di Suna High School akan pindah kesekolah kita?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengingat perkataan mantan wali kelasnya itu sebelum pindah dari Konoha High School, Asuma-sensei memang pernah mengatakan hal itu dihari terakhirnya berada di KHS.

"Itu berarti, Orochimaru berasal dari Suna High School kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi, setuju dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi ternyata, Suna High School tak pernah punya guru bernama Orochimaru, dan lagi ternyata Asuma-sensei tak berada disekolah itu sekarang" Naruto memberitahu apa yang dikatakan ayahnya kemarin.

"Lalu, siapa Orochimaru sebenarnya? Dan Asuma-sensei sekarang dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hal itu yang sedang dicari tahu ayahku sekarang"

"Kita harus cepat bergerak, kalau tidak peneror itu malah akan tahu lebih dulu mengenai rencana kita bahkan sebelum kita mulai bertindak" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pertama-tama kita harus memastikan apakah Orochimaru memang si peneror, kalau ternyata bukan berarti kita akan melakukan dengan rencanaku yang pertama yaitu melacak nomor telpon sipelaku kemudian menangkapnya" Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana caranya memastikan Orochimaru sipeneror atau bukan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke diam sebentar memikirkan cara yang paling mudah dan cepat, ia tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu, mengingat selama ini sipeneror sangat cepat mengetahui informasi apapun mengenai Hinata, karena itu untuk mengantisipasinya, kali ini Sasuke tak akan memberitahu rencananya pada Hinata, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa peneror itu hanya mengetahui informasi yang Hinata juga mengetahuinya, contohnya saja saat Hinata memberitahunya mengenai terror itu, keesokannya peneror itu juga tahu bahwa Sasuke mengetahui masalah terror itu, tapi anehnya Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah mengetahui masalah ini diwaktu yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke, malah tidak ikut diteror, untuk sekarang Sasuke menyimpulkan sipeneror hanya mengetahui informasi yang hanya diketahui oleh Hinata. Dan karena itu, meskipun Naruto tidak atau belum mendapatkan terror dari sipereor, Sasuke yakin peneror itu pasti sudah tahu mengenai Naruto, karena Hinata sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto juga tahu mengenai masalah terror ini.

 **Look At Me**

Drrrtt Drrtt

Orochimaru sedikit tersentak, saat HPnya bergetar. Dengan hati-hati ia mengintip layar HPnya yang menunjukkan nomor pengirim pesan.

"Hei, kita sedang membahas Hinata, kau malah bermain dengan HPmu?" Tanya Neji yang sedikit kesal.

Orochimaru berdehem, kemudian ia kembali fokus pada ceramah Neji mengenai cara mendekati Hinata.

"Kan aku sudah mengatakan, Aku tidak bisa mendekati Hinata begitu saja hanya karena aku wali kelasnya, aku butuh pendekatan yang alami, kalau tidak nanti Hinata akan curiga, lagipula ini juga salahmu, seharusnya kau meminta bantuan detektif perempuan, bukankah perempuan dengan perempuan akan lebih mudah dekat?" kali ini Orochimaru yang mengomeli Neji.

Neji adalah junior Orochimaru saat di Akademik Kepolisian, sebenarnya Neji dan Itachi satu angkatan, bahkan mereka berdua daftar bersama, hanya saja Neji terpaksa harus berhenti di tengah jalan karena harus segera menggantikan ayahnya di perusahaan, semenjak berhenti dari Akademik Kepolisian Neji masuk jurusan Manajemen Bisnis disalah satu Universitas ternama di Konoha. Sebenarnya Neji sedikit iri dengan Itachi yang memiliki adik laki-laki, sehingga laki-laki keriput itu bisa dengan mudah membujuk ayahnya agar tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya di Akademik Kepolisian dengan syarat Itachi bisa membuat adiknya menyukai bisnis tidak seperti kakaknya.

Meskipun berhenti ditengah jalan, Neji tetap dekat dengan seniornya ini. Mereka sering berkomunikasi lewat telpon atau langsung. Karena itu, saat Neji mencurigai Hinata masih diteror, Neji langsung meminta bantuan seniornya ini untuk menyelidiki kasus Hinata.

"Kau kan tahu, satu-satunya detetif perempuan yang aku kenal hanya Tenten" jawab Neji tak terima di salahkan.

"Kalau begitu mintalah bantuannya" ucap Orochimaru.

"Tidak!" balas Neji cepat. Bukannya Neji tak mau meminta bantuan dengan teman yang juga seangkatan dengannya itu, hanya saja gadis bercekpol dua itu benar-benar gadis yang ganas. Dulu sebelum berhenti dari Kepolisian, Neji pernah membuat gadis itu marah besar, karena itu Neji tidak mau meminta bantuannya, kalaupun Neji meminta pasti Tenten tidak akan mau melakukannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Sudahlah lupakan.." ucap Neji yang sudah mulai bergidik ngeri saat mengingat saat-saat kemarahan Tenten.

Mendengar reaksi Neji yang berlebihan, reflek Orochimaru tertawa.

Orochimaru keluar dari ruang kerja Neji satu jam kemudian setelah mereka membahas Hinata, dikoridor, HP Orochimaru kembali bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil HPnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk kenomornya. Ada dua pesan dari nomor yang sama, bahkan isinya pun sama.

To : Orochimaru

From: 082xxxxxxx

Aku tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya

Datanglah kesekolah sekarang, sebelum aku memberitahu Hinata.

Orochimaru mengernyit ketika membaca pesan itu, ia peasaran dengan orang yang mengirimnya pesan ini. Dari pesannya yang mengajak bertemu disekolah kemungkinan besar si pengirim adalah siswa atau guru, tapi kalau dilihat ia menyebut nama Hinata mungkin dia adalah seorang murid, karena kalau dia seorang guru dia tidak akan menyebut nama Hinata seolah mereka teman. Tidak mungkin juga kalau orang ini berpura-pura memberi pesan seolah dia adalah seorang murid padahal bukan, karena kalau dia memang berniat menyembunyikan identitasnya maka tak seharusnya ia mengajak bertemu. Tapi siapa? Siapa orang yang sangat peduli pada Hinata sampai ia ingin bertemu empat mata? Dan bagaimana ia sampai tahu identitasnya, seingatnya ia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Disekolah….

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir sejan dua jam yang lalu, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto masih duduk di dalam kelas, Sasuke sibuk memgang HPnya berharap mendapatkan balasan dari seseoarang yang baru saja ia kirimi pesan.

"Kau yakin dengan cara ini dia akan terpancing?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalau dia memang sipeneror, ya aku yakin"jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau dia memang sipeneror tapi dia tidak peduli dengan ancaman kita?" Tanya Narto lagi.

"Dia belum melukai Hinata, aku yakin selama dia belum melakukan sesuatu yangamat sangat ingin dia lakukan pasti dia tidak mau identitasnya terbongkar" Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Baiklah" Naruto mengangguk, ia mencoba untu percaya dengan rencana ini.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?" Tanya Naruto lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Kita hanya perlu mengamati hingga dia tiba disekolah, setelah itu kita langsung pergi…" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Karena itu, sekarang kita harus pergi ketempat dimana kita bisa leluasa mengamati gerbang sekolah" Sasuke melanjutkan.

"DImana itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Atap sekolah" Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke aku akan ke Toilet dulu!" teriak Naruto yang masih berada di dalam kelas, kemudian ia langsung berlari keluar dan pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor kelas XII sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di tangga yangberada di ujung koridor kelas XII, Sasuke menaiki tangga itu kemudian ia membuka pintu menuju atap.

Naruto keluar dari toilet denga n wajah leganya, kemudian ia langsung menyusul Sasuke ke atap, Naruto berjalan melewati Lab Biologi,didepan Lab, Naruto berhenti sebentar ketika ia melihat alat-alat kebersihan seperti ember, pel, sapu berserakan didepan pintu Lab. Melihat itu Naruto yakin kalau ini ulah anak-anak yang dihukum Orochimaru. Naruto sangat yakin karena dulu saat dirinya dan Gaara dihukum dia juga sengaja meninggalkan alat-alat kebersihan didepan Lab karena kesal dengan keputusan Orochimaru yang menghukum dirinya juga padahal jelas-jelas itu salah Gaara. Dan yang lebih membuat Naruto kesal adalah, Gaara sama sekali tak membantunya dan malah membeli makanan diluar sekolah. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, tindakannya waktu itu sangat kekanakan.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menduka ada siswa yang punya pemikiran kekanak-kanakan sepertinya dulu. Karena itu sekarang Naruto memuuskan untuk membereskan alat-alat kebersihan ini dan meletakannya di tempat seharusnya, yaitu digudang Lab.

Naruto membuka pintu Lab, kemudian ia masuk. Didalam, Naruto memasukkan alat-alat kebersihan kedalam gudang Lab yang berada di pojok ruangan. Sebelum pergi dari Lab, Naruto melihat keadaan Lab yang sangat rapi, ia memuji siswa yang membereskan Lab ini. Tidak sepertinya dulu, karena membersihkannya sendiri Naruto jadi tidak peduli dengan kerapihannya yang penting cepat selesai, ini semua akibat ulah Gaara yang tidak bisa dihubu…

Deg..

' _Kenapa nomor ini yang ada di HPmu?' tanya Gaara._

' _Oh, waktu itu kau bilang gunakan SIM 1, tapi aku tak sengaja menyentuh SIM 2, maaf ..' Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. 'Lagipula, saat itu nomorku tidak aktif jadi tidak akan mengabiskan pulsamu"'tambah Naruto memberi alasan._

' _Oh tidak apa-apa, hanya saja nomor ini sudah hilang, pantas saja aku tak menerima telponmu' ucap Gaara._

Naruto membelalakan matanya..

' _Itu tidak penting, lebih baik sekarang kau simpan nomorku yang sekarang saja'_

"Ja..Jadi..Ga.." Naruto yang tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. langsung mengambil HPnya, ia ingin cepat-cepat memberitahu Sasuke kalau bukan Orochimaru pelakunya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari dari arah belakangnya seseorang mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah kursi.

Di atap Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Orochimaru. Tiba-tiba HPnya bordering menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubnginya. Sasuke mengambil HPnya kemudian ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

'Naruto'

"Untuk apa dia menghubungiku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat telpon itu.

'Buuuukkk'

Sasuke mendengar suara yang sangat keras dari sebrang telpon. Setelah itu Sasuke hanya mendengar suara yang menandakan hubungan telpon Sasuke dan Naruto putus.

TBC

Pojok Review

farah : Ita sih pengennya cepet, tapi ya gitu deh, banyak godaannya setiap pengen nulis hehehe maap ya..

lovely sasuhina : wahh gimana ya reaksi Hinata? *Malah balik nanya*

Hyuganata : makasih karena udah mau mampir.. :)

Grexy : Hallo juga.. wahhh Ita jadi gak enak nih gra-gara sering ngaret maap ya…oke makasih karena masih mau nunggu dan baca ini fic :D

NJ21 : Kalau yg mau dibunuh Orochimaru entar deh Ita bahas di chap selanjutnya.. kalau soal Gaara kan waktu Hinata ngomong 'Bicara saja disini, Gaara juga tahu kok masalah terror itu' Gaara kan masih ada disitu jadi ya Gaara tahu kalau Naru mau ngomongin masalah terror… oke makasih udah baca..

Indri Hyuga : iya ini udah lanjut tapi lamanya minta ampun :D

ara : kalo gitu ditunggu ya chap selanjutnya sampe chap akhirnya.

AI : Okee Al, makasih udah baca

byun baekki : iya gak pa-pa makasih udah mau mampir buat bca dan review, oke ditunggu ya kelanjutannya

Hana Yuki no Hime : iya gitu deh , maap ya masih lama UPnya :D

CallistaLia : Mungkin :D udah ketahuan kan disini?

HyugaRara : wahh masa sih, makasih ya.. oke ditunggu ya next chapnya

ChintyaRosita : Iya Ita bakal nyelametin Naru kok :D

hiyumi sasuta : ia semoga Happy ending

kaiLa wu : udah terlanjur nih.. tadinya si Ita bingung siapa yang bakal meranin antagonisnya eh.. tiba-tiba si Gaara muncul dipikiran Ita :D maap ya..

NurmalaPrieska : aduh maap ya ini malah makin lama..

Herocyn Akko :Ita tau kok, huwaaa jangan donggg….

*Berdehem* pertama-tama Ita mau minta maap karena makin lama makin ngaret.

Terus Ita juga mau bilang makasih buat semua yang baca dan review.

Terakhir sampai ketemu di next chap da-da *lambai-lambai tangan*


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya…_

" _Untuk apa dia menghubungiku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat telpon itu._

' _Buuuukkk'_

 _Sasuke mendengar suara yang sangat keras dari sebrang telpon. Setelah itu HP Naruto memutuskan hubungan telponnya._

 **Look At Me**

Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendengar suara sambungan terputus dari HPnya,suara apa yang didengarnya tadi? kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto menghubunginya? Dan kenapa sambungannya terputus?

Semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Sasuke membuatnya semakin khawatir, merasa ada yang tak beres, Sasuke langsung pergi mencari Naruto. Tapi sebelum beranjak pergi, Sasuke melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan gerbang, tak lama, seseorang turun dari dalam mobil itu.

"Orochimaru-sensei?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan Orochimaru, ia tak menyangka kalau Orochimaru benar-benar si peneror. Melihat kedatangan Orochimaru, Sasuke semakin ingin cepat-cepat menemukan Naruto, sambil berlari turun dari atap, Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Naruto, tapi nomornyaa tak aktif.

"Baka! Kau dimana?" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Sekarang tiba-tiba nomor Naruto tak aktif.

Sasuke berlari menuju toilet, siapa tahu Naruto masih disana, tapi nyatanya nihil, tidak ada satupun orang dikamar mandi itu.

Sasuke mulai mencari ditempat lain, pertama ia pergi kekelas, tapi Naruto juga tak ada disana, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhenti didepan Lab Biologi. Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat keadaan Lab yag berantakan, bahkan ada kursi yang sudah hancur tergeletak dilantai Lab.

' _Buuuukkk'_

Sasuke membelalak ketika mengingat suara yang terdengar di HPnya tadi, apa mungkin itu suara yang ditimbulkan kursi ini? Kalau benar, berarti Naruto tadi ada disini sewaktu menghubunginya. Sasuke masuk kedalam Lab Biologi yang memang sudah terbuka, ia mengamati keadaan Lab yang sedikit mencurigakan. Sasuke terpaku pada sesuatu yang paling mencurigakan di Lab ini, yaitu cairan berwarna merah yang berada tepat di bawah kursi yang sudah hancur. Sasuke mengangkat kursi itu, kemudian ia menyentuh cairan berwarna merah yang berada dibawahnya.

'Darah?' batin Sasuke. Jangan-jangan ini ulah si peneror, tunggu.. kalau peneror itu yang melakukannya lalu Orochimaru itu siapa? Bukankah dia baru saja datang, tidak mungkin kalau Orochimaru yang melakukan ini, atau mungkin Orochimaru ada hubungannya dengan peneror itu?

"Arhgg" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Banyak sekali pikiran yang mengganggunya tapi untuk sekarang ia harus melupakan hal itu dulu, karena dirinya harus mencari Naruto yang menghilang. Sasuke masih berharap kalau Naruto tidak dicelakai oleh sipeneror , ia berharap suara yang ia dengar tadi hanyalah suara Naruto yang terjatuh atau apapun asalkan tidak membahayakan Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

Deg

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat, saat dirinya mendengar suara yang amat familiar ditelinganya. Ya.. suara Orochimaru-sensei yang sepertinya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara.

"Sedang apa kau disini? A-apa kau yang mengirimiku pesan itu?" Tanya Orochimaru ragu.

Sasuke terdiam tak tau harus berkata apa, pasalnya pikirannya sekarang sudah terbagi-bagi dengan hal lain terutama pada peristiwa hilangnya Naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang aku? Dan kenapa ruangan ini sangat berantakan?" Orochimaru masih terus bertanya sambil mengamati ruang lab biologi ini.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Apa yang terjadi UCHIHA SASUKE!" Orochimaru sedikit membentak Sasuke saat melihat muridnya itu sedang melamun.

Sasuke tersentak. "A..Aku.." Sasuke kembali diam.

Orochimaru menghela nafas. "Baiklah, jawab pertanyaanku satu persatu, darimana kau tahu identitasku? Neji?" Tanya Orochimaru to the point.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar nama kakak Hinata disebut-sebut.

"Kau mengenal Neji-nii?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Jadi kau bukan diberitahu oleh Neji? Lalu siapa yang memberitahumu?" Orochimaru balik bertanya.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tunggu, jadi bukan kau yang mengirimiku pesan itu?" Orochimaru masih membalas dengan pertanyaan lain. Sepertinya kedua orang itu memang tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Ya, aku yang mengirimimu pesan itu" akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan menjawab jujur, entah kenapa dari semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Orochimaru, malah membuat Sasuke ragu kalau Orochimaru bekerja sama dengan si peneror. "Jadi,siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya yang terakhir.

"Bukankan di pesan itu, kau bilang kau sudah mengetahui identitasku?" Orochimaru mengernyit bingung.

"Ya, dan aku rasa aku salah paham, jadi.. untuk ketiga kalinya, kau ini siapa sebenarnya?" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku adalah detektif yang ditugaskan Neji untuk menjaga adiknya disini.." akhirnya Orochimaru menjawab. "Dan jangan katakan hal ini pada Hinata, Neji tak ingin adiknya itu marah padanya karena selama ini dia selalu diawasi" lanjut Orochimaru.

Sasuke bernafas lega ketika mendengar itu, setidaknya Orochimaru ada dipihaknya. Tunggu..

"Lalu apa yang Naruto dengar?" Tanya Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi Orochimaru yang juga mendengar pertanyaan itu jadi penasaran.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Orochimaru.

"Naruto bilang, beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendengar kau membicarakan Hinata ditelpon, dan terakhir kau bilang kau akan membunuhnya.. " Sasuke diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Orochimaru, tapi yang terlihat oleh matanya adalah sorot kebingungan dari Orochimaru. "Jadi siapa yang akan kau bunuh itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bunuh? Siapa? Kapan?" Orochimaru tak ingat kapan dia menelpon seseorang dan membicarakan Hinata ditelpon kemudian mengatakan akan membunuhnya.

"Naruto bilang, kau menelpon didepan ruang basket" Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan.

Orochimaru mengernyit sebentar. " Ahhh.. yang waktu itu" ucap Orochimaru yang baru teringat.

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu.._

 _Orochimaru terkejut saat mendapati Neji menghubunginya saat disekolah, padahal mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling berkomunikasi saat disekolah karena takut suatu saat akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tapi hari ini tiba-tiba Neji menghubunginya, karena itu Orochimaru segera menyingkir dan mencari tempat yang lebih aman._

 _Saat itu Orochimaru memutuskan untuk menerima telpon Neji didepan ruang basket karena disitu sangat sepi dan jarang dilalui orang._

" _Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar Hinata? Apa kau mengawasinya? Kau harus selalu mengawasi Hinata" ucap Neji bertubi-tubi dari sebrang telpon._

" _Ya, aku akan mengawasi Hinata" jawab Orochimaru._

" _Kalau sampai Hinata benar-benar diteror, kau harus membunuh peneror itu! Berani-beraninya dia membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini!" Neji mengomel disebrang telpon._

" _Tenang saja, aku akan membunuhnya" jawab Orochimaru menenangkan, kemudian Orochimaru segera mematikan telpon, ia tak mau mendengar ocehan Neji yang selalu mengulang kata-kata yang sama. Ya, Neji memang terlalu overprotektif jika itu menyangkut adiknya._

"Ahh, begitu.." Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Jadi intinya Naruto yang sa.. "Ah Naruto!" seakan baru sadar Sasuke langsung berubah panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Orochimaru.

Sasuke mulai menceritakan kejadiannya dari awal pada Orochimaru, dari semenjak mengirimi pesan pada Orochimaru sampai suara keras yang didengarnya di telpon dan sampai Naruto menghilang.

"Sial! Jadi peneror itu tidak bercanda?!" Orochimaru menggeram kesal. "Baiklah, kita cari Naruto dulu, kurasa peneror itu masih berada disekolah" ucap Orochimaru. "Ahh, satu lagi, jangan cari di daerah depan sekolah, aku yakin si peneror tak sebodoh itu untuk keluar dari depan, dia pasti mencari jalan keluar yang jarang dilalui orang" lanjut Orochimaru.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, kemudian ia memikirkan jalan itu, jalan keluar yang jarang dilalui orang. "Taman dan gudang!" ucap Sasuke.

"Taman dan Gudang?" Orochimaru mengulang perkataan Sasuke.

"Ya, ditaman dan didekat gudang sekolah ada pintu kecil yang bisa membawa kita keluar dari sekolah" Sasuke menjelaskan. "Aku akan kesana" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah, kau cari disana dan aku akan cari disetiap ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini, siapa tahu peneror itu belum membawa Naruto pergi" Orochimaru membagi tugas.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berlari meninggalkan lab Biologi, sedangkan Orochimaru mulai mencari dari ruangan yang paling dekat dengan lab.

Sasuke sampai digudang yang berada tepat dibelakang perpustakaan, ia melangkah menuju gerbang kecil yang terletak di samping gudang. Sasuke mengamati gerbang yang masih terkunci itu. Sepertinya sipeneror tidak melewati gerbang yang ini. Kemudian ia kembali berlari, kali ini ia menuju gerbang yang berada di taman, ia berharap dirinya belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

 **Look At Me**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, entah kenapa ia kembali memimpikan masa lalunya, sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini, Hinata sudah tak memimpikan hal itu tapi hari ini Hinata kembali memimpikannya. Firasat buruk tiba-tiba menghampirinya, Hinata merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk seperti dulu.

Drrtttt Drrrttt

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara getaran HPnya, Hinata meraih HPnya kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk kenomornya itu.

To : Hinata

From: 08xxxxxxxx

Ini akan dimulai

Hinata membelalak ketika membaca pesan itu, Hinata tahu dari isi pesannya, sipeneror akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, entah itu kepada dirinya atau kepada orang-orang didekatnya.

Ditaman belakang sekolah, Sasuke melihat gerbang yang berada diujung taman terbuka, bahkan ada bekas darah yang menempel di gerbang hitam itu. Sasuke yakin, darah itu adalah darah Naruto, itu berarti sipeneror berhasil membawa Naruto pergi.

Drrrttt Drrttt

HP Sasuke bergetar, segera ia mengambil HPnya dan membuka isi pesan itu.

To : Sasuke

From : 08xxxxxxxx

Kita akan segera bertemu

Sasuke menggeram kesal ketika membaca pesan itu. Ia marah, kesal, dan benci pada dirinya karena kalah cepat dengan peneror itu.

HP Sasuke berdering, pertanda ada telpon yang masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak marah pada orang disebrang telpon.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya orang disebrang telpon dengan nada khawatir.

"Hi-Hinata?" Nada bicara Sasuke kembali melembut saat mendengar suara Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Na-Naruto, dia.."

"DIa kenapa?" Hinata mulai tak sabar.

Sasuke mulai menceritakan kejadian dari awal sampai yang terjadi sekarang.

"Sasuke, aku akan kesana"

Setelah Hinata mengatakan itu, sambungan mereka terputus. Sasuke segera mencari Orochimaru, ia harus mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya di gerbang. Baru saja Sasuke melangkah, HPnya kembali berdering, dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat .

"Hallo"

"Sasuke, ini aku" jawab seseorang dari sebrang telpon. Dari suaranya Sasuke tahu yang menelponnya adalah Itachi.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Barusan si peneror itu mengirimi Hinata sebuah pesan" jawab Itachi. Sasuke membelalak.

"Pesan apa? Lalu apa kau tahu darimana peneror itu mengirim Hinata pesan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar panik.

"Sepertinya sebuah ancaman, saat dia mengirimi pesan itu kepada Hinata, ia berada di.. sekolahmu" ucap Itachi ragu.

"Lalu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melacaknya lagi, nomornya sudah tidak aktif" jawab Itachi. "Terakhir kali bisa kulacak, saat dia menghubungimu.." Itachi diam sebentar. "Dan saat itu dia masih berada di sekitar sekolahmu" lanjut Itachi.

Tunggu, bukankah peneror itu baru saja menghubunginya, mungkinkah saat ini dia masih belum terlalu jauh? Pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau nomornya kembali aktif segera hubungi aku" ucap Sasuke sebelum menutup telponnya. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang antara pergi mencari Orochimaru atau mencari sipeneror.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Orochimaru saja, jadi ia bisa sambil mencari sipeneror. Sasuke berlari keluar dari gerbang kecil itu sambil berusaha menghubungi Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya orang disebrang telpon.

"Sepertinya sipeneror sudah keluar dari sekolah, aku melihat bekas darah di gerbang dekat taman" jawab Sasuke sambil berlari di tengah jalan yang sangat sepi. Sekolah mereka memang berada jauh dari perkotaan yang hiruk pikuk, belum banyak orang yang tinggal didaerah sini jadi tak banyak orang yang akan melewati jalan ini.

"Lalu, kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya orochimaru.

"Aku mengejarnya, sepertinya si peneror belum pergi terlalu jauh" jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan gegabah Sasuke" Orochimaru mengingatkan. "Dengar, aku akan melapor pada Neji tentang masalah ini lalu aku akan menyelidiki kasus ini, jadi Sasuke segeralah kembali" lanjut Orochimaru.

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi perkataan Orochimaru, bukan karena ia ingin membantah hanya saja sekarang ia sedang melihat bekas jejak ban, dari ukurannya Sasuke bisa menebak kalau yang dilihatnya ini adalah ban mobil. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah jejak mobil si peneror, mengingat ditempat ini jarang dilalui oleh orang-orang kemungkinan besar jejak ban ini adalah jejak ban si peneror. Kalau memang peneror itu menaiki mobil, berarti ia tak bisa mengejarnya.

"-suke"

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara Orochimaru dari sebrang telpon, kemudian ia sadar kalau dirinya belum menjawab perkataan Orochimaru tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali" jawab Sasuke kemudian ia menutup telponnya.

Dua puluh menit menit kemudian Hinata sampai disekolah, ia segera menghubungi Sasuke untuk menanyakan keberadaan pria itu.

"Aku di kelas"

Hinata segera pergi kekelas ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Sasuke-kun, Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Hinata panik ketika ia melihat Sasuke duduk dikelas sambil memegangi HPnya, mungkin Sasuke sedang menunggu telpon dari si peneror.

"Kau mendapat pesan dari peneror itu?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi bukannya ia tak mau hanya saja ia sendiri juga tak tahu keadaan Naruto tapi kalau dia menjawab 'Tidak tahu' Hinata pasti akan tambah panik dan akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia tak mau Hinata merasa seperti itu.

"Ya.. sebelum aku menghubungimu" Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

" 'Ini baru dimulai' itu isi pesannya" jawab Hinata. "Sasuke, apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk, ia mulai merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dari awal ia melarang Naruto untuk ikut campur, tidak, seharusnya ia melarang semua orang untuk ikut campur, seharusnya dari awal ia melakukannya sendiri saja.

"Hinata, ini bukan salahmu" ucap Sasuke menenangkan Hinata seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

"Sasuke, Naruto.."

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja" sela Sasuke. "Peneror itu bilang, dia akan segera menemui kita. Jadi kurasa Naruto akan baik-baik saja sampai dia berhasil mengajak kita bertemu, mungkin Naruto akan dijadikan sandera agar kita mau menuruti perintahnya nanti" jelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku, tak seharusnya kau dan Naruto mengalami hal ini" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Bukan salahmu Hinata" jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi…"

"Hinata dengarkan aku, sebelum kau datang aku sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Itachi-nii" Sasuke diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Hinata, pasalnya Hinata tak suka jika ada orang lain yang terlibat, tapi kali ini Hinata sepertinya tak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu lagi. "Aku sudah mengatakan, kemungkinan Naruto akan dijadikan sandera untuk membuat kita berdua menuruti perkataannya" Sasuke kembali terdiam untuk mengambil nafas. "Dan Itachi-nii sepemikiran denganku, karena itu aku sudah meminta Itachi-nii untuk terus melacak nomor si peneror, jadi kalau dia coba menghubungi kita berdua dan menyuruh kita melakukan sesuatu, Itachi-nii akan segera tahu" jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Hinata mengangguk, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Dan.." Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apakanh ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Hinata."Sepertinya Neji-nii juga sudah tahu soal ini" akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberitahu masalah ini, setidaknya dengan begitu Hinata jadi tahu siapa saja orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan.

"Kau memberitahunya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Sepertinya, selama ini Neji-nii selalu mengawasimu" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu, kau tahu darimana?"

"Orochimaru-sensei, tadi aku bersama Orochimaru-sensei dan ternyata dia adalah orang suruhan kakakmu" jawab Sasuke lagi.

Drrrtt Drrttt

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama tersentak, HP mereka bergetar disaat yang bersamaan.

 **To : Sasuke**

 **From : 0855xxxxxx**

 **Aku mengundangmu makan malam**

Sasuke mengernyit ketika membaca isi pesannya, ia bahkan tak tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Mungkin salah sambung, pikirnya. Kemudian ia kembali melihat Hinata, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang juga mengernyit menatap HPnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menunjukkan HPnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku mendapat pesan aneh" ucap Hinata sambil memperlihatkan isi pesan itu.

Sasuke menatap layar HP Hinata.

 **To : Hinata**

 **From :0882xxxxxxx**

 **Aku mengundangmu makan malam**

Sasuke membelalak ketika membaca pesan itu, kemudian ia menunjukkan pada Hinata pesan yang baru saja didapatnya. Hinata membaca isi pesan itu.

 **To : Sasuke**

 **From : 0855xxxxxx**

 **Aku mengundangmu makan malam**

Kemudian mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"SIpeneror?" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Tak lama, HP mereka kembali bergetar.

Sasuke segera membuka isi pesan itu.

 **To: Sasuke**

 **From : 0855xxxxxxx**

 **Aku hanya mengundangmu, jangan ajak yang lain.**

 **Aku akan tahu jika kau mengajak yang lain.**

Hinata pun menerima pesan yang sama namun dari nomor yang berbeda.

"Apa maksudnya mengajak yang lain?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Polisi, pasti yang dimaksud sipeneror ini polisi" jawab Sasuke.

"La-lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata lagi. "Bukankah Itachi-nii tak tahu kalau sipeneror itu mengganti nomor? Apa kita hubungi Itachi-nii dulu"

Baru saja Hinata bertanya, HPnya kembali bergetar.

 **To : Hinata**

 **From : 0882xxxxxx**

 **Tak perlu membawa HP kalian.**

 **Aku sudah menyiapkan yang baru.**

 **Aku dan teman kalian tak akan suka jika kalian menghubungi yang lain.**

 **Aku akan tahu jika kalian mencoba menghubungi yang lain.**

Hinata tak mengerti maksud pesan ini.

"Sialan!" Sasuke mendesis tajam.

"Apa maksudnya?" Hinata masih bertanya.

"Kita tak bisa menghubungi Itachi, sepertinya dia mengawasi gerak-gerik kita dan kalu kita tetap melakukannya Naruto mungkin akan.." Sasuke tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, sudah kukatakan ini bukan salahmu, yang salah adalah si peneror sialan itu!" tanpa sadar Sasuke berbicaradengan nada tajam.

 **Drrrtt Drrrttt**

 **To : Sasuke**

 **From : 0855xxxxxxx**

 **Hapus semua pembicaraan kita di telponmu dan matikan HPmu.**

 **Lalu letakkan HPmu di lokermu dan ambil HP baru yang kuletakkan disana.**

 **Setelah itu kunci lokermu.**

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung menuju loker mereka masing-masing setelah mendapat pesan itu, dan benar saja di loker mereka sudah ada HP baru. Entah kapan peneror itu melakukannya, seingat Sasuke, tadi pagi ia belum melihat HP itu berada dilokernya ini.

Hinata dan Sasuke segera menghapus percakapan antara mereka dan sipeneror kemudian mereka mematikannya dan meletakannya di loker. Hinata dan Sasuke mengambil HP baru itu sebelum mengunci loker mereka.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Apa yang direncanakan si peneror? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Sasuke, tapi lebih dari itu, Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke yakin Hinatalah target utamanya. Sasuke terus mencari cara agar dirinya bisa memberitahu siapapun bahwa dirinya dan Hinata dalam bahaya.

Tapi untuk mendapatkan caranya, Sasuke harus tahu dulu bagaimana cara sipeneror bisa terus mengawasi mereka. Apakah dengan melacak nomor mereka? Atau di HP baru mereka ini ada alat penyadapnya atau alat pelacak atau mungkin dengan cara lainnya. Sasuke diam sebentar…

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa.. Aku punya rencana" ucap Sasuke, kedengarannya Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk melakukan hal ini, ia hanya berharap peneror itu cukup bodoh untuk bisa ditipu dengan rencananya nanti.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Hinata mendekat padanya. Sambil melihat kesekeliling, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya juga ke Hinata. Kemudian ia meletakan HP yang baru didapatnya di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya dan telinga Hinata, ia bersikap seolah ingin membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

Hinata mengernyit ketika ia tak mendengar apapun dari Sasuke, ia baru akan menoleh sebelum Sasuke menahan wajahnya dengan tangan yang tak digunakan unuk menutupi mulutnya sendiri dan telinga Hinata. Hinata semakin bingung, apa yang direncanakan Sasuke sebenarnya?

Drrrtt Drrrtt

HP baru Sasuke bergetar, mendengar itu diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Hinata. Ia membuka HP itu dan membaca isi pesan yang didapat.

To : Sasuke

From : 0855xxxxxx

Temanmu tak akan suka dengan sikapmu

Sasuke menyeringai tpis ketika membaca pesan itu, ternyata sipeneror tak sepintar yang ia kira.

 **TBC**

Pojok review

NurmalaPrieska : hehehe makasih atas pengertiannya :D

ayame : iya nih kan mau tamat :)

Nurul851 : iya pkoknya semua pertanyaan kamu jawabannya iya :D oke ini udah dilanjut

clareon : iya tuh Gaara emang jahat disini

HyugaRara : iya gitu deh, hehe oke ini udh Up :)

hyuga ashikawa : penerornya yang ngegipuk :D

lovely sasuhina : iya, hahaha lucu ya, Ita juga ngebayanginnya lucu :D

cintya : iya penerornya yang mukul

Chanchan : mungkinnnn enggak tapi gak tau ya, Ita siaolnya suka labil :D

kaiLa wu : yup Gaara

hinatachannn2505: oke oke makasih udah baca tunggu chao selanjutnya ya

CallistaLia : tenang Naru pasti diselametin

Guest : oke tunggu terus ya

Morita Naomi : oke, baca terus yaaa…

Huaahhh akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, padahal udh mau tamat tapi Ita masih suka ngaret :D

Maap karena sering ngaret dan makasih karena udah mau baca sama review

Samapi ketemu di next chap *lambai-lambai tangan*


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by me**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak dimengerti, dan lain-lain**

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Drrrtt Drrrtt_

 _HP baru Sasuke bergetar, mendengar itu diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Hinata. Ia membuka HP itu dan membaca isi pesan yang didapat._

 _To : Sasuke_

 _From : 0855xxxxxx_

 _Temanmu tak akan suka dengan sikapmu_

 _Sasuke menyeringai tpis ketika membaca pesan itu, ternyata sipeneror tak sepintar yang ia kira._

 **Look At Me**

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata saat ia melihat Sasuke membaca pesan yang baru didapat. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa untuk sesaat tadi Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kata sipeneror?" Tanya Hinata lagi, pasalnya Sasuke belum memberitahunya.

"Dia tak mengizinkan kita membuat rencana" jawab Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melihat kesekeliling ruangan kelas mereka, ia mencari sesuatu yang terlihat mencurigakan. Dari reaksi sipeneror tadi, Sasuke yakin di HP barunya ini tak ada alat penyadap suara, karena kalau di HP baru ini ada alat penyadapnya, seharusnya sipeneror tahu kalau tadi Sasuke tak membisikkan apapun pada Hinata mengingat tadi Sasuke sengaja mendekatkan HP baru itu diantara dirinya dan Hinata. Tapi reaksi itu menunjukkan kalau sipeneror memang sedang mengawasi mereka, karena peneror itu bisa tahu pergerakkan mereka tapi hanya sebatas itu, Sasuke yakin sipeneror tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 _Itu dia…CCTV_

 _Benar,_ sesuatu yang bisa memperlihatkan segala aktivitas tapi tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan hanyalah CCTV dan disekolah ini, memang semua ruangan dilengkapi CCTV termasuk dikelas ini, selain itu di setiap koridor pun dilengkapi CCTV, fasilitas itu diberikan untuk menjaga keamanan sekolah, hanya beberapa tempat yang dianggap kurang perlu pengawasan saja yang tidak dilengkapi CCTV seperti taman belakang sekolah, kamar mandi dan koridor sekitar kamar mandi, perpustakaan lalu atap sekolah, dan disetiap gudang sekolah….

Sasuke baru sadar setelah menyebutkan semua tempat itu, bukankah selama ini peneror itu selalu mengganggu Hinata ditempat yang tak terdapat CCTV, sepertinya peneror itu tahu banyak mengenai tata letak CCTV disekolah ini, tapi apa mungkin peneror itu juga sedang mengawasi dirinya dan Hinata melalui CCTV? Bukankah monitor dari semua CCTV yang berada disekolah, diletakkan di ruang kepala sekolah? Tidak,tidak mungkin peneror itu ada disana mengingat Orochimaru tadi sudah mencari disemua tempat disekolah. Kalau memang peneror itu mengawasi mereka dari CCTV, hanya ada satu cara yang mungkin yaitu seluruh CCTV sekolah sudah hack jadi sipeneror bisa memonitori mereka dimana saja yang dia mau.

Sasuke menghela nafas, untuk sementara hanya kemungkinan itu yang bisa terjadi. Sekarang Sasuke harus mencari cara agar ia bisa meninggalkan jejak agar orang-orang tahu kalau dirinya dan Hinata butuh pertolongan dan Sasuke hanya bisa meninggalkan jejak ditempat-tempat yang tidak terdapat CCTV.

Belum sempat Sasuke berpikir lebih jauh, HPnya dan HP Hinata bergetar. Kali ini Sasuke tak mau repot membuka pesan itu, ia menunggu Hinata yang memberitahukan isi pesan yang diterimanya karena Sasuke yakin pesan yang mereka dapat sama.

"Sasuke.." panggil Hinata sambil menunjukkan layar HPnya yang masih memperlihatkan isi pesan yang didapat.

 **To : Hinata**

 **From : 0882xxxxxx**

 **Datanglah sendiri ke taman belakang sekolah**

 **Aku akan menjemputmu**

Sasuke langsung membuka pesan yang didapatnya setelah ia membaca isi pesan yang didapat Hinata, entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak setelah membaca itu.

 **To: Sasuke**

 **From : 0855xxxxxxx**

 **Pergilah sendiri ke gerbang sekolah**

 **Aku akan menjemputmu**

"Sial!" Sasuke mendesis tajam. Firasatnya benar, ia dan Hinata akan dipisahkan. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang akan dilakukan peneror itu pada Hinata?

"Sasuke, aku akan pergi sekarang" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Hinata langsung bangkit berdiri, tapi sebelum sempat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan gadis itu, memintanya agar tetap disini bersamanya.

"Sasuke, Naruto dalam bahaya" Hinata mengingatkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tanpa perlu diingatkan pun Sasuke tahu itu, hanya saja ia tak bisa membiarkan Hinata pergi sendiri tapi ia juga tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan sipeneror mempermainkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, kalau sudah seperti ini berarti hanya Hinata yang bisa meninggalkan jejak karena Hinatalah yang pergi ketempat yang tak memiliki CCTV sedangkan Sasuke harus pergi kegerbang sekolah yang mempunyai dua CCTV, yang satu diletakkan digerbang yang mengarah kelapangan sedangkan yang satu lagi diletakkan didekat lapangan yang mengarah langsung ke gerbang, fungsi CCTV ini untuk mengawasi anak-anak yang sering terlambat. Biasanya Sasuke tak peduli dengan CCTV yang berada di gerbang itu, karena meskipun ia selalu datang disaat-saat terakhir namun tak pernah sekalipun ia terlambat, dan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke benci keberadaan CCTV itu dan Sasuke benci dengan orang yang punya ide meletakkan CCTV disana. Untuk menuju gerbang pun Sasuke harus melewati koridor yang memiliki CCTV, jadi kemungkinan Sasuke bisa meninggalkan jejak hanya 0.001% atau lebih tepatnya hampir tidak mungkin.

Kali ini hanya Hinata yang bisa melakukannya, tapi bagaimana cara Sasuke memberitahu Hinata tanpa dicurigai sipeneror. Meskipun tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan, Sasuke yakin peneror itu tetap bisa melihat gerak-gerik mereka, dan itu berarti Sasuke tak bisa membahas rencananya pada Hinata karena hal itu membutuhkan waktu lama, sipeneror pasti akan curiga jika melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan Hinata terlalu lama. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara agar Hinata tahu rencananya tanpa dicurigai.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke cukup menyebut kata 'CCTV' maka Hinata pasti akan mengerti maksud dan apa yang sedang direncanakannya, tapi hal itu juga tak bisa dilakukan, sipeneror pasti bisa membaca gerak-gerik bibirnya, kalau sampai peneror itu tahu Sasuke sudah sadar mengenai CCTV maka satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya akan hilang juga.

"Aku tahu.." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu menatap Hinata bingung.

Hinata tak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat bingung, ia malah berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, setelah terlepas, perlahan Hinata mrelangkah mundur.

"Sasuke, aku tahu" ucap Hinata lagi masih sambil melangkah mundur.

Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya, ia sedang berusaha mengerti keadaan ini.

"Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu peneror itu" Hinata melanjutkan.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendengar Hinata mengucapkan itu seolah meminta Hinata menjelaskan maksud perkataannya yang terdengar sedikit aneh. Sasuke tahu mereka berdua memang akan menemui sipeneror tanpa perlu diberitahu Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Cukup kau tahu saja, aku sebenarnya sedikit takut" jawab Hinata yang justru membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. "Tapi, kita tetap harus menyelamatkan Naruto…" Hinata diam sebentar untuk menarik nafasnya. "Violet, kau tahu warna itu kan? Warna itu melambangkan keyakinan yang kuat dan aku sangat yakin kita bisa menyelamatkan Naruto" lanjut Hinata yakin.

Saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata, Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Hinata melalu ucapannya yang berbelit. Tapi apa?

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap matanya yang seolah meminta untuk dimengerti.

"Aku pergi sekarang" ucap Hinata sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke dikelas.

Sasuke tak menahan Hinata atau mencoba untuk mengejarnya, karena ia tahu itu tak akan ada gunanya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa agar peneror itu tak langsung membunuh Hinata saat bertemu nanti.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lebih baik ia memikirkan maksud perkataan Hinata, mungkin saja Hinata ingin menyampaikan seuatu yang penting.

" _Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu peneror itu"_

Sasuke mengingat ucapan Hinata tadi, perkataan Hinata mulai terdengar aneh semenjak mengucapkan hal itu.

" _Cukup kau tahu saja, aku sebenarnya sedikit takut"_

" _Tapi, kita tetap harus menyelamatkan Naruto"_

" _Violet, kau tahu warna itu kan? Warna itu melambangkan keyakinan yang kuat dan aku yakin kita bisa menyelamatkan Naruto"_

Setiap kata yang diucapkan Hinata terus berputar di pikiran Sasuke, ia yakin Hinata pasti menyelipkan sesuatu yang penting dari salah satu perkataannya yang aneh.

" _Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu peneror itu"_

" _Cukup kau tahu saja, aku sebenarnya sedikit takut"_

" _Tapi, kita tetap harus menyelamatkan Naruto"_

" _Violet, kau tahu warna itu kan? Warna itu melambangkan keyakinan yang kuat dan aku yakin kita bisa menyelamatkan Naruto"_

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

" _Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu peneror itu"_

" _Cukup kau tahu saja, aku sebenarnya sedikit takut"_

" _Tapi, kita tetap harus menyelamatkan Naruto"_

" _Violet, kau tahu warna itu kan? Warna itu melambangkan keyakinan yang kuat dan aku yakin kita bisa menyelamatkan Naruto"_

Deg….

Sasuke membelalak, ia telah menemukannya.

" _ **C**_ _epat atau lambat kita akan bertemu peneror itu"_

" _ **C**_ _ukup kau tahu saja, aku sebenarnya sedikit takut"_

" _ **T**_ _api, kita tetap harus menyelamatkan Naruto"_

" _ **V**_ _iolet, kau tahu warna itu kan? Warna itu melambangkan keyakinan yang kuat dan aku yakin kita bisa menyelamatkan Naruto"_

'Jadi Hinata juga menyadari itu' batin Sasuke, dalam hati ia tersenyum. Sasuke tahu Hinata pintar, tapi ia tak tahu kalau Hinata juga cerdik, kenapa ia bisa membuat kata-kata yang tak akan dicurigai peneror secepat itu?

Sasuke yakin meskipun peneror itu mengikuti gerak-gerik mulut Hinata, dia tak akan tahu maksud Hinata sebenarnya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa percayakan semua pada Hinata, semoga Hinata bisa meninggalkan jejak disana.

 **Look At Me**

Hinata berjalan di koridor kelas XI,langkahnya sangat cepat bahkan hampir terlihat seperti berlari. Tangannya sibuk meremas rok pendek yang dikenakannya, pertanda Hinata sedang gelisah.

'Semoga Sasuke mengerti maksudku' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata memang sudah menyadari soal CCTV itu semenjak Sasuke mendapat pesan dari si peneror, Hinata yakin Sasuke tak membisikkan apapun pada Hinata, jadi untuk apa peneror itu memperingati Sasuke? dan saat itu juga, bukannya kesal atau panik, Sasuke malah bersikap tenang, sangat tenang sampai Hinata yakin Sasuke memang dari awal tak berniat memberitahu apapun pada Hinata. Karena itu Hinata berpikir, mungkin Sasuke memang ingin menguji sesuatu. Hinata terus berpikir sampai akhirnya ia menyadari soal CCTV.

Sekarang Hinata berdiri tepat di depan taman belakang sekolah, matanya sibuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan peneror, dan ia menemukan sebuah mobil terparkir didepan gerbang kecil yang berada di taman ini.

'Apa itu sipeneror?' ucap Hinata saat melihat bayangan dari balik kaca mobil. Hinata yakin orang yang berada didalam mobil itu belum mengetahui keberadaan Hinata, karena Hinata memang berdiri di balik tembok.

Hinata dengan cepat berpikir, ia harus meninggalkan jejak sebelum pergi ke mobil itu. tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Ahh!"

Hinata menjentikkan jarinya sebelum ia mengambil sedikit tanah, Hinata mengosokkan tanah itu di jari-jarinya hingga jari Hinata berwarna coklat, setelah itu ia menuliskan sesuatu ditembok tempatnya bersembunyi menggunakan jarinya.

'0882xxxxxx'

'HS'

Hinata tak tahu jejak yang ditinggalkannya ini akan berguna atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia tak bisa meninggalkan jejak apapun lagi, karena sekarang Hinata melihat orang yang tadi duduk di dalam mobil sudah keluar, sepertinya ia curiga karena Hinata terlalu lama sampai, sebelum orang itu masuk ke taman, Hinata sudah lebih dulu keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Hinata berharap Itachi akan mencari Sasuke kesini dan menemukan nomor ini. Itachi adalah polisi yang hebat jadi Hinata yakin kalau Itachi menemukan nomor dan inisial namanya dan Sasuke, Itachi pasti langsung mengerti.

Hinata melihat orang yang baru turun dari mobil itu lekat, pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei, wajahnya tegas dan terlihat menakutkan. Hinata mengernyit ketika melihat itu, ia yakin tak mengenal pria ini tapi kenapa orang ini meneror dirinya?

"K..kau sipeneror?" Tanya Hinata terbata saat ia sampai didepannya.

Orang itu tak menjawab Hinata,ia hanya membukakan pintu belakang mobil dan memberi isyarat pertanda Hinata harus masuk.

Saat itu juga Hinata yakin pria didepannya ini bukanlah sipeneror.

 **Look At Me**

Sasuke sampai dilapangan, ia menatap mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang dengan tatapan curiga. Seorang pria turun dari mobil itu kemudian membukakan pintu belakang. Melihat itu, Sasuke tahu kalau orang itu bukan sipeneror, tak mungkin sipeneror berbaik hati untuk membukakan pintu untuknya, mungkin pria itu hanya orang yang ditugaskan menjadi supir.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil tanpa bertanya apapun, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang direncanakan sipeneror dengan memisahkan dirinya dan Hinata tapi apapun itu Sasuke yakin hasilnya akan menyakiti Hinata.

Didalam mobil, sebelum menyalakan mesin sang supir memberinya sebuah kain hitam dan borgol padanya. Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Tuan bilang, anda harus menutup mata anda menggunakan kain hitam ini dan saya harus memborgol tangan anda" ucap supir itu sopan.

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar itu, Sasuke bersumpah nanti ia akan membunuh sipeneror itu dan membuatnya menyesal karena pernah berurusan dengannya dan Hinata. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia harus menuruti keinginan bodoh sipeneror. Sasuke mengambil kain hitam didepannya kemudian ia menutupi kedua matanya mengunakan kain itu dan mengikat kedua ujung kain dibelakang kepala. Setelah itu ia merasa kedua tangannya ditarik dan dipasangkan Sesuatu dikedua tangannya yang Sasuke yakin adalah borgol tadi.

 **Look At Me**

Didalam mobil, Hinata mendapat sebuah pesan.

 **To : Hinata**

 **From : 0882xxxxxx**

 **Kau akan pergi ketempat yang penuh dengan kenangan indah**

 **Bersenang-senanglah**

Hinata mengernyit, semakin lama ia semakin tak mengerti maksud dari sipeneror. Sebenarnya apa yang peneror itu inginkan darinya?Apa kesalahan dirinya hingga peneror itu melakukan hal seperti ini? Tidak,kalau memang peneror itu membenci Hinata, kenapa ia tak langsung membunuh Hinata saja dari awal? Kenapa ia malah bermain seperti ini? Apa baginya hal seperti ini menyenangkan? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata tanyakan kepada peneror itu nantinya.

 **Look At Me**

1 jam kemudian, Sasuke merasa mobil yang ia tumpangin sudah berhenti, Sasuke tak tahu ini dimana yang jelas ia yakin ini adalah tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan peneror itu.

Seseorang menuntun Sasuke turun dari mobil, kemudian menariknya agar ikut berjalan. Sasuke hanya menururti keninginan orang itu. tak lama, Sasuke mendengar suara seperti suara pintu terbuka.

'Tidak, ini bukan pintu, ini seperti..suara gerbang yang dibuka' tebak Sasuke dalam hati. 'Apa ini sebuah rumah?'tanya Sasuke masih dalam terus berjalan dengan mata tertutup, beberaa saat kemudian suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar, sekarang Sasuke yakin ini memang suara pintu.

Sasuke masih dituntun oleh orang yang Sasuke bahkan tak bisa melihatnya, sampai tiba-tiba orang itu berhenti, kemudian Sasuke merasa borgol ditangannya terlepas bersamaan dengan suara pintu terbuka. Dengan mata tertutup, Sasuke didorong memasuki ruangan itu, setelah itu Sasuke mendengar suara pintu itu tertutup.

Hening, Sasuke belum membuka kain yang menutup kedua matanya, ia menunggu seseorang mengijinkannya membuka penutup itu tapi nyatanya Sasuke tak merasakan keberadaan siapapun disini. Karena penasaran, Sasuke membuka kain yang menutup kedua matanya.

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke bola matanya. setelah matanya bisa menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang masuk, Sasuke baru bisa melihat keberadaannya. Sekarang ia berdiri di sebuah lorong kecil, lorong ini sangat terang. Sasuke menatap kesekelilingnya, seingatnya tadi ia masuk melalui pintu, tapi sejauh yang ia lihat, ia tak menemukan satu pun pintu, padahal tadi ia hanya didorong sedikit untuk memasuki tempat ini. Didepan dan dibelakangnya hanya ada sebuah lororng, lalu dari mana ia masuk?

Sasuke meraba tembok disampingnya, tembok itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari tembok lainnya. "Apa ini ruangan rahasia?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?"

Drrrttt Ddrrrtt

Baru saja Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusuri lorong ini, sebuah pesan masuk dan menghentikan langkahnya.

 **To: Sasuke**

 **From : 0855xxxxxxx**

 **Ikuti saja lorongnya dan kau akan menemukan aku**

Sasuke mendengus, 'Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi padamu saat kita bertemu nanti' batin Sasuke sambil meremas HPnya.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong ini, beberapa meter sudah terlewat sampai akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna putih ditengah pintu terdapat sebuah jendela kecil yang membuat Sasuke bisa melihat kedalam ruangan. Didalam sana, Sasuke melihat ruangannya berwarna putih persis seperti rumah sakit, sebuah meja besar dan kursi berwarna putih pun bisa dilihat Sasuke dari luar sini. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat seseorang menduduki kursi putih itu, namun sayangnya Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu, tapi Sasuke yakin dia adalah sipeneror. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke membuka pintu dihadapannya.

"Hai Sasuke, selamat datang"

 **Look At me**

Hinata menunduk ketakutan, ia ingat kejadian ini, kejadian yang menurut sipeneror adalah kenangan indah Hinata. Tangannya bergetar, disini banyak orang tapi Hinata tak bisa meminta pertolongan karena baru saja ia mendapat pesan dari peneror itu yang intinya dia akan membunuh Naruto jika sampai Hinata melakukan hal yang mencurigakan.

Pria yang mengantarnya datang dengan membawa seporsi es krim vanilla kesukaannya. Hinata menatap es krim itu ketakutan, ia tahu es krim itu sudah dicampuri obat tidur. Kejadian ini persis seperti dulu,saat dirinya diculik lima tahun lalu. Tak mungkin peneror itu adalah sipenculik, Hinata yakin penculik itu sudah meninggal dunia, siapa sebenarnya sipeneror? Kenapa dia bisa tahu kejadian penculikkan Hinata sedetail ini?

Pria dihadapannya kembali menyodorkan es krim vanilla itu ke hadapannya.

" _Nona Hinata, ini es krim pesanan nona"_

Hinata menjambak rambutnya kuat, berusaha mengusir ingatan masa kecilnya. Hinata ingin sekali menangis, ia tak mau merasakan perasaan takut seperti ini lagi.

"Dia kenapa?"

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara perempuan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disampingnya. Hinata diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari perempuan ini, bukannya tidak mau kalau saja boleh ingin sekali Hinata meminta bantuan pada perempuan asing ini tapi, sekali lagi ia harus mengingat nasib Naruto jika ia melakukannya.

"Maaf, anak saya memang sedang sakit" jawab pria yang membawanya kesini. Hinata tak peduli dengan obrolan ini, yang ia inginkan adalah ia cepat pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini.

"Kalau sakit, kenapa diajak makan es krim pak?" Tanya perempuan tadi.

"Sebenarnya, ini adalah keinginan terakhirnya" jawab pria itu dengan nada yang sangat menyedihkan. Hinata mendengus, alasan yang membuat Hinata sejenak melupakan keberadaanya.

"Ohh.." perempuan itu tak bisa merespon lagi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kasihan.

'Mudah sekali orang ini percaya, kalau pun ini adalah hari terakhirnya, ia tak akan minta untuk makan es krim, ia lebih menginginkan keselamatan Sasuke dan Naruto' batin Hinata kesal.

Setelah itu perempuan tadi pergi dengan wajah bersalahnya, seolah ia telah menyinggung Hinata. Hinata kembali menunduk ketika perempuan itu pergi, es krim didepannya masih harus dimakan dan Hinata tak mau melakukan itu. Terakhir kali ia memakan es krim ditempat ini, ia harus tersiksa selama seminggu, ia harus kehilangan ibunya, ia harus merasa ketakutan bahkan setelah dia berhasil lolos dari penculikan, tidak, ia tidak tidak mau lagi, ia tidak tahu siapa dan hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya lagi setelah memakan es krim ini.

"Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu, tidak bisakah aku tidak memakan eskrim ini?" Tanya Hinata pelan pada pria yang mengantarnya.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Ini perintah" ucapnya tegas.

Perkataan tegas pria itu membuat Hinata sadar, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain menuruti keinginan si peneror.

 **Look At Me**

Neji , Orochimaru dan Itachi sekarang sudah berada disekolah. Setelah mendapat informasi dari Orochimaru dua jam yang lalu, Neji langsung menghubungi Itachi. Awalnya ia berniat untuk menanyakan semua informasi pada Sasuke, tapi nyatanya Sasuke belum kembali dari sekolah parahnya lagi Hinata yang tadinya ada dirumah pun menghilang. Orochimaru yang saat itu berada disamping Neji, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sangat ingat bahwa ia menyuruh Sasuke kembali, kembali dalam artian kembali kerumah, bukannya kembali kesekolah.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Neji saat tidak menemukan Sasuke dan Hinata dimanapun.

"Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat" ucap Itachi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Peneror itu sudah lebih dulu membawa mereka" Kali ini Orochimaru yang menjawab.

Mendengar itu, Neji jadi kesal. "Bukankah kau bisa melacak keberadaan mereka?" Tanya Neji pada Itachi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? HP mereka mati sejam yang lalu jadi aku sudah tak bisa melacaknya" jawab Itachi kesal. Kepanikan Neji membuatnya ikut panik juga.

Bruukk

"Sial!" Neji memukul meja didepannya. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berada di kelas Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Menurutku, Sasuke dan Hinata tak akan sebodoh itu" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

Neji mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Mereka pasti akan berusaha meninggalkan jejak" lanjut Itachi. Mendengar itu Neji langsung mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kita berdua berpencar mencari petunjuk yang ditinggalkan mereka, dan Orochimaru bisakah kau mengecek CCTV disekolah ini?" pinta Neji.

"Tentu saja" Orochimaru mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Itachi. Setelah, Orochimaru pergi, Neji dan Itachi pun mulai melakukan tugas mereka.

Beberapa menit telah terlewat, Neji yang mendapat tugas mencari petunjuk didalam sekolah belum menemuka apapun sedankan Itachi yang mendapat tugas mencari diluar sekolah pun belum menemukan sesuatu yang penting.

Itachi diam sebentar, ia mencoba berpikir melalui sudut pandang Sasuke dan Hinata. Jika saat itu mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menuruti permintaan sipeneror, berarti mereka tak akan sempat memikirkar petunjuk apa yang akan mereka tinggalkan, atau malah mereka memang tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun, tapi kalaupun sempat meninggalkannya, mereka pasti akan meninggalkannya di saat-saat terakhir, dan menurut Itachi saat-saat terakhir mereka adalah saat mereka akan keluar dari sekolah. Dan tempat terakhir mereka berarti di gerbang sekolah, tapi Itachi tak menemukan apapun disana tadi. Kecuali kalau… Itachi langsun tersadar, ia pun menghubungi Orochimaru.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Orochimaru dari sebrang telpon.

"Gerbang disekolah ini ada berapa?" Tanya Itachi langsung.

"Selain gerbang utama, ada dua lagi" jawab Orochimaru tak mengerti.

"Dimana itu?" Tanya Itachi lai.

"Yang pertama ada di taman belakang dan satu lagi didekat udang sekolah"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, bagaiman keadaan CCTV?" Tanya Itachi sambil berlari menuju salah satu gerbang yang disebutkan Orochimaru ntadi.

"CCTVnya eror, mereka tak merekam apapun, bahkan dari sini aku tidak bisa melihat keberadaan kalian berdua"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Kurasa peneror itu sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan CCTV sekolah"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Dan Oh!. Aku baru sadar!" ucap Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Karena kau membahas gerbang, aku baru sadar kalau di taman belakang tak ada CCTVnya" ucap Orochimaru. "Karena itu gerbang disana sering menjadi tempat untuk siswa-siswa kabur dari sekolah"

'Itu dia! Pasti di sekitar taman belakang Hinata atau Sasuke meninggalkan jejak"

Deg

Itachi berhenti berlari saat ia sampai di ujung lorong menuju taman belakang. Ia menoleh melihat tembok disampinganya, ditembok itu terdapat tulisan.

'0882xxxxxx'

'HS'

"HS? Hinata Sasuke!"

 **TBC**

Huaaa Ita telatnya parah banget ya… Ita bener-bener gak ada waktu maap ya *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Ini aja Ita nulis sebelum berangkat TO karena itu Ita gak sempet balas review-review kalian *Nangis* maap.. maap.. tulisan juga jadi acak-acakan gini…

Walaupun Ita gak sempet balas review para readers Ita tetep mau bilang maksih karena udah baca dan makasi karena udah review…

Ita pergi TO dulu babay.. *lambai-lambai tangan*


	19. Chapter 19

_Sebelumnya.._

 _Deg_

 _Itachi berhenti berlari saat ia sampai di ujung lorong menuju taman belakang. Ia menoleh melihat tembok disampinganya, ditembok itu terdapat tulisan._

' _0882xxxxxx'_

' _HS'_

" _HS? Hinata Sasuke!"_

 **Look At Me**

"Hai Sasuke, selamat datang"

Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat orang yang menyapanya.

"Bagaimana rumahku? Waktu itu, aku belum sempat menunjukan bagian dalam rumahku pada kalian semua" lanjut orang itu.

Sasuke ingat, kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat dirinya dan Hinata masih seperti musuh dan harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama dirumah ini.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu putih yang sudah tertutup dibelakangnya kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Jadi ini bagian dalamnya?" Tanya Sasuke tenang. "Tidak buruk" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tenang sekali? Kukira kau akan terkejut"

"Tidak, kau salah, awalnya aku juga berfikir aku akan sangat terkejut tapi ternyata…Tidak" jawab Sasuke masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Hmmm.."Sasuke tampak berfikir. "Mungkin karena kau juga termasuk dari salah satu orang yang aku dan Naruto curigai, dan sebenarnya juga, dari awal aku lebih mencurigaimu dibanding tersangka lain"

"Wahh..Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yahh… kau tahu? Aku hanya sedikit berfikir saja.. Hinata mulai diteror lagi semenjak kedatanganmu" jawab Sasuke.

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak…" Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "..jadi, selama ini kau mengawasi kami dari sana, Gaara?" Sasuke menunjuk monitor-monitor yang berada dibelakang Gaara dengan dagunya. Di salah satu monitor, terlihat Hinata yang sedang menikmati,tidak, lebih tepatnya terpaksa makan es krim vanilla dengan seorang pria yang Sasuke yakin adalah kaki tangan Gaara, samar-samar Sasuke merasa pernah melihat toko es krim itu. Dimonitor lainnya terlihat Neji sedang mengelilingi sekolah lalu ada Orochimaru-sensei yang berada di ruang kepala sekolah, dan masih banyak monitor lainnya yang menunjukkan setiap sudut sekolah, toko es krim bahkan rumah ini.

Gaara mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa karena menyadari Sasuke sedang mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan alasan aku bisa sampai dicurigai, tapi..kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar" ucap Sasuke tak acuh. "Ahh.. bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"tanya Sasuke seolah baru sadar akan sesuatu.

Gaara kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seolah sedang mengejeknya. "Tentu saja, tapi aku tak yakin akan memberikannya" balas Gaara sambil mendekati Sasuke.

Duagh

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Gaara, hingga membuat pria itu jatuh kelantai. Sebelum Gaara sempat berdiri, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memegang kerah bajunya.

"Beri aku satu alasan agar aku tak membunuhmu sekarang?!"pinta Sasuke penuh penekanan. Kesabaran yang ditahannya semenjak melihat wajah Gaara diruangan ini sudah habis.

"Wahh.. seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa jadi sangat emosional hanya karena seorang 'HINATA'" ucap Gaara.

Sasuke kembali meninju wajah Gaara dan membuat Gaara harus menabrak sebuah kursi. "Hinata itu bukan 'Hanya', mengerti?!" ucap Sasuke marah.

Gaara tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke "Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu berfikir kau bisa membunuhku?" tanya Gaara tenang sambil membersihkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Duagh

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendapat sebuah pukulan yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kau itu hanya anak rumahan yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari keluargamu, tak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku yang selama masa kecil kuhabiskan untuk berkelahi" ucap Gaara sambil mendekati Sasuke yang terjatuh dilantai. Baru saja Gaara ingin memukul Sasuke lagi, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menendang perutnya sehingga Gaara terdorong beberapa meter dari tempat jatuhnya Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke langsung bangkit dan mendekati Gaara yang masih terhuyung.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa membunuhmu?"tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Ah.. ada satu lagi alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa membunuhku sekarang" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba, menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang siap untuk meninjunya.

Sasuke menatap Gaara penuh tanya. Gaara terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kalau aku mati sekarang, menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hinata dan Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Kau!?" Sasuke menarik kerah baju Gaara. "Dengarkan baik-baik! Kalau sampai kau menyentuh Hinata sedikit saja, aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari kematian!" ancam Sasuke.

Gaara menyeringai sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kerah bajunya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kita tidak bertengkar? Aku tidak mau bertemu Hinata dengan keadaan kacau"

 **Look At Me**

Hinata mengambil es krim vanilla didepannya ragu, sambil menahan tangis ia memasukkan satu sendok es krim ke mulutnya. Rasanya agak pahit, jelas sekali kalau obat ini sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur. Hinata berusaha menelan es krim itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak rasa pahit dimulutnya.

Setelah beberapa sendok dihabiskan Hinata, matanya mulai mengantuk, pandangannya semakin lama semakin buram hingga akhirnya semuanya menghitam.

 **Look At Me**

'Kalian berdua memang hebat' batin Itachi saat melihat nomor yang ditinggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Segera Itachi menghubungi Orochimaru, meminta seniornya itu untuk melacak nomor yang ditinggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Tak lama, hanya butuh beberapa menit, Orochimaru sudah dapat menemukan letak pemilik nomor. Itachi dan Neji pun segera pergi ketempat yang sudah ditemukan Orochimaru.

Dirumahnya, Gaara sedang tertawa melihat semua yang terjadi disekolah.

"Sasuke, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menatap pada salah satu layar monitor yang tadi tertutupi oleh tubuh Gaara sehingga Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaannya, monitor itu menunjukkan sebuah tembok bertuliskan nomor HP Hinata yang diberikan Gaara serta inisial namanya dan Hinata.

"Kau..?!" Sasuke menatap layar monitor itu tak percaya.

Gaara menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kau terkejut karena ada CCTV dilorong menuju taman belakang?"

"B-Bagaimana Bisa?" tanya Sasuke masih tak percaya, pasalnya ia sangat yakin jika dilorong itu tak ada CCTV.

"Sasuke, sebulan sebelum masuk kesekolah itu, aku sudah mencaritahu seluk beluk sekolah, guru-guru yang akan mengajarku, tempat-tempat yang cocok untuk menyiksa Hinata dan yahh termasuk letak-letak CCTV…" Gaara diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke. "…Hari ini adalah hari yang special untukku, aku tak ingin melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun, karena itu, aku meletakkan kamera tersembunyi disemua tempat yang tak memiliki CCTV, aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengganggu hari spesialku" ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar penjelasan Gaara."Lalu, Itachi dan Neji akan pergi kemana? Aku yakin mereka berdua bukan pergi ke tempat Hinata berada sekarang, benarkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, mereka berdua sudah masuk perangkapku, mulai sekarang mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi" Gaara menjawab dengan nada santai. "Oh.. benar juga! Karena Hinata sudah mau sampai, bisakah kau ikut denganku?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke menatap Gaara sinis "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sekarang?HAH?!"Bentak Sasuke kesal. "Jangan berani menyentuh Hinata!" ancam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sekarang kau bukan di posisi dimana kau bisa mengancamku, mengerti!" balas Gaara santai. "Lagpula, Hinata akan jadi orang terakhir yang akan kubunuh, jadi.. kau tenang saja, kalau belum terjadi apa-apa padamu berarti belum terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata" lanjut Gaara.

Didalam mobil, Neji dan Itachi masih mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan Orochimaru pada mereka.

"Kau yakin kita bisa menangkap pelakunya dan menyelamatkan Hinata?" tanya Neji ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi, kau harus tahu satu hal," jawab Itachi menggantung.

"Apa?" Tanya Neji agar Itachi melajutkan ucapannya.

"Sasuke itu cukup pintar, dia tak akan membiarkan orang yang menyakiti Hinata bebas begitu saja" lanjut Itachi

"Yahh, kalau rencana ini gagal, aku akan membunuh adikmu!" ancam Neji.

Itachi tertawa mendengar ancaman itu. "Baiklah, untuk sekarang kita serahkan Hinata pada Sasuke dan kita fokus pada petunjuk Orochimaru"

 **Look At Me**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan,berusaha menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Ruangan serba putih jadi hal pertama yang Hinata lihat, perlahan Hinata mulai mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, saat dirinya ingat, ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Hinata menatap sekeliling ruangan, ia mencoba mencari petunjuk tentan keberadaannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara seseorang. Dibelakang, Hinata menemukan Gaara yang sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Ga..Gaara?A..aku dimana? Sedang apa kau disini?"Bukankah tadi aku..i..itu.. Hinata mengehentikan ucapannya saat menyadari sesuatu. "Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata panik, seingatnya tadi ia sedang bersama kaki tangan peneror, seharusnya sekarang ia sedang berada ditempat peneror kan? Seharusnya ia pergi ketempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada kan? tapi kenapa Gaara ada disini? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Hinata kepada Gaara, tapi apapun itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencaritahu keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Gaara mendekati Hinata saat ia melihat Hinata panik.

"Hinata.." panggil Gaara sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata agar gadis itu memfokuskan dirinya pada Gaara. "Lihat aku, apa kau tak ingat aku?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap kedua bola mata Hinata.

Hinata mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinaa tak mengerti.

Gaara tertawa pelan mendengar reaksi Hinata. "Tentu saja kau tak ingat" ucap Gaara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini.." ucap Gaara sambil tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata. "Hinata-chan, mau tidak jadi temanku?" tanya Gaara pelan.

Deg..

" _Aku boleh memanggilmu 'Hinata-chan'?"_

' _Hinata-chan, mau tidak jadi temanku?'_

Sebuah suara terngiang ditelinga Hinata, suara yang sangat familiar tapi terkesan jauh, sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukannya sekaligus sangat ingin dilupakan. Sekarang, ketika suara itu kembali memenuhi ingatannya, Hinata melemah, tubuhnya bergetar bahkan kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri hingga Hinata jatuh terduduk didepan Gaara. Jantung Hinata berdebar sangat kencang seolah ia sudah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga namun menyakitkan juga jika masih terus diingat.

 _Hinata kecil meringkuk diujung ruangan, ruangan serba putih yang sangat menakutkan. Disana Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, hal terakhir yang Hinata ingat hanyalah es krim vanilla yang sedang dinikmatinya bersama supir pribadi keluarganya. Sekarang ia sudah berada diruangan yang bahkan tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya, entah sudah berapa lama, yang jelas sekarang ia ingin bertemu Ibunya atau Ayahnya atau Neji atau Sasuke atau siapapun orang yang dikenalnya._

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

 _Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari sebuah lorong yang berada didepan ruangan tempatnya berada. Hinata segera mendekati pintu ruangan yang terkunci, kemudian ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu, berharap semoga orang yang sedang berjalan diluar mendengarnya._

" _Tolong aku!" teriak Hinata dari dalam ruangan._

 _Cklek_

 _Hinata tersentak ketika pintu yang diketuknya terbuka, diluar ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurnya. Anak itu mengerjap ketika melihat Hinata._

" _Kau siapa?" Tanya Hinata dan anak laki-laki itu bersamaan._

" _Aku anak dari pemilik rumah ini" jawab anak laki-laki itu duluan._

" _Ohh.. ini rumahmu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa disini, tapi.. apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Hinata ragu._

 _Belum sempat Hinata mendapat jawaban dari anak laki-laki itu, seorang pria dewasa datang. Pria itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan dimata Hinata, rambut berwarna merah sama seperti anak laki-laki didepannya, badan tegap, dan mata yang menatap Hinata tajam membuat Hinata harus menundukkan kepalanya karena ketakutan._

 _Blamm_

 _Hinata tersentak ketika pintu didepannya kembali tertutup, Hinata berteriak, meminta orang yang diluar membukakan pintu untuknya. Hening, tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari luar, Hinata yakin didepan sana sudah tak ada siapapun lagi._

 _Dua hari kemudian.._

 _Hinata sudah menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diculik, orang yang menculiknya adalah pria menyeramkan yang dilihatnya dua hari yang lalu. Hinata tak diijinkan keluar dari ruangan putih ini, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menonton semua kejadian yang terjadi dirumahnya melalui monitor-monitor yang berada diruangan. Hinata dipaksa untuk melihat kehancuran yang dialami keluarganya, Hinata tak tahu apa tujuan penculik itu yang jelas Hinata membencinya._

 _Disaat Hinata mulai merasa frustasi, anak itu muncul dihadapan Hinata, anak laki-laki berambu merah yang dua hari lalu ditemuinya. Anak itu tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu ruangan, membuat Hinata tersentak. Hinata sudah cukup trauma mendengar suara pintu itu terbuka, karena setiap kali pintu itu terbuka, Hinata selalu mendapat siksaan baik secara fisik maupun psikisnya. Karena itu, saat pintu itu terbuka, Hinata cepat-cepat mundur kepojok ruangan, tapi saat sudut matanya mendapati sosok anak laki-laki yang dikenalnya, Hinata mengernyit._

" _Hai" sapa anak laki-laki itu lembut._

 _Mendengar sapaan yang lembut seperti itu, Hinata jadi menangis. Selama dua hari ini Hinata selalu mendengar kata-kata kasar yang membuat telinganya serasa ingin pecah._

" _Jangan menangis" ucap anak itu lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar khawatir. Sambil mendekati Hinata, anak laki-laki itu mengamati seluruh ruangan seolah baru pertama kali melihat ruangan ini. Pandangan anak itu berhenti saat melihat monitor-monitor yang digantung di tembok ruangan, monitor-monitor itu menunjukkan sebuah tempat yang ia tak tahu dimana._

" _A..aku i..ingin pu..pulang..hiks.." ditengah-tengah tangisnya Hinata berusaha berbicara._

" _Namamu siapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu._

" _Hiks.. .aku..Hinata" Hinata berusaha menjawab._

" _Hinata, maaf, kurasa aku tak bisa membawamu pulang, aku tak bisa melawan ayahku"ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil menghapus air mata Hinata._

" _A..ayah?" tanya Hinata bingung._

" _Ya, orang yang membawamu kesini adalah ayahku"_

 _Mendengar itu Hinata kembali menangis, padahal ia sangat berharap anak laki-laki didepannya ini akan membantu tapi nyatanya anak didepannya adalah anak dari orang yang menculiknya._

" _Maafkan ayahku ya Hinata, Ayahku memang jadi sedikit aneh semenjak Ibuku meninggal dunia.." ucapan anak itu menggantung, Hinata melihat anak itu sedang menatap langit-langit ruangan, kalau Hinata boleh menebak sepertinya anak ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, mungkin tentang ibunya yang meninggal. "Tapi.. ayahku sebenarnya baik, aku yakin nanti dia akan membawamu pulang" anak laki-laki itu melanjutkan, kali ini ia sudah kembali menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata bisa melihat senyuman itu begitu rapuh, senyum layaknya orang yang sudah lelah dengan kehidupan. Melihat pemandangan ini, Hinata reflek memeluk anak didepannya ini, mencoba memberi kekuatan padanya. Konyol bukan, padahal saat ini Hinata juga sedang merasa ketakutan, tapi melihat anak didepannya yang begitu rapuh Hinata jadi tak tega, Hinata merasa apa yang dialaminya sekarang tak seburuk dengan apa yang sudah dialami anak ini dimasa lalu._

 _Anak laki-laki itu balas memeluk Hinata. "Aku boleh memanggilmu 'Hinata-chan'?" tanya anak laki-laki itu masih sambil memeluk Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

" _Hinata-chan, mau tidak jadi temanku?" tanya anak itu lagi._

" _Hmm, tentu saja" ucap Hinata yakin._

 _Keesokannya, anak laki-laki itu datang lagi ke ruangan Hinata. Saat itu Hinata sedang menangis ketakutan._

" _Hinata-chan jangan menangis" ucap anak itu sambil mengusap air mata Hinata._

 _Anak itu selalu datang setiap kali Hinata menangis, ia datang sekedar untuk mengatakan 'Jangan menangis' tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata merasa baikan. Bagi Hinata, Ayah anak ini seperti iblis sedangkan anaknya ini seperti malaikat. Hinata yakin, sifat baiknya ini diturunkan oleh ibunya yang sudah meninggal dunia, mungkin karena sifat mereka yang mirip, anak ini jadi merasa sangat kehilangan saat ibunya meninggal._

" _Aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Hinata pada anak laki-laki itu suatu hari._

" _Tentu saja" jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum._

" _Ibumu..bagaimana ibumu bisa meninggal?" tanya Hinata ragu, tapi saat melihat reaksi anak laki-laki itu, Hinata merasa menyesal karena sudah menanyakannya. Ekspresi anak itu berubah kaku, seperti sedang menahan amarah, kesedihan, kebencian, sekaligus ketakutan._

" _Maaf, tak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal itu" ucap Hinata cepat-cepat sebelum anak itu tenggelam kedalam masa lalunya yang pahit._

" _Tak apa Hinata-chan, kau boleh menanyakan apapun karena kau itu temanku.." anak itu berhenti sebentar untuk menghembuskan nafas, seolah apa yang akan dikatakannya sebentar lagi adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dikatakan. "Ibuku, dia bunuh diri" lanjut anak itu._

 _Mendegar itu, Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya. "Ke..kenapa?" tanya Hinata disela-sela keterkejutannya._

 _Anak itu menerawang "Dua tahun lalu, bisnis Ayahku hancur, semenjak itu Ayahku jadi orang yang sangat pemarah, Ayahku sering bertengkar dengan Ibu dan sering memukuli Ibu, mungkin Ibu merasa frustasi hingga akhirnya Ibu melakukan hal mengerikan itu" ucap anak laki-laki itu menjelaskan._

 _Hinata bisa melihat tubuh anak laki-laki itu bergetar hebat saat menceritakan masa lalunya. Hinata memegang tangan anak itu, berusaha memberi kekuatan._

" _Kau tahu Hinata? Dihari Ibu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, aku sedang bermain ditaman bermain bersama adikku, seharusnya.. seharusnya aku tidak bermain hari itu, seharusnya aku ada dirumah dan menemani Ibu, aku tahu Ibu sedang kesulitan tapi aku malah bermain" kali ini anak laki-laki itu menceritakan penyesalannya yang amat dalam, Hinata yang melihat anak itu sudah terlihat sangat hancur memutuskan untuk memeluknya, Hinata berusaha memberi ketenangan pada anak itu._

" _Ini bukan salahmu" ucap Hinata yakin._

" _Kau benar, ini bukan salahku, yang salah adalah orang yang membuat bisnis Ayahku hancur, orang itu, jika aku bertemu dengan orang itu aku pasti akan membunuhnya" ucap anak laki-laki itu penuh amarah._

 _Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, tapi Hinata juga tak bisa berkomentar apapun. "Sekarang jangan bersedih lagi" ucap Hinata sambil melepas pelukannya._

" _Gaara!"_

 _Hinata dan anak laki-laki itu sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar bentakan seseorang dari arah pintu ruangan. Ternyata ayah anak laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Saat itu, Hal yang terakhir Hinata lihat adalah anak laki-laki itu diseret keluar oleh ayahnya._

 _Setelah hari itu, anak laki-laki yang selama ini menemani Hinata tak pernah muncul lagi. Hinata jadi harus menghadapi kemarahan Ayahnya sendirian, tak ada orang yang bisa menghiburnya lagi. Hinata merasa akan gila, untungnya dua hari kemudian Hinata diselamatkan meskipun dihari itu Hinata juga harus kehilangan sang Ibu._

"Gaara.." panggil Hinata lirih. Ingatan lima tahun lalu sudah kembali sepenuhnya kedalam ingatan Hinata. Lima tahun lalu, saat dirinya berhasil lolos dari penculikkan, Hinata sangat terguncang, apalagi saat dia harus kehilangan Ibunya. Karena itu, banyak sekali hal yang Hinata lupakan, hal yang bisa diingatnya hanyalah kejadian di hari terakhir Hinata berada di tempat ini, tempat dimana Ibunya meninggal dunia, yaa benar tempat ini, Hinata juga ingat tempat ini sekarang. Tempa Hinata menghabiskan waktu seminggu yang sangat menyiksa.

"Hinata, kau sudah ingat aku?" tanya Gaara sambil berjongkok didepan Hinata. "Hinata-chan, lama tak bertemu" ucap Gaara lagi seolah ia sangat merindukan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Gaara. "Gaara, maafkan aku" ucap Hinata, saat itu juga air mata Hinata menetes. Pantas saja, saat pertama kali Hinata berkunjung kerumah Gaara, ingatan tentang penculikan dirinya kembali begitu saja, ternyata karena rumah inilah yang menyimpan semua kenangan yang yang ingin dilupakan Hinata.

Setelah ingatannya kembali, Hinata mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, dimana ia berada sekarang? Kenapa ia berada disini? Kenapa Gaara bisa ada disini? semua pertanyaan yang tadi berkeliaran dikepala Hinata mulai terjawab satu per satu, bahkan Hinata sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang selama ini meneror dirinya termasuk alasan kenapa ia diteror, semua hal yang ingin ditanyakannya selama ini sudah terjawab, dan jawaban yang didapatkannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis" ucap Gaara sambil mengusap air mata Hinata, persis seperti dulu, dan itu membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hinata, kau ingat, dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan membunuh orang yang menghancurkan bisnis Ayahku.." ucap Gaara lagi.

Mendengar itu, Hinata hanya bisa diam, Hinata sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Gaara.

"Tapi Hinata, setelah kejadian lima tahun lalu, aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang menghancurkan bisnis ayahku, aku hanya akan membunuh orang yang paling berharga untuknya, sama seperti yang orang itu lakukan padaku"Gaara melanjutkan.

"Iya benar, lakukan itu saja, lagipula dari awal ini permasalahan keluargamu dan keluargaku, jadi jangan libatkan Naruto dan Sasuke, kumohon" pinta Hinata.

Gaara mendengus geli ketika mendengar permintaan Hinata. "Hinata-chan, sepertinya kau salah paham.." Gaara sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Hinata, dan gadis itu hanya menatapnya bingung. "Mungkin benar, orang yang menghancurkan bisnis Ayahku dan akhirnya membuat Ibuku bunuh diri adalah Ayahmu, tapi bagiku, orang yang sudah membunuh Ayahku adalah dirimu, Hinata"

Hinata membelalak ketika mendengarnya.

"Karena itu, aku akan membunuh orang yang paling berharga bagimu, setelah itu, aku akan membunuhmu dan Neji, karena kalian adalah orang yang paling berharga untuk Ayahmu" ucap Gaara melanjutkan.

"Ga..Gaara-kun, kumohon jangan lakukan itu" pinta Hinata lirih, Hinata tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya, mendapati kenyataan Gaara-lah yang melakukan semua ini, Hinata jadi melemah, ia tak bisa marah, tak bisa membenci, bahkan ia tak bisa untuk sekedar kecewa dengan tindakan Gaara. Hinata mengerti perasaan sakit yang dirasakan Gaara karena harus kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya bahkan saat umurnya masih kecil, yaitu Ibunya, karena Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama saat Ibunya meninggal dunia, tapi setidaknya Hinata masih punya Ayahnya, Hinata masih punya Neji, masih punya Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara, dia hanya punya Ayahnya yang meskipun sedikit gila, tapi Ayahnyalah satu-satunya sandaran hidup Gaara, disaat Ayahnya meninggalkannya juga, Hinata tak tahu seberapa besar rasa sakit yang didapat Gaara, dan yang paling Hinata benci adalah semua yang dialami Gaara adalah ulahnya dan keluarganya, karena itu bagaimana bisa Hinata membenci Gaara?

Hinata menangis, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Hinata, sudah kubilang jangan menangis, aku bahkan belum menunjukan kejutanku padamu" ucap Gaara sambil berdiri. Gaara melangkah mendekati monitor-monitor yang tertempel di tembok. Hinata hanya bisa melihat pergerakan Gaara dari belakang, ia tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi.

Gaara berhenti tepat didepan monitor-monitor itu, kemudian ia mengambil remote dan menekan salah satu tombolnya, seketika muncul pemandanan yang membuat Hinata bisa bernafas lega sekaligus takut. Di salah satu layar monitor, terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi putih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata tak tahu Sasuke berada diruangan mana, yang jelas Hinata yakin ruangan itu ada dirumah ini juga karena desainnya ruangan yang Sasuke tempati masih sama dengan ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Sedangkan, di monitor lainnya, Hinata melihat Naruto sedang berbaring lemah disebuah ruangan, ruangannya sangat usang, bukan ruangan putih seperti yang ditempatinya dan yang ditempati Sasuke. Dimanakah itu?

"Hinata, sebutkan satu nama diantara mereka berdua yang paling ingin kau selamatkan" pinta Gaara pelan namun efeknya sangat besar bagi Hinata. apa maksud Gaara kali ini?

"A..A..Ku..Ga..Gaara, apa maksudmu?"

"Ah… aku tahu! .." ucap Gaara tiba-tiba seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. "Kau datang kesini karena ingin meyelamatkan Naruto kan? kalau begitu, Sasuke biar aku bunuh saja ya, setelah itu aku akan membebaskan Naruto, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ga..Gaara..ku..kumohon..jangan lakukan itu" Hinata memohon pada Gaara.

"Oh..atau, karena keadaannya sudah begini, aku yakin kau jadi ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke juga.." Gaara berhenti sebentar untuk menghembuskan nafasnya seolah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membingungkan. "Tapi Hinata, aku tetap harus membunuh salah satu diantara mereka agar permainan ini tetap menyenangkan, bagaimana kalau begini saja.." ucap Gaara sambil mendekati Hinata. "Kau, sebutkan siapa diantara mereka yang paling ingin kau selamatkan, orang yang kau pilih nantinya akan aku bunuh dan yang tidak kaupilih akan aku bebaskan" tawar Gaara sambil mendudukan dirinya didepan Hinata. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kau akan melihat orang yang paling ingin kau selamatkan mati" Gaara terkekeh saat mengucapkannya seolah ini memang permainan yang menyenangkan.

Hinata tiba-tiba memegang tangan Gaara, sama seperti dulu, setiap kali Gaara merasa ketakutan Hinatalah yang akan membuatnya tenang. Sekarang pun sama, mungkin diluar Gaara terlihat menikmati permainan yang dibuatnya ini, tapi Hinata tahu ini pasti menyakitkan untuk Gaara.

"Gaara,hentikanlah, kau bukan orang yang seperti ini, aku percaya padamu" ucap Hinata penuh pengertian. Setelah mengatakan itu, sekilas Hinata melihat ekspresi sedih Gaara, tapi hanya sekilas karena setelah itu, Gaara kembali memasang wajah polosnya, wajah polos yang meyimpan sejuta dendam.

"Hinata, jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau mengerti aku" ucap Gaara sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari tangannya. Setelah itu Gaara kembali berdiri. "Karena kau tidak mau memilih, aku akan membunuh keduanya saja" ucap Gaara lagi kali ini ia mendekati monitor.

"Gaara, aku tidak mengerti" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Gaara terkekeh mendenar itu "Kau tidak perlu mengerti aku,Hinata.. kau hanya perlu tahu saja" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Bukankah begitu cara kita berteman, tak perlu saling mengerti, apapun yang kulakukan kau tidak perlu mengerti kau hanya perlu tahu dan ikuti saja"

" _Kau tidak perlu mengerti aku, Gaara.. kau hanya cukup tahu saja mengenaiku"_

Hinata ingat perkataan itu, perkataan yang diucapkannya saat ia menceritakan tentang Sasuke, dulu, Hinata mengatakan itu pada Gaara karena ia pikir Gaara memang tak perlu terlibat terlalu jauh kedalam permasalahannya dengan Sasuke dan peneror, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Bukan begitu, aku bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan, aku mengerti dan aku akan tetap mengikutinya Gaara, yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa kau bisa menahan kebencianmu padaku selama ini?" tanya Hinata.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Gaara mengernyit. "Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin membunuhmu Hinata" ucap Gaara kali ini tak ada nada polos dalam bicaranya, Gaara serius.

"Kalau aku adalah dirimu, mungkin aku sudah lama membunuh Hinata, atau mungkin aku akan bunuh diri karena tak sanggup menanggung kebencian itu sendiri, tapi kau bisa menahannya, kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi. Hinata harus tahu apa yang membuat Gaara mampu bertahan selama ini, mungkin jika ia tahu ia bisa menghentikan Gaara.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya tak mau membunuhmu semudah itu, aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan, kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayang, aku juga ingin membuatmu kehilangan orang yang kau sayang, tapi aku tak tahu siapa orang yang paling kau sayangi Hinata, karena itu aku harus mencaritahu dulu.." Gaara berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas. "..dan soal aku tak bunuh diri, kau benar, setelah kejadian itu aku sudah mencoba untuk bunuh diri beberapa kali, bahkan saat aku sudah mulai menerormu aku masih mencoba untuk bunuh diri, kau ingat? hampir satu tahun aku tak menerormu lagi?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata ingat, tahun lalu Gaara memang menghilang, Hinata tak pernah mendapat terror . setelah diingatkan, Hinata baru sadar mengenai hal itu, kemana Gaara? kenapa ia menghilang?

"Dipercobaan bunuh diriku yang terakhir aku benar-benar hampir mati, tapi pamanku menyelamatkanku, dan setelah itu aku dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa, kurasa paman juga sudah frustasi karena harus selalu menyelamatkanku setiap kali aku mencoba untuk bunuh diri, aku berada dirumah sakit jiwa itu selama setahun, dan yaah aku memang baru keluar beberapa bulan lalu"

Hinata membelalak ketika mendengarcerita Gaara, jadi alasan dirinya tak diteror tahun lalu karena Gaara sedang berada dirumah sakit jiwa?

"Kau tahu? Mereka mengijinkan aku keluar karena mereka kira aku sudah tak akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi, tapi mereka tak pernah menanyakan alasan mengapa aku tak mau melakukannya lagi? Aku akan memberitahumu Hinata.. Itu karena aku tak mau membiarkan diriku mati sementara dirimu masih hidup dengan tenang, sejak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu,aku jadi tak mau bunuh diri lagi" jelas Gaara. "Apa kau sudah puas? Sekarang bisakah kita melanjutkan permainan kita?" tanya Gaara sambil memainkan remote yang dipegangnya, Hinata tak tahu itu remote apa tapi sepertinya remote itu bisa langsung membunuh Sasuke atau Naruto jika Gaara menekan salah satu tombolnya.

"Jadi, alasanmu tidak mau mati karena aku? Kalau begitu jika aku sudah mati nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada dirimu? Apa kau akan hidup bahagia? Atau kau akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi?" tanya Hinata lagi., mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Gaara danri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Setelah membunuhmu dan yang lain, kau pikir aku masih bisa hidup bahagia?" Gaara balas bertanya dengan nada tak percaya seolah pertanyaan Hinata adalah pertanyaa teraneh yang pernah didengarnya.

"Jadi setelah membunuh kami semua kau tak akan bahagia? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan bunuh diri setelah semua ini?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Gaara.

"Tidak, Gaara maafkan aku, kurasa aku tidak mau mati, karena aku tak ingin kau mati, kau bilang kau hidup sampai sekarang karena ingin balas dendam padaku kan? kalau begitu lakukanlah, teruslah balas dendam padaku, tapi, aku tak akan mati" tegas Hinata.

"Kau..!" geram Gaara. "Kau pikir dengan mengatakan kau tidak mau mati maka kau tidak akan mati? Hah? Kau tidak sadar situasi ya? Baiklah, seperti keinginanmu, aku akan membunuhmu dulu" ucap Gaara penuh amarah. Gaara mendekati Hinata dan mencekik gadis itu, Hinata yang tiba-tiba mendapat serangan langsung jatuh tertidur dilantai, tangannya mencoba menggapai lehernya yang dicekik Gaara. wajah Hinata sudah mulai memerah, ia sulit bernafas.

"G..Gh..Ra" Hinata masih berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Gaara dari lehernya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu kalau kau bisa mati kapanpun aku mau!" desis Gaara tepat ditelinga Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata masih berusaha memukul tangan Gaara yang mencekiknya, meskipun ia tahu itu tak akan berhasil tapi tak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan lagi dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini. Disaat pandangan Hinata mulai memburam, Hinata merasa Gaara melepaskan cekikannya, sebelum Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya, ia mendengar suara yang amat keras, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya, dengan matanya yang memburam Hinata hanya bisa melihat seseorang sedang menghajar Gaara.

'Sasuke' batin Hinata.

Gelap.

TBC

Pojok review

 **hinatachannn2505:** ohhh maap maap, Ita gak bisa up kilat…

 **NurmalaPrieska:** hehehe tbc itu emang datang diwaktu yang gak tepat :D maap ya Ita gak bisa up kilat

 **eien desu:** seerius nih seru :) Ita jadi terharu :p hehehe maap ya gak bisa up kilat

 **HipHipHuraHura:** hehe sekarang udah ketemu kan?

 **Rapita Azzalia :** oke kalau gitu tunggu next chapnya ya..

 **Ayra Uzumaki :** heyy juga Ayra.. oh ya? Ita emang butuh tokoh yang baik, tapi kelihatan jahat buat dijadiin kambing hitam dan akhirnya terpilihlah Orochimaru :D

 **Morita Naomi** **:** hehe maap-maap Ita kelamaan yaa? Ini udah Up, terus baca ya jangan gondok nungguin Ita yang lama banget Up nya

 **Baby niz 137 :** Maap ya Ita gak Up kilat lagi :( :(

 **enydekacha :** wow emang Ita ngaretnya sampe berbulan-bulan ya? Maap maap Ita sampe gak sadar hehehe tapi tenang ini fict tetep dilanjutin kok sampe tamat.

 **hyuga ashikawa :** Tenang disini Hina juga udah tau kok :D

 **cintya cleadizzlibratheea :** maap ya gak bisa kilat :D

 **ujichan** **:** boleh dongg…panggil aja aku Ita.. wihhh makasih lohh atas pujiannya *mulai ke ge-eran *****

wahh beneran udah baca 3x? maap ya Ita gak bisa up kilat, kalau soal abisnya sih, chap depan juga udah jadi chap terakhir, jadi baca terus yaa sampe endingnya.. :D

 **mayyaaaa** : hehehe ini udah di up tapi gak klat maap ya..

 **sonya ade854 II** makasih loh karena udah baca :)

 **Guest** ahhh maap Ita gak sengaja ngaretnya *mana ada ngaret yang gak sengaja* tapi ini udah up kan? :D

Fiuhhhh fiuhhh akhirnya Ita bisa nyelesaiin chap ini, maap ya kalau Ita ngaret sampe berbulan-bulan gitu.. :) *jadi gak enak*

Ini aja Ita baru bisa nulis karena Ita baru selesaii TO, UAS, US plus Ujian Praktek jadi baru sempet deh.. maap maap.. mungkin chap depan Ita bakal UP habis UN…

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong chap depan, chap depan itu bakal jadi chap terakhir di ff Look At Me ini…

Sebelum bener-bener tamat, Ita mau minta kritik dan sarannya dari readers2 yang udah baca sampe sekarang, terutama dari cara penulisan Ita, mungkin ada readers yang kurang paham sama cara Ita deskripsiin sesuatu atau yang lainnya, apapun deh pokoknya kalian boleh kasih kritik dan sarannya kalau ada yang kurang.. tpi, kalau soal typo Ita udah sadar emang Ita banyak typonya hehehe.. maklum nulisnya buru-buru *Watados*

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review

Sampai ketemu di chap terakhir minna!


	20. Chapter 20

_Sebelumnya_

 _Disaat pandangan Hinata mulai memburam, Hinata merasa Gaara melepaskan cekikannya, sebelum Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya, ia mendengar suara yang amat keras, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya, dengan matanya yang memburam Hinata hanya bisa melihat seseorang sedang menghajar Gaara._

' _Sasuke' batin Hinata._

 _Gelap._

 **Look At Me**

 _Tiga jam yang lalu…_

" _Aku yakin bangunan itu" Neji menunjuk salah satu bangunan tua yang berjarak kurang dari 100 meter dari tempatnya ._

 _Sekarang ini, Neji dan Itachi sedang mengamati sebuah bangunan tua dari dalam mobil, sebuah bangunan yang menjadi hasil dari pelacakan Orochimaru._

" _Baiklah, siapa yang akan jadi umpan?" tanya Itachi santai. "Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan lempar koin?" tawar Itachi._

 _Neji mendengus ketika mendengarnya. "Kau masih sempat main-main? Aku tidak bisa jadi umpan karena aku harus menyelamatkn adikku" ucap Neji kesal._

" _Heii! adikku juga ada disana!" balas Itachi tak terima._

" _Ya, tapi adikmu-lah yang merencanakan ini, jadi sebagai kakak kau harus bertanggung jawab" ucapNeji lagi._

 _Mendengar ucapan terakhir Neji, Itachi hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku yang akan jadi umpan, dan kau selamatkan adikmu" ucap Itachi sambil turun dari mobil, setelah Itachi turun, Neji langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya dan pergi ketempat Hinata dan Sasuke berada._

" _Halo, Orochimaru?" Neji mencoba menghubungi Orochimaru._

" _Ya?" jawab Orochimaru disebrang telpon._

" _Aku sedang menuju tempat Hinata, jadi kirimkan polisi ke tempat Itachi dan Hinata" pinta Neji._

" _Baiklah"_

" _Apa kau sudah bisa meretas CCTV disana?" tanya Neji lagi._

" _Sedang kulakukan"_

" _Cepatlah"_

 _Tutttt.._

 _Sambungan terputus._

 _Disebuah ruangan, Sasuke sedang sibuk mengamati jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, itu berarti Sasuke sudah berada dirumah ini lebih dari tiga jam._

" _Apa Hinata sudah sampai?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa._

" _Tentu saja, dia sedang tertidur sekarang"_

 _Gaara, Sasuke yakin orang yang menjawab itu adalah Gaara. Entah dimana keberadaan orang itu sekarang yang jelas Sasuke yakin Gaara sedang mengamatinya dan Hinata melalui monitor-monitor sialan itu._

" _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sasuke lagi._

" _Tenang saja, aku belum melakukan apapun" suara Gaara kembali terdengar diruangan serba putih ini._

" _Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata" ucap Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa putih yang berada diruangan ini._

 _Suara tawa terdengar. "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membunuhku?"_

" _Kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Sasuke lagi._

 **Look At Me**

Buaghh

Gaara terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang saat menerima pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang sudah pingsan didekat sofa.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Gaara tak percaya. Jelas-jelas saat ini monitor masih menunjukkan Sasuke yang sedang terduduk dikursi putih, tapi kenapa sekarang dia berada disini?

"Aku hanya perlu mendobrak pintumu saja hingga terbuka" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tapi di CCTV.."

"Ahh CCTV itu, sepertinya Itachi atau Neji sudah meretasnya..dan satu lagi, sepertinya Naruto juga sudah selamat" jawab Sasuke santai.

"A-Apa maksudmu, mereka sudah masuk kedalam jebakanku?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan Itachi, dia memang menyebalkan dan mungkin terlihat sedikit bodoh tapi kemampuannya itu cukup menganggumkan, dan Neji juga, kalau soal adiknya kurasa dia bisa lakukan apapun" ucap Sasuke yakin. "Lagipula, masuk kedalam jebakanmu adalah salah satu rencana kami"

"Kalian merencanakan ini? sejak kapan?"

"Eumm mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu.."

" _Oh iya, Sasuke ,sejak kapan Gaara mengetahui soal terror itu?" tanya Naruto._

" _Apa?" Sasuke balas bertanya karena tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto._

" _Itu, kemarin saat aku ingin menceritakan pada Hinata soal kecurigaanku pada Orochimaru-sensei, Gaara ada disana, dan Hinata bilang Gaara juga sudah mengetahui masalah ini" jelas Naruto._

" _Ohh itu, Kurasa Gaara tahu lebih dulu dibanding aku"_

"Yang jelas sejak aku beberapa kali memergokimu sedang membuntuti Naruto, awalnya aku tak sadar tapi kemudian aku tahu kau mulai membuntuti Naruto sejak kau tahu Naruto mengetahui soal terror ini, benarkan?"

"Jadi itu alasan kau lebih mencurigaiku dibanding Orochimaru?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku lebih mencurigaimu karena kau menyebalkan"

Gaara tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus melihat reaksi Gaara "Menurutku, kau sedang dalam posisi kalah, tapi kau masih bisa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Gaara mengangguk "Ini sangat lucu.."

"Lucu?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Gaara.

"..Sebenarnya aku tak pernah memperhitungkan kedatangan Orochimaru sebelumnya, aku tak menyangka kedatanganku kesekolah bisa bersamaan dengan kedatangan guru baru" lanjut Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Intinya, dari awal aku memang ingin kalian menemukanku, tapi karena kedatangan Orochimaru keinginan itu sedikit terhambat.

"Jadi maksudmu, dari awal kau memang ingin ditangkap?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Lagi-lagi Gaara tertawa. "Aku bilang, aku ingin kalian menemukanku, menemukanku bukan berarti kalian bisa menangkapku" ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau kami menemukanmu, sudah pasti kau akan tertangkap" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Kalau kau memang ingin sekali menangkapku, kenapa tidak kau lakukan saat kau tahu akulah penerornya?" tanya Gaara serius.

"Aku memang yakin kau adalah penerornya, tapi aku juga harus memastikan Orochimaru sebenarnya ada dipihak siapa, saat itu aku belum tahu kalau Orochimaru ada di pihak kami.." Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan "..Kalau ternyata dia ada dipihakmu, percuma saja aku menangkapmu, karena Orochimaru bisa saja langsung membunuh Hinata" jawab Sasuke.

"Yahh terserah, tapi kau harus tahu, aku lebih baik mati dari pada ditangkap dan jika aku mati nanti, aku pastikan kalian berdua sudah mati lebih dulu" ucap Gaara dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat, karena kau tak punya waktu lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk monitor-monitor yang sekarang berada di belakang Gaara menggunakan dagunya.

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat monitor-monitor yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan keadaan didepan gerbang rumahnya, didepan sana sudah banyak sekali polisi yang mengepung. Melihat keadaan itu, Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Sebelum mereka sampai kesini, bagaimana jika kita menyelesaikan permasalahan kita dulu?" tawar Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar tawaran Sasuke, entah kenapa ia yakin tawaran itu hanyalah jebakan.

"Kau tidak perlu curiga seperti itu, aku mengatakan ini karena aku sangat ingin membunuhmu tapi, jika mereka sampai kesini lebih dulu maka aku tak akan bisa mendapat kesempatan seperti ini lagi" jelas Sasuke tiba-tiba seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Gaara.

"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang akan mati lebih dulu"

 **Look At Me**

 _Setelah melihat Gaara yang semakin sering membuntuti Naruto, Sasuke langsung menemui kakaknya untuk mencaritahu soal Gaara, entah kenapa ia merasa semakin hari Gaara semakin mencurigakan._

" _Itachi, bisakah kau mencaritahu latar belakang orang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara?" pinta Sasuke pada Itachi._

" _Siapa dia?" Itachi balas bertanya._

" _Dia teman sekelasku, tapi.." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa ragu dengan apa yang dipikirkannya._

" _Tapi?" pancing Itachi yang sudah terlanjur penasaran._

 _Sasuke mengehembuskan nafasnya. "Tapi entah kenapa aku mencurigainya sebagai orang yang meneror Hinata, apakah itu mungkin?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi._

" _Mungkin saja, kita tidak punya sedikitpun petunjuk tentang sipeneror, jadi siapapun bisa jadi tersangka" jawab Itachi santai._

" _Tapi, orang itu adalah teman Hinata, dia adalah orang pertama yang tahu mengenai terror ini" Sasuke menyangkal jawaban Itachi._

" _Teman Hinata?" Itachi mengulang perkataan Sasuke dengan nada terkejut. Itachi memang tak tahu banyak tentang Hinata tapi ada satu hal yang Itachi yakini, Sasuke adalah teman Hinata yang sangat berharga begitupun sebaliknya. Semenjak kejadian penculikan itu, Itachi memang tak pernah melihat Sasuke bersama Hinata lagi, tapi Itachi juga tahu Hinata bukan hanya menjauhi Sasuke namun semua orang yang ada didekatnya, jadi tidak mungkin Hinata tiba-tiba berteman dengan seseorang hingga mempercayakan rahasianya pada orang itu, kalaupun iya, Itachi yakin orang itu seharusnya Sasuke._

" _Hmm.." Sasuke berdehem, sebenarnya ia malas mengakui keberadaan Gaara yang dekat dengan Hinata. "Apa aku mencurigainya karena cemburu?" tanya Sasuke. Pertanyaannya terdengar main-main tapi Sasuke sangat-sangat serius ketika menanyakan itu pada Itachi._

 _Entah kenapa Itachi mulai mengerti perasaan adiknya ini. "Apa yang membuatmu mencurigainya?" tanya Itachi akhirnya._

" _Kau tahu kan soal peneror yang mengetahui semua yang diketahui Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi. "Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu tentang terror ini sejak lama, tapi peneror itu tak pernah mengincarnya dan aku yakin itu karena Hinata tak tahu tentang Naruto" Sasuke melanjutkan._

" _Lalu?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti._

" _Beberapa hari lalu, Naruto berbicara dengan Hinata soal terror ini, dan saat itu ada orang lain selain Hinata.."_

" _Dan orang itu Gaara?" Itachi memotong perkataan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mengangguk. "Semenjak itu beberapa kali aku memergoki Gaara sedang membuntuti Naruto atau mengamatinya dari jauh"_

 _Itachi mengangguk paham._

" _Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang aneh, Gaara juga sudah lama mengetahui masalah terror ini dan jelas-jelas Hinata sendirilah yang menceritakannya tapi, sipeneror tak pernah mengincar Gaara padahal dulu Neji langsung celaka saat tahu masalah terror ini dan akupun langsung mendapat terror saat Hinata menceritakannya padaku"_

" _Kurasa dia memang sedikit mencurigakan, baiklah aku akan mencaritahu tentangnya" ucap Itachi._

 _Keesokannya Sasuke pergi lagi kekantor Itachi, ia harus melihat apa yang sudah didapat Itachi._

" _Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi._

" _Lihat ini" Itachi menunjukan layar laptopnya yang menampakkan foto seseorang yang tak asing._

" _Orang yang menculik Hinata" ucap Sasuke spontan._

" _Dia adalah ayah Sabaku Gaara"_

" _Apa?!" Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya._

" _Satu tahun yang lalu Gaara dibawa oleh pamannya ke London untuk menerima pengobatan karena kejiwaannya sedikit terganggu" jelas Itachi._

" _Tahun lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi untuk memastikan pendenarannya._

" _Hmm.. itu sesuai dengan cerita Hinata soal dia tak diteror tahun lalu" jawab Itachi._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas, jadi kecurigaannya benar._

" _Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menangkapnya sekarang?" tanya Itachi._

" _Tidak, jangan dulu, ada satu orang lagi yang aku curigai, aku takut orang itu adalah kaki tangan Gaara" jawab Sasuke._

" _Siapa? Aku akan mencaritahu tentangnya" tawar Itachi tapi Sasuke meenggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia menolak tawaran itu._

" _Tidak perlu, orang itu sudah diurus Naruto dan Ayahnya, sekarang lebih baik kita merencanakan cara untuk menangkap Gaara"_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Begini, selagi ayah Naruto mencaitahu tentang kaki tangan Gaara itu, aku takut Gaara akan menyingkirkan Naruto, saat itu terjadi aku mau kita sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya" Sasuke menjelaskan._

 _Itachi mengangguk. "Kurasa dia tak akan menyingkirkan Naruto"_

" _Maksudmu?" kali ini Sasuke yang tak mengerti. Naruto jelas-jelas sudah tahu masalah ini, Gaara tak mungkin membiarkan Naruto begitu saja._

" _Orang yang diincar Gaara adalah Hinata dan kurasa kau juga, jadi ia pasti akan menjadikan Naruto sebagai umpan untuk membawa kalian berdua"_

" _Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

" _Saat itu terjadi, kau dan Hinata turuti saja apa yang dia mau, jangan melawan kalau ingin Naruto selamat" jawab Itachi._

" _Kau gila! Itu sama saja aku menukar Hinata untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, tak bisakah kita selamatkan keduanya?" ucap Sasuke tak terima._

" _Aku bilang turuti saja, bukan berarti kita menukar Hinata, tentu saja Hinata akan diselamatkan juga" Itachi mencoba menenangkan._

" _Bagaiman caranya?"_

" _Saat Gaara menawarkan penukaran, aku yakin Gaara tak akan mendatangi kalian langsung.." Itachi diam sebentar. "..mungkin dia akan melakukannya dengan cara yang biasa dilakukannya, dia akan memberi pesan HP kalian" jelas Itachi._

" _Bagus! Kalau Gaara mengirim pesan kepadaku atau Hinata berarti kau bisa melacak keberadaannya"_

" _Tidak! Gaara sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama, aku yakin dia tak akan sebodoh itu, dia pasti akan menukar HP kalian" ucap Itachi. "Dari pengalamanku, orang yang penuh dendam seperti Gaara itu akan sangat detail, dia pasti akan membuat kalian tak punya celah untuk meminta bantuan bahkan untuk meninggalkan jejak sekalipun" Itachi menjelaskan lagi._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Lalu, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mengikuti permainannya, buat seolah kau sudah terjebak dengan ketelitiannya"_

" _Jadi maksudmu aku harus mencari cara agar bisa meninggalkan jejak disuatu tempat, agar dia percaya kalau aku sudah terjebak dalam rencananya"_

 _Itachi mengangguk "Benar, dengan begitu tingkat kewaspadaannya pada dirimu dan Hinata akan berkurang"_

" _Tapi untuk melakukan itu aku perlu tahu bagaimana cara dia mengawasiku, agar aku bisa membuat celah untuk meninggalkan jejak"_

 _Itachi mengangguk lagi "Kita tak tahu dimana dia akan menawarkan penukaran ini, jadi soal meningalkan jejak dan mencaritahu soal cara dia mengawasi kalian berdua kuserahkan padamu, karena kau yang akan mengalaminya jadi lebih mudah kalau kau yang mencaritahu.."_

" _Baiklah" Sasuke mengangguk._

" _.. dan aku akan mensabotase tempat dimana dia akan membawa kalian nanti" Itachi melanjutkan._

" _Memang kau tahu dia akan membawa kami kemana?" tanya Sasuke._

" _Secara psikologis, orang yang mempunyai dendam akan membalaskan dendamnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dialaminya, dalam kasus ini, Gaara dendam dengan keluarga Hinata yang dianggap sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan semua kejadian itu terjadi dirumahnya, ibunya bunuh diri dirumah dan ayahnya mati tertembak dirumah, itu berarti dia akan membawa kalian berdua kerumahnya untuk melakukan pembalasan dendamnya" Itachi menjelaskan._

" _Baguslah, dengan begitu kita bisa menyelamatkan Naruto dan Hi.."_

" _Ada satu masalah lagi" ucap Itachi memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai pertanda ia mau tahu apa permasalahan yang sedang dipikirkan Itachi._

" _Bagaimana jika Naruto tak dibawa kerumahnya, Gaara hanya menargetkan kau dan Hinata, itu berarti orang yang dibutuhkan Gaara dirumahnya hanya dirimu dan Hinata"_

" _Jadi, Naruto akan dibawa ketempat lain?"_

" _Ya, mungkin"_

 _Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama terdiam, mereka berdua sama-sama memikirkan solusi untuk mengatasi permasalahan yang baru muncul ini._

" _Bukankah kalau aku dan Hinata hilang, kau dan Neji akan mencari kami?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Kali ini Itachi hanya menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kau adalah polisi, pasti mudah bagimu mencari kami kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Itachi semakin tak mengerti. "Misalkan dengan cara mengikuti jejak yang akan aku tinggalkan nanti"lanjut Sasuke._

 _Mendegar kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir, Itachi mulai mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Hmmm.. karena Gaara tahu kalau kau dan Hinata akan meninggalkan jejak, aku yakin jejak itu tak akan membawaku ketempat kau dan Hinata berada.." ucap Itachi menggantung._

" _Dia pasti akan membawa kau dan Neji ketempat dimana kalian tak bisa mengganggu rencananya" Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Itachi yang menggantung._

" _Tempat dimana dia bisa mengulur waktuku dan Neji hingga dia berhasil membunuh kalian berdua" ucap Itachi lagi._

 _Sasuke mengangguk. "Tempat yang terdapat banyak orang suruhannya, tempat dimana kau tak punya pilihan selain melawan orang-orang itu, dan tempat itu adalah… tempat dimana Naruto disembunyikan"_

" _Kau benar, karena ditempat itu ada Naruto, aku dan Neji tak akan bisa kabur karena kalau kami kabur, Naruto bisa dibunuh, satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan Naruto adalah dengan cara melawan orang-orang suruhan Gaara itu" ucap Itachi setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Baiklah, kalau begitu seperti rencana awal, kita ikuti saja permainannya, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Neji" lanjut Itachi._

 **Look At Me**

Diluar..

HP Neji berdering, saat melihat nama penelpon ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia sudah selamat, Bagaimana disana?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Kami sedang mencari keberadaan mereka" jawab Neji.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana setelah membawa Naruto kerumah sakit" ucap Itachi sebelum memutus sambungan telponnya.

Setelah sambungan terputus, Neji mulai mencari keberadaan pintu yang bisa membawanya keruang rahasia dirumah ini, tempat dimana Hinata dan Sasuke dibawa.

Didalam ruangan, Gaara dan Sasuke belum juga berhenti bertarung meskipun keduanya sudah dalam keadaan kacau, sepertinya mereka memang berniat untuk saling membunuh.

"Maaf, karena aku harus melakukannya dengan cepat maka aku harus menggunakan ini" ucap Gaara sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat memberi respon, Gaara sudah menyerang duluan hingga membuat wajah Sasuke tersayat pisau, tidak berhenti sampai disitu, kali ini Gaara mencoba menusuk dada Sasuke menggunakan pisau itu, tapi sebelum sempat mengenai tubuh Sasuke, tangan Gaara yang memegang pisau sudah lebih dulu dicengkram oleh Sasuke sehingga Gaara tak bisa menggerakan tangannya. Kali ini Sasuke yang menyerang, ia meninju Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas hingga membuat Gaara terjatuh begitu pula dengan pisau yang dipegangnya, pisau itu terlepas dari tangan Gaara dan jatuh didekat Hinata yang pingsan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung berusaha mengambil pisau agar tak bisa didapat oleh Gaara lagi, namun karena Gaara terjatuh dekat dengan pisau itu maka Gaara lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Disaat yang sama, Hinata tersadar dari pingsannya, saat itu Hinata hanya bisa membelalak melihat Gaara yang berdiri didepannya sambil memgang pisau ditambah lagi ia harus melihat pipi kiri Sasuke dipenuhi dengan darah.

Gaara menyeringai ketika melihat Hinata yang dalam keadaan bingung. Seketika ia merubah rencananya, sebelum ini ia berpikir untuk membunuh Sasuke dulu baru Hinata, tapi apa salahnya jika rencana itu ditukar.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Gaara, Sasuke dengan terburu-buru mendekati Hinata dan berusaha menarik gadis itu hingga mendekatinya.

Saat melihat Hinata yang ditarik menjauhinya, reflek Gaara melempar pisau itu kearah Hinata.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Sasuke tak sempat menyelamatkan Hinata. Sasuke hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, terkejut sekaligus takut memenuhi pikirannya saat melihat pisau lipat itu menancap dipunggung Hinata.

Sasuke baru sadar dari keterkejutannya saat Hinata memeluknya.

"Hi-Hinata" panggil Sasuke lirih.

Hinata tak menjawab, perlahan pelukan Hinata pada Sasuke mengendur dan semakin lama Hinata semakin melemah. Sebelum Hinata jatuh kelantai, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya dan menyenderkan kepala Hinata di pangkuannya.

"Hi-Hinata, lihat aku, bertahanlah" pinta Sasuke ditengah kepanikannya.

"Sasu-Sasuke, ke-kenapa.." dengan susah payah Hinata mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, sebentar lagi Neji-nii kesini"potong Sasuke cepat.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Ka-kau kenapa bi-bisa sa-sampai seperti ini.."ucap Hinata lagi dengan susah payah kali ini Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap darah yang terus mengalir dari pipi Sasuke.

"Hinata diamlah"ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Hinata yang terus mengusap darah diwajahnya, berusaha menghentikan Hinata agar tak terlalu banyak bergerak karena darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya akan semakin banyak jika dia terus bergerak.

Nafas Hinata mulai memburu, pandangannya mulai memburam,perlahan tangan yang tadi ditahan Sasuke jatuh karena Hinata sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengangkatnya. Tak lama kesadaran Hinata menghilang.

"Hinata! Hinata! bangunlah!" teriak Sasuke panik. "Hinata kumohon!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk wajah Hinata pelan. "HINATA...!"

 **Look At Me**

Satu tahun kemudian….

"Sasuke, sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat kesekolah" ucap Mikoto dari meja makan.

Sasuke tak mengindahkan ucapan ibunya itu, ia bahkan melewati meja makan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Bersikap seperti ini tak akan membawa Hinata kembali" ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Sasuke langsung menatap Itachi tajam. "Diamlah!" desis Sasuke.

Masih seperti dulu, meskipun tanpa Hinata, Sasuke masih berangkat kesekolah dengan menggunakan bus. Tapi tak seperti dulu, meskipun Hinata tak pernah mempedulikannya setidaknya Sasuke tak pernah merasa sekosong ini saat diperjalanan, seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali, Sasuke ingin bisa kembali kewaktu sebelum Hinata diculik. Sasuke ingin sekali memperbaiki kejadian waktu itu, seandainya dia bersama Hinata hari itu, mungkin saja kejadian seperti hari ini tak pernah ada, mungkin saja hari ini ia sedang berangkat kesekolah bersama Hinata menggunakan mobil yang baru dibelikan ayahnya dua bulan lalu saat ulang tahunnya.

"Sasuke, lihat ini, ini formulir pendaftaran klub basket kita yang akan mengikuti perlombaan tingkat kota"

Baru satu langkah Sasuke memasuki kelas, tapi Naruto sudah menyambutnya dengan laporan yang tak terlalu penting.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam, malas merespon Naruto, karena semakin banyak diberi respon maka Naruto akan semakin bersemangat untuk berbicara.

"Kau akan ikut kan? perlombaan tingkat sekolah kemarin kau sama sekali tak berpartisipasi" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak ikut" jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju bangkunya.

"Jangan seperti ini Sasuke, hanya karena Hinata tak ada kau jadi seperti orang yang tak hidup saja, Hinata juga pasti tak ingin kau seperti ini" Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada kesal. "Ini perlombaan tingkat kota, akan sulit jika kau tak ikut, lagipula besok akan ada murid baru, dan dia itu.."

"Hari ini aku malas belajar, aku akan pergi keruang basket, kalau ada guru yang menanyakannya bilang saja aku sedang latihan untuk perlombaan" potong Sasuke cepat kemudian ia pergi dari kelas, malas mendengar pembicaraan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin tak ada hubungan dengannya. Untuk apa juga ia peduli dengan kedatangan murid baru.

"Huhh, padahal kan aku mau bilang kalau murid baru itu Hinata"

 **Look At Me**

Keesokannya..

Hinata makan sarapannya dengan lahap, ini hari pertamanya datang kesekolah setelah satu tahun pergi ke New York karena itu Hinata jadi sangat bersemangat.

 _Satu tahun lalu…._

" _Hinata! Hinata! bangunlah!" teriak Sasuke panik. "Hinata kumohon!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk wajah Hinata pelan. "HINATA...!"_

 _Gaara hanya bisa diam mematung ketika melihat darah Hinata mulai mewarnai lantai putihnya. Sebuah perasaan asing memenuhi dada Gaara, perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat melihat ibunya meninggal, perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Perasaan yang tidak muncul saat ia melihat ayahnya meninggal._

" _Berani sekali kau melukai Hinata!" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah. Dengan perasaan campur aduk,Sasuke mendekati Gaara dan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta._

 _Gaara tak melawan, bahkan saat kesadarannya hampir menghilang ia tetap tak melawan._

" _Aku akan membunuhmu"_

" _Hinata! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Neji langsung mendekati Hinata saat ia sampai diruangan putih ini. Panik, Neji bahkan tak sempat memikirkan Sasuke dan Gaara, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya pergi._

 _Tak lama, beberapa polisi datang dan menarik Sasuke yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan, padahal Gaara sudah tak sadarkan diri tapi Sasuke masih memukulinya._

 _Beberapa jam kemudian.._

 _Sasuke, Itachi dan Neji menunggu didepan ruang operasi, sudah dua jam lebih semenjak Hinata masuk keruangan itu, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga keluar._

" _Sasuke,lebih baik kau obati lukamu dulu" ucap Itachi yang duduk disamping Sasuke._

" _Aku akan mengobatinya saat Hinata sudah selesai dioperasi" ucap Sasuke tegas._

 _Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tahu adiknya ini memang keras kepala. "Baiklah.." Itachi mengehentikan ucapannya saat melihat pintu ruang operasi terbuka._

" _Bagaiman keadaannya dok?" tanya Neji dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan pada dokter yang baru saja keluar._

" _Operasinya berhasil, tapi butuh beberapa hari hingga pasien sadar" jawab dokter itu kemudian ia pergi._

 _Saat hari ketiga Hinata belum juga sadar, Neji membuat sebuah keputusan._

" _Aku akan kembali ke New York dan aku akan membawa Hinata kesana" ucap Neji tiba-tiba._

 _Sasuke langsung membelalak ketika mendengar itu._

" _Kenapa?" tanya Itachi mewakili pertanyaan Sasuke._

" _Kau tahu kan? Ayahku sedang di New York, kantor disana tak bisa ditinggalkan tapi Ayah sangat ingin bertemu Hinata, jadi aku harus membawanya kesana, lagipula setelah kejadian ini Hinata pasti akan mengalami trauma lagi seperti dulu, karena itu, kurasa jika ia melihat suasana baru mungkin dia bisa cepat melupakannya" Neji menjelaskan._

" _Kau benar, lebih baik Hinata dijauhkan dulu dari Konoha, iya kan Sasuke?" Itachi meminta pendapat Sasuke._

 _Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

Hinata tersenyum saat membayangkan ia bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi setelah setahun ia tak mendapat kabar atau memberi kabar kepada Sasuke, ini semua karena Neji yang menyuruhnya ikut terapi pada seorang psikolog kenalannya itu, terapi untuk melupakan traumanya, dan salah satu caranya adalah menjauhi semua yang ada hubungan dengan traumanya.

Hinata keluar dari rumahnya, seperti biasa ia menolak diantar kesekolah, ia lebih memilih naik bus, bukan karena ia belum melupakan traumanya, hanya saja hal ini sudah jadi kebiasaan baru Hinata.

Baru saja Hinata keluar, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan beberapa meter didepannya. Sebelum Sasuke semakin menjauh,Hinata buru-buru mengejar.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibelakang Sasuke. "Sasuke" panggil Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, Hinata yakin Sasuke pasti akan terkejut melihatnya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Senyum diwajah Hinata perlahan menghilang karena tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke tak mengehentikan langkahnya.

Hinata mengernyit, marahkah Sasuke padanya? atau Sasuke tak mendengar? Hinata kembali tersenyum, mungkin saja Sasuke tak mendengar panggilannya. Kali ini Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan suara lebih keras "Sasuke-kun!"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Masih tak ada respon, senyum Hinata menghilang, kini gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda ia sedang sangat kesal.

"Sasuke! kau mar.." Hinata terdiam ketika melihat headset ditelinga Sasuke. Seketika ekspresi Hinata berubah jadi sendu, melihat Sasuke sekarang membuat Hinata teringat dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang selalu ingin menjauhi orang-orang, dirinya yang tak ingin dilihat, tak ingin dekat, dan tak ingin tertarik dengan siapapun. Karena itu, dulu Hinata lebih memilih menikmati lagu-lagu yang ada di _playlist_ HPnya atau menghabiskan waktu dengan buku, intinya, ia lebih memilih berada didunianya sendiri, dunia yang hanya ada dirinya saja. Dunia yang hampa.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi kejutan pada Sasuke. Hinata diam ditempatnya untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan dirinya melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Ketika Sasuke sudah berada beberapa meter didepannya, barulah Hinata melangkah, kali ini tidak dengan niat mengejar Sasuke, Hinata hanya melangkah seirama dengan langkah Sasuke.

Tak lama mereka sampai di halte, Sasuke duduk menunggu bus, sedangkan Hinata mengamati Sasuke dari kejauhan. Beberapa kali Hinata melihat Sasuke mengehembuskan nafas beratnya, setelah itu Sasuke akan kembali menatap jalanan lurus-lurus, bahkan saat ada anak kecil jatuh didekatnya pun Sasuke tak berkutik, Hinata yakin Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Hinata yakin, karena dirinya yang dulu pun seperti itu, ingin sekali Hinata mendekati Sasuke sekarang dan mengatakan padanya 'semua akan baik-baik saja' untuk apapun yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Apa perasaan seperti ini yang Sasuke rasakan dulu? Pertanyaan itulah yang muncul dibenak Hinata. Perasaan dimana ia harus menahan semua hal yang ingin dikatakannya, perasaan dimana ia harus melihat orang yang disayanginya sakit tapi ia tak bisa membantu bahkan untuk menghiburpun tak bisa. Hanya melihat dari jauh, dan berharap orang yang disayanginya akan tersenyum meskipun hanya sebentar. Tidak, mungkin yang Sasuke rasakan lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Bus datang, Sasuke berdiri dan langsung menaikinya sedangkan Hinata mengkuti dari belakang. Hinata duduk tepat dibelakang Sasuke, saat ini Hinata hanya perlu menyentuh Sasuke sedikit saja, maka Sasuke akan tahu keberadaannya. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata masih ingin melakukan ini hingga sampai disekolah, mungkin lebih baik mereka bertemu dikelas saja.

Beberapa menit mereka berada di bus, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti dihalte terdekat dengan sekolah. Sasuke turun dan Hinata hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke menendang batu kecil didepannya tapi senyum itu perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan bingung. Sekarang Hinata melihat Sasuke berhenti didepan Gerbang sekolah, reflek Hinata pun berhenti dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke disana.

Sasuke hanya menatap sekolah kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. Melihat itu Hinata jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dipikiran Sasuke, kali ini ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran itu lagi. Hinata mengejar Sasuke dan berhenti disampingnya kemudian Hinata menautkan jari-jari kecilnya dengan jari-jari besar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan sebuah sentuhan, langsung melihat keadaan tangannya yang sekarang telah digenggam oleh seseorang. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sipemilik tangan. Ekspresi terkejut langsung muncul diwajah tenang Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke, selamat pagi" sapa Hinata dengan senyum termanisnya. Tapi sapaan itu menjadi sia-sia karena Sasuke tak merespon, Sasuke hanya terus menatap Hinata seolah Hinata hanyalah sebuah imajinasi.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang mulai merasa canggung karena tatapan Sasuke.

"Hinata?" kata pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata, pelukan yang sangat erat seolah dia tak akan meleaskan Hinata lagi.

"S-Sasuke..a-aku..tak..bi-bisa bernafas…" ucap Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Ahh maafkan aku" seakan baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Sasuke buru-buru melongarkan pelukannya itu. Hinata tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sasuke, tak seperti biasanya, Sasuke lebih terlihat kekanakkan sekarang, cukup untuk membuat Hinata menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?" tanya Hinata ditengah-tengah pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Hinata terseyum ketika mendengarnya "Aku juga" ucap Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Beberapa menit mereka diam diposisi itu, hingga tanpa sadar sudah banyak murid-murid yang berkumpul disekitar mereka, seolah mereka tontonan paling menarik. Beberapa murid terlihat penasaran dengan Hinata, seolah Hinata manusia terasing yang pernah mereka lihat, Hinata yakin mereka yang melihatnya seperti itu adalah murid kelas XI karena Hinata memang kurang terkenal dikalangan adik kelas atau anak baru tahun ini yang pastinya baru kali ini melihat Hinata disekolah. Tapi beberapa lagi terlihat terkejut, kalau ini, Hinata yakin murid yang satu angkatan dengannya, mereka yang melihat seperti itu pasti kaget karena Hinata dan Sasuke hampir tak pernah terlihat bersama disekolah tapi tiba-tiba mereka berdua membuat pertunjukan seperti ini.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang" pinta Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauhinya, tapi Sasuke malah menahan tangan Hinata dan tambah mempererat pelukannya. Saat Sasuke melakukan itu, Hinata merasa beberapa siswi menatapnya tajam.

"Sasuke banyak yang melihat kita" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, bagaimana kalau mereka tahu hubungan kita?" pinta Hinata lagi.

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Hinata, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian ia menatap Hinata jahil. "Memang kita punya hubungan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bingung tapi menyiratkan kegelian disana.

Wajah Hinata memerah, dengan wajah cemberut Hinata mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh. "Benar, kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa" ucap Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata sambil tersenyum senang, ia harap ini bukanlah mimpi, kalaupun ini mimpi ia ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi disini.

"Hinata, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?"tanya Sasuke saat mereka sedang melewati koridor kelas X. Hinata tak menjawab, ia malah semakin mempercepat jalannya, Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat itu. "Hinata, berhenti disitu!"perintah Sasuke tegas tapi Hinata tetap tak menurutinya. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti, jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu" ucap Sasuke cukup keras hingga mampu menarik perhatian siswi kelas sepuluh dan itu mengakibatkan hampir semua yang berada dikelas keluar untuk melihat sang pangeran sekolah, sebaliknya Hinata-orang yang dikejarnya-malah tambah menjauh. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu" ucap Sasuke sebelum mengejar Hinata dan menggendongnya ala bridal, reflek Hinata teriak karena kaget, teriakan itu sukses mengundang perhatian semua orang.

"S-Sasuke lepaskan aku" Hinata memberontak.

"Tak akan"

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke berbalik kearah yang berlawanan dengan ruang kelasnya.

"Aku akan menculikmu"

 **Look At Me**

Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata ditembok pembatas atap sekolah, sebelah tangan Sasuke melingkari tubuh Hinata untuk menahannya agar tak jatuh. Sasuke menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku, ini menyeramkan" ucap Hinata saat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat lapangan bola dibawah.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Sasuke masih sambil menatap Hinata.

"Tentu saja bukan" jawab Hinata cepat agar Sasuke cepat menurunkannya juga.

"Kalau ini mimpi, kau tak boleh menghilang tiba-tiba, setidaknya beritahu aku dulu mengerti?!"

Hinata tertawa, rasa takutnya perlahan menghilang. "Ada apa denganmu? ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, apa kau benar-benar Sasuke yang kukenal?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang tertawa.

"Jadi.. kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku ingin menanyakan masalah tadi" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil menatap Hinata intens.

"M-masalah tadi?" tanya Hinata yang jadi risih dengan tatapan Sasuke yang mencurigakan.

"Kau bilang kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa" Sasuke mengingatkan.

Mendengar itu, wajah Hinata kembali memerah. "I-itu memang benar kan?" tanya Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Ohh begitu? Jadi ki.."

"Oh iya, kau itu teman masa kecilku" potong Hinata.

"Teman masa kecil?" pancing Sasuke sambil menahan senyumnya.

"K-Kita j-juga teman se-sekelas" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Ahh… jadi kita hanya teman" Sasuke masih terus menggoda Hinata.

"S-sampai sekarang, k-kita memang t-teman kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Sampai sekarang? Jadi, NANTI kita bisa lebih dari teman?" Sasuke sengaja menekankan kata 'nanti' agar Hinata mengerti maksudnya.

Wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar merah sekarang. "A-apa Ma-maksudmu? ce-cepat tu-turunkan aku!" Hinata mulai mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dengan begitu Hinata bisa turun dan kabur.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Hinata berhenti memberontak.

"U-ulangi" pinta Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke lagi. Hinata membelalak ketika mendengarnya, detak jantungnya seakan berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau tak mendengarnya? Aku bisa mengulangi kata-kataku tadi sebanyak yang kau ma…hmpp" Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba bibir Hinata mendarat dibibirnya, kali ini Sasuke yang membelalak.

"Aku juga" ucap Hinata setelah melepas ciumannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke masih tak berkata apapun, ia hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke. "Bolehkah aku mengambil fotomu sekarang? Ekspresimu saat ini sangat bagus, mungkin suatu saat bisa aku gunakan jika kau meninggalkanku"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" balas Sasuke kemudian ia mencium Hinata.

 **Look At Me**

Tiga Bulan Kemudian…

"Hari ini aku ingin menemui Gaara dirumah sakit, sudah seminggu aku tak kesana, mau ikut?" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, dia itu sainganku" jawab Sasuke tegas namun terselip nada cemburu didalamnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, ia jadi ingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu saat Sasuke mengajaknya menemui Gaara di RSJ-yaahh karena Gaara masih remaja dan Gaara juga tak membunuh siapapun ditambah lagi polisi menyatakan kesehatan mental Gaara sedikit terganggu maka Gaara tak dipenjara melainkan dibawa ke RSJ untuk mendapat perawatan- saat itu keadaan Gaara sudah membaik, Hinata sangat senang ketika tahu itu dan Hinata semakin senang ketika Gaara mengajaknya kembali berteman. Semenjak hari itu Hinata rutin mengunjungi Gaara disana, dan biasanya, Hinata dan Gaara akan mengobrol cukup lama hingga terkadang ia melupakan Sasuke yang selalu setia mengantarnya.

"Saingan? Dalam hal apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Bisakah kau tak membicarakan pria lain saat bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Hinata tertawa "Apa maksudmu? Gaara itu temanku"

"Tetap saja dia itu pria, kurasa dia akan merebutmu dariku" ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Wahh apa ini? Uchiha Sasuke sedang cemburu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada menggoda.

Cup

"Iya aku cemburu" jawab Sasuke setelah mengecup bibir Hinata.

"B-benarkah? Wahh..s-senangnya..aku bisa membuat seorang uchiha cemburu" ucap Hinata berusaha agar tak terlihat gugup.

Cup

"Coba katakan lagi" pinta Sasuke.

"S-senannya b-bisa mem…"

Cup

"Katakan lagi" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"…"

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Hentikan! Bukankah kau mengajakku kesini untuk menemanimu latihan basket, besok perlombaannya kan?" Hinata mengingatkan.

"Justru karena besok perlombaannya, hari ini aku tak perlu latihan, aku justru harus istirahat" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Jadi kau membohongiku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tak terima.

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah pelatihku untuk istirahat total dan aku hanya bisa istirahat total jika ada kau" ucap Sasuke sambil tidur dengan menjadikan pangkuan Hinata sebagai bantalan.

Hening. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah menutup kedua matanya, Hinata jadi diam, ia ingin membiarkan Sasuke istirahat setelah beberapa hari latihan terus-menerus. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali menghentikan Sasuke yang latihan terlalu keras, tapi karena ini akan menjadi perlombaan terakhirnya di KHS, Hinata jadi tak bisa melarangnya.

"Hinata, aku senang karena akhirnya kau melihatku lagi dan kembali padaku" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maafkan aku"

 **END**

Pojok Review

 **NurmalaPrieska** : Udah selesai malah XD makasih lohhh,,, wahh klo itu no coment deh hehehe

 **kaila wu** : oke oke makasih :D

 **Rapita azzalia** : aduhhh maap ya, entah kenapa waktu Ita mikirin tokoh jahatnya, si Gaara muncul gitu aja dikepala Ita tanpa permisi :D jadinya gini deh… Ita juga gak rela kalo Hinata kenapa-napa.. oke ini udah up, selamat menikmati :)

 **Morita Naomi** : hahaha benarkah itu? :D

 **claeron** : Oh iya waktu itu pernah kok, sebenarnya Ita udah niat buat ngegambarin apa yang lai dilakuin sama adiknya Gaara sekarang tapi karena udah kepanjangan jadi di batalin deh.. uwihhh beneran? Hehehe… makasih juga sarannya semoga endnya sesuai sama saran kamu :D

 **Mellyzainal** : chapternya kepanjangan? Apalagi yang ini :D pasti pusing deh bacanya hahaha maap ya..

 **ade854 II** :beneran Sasuke kok :D ini udah lanjut semoga puas sama endingnya

 **ujichan** : wihh makasih dong.. iya nih udah ending.. hahaha temanya angst karena dulu Ita emang niat untuk jadiin fict ini sad ending tapkarena banyak yang pengen happy ending, jadi Ita ubah dikit deh jalan ceritanya hehehe… hahaha tenang aja gak ada yang mati kan ?

 **keta** : makasih banyakkkkkk tapi maap lama up nya :D

 **rey rahayu** : Hahaha maap yaaa abis gimana lagi? Ita emang suka mood2an orangnya hehehe… wahhh beneran keren?.. Ita juga suka sama Sasuke disini yahh meskipun tetep lebih suka sama Itachi *Plaak* makasih ya….

 **hinatachannn2505** : okeee, boleh dong… beberapa hari yang lalu Ita masih SMA tapi sekarang udah diusir juga dari SMA XD jadi Ita sekarang lagi jadi penangguran :D

 **Nhiyla324** : waah beneran? … disini udah dijelasin kenapa Sasu bisa nyampe.. hehe maap ya lama *kebiasaan*

 **enydekacha** :okeee… okeee juga… sebenernya Ita juga pengennya gitu tapiii ini aja udah kepanjangan :D jadi gimana klo anggep aja satu sekolah udah tau klo mereka itu temen dari kecil *Plak*

 **yessimasrita** : eummm kenapa ya? Hehe *watados* sekarang udah gakpenasaran kan?

 **Fitoriajung** : oke ini udah chap akhir meskipun lama :D

 **Ayu493** : salam kenal juga…. Wahh makasih loh udah mampir di sini… okee ini udah lanjut

 **Keita Muschia** : udah, malah pengumuman kelulusannya juga udah :D makasih doanya .. maap Ita masih lama upnya

ENDINGGGGGGG… akhirnya… fiuh fiuhh

Gimana endingnya, memuaskan? Kurang memuaskan? Atau malah ngatung?

Hahahaha.. lama banget ya.. padahal Ita janji habis UN mau UP ehh… sampe udah pengumumannya Ita belum UP juga hehehe..

Gimana?pasti capek bacanya kan? chap ini emang chap terpaaaaaaaanjang yang pernah Ita buat :D hampir dua kali lipat dari biasanya… jadi wajar kalau kalian capek bacanya hehe abisnya Ita udah ngebet banget pengen abisin FF ini… masalahnya Ita punya FF lain yang lagi Ita tinggalin gara-gara dihantui sama ff ini yang gak tamat-tamat :D *Curhat*

Oh iya sebelum berpisah, Ita mau nanya nih… "Chapter mana yang jadi kesukaan para readers?"

Deng deng deng … dan terakhir untuk penutup :D Makasih untuk semua readers yang udah baca dan review disetiap chapnya, tanpa kalian FF ini gak akan berjalan *Sok artis banget dah*

Okeee sampe ketemu di FF lainnya…. *Lambai-lambai tangan*


End file.
